


Черный ✬ Альфа

by Lidia_Red



Series: Cherno series [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 74,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red
Summary: Pacific Rim AU. Aleksander Ivanov, piloto de Cherno Alpha, muere en una operativa y deja a su compañero, Viktor Volkov, con la necesidad de encontrar un piloto que ocupe su lugar. El cadete Horacio Pérez no estaba preparado para ser nombrado como tal.→ Se puede leer sin saber del mundo de Pacific Rim.→ Cronología de las películas alterada para encajar mejor la historia.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov, Nikolai Petrov/Yuu Yagashaki
Series: Cherno series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologo

Hace 20 años que unas criaturas que más tarde la humanidad denominaría "Kaiju" aparecieron en la Tierra a través de una brecha en el mar que conectaba con otra dimensión. ¿Su misión? Aparentemente exterminar a los humanos para apoderarse del planeta. Así es como todos los países tuvieron que desarrollar una tecnología capaz de anteponerse a esos adversarios y bajo el pretexto de "para combatir monstruos, creamos monstruos" se desarrolló la tecnología Jaeger.

La gran fuerza de defensa básicamente consistió en robots gigantes cuya fuente principal de alimentación era un reactor nuclear normalmente colocado en el pecho. Las grandes dimensiones de estos robots provocaban que fuera inviable que un solo piloto los controlase y, así es como avanzaron hasta poder desarrollar una tecnológica que estableciese un vínculo neurológico entre dos pilotos compatibles que fueran capaces de coordinar sus movimientos para mover a esos robots, a ese nuevo descubrimiento se le llamó tecnología _Jaege_ r.

La guerra con los Kaiju finalmente terminó contra el monstruo denominado Otachi, clasificado como Kaiju rango 5, el rango más elevado jamás detectado. Numerosos Jaegers quedaron destruidos durante esta última batalla, la gran mayoría de ellos sin ni siquiera la posibilidad de ser reconstruidos, pero tres grandes estrellas sobrevivieron con daños capaces de ser restaurados y cuyos pilotos serían respetados como héroes durante toda su vida.

Estos Jaegers fueron los siguientes; **Gipsy Danger** de Estados Unidos, siendo el único piloto superviviente _Jack Conway_. **Cherno Alpha** de Russia, pilotado por _Aleksandr Ivanov_ y _Viktor Volkov_. Y por último, **Striker Eureka** de Australia, ambos pilotos falleciendo en esta última batalla y siendo este Jaeger recuperado muchos años después, en comparación al resto de robots.

Finalmente la guerra llegó a su fin, infinidad de familias pudieron retomar sus vidas, aunque la reconstrucción en muchos países provocó una gran recesión económica. Y aunque la gente retomó sus vidas con total normalidad, el Plan de Defensa del Pacifico, encargado de gestionar las fuerzas militares de los Jaegers de todos los países, nunca llegó a emitir un informe oficial de las razones por las cuales los Kaiju llegaron a no aparecer más y porqué se creía que Otachi fuera el último en llegar.

La razón era porque ni ellos podían asegurar ese dato.

El Plan de Defensa se desmanteló una vez llegaron los tiempos de paz, pero cada gobierno decidió recuperar sus Jaegers y en su mayoría, mandar su reparación. Por la falta de pilotos cualificados para ello, la mayoría de estos robots simplemente se quedaron almacenándolos, a excepción de Cherno Alpha, que custodió la muralla siberiana durante unos largos 6 años. De todos los países, Estados Unidos fue el más centrado en formar de nuevo a pilotos para una nueva era. 


	2. один [1]

En un mundo donde existen personas aclamadas por combatir a monstruos gigantescos y derrotarlos, se espera que los protagonistas de la historia sean héroes de este calibre. Desgraciadamente este no es el caso y, podría considerarse que el protagonista de esta historia es un capullo que junto a su mejor amigo decidieron sobrevivir en unos tiempos de guerra construyendo Jaegers ilegales con materiales recogidos de los basureros o, incluso, materiales robados.

Obviamente las leyes sobre la pilotación de Jaeger son muy estrictas y establecen lo siguiente: Los Jaeger serán solamente de propiedad militar y aquellos que los piloten deberán pasar unos procedimientos muy duros para acreditar ese permiso estatal, siendo los militares los únicos que pueden acceder a ello. Horacio y Gustabo eran dos capullos que vivían muy alejados de un mundo tan recto como aquel: Ellos eran muchachos de 25 años que habían decidido vivir la post-guerra de fiesta en fiesta, quizás era un dato sorprendente que hubiera gente capaz de montar en una fiesta cuando el mundo había caído en pedazos y la vida en sociedad había desaparecido por completo. Horacio y Gustabo solo querían pasarlo bien.

Después de vivir entre borracheras, fiestas, drogas y sexo; ambos fueron arrestados pilotando las chatarras que ellos mismos habían construido, pero quizás sus Jaegers rudimentarios creados con basura no eran tan terribles, pues llamaron la atención del ejército americano. Se les ofreció un trato: O se volvían cadetes en el programa de pilotos del ejército o de lo contrario tendrían que pagar condena por pilotar ilegalmente. Gustabo aceptó el trato sin pensárselo demasiado y en consecuencia, Horacio hizo lo mismo.

Los trasladaron hasta el cuartel de Los Santos donde se encontraba la unidad militar que se encargaba de toda la tecnología Jaeger: Si bien los Kaiju habían desaparecido por completo, USA había decidido continuar la formación de pilotos, una formación que se daba plenamente en simuladores, pues el único Jaeger que poseía el país era Gipsy Danger, el cual no había sido reparado y al cual no se le habían asignado nuevos pilotos; un completo desastre porque uno de sus pilotos falleció en la anterior guerra y era imposible pilotar a Gipsy con un solo piloto.

- **Estoy hasta los putos cojones de los simuladores.** – Dijo Gustabo mientras separaba la comida que había en su bandeja: Tenían suerte de no estar limitados en el tema comida ahora que eran personal militar, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera ser quisquilloso con sus gustos personales.

- **Pero tampoco tenemos Jaegers funcionales, ¿no?** – Respondió Segismundo con pocos modales, al estar hablando mientras comía.

Al ingresar al programa de cadetes para aprender a pilotar, Gustabo y Horacio habían empezado a convivir en los barracones con el resto de cadetes que ya hacía meses que habían iniciado su instrucción militar. Debido a sus antecedentes penales, no habían hecho demasiadas amistades allí a excepción de los primos García, unos chicos gallegos que no paraban de quejarse que extrañaban la vida rural pero que ya no podían vivir allí porque la guerra había arrasado las zonas ganaderas. Era extraño como Segismundo y Rogelio solo hablaban de querer volver a criar cabras y vacas cuando de los novatos eran los que más potencial tenían para pilotar gracias a su compatibilidad.

- **Empiezo a pensar que guardamos a Gipsy en el taller pero que en realidad no se puede reparar. ¿No lleva mucho tiempo ahí desde que terminó la guerra? -** Probablemente unas de las pocas palabras lógicas que salían de los labios de Rogelio.

- **Seguro que el abuelo está cagado por volver a pilotar y por eso no lo arreglan. Striker Eureka de Australia estaba hecho mierda y lo recompusieron como si nada, así que no me jodan, yo no me creo que no puedan arreglarlo.** – Gustabo sonaba bastante molesto con esa idea.

- **¿Quién coño es el abuelo?** – Preguntó Segismundo.

- **Conway.** \- Respondió Horacio, quien había estado callado a lo largo de toda la conversación.

Aunque de alguna manera era cierto que el único Jaeger que USA poseía era Gipsy Danger, también era cierto que debido que circulaban rumores en el cuartel sobre una petición internacional que obligaría a los distintos países a volver a reunificar todos los Jaegers en esa pequeña ciudad militar que se podía considerar aquel cuartel. Todos desconocían si era verdad o no, pero no importaba demasiado: Eran simples cadetes y nadie les revelaría la verdad de preguntar por aquellos temas.

Los héroes de guerra que seguían vivos eran más bien escasos y aunque los cadetes habían podido observar a Jack Conway en las inmediaciones del cuartel, a día de hoy no era una figura tan reluciente como lo eran los pilotos de Cherno Alpha: Aleksandr Ivanov y Viktor Volkov. Las noticias sobre los Jaeger habían movido a todo el mundo en su día y ahora en tiempos de paz, seguían siendo sensación y la gente quería seguir informada de lo que sucedía. Así es como el mundo entero estaba al tanto que Russia había tomado las precauciones necesarias para mantener vigilada la muralla siberiana que se había erguido en protección del ataque de los Kaiju años atrás, enviando a Cherno Alpha a proteger esa zona a pesar de la paz que se mantenía.

Ivanov y Volkov eran probablemente, los héroes de guerra más reconocidos en todo el mundo y sus hazañas eran distinguidas por la población civil. No solamente habían estado protegiendo la muralla por 8 largos años, sino que también tenían el record en la deriva neuronal más extensa; pilotando por 16 horas sin descanso alguno.

Obviamente fueron unas figuras reconocidas cuando aparecieron en el cuartel, vistiendo largos abrigos de un distintivo verde militar y mientras unas grúas poco después introducirían a Cherno Alpha, plenamente funcional, en la zona del cuartel donde se encontraban los hangares.

Cherno Alpha era un Jaeger que visto fuera del punto de vista soviético era resumidamente, feo. Russia había decidido construirlo a semejanza de un tanque, pero mientras que los otros robots tenían apariencias básicamente de una silueta humana, Cherno era más bien como una especie de buzo: Con una cabeza robusta y grande, cuerpo más estrecho. También a diferencia del resto de Jaegers, los pilotos no estaban en el compartimento dentro de su "cabeza", sino que pilotaban dentro del pecho de Cherno y en definitiva, hacía imposible la existencia de una capsula de escape. Sin embargo, no era un error, era consecuencia de la filosofía rusa de que era glorioso morir luchando por su patria.

La mayoría de cadetes se quedaron alucinando con la entrada de Cherno al pabellón y no era de extrañarse; no solamente era el único Jaeger de primera generación existente a día de hoy (siendo Gipsy de tercera generación y los actuales, de quinta), sino que también era mucho más grande que cualquier otro jamás creado. Además, su aspecto era imponente: Era cierto que Cherno era muy lento en comparación a sus compañeros Jaeger, pero era debido a que estaba armado hasta las dientes y con una armadura que no debía envidiar a las tecnologías de las nuevas generaciones.

Todos los cadetes observaban como movilizaban al Jaeger, a excepción de Horacio, que como si de un flechazo se tratase, no podía dejar de observar la belleza de Volkov ahora que tenía la posibilidad de contemplarle en carne y hueso delante de él. – **Joder Gustabo, mira que bueno está.**

Gustabo puso cara de asco al ver como Horacio contemplaba a los rusos sin ningún tipo de reparo, después él mismo observó a los pilotos: Ivanov era mucho más bajito que Volkov y al lado de un hombre que básicamente cumplía los requisitos para ser un armario ruso, parecía pequeño. Ivanov hablaba con los técnicos de la base, con una apariencia animada y demostrando que no parecía tener problemas para relacionarse. Volkov a su lado, estaba de brazos cruzados y lucía una cara de pocos amigos: Joder, aquel hombre encajaba en todo el prototipo ruso, el típico incapaz de sonreír y que fuera mucho más grande que la media solo le daba un aspecto mucho más intimidante en general.

- **Horacio coño, que se te cae la baba... No me jodas que te mola el gafitas de Ivanov.** – Era normal que conocieran los nombres de aquellos tipos, eran famosos en todo el mundo y ellos no eran tan paletos.

- **¿Qué? ¡No, ese no! Mira la cabeza de Volkov... Es perfecta, es tan redondita y bonita...**

- **¿Estás de coña? Mira la cabeza enana que tiene en comparación a esos putos hombros, parece que tenga cabeza de hormiga, no te puede gustar ese tío...**

Tuvieron la suerte de que con la conmoción de que los tres héroes de guerra existentes estuvieran reunidos bajo el mismo techo y hablando en juntos en ese momento, nadie se percataría de que dos estúpidos cadetes estaban teniendo una conversación sobre un amor platónico e imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo de Cherno Alpha! Introduciendo a personajes que iréis viendo a lo largo de la historia (bueno, a uno de ellos no le veréis mucho, lo pone en el mismo resumen... F). 
> 
> Este para mi va a ser un proyecto grande, pues siempre he escrito centrado mucho en una pareja... ¿Pero no he desarrollado quizás tanto a los personajes a su alrededor? En este mundo van a ser necesarios que hayan muchos señoritos involucrados que irán apareciendo poco a poco. 
> 
> Espero que os haya picado el gusanillo con este primer capítulo para seguir leyendo C;


	3. два [2]

No tomaron muchos días para realizar las pruebas conforme Cherno Alpha se había trasladado sin ningún tipo de problema. Los cadetes veían esas maniobras de comprobación como un espectáculo mientras que probablemente, los técnicos lo veían como una pérdida de tiempo; Una máquina del calibre de Cherno no se dañaría por el simple traslado de Rusia hasta Estados Unidos.

El Jaeger se mantenía en un hangar en el que los cadetes no tenían muchos problemas para encontrar distintos puntos alejados los cuales usar de punto de observación, pues si de algo se caracterizaba ese cuartel era por ser una gran fortaleza metalizada y existir escaleras que daban acceso a distintos módulos. Escaleras y barandillas que ahora servían para que los más curiosos se asomasen; fisgones como nuestro grupo de protagonistas.

- **¿Has visto que guapo, primo? ¡Algún día pilotaremos uno de esos!** – Mencionó Segismundo emocionado, sentado en el suelo para no cansarse demasiado con la espera. Rogelio le contestó igual de animado, alzando los brazos.

Desde aquel punto, obviamente, no podían escuchar la radio interna con la que técnicos y pilotos se daban instrucciones, pero sí que podían escuchar la radio general que daba indicaciones sobre los procedimientos que ocurrían de forma ordinaria en el cuartel. Fue poco después que colocaran una rampa y los pilotos rusos accedieran al interior del Jaeger, que pareció que todo se animaba un poco más.

Era la primera vez que el grupo de amigos estaba cerca de un Jaeger funcional, porque había que tener en cuenta que ellos habían sido jóvenes en la época de la guerra, así que solo los habían visto a través de la pantalla de la televisión.

Dos reactores nucleares situados a los hombros del robot empezaron a brillar y poco después, el gran jaeger movió los brazos, comprobando que efectivamente el movimiento debía estar funcionando de la manera adecuada. Gran número de técnicos aparecieron y Cherno subió a una plataforma que lo trasladaría al exterior mientras que una de las puertas del hangar se abría con esa finalidad. Una vez que moviesen a Cherno no podrían seguir observando, pero incluso con aquellos pequeños detalles, los muchachos parecían satisfechos.

- **Oye.** – Segismundo de repente rompió el silencio, mirando a Gustabo. - **¿Por qué Horacio y tú nunca pilotáis juntos en el simulador? Siempre te veo haciendo simulación con ese cerebro mugriento.**

- **No somos compatibles neuronalmente**. – Contestó sin mucho más detalle Gustabo, pero Segismundo no se quedó conforme.

Finalmente acabó exponiendo el hecho obvio de que no estaba pilotando con Horacio ni con ningún otro cadete porque tenía muchas dificultades para establecer una deriva estable con los demás. No habían tenido esa problemática en el pasado porque cuando Gustabo y Horacio habían construido Jaegers ilegales, eran tan pequeños que no requerían de dos pilotos, pero esa no era una opción para los Jaegers militares que alcanzaban fácilmente los 100 metros. Así que Gustabo tenía que realizar las simulaciones con el "cerebro mugriento" un cerebro creado artificialmente con la única finalidad de ser empleado en derivar para enseñar a pilotar a los novatos.

- **Joder que raro, si Horacio pilota con facilidad con todo el mundo, debería también poderlo hacer contigo.** – En ese aspecto, Segismundo tenía razón. Horacio había conseguido establecer derivas estables con casi la gran mayoría de cadetes del programa, incluyendo entre ellos a los primos García.

- **Tio, si lo dices así parezco una puta.** – Se quejó Horacio, pero no de malas maneras, sino que se le escapaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

- **Un poco puta si eres, si el otro día estabas en el comedor cuando apareció el Volkov este y lo mirabas como si lo fueras a empotrar si tuvieras oportunidad**. – Gustabo lo comentó de la manera más directa que existía, pero no dejaba de ser la realidad.

- **¿Me quieres dejar fantasear en paz? ¡No hago daño a nadie!**

De todas formas, su enamoramiento con el ruso no era más que un estúpido amor platónico que nunca se cumpliría: El ruso era un héroe de guerra, un tipo inalcanzable y Horacio en cambio, era un inútil que había acabado de cadete con tal de no ir a la cárcel. Si era cierto que tanto Gustabo como Horacio habían demostrado entender de Jaeger lo suficiente en el momento que habían empezado a crear pequeños robots funcionales, pero en el mundo militar no destacaban al lado de gente tan habilidosa.

Si el hecho de que Volkov y Horacio pertenecían a dos mundos completamente distintos no era lo suficiente como para demostrar que su amor, admiración o lo que sintiese Horacio era estúpido... También existía el hecho de que Volkov aparecía cada vez menos por las zonas comunes como era la cantina o las salas de entrenamiento.

Los rumores circulaban con facilidad en aquel gran cuartel y al final, la razón llegó a conocimiento de Horacio: Parecía ser que Volkov estaba teniendo un choque cultural en la base americana y no se estaba integrando con facilidad. En consecuencia, ese hecho había arrastrado también a su compañero Ivanov, quien sí se había mostrado más extrovertido pero por dar apoyo a su compañero también se había acabado distanciando del resto del personal y los pilotos del Cherno ahora se veían como figuras frías y distantes.

La vida de un cadete en la base de Los Santos no era realmente muy impresionante, a pesar de tener acceso a pilotar grandes máquinas de guerra. Su rutina solía ser la misma día a día: Levantarse a primera hora de la mañana, salir a correr, desayunar, clases teóricas, comer y simulaciones eternas debido a que no tenían Jaegers para ceder a los alumnos. Si los cadetes se comportaban de la forma adecuada, solían tener unas horas libres hasta la cena para hacer lo que quisieran, pero no solía ser el caso de nuestro grupo de protagonistas, quienes normalmente eran amonestados por su incorrecta actitud.

Ser amonestado no significaba estar sin hacer nada encerrado en una aula como era el caso del colegio, sino que significaba colaborar con la clase de tareas que nadie quería realizar en el cuartel pero eran necesarias: Ayudar en la cocina, limpiar los baños, ayudar a los técnicos a cargar herramientas pesadas de un lugar a otro... Y lo peor, es que el grupo de amigos siempre se quejaban de que les terminasen asignando aquellas tareas, pero no hacían nada para mejorar su actitud de cara a los superiores y no ser penalizados.

Entre los cuatro muchachos estaban trasladando una caja pesada de herramientas en uno de los talleres cuando la alarma general del cuartel empezó a sonar. Todos ellos reaccionaron de algún modo u otro, pues era la primera vez desde que estaban allí que escuchaban el ruido de aquella alarma que parecía resonar en cada uno de los pabellones y las indicaciones de los operadores no tardaron en aparecer por toda la megafonía.

- **Se solicita a los pilotos de Cherno Alpha en el hangar número 7. Repito, pilotos de Cherno Alpha en el hangar número 7. No se trata de un simulacro, avistamiento de un Kaiju nivel 2. Se solicita al unidad técnica número 62 para dar apoyo.**

Los amigos se miraron entre sí confundidos y el primero en hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente fue Rogelio. - **¿Pero no se suponía que los Kaiju ya no existían?**

- **Bueno... Es un nivel 2, ¿no? El nivel máximo es el nivel 5, no debería ser problemático...** \- Horacio intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, pero todos sabían que con la aparición de un Kaiju, le seguirían uno, otro y así sucesivamente hasta que la guerra regresase de manera normal a sus vidas.

Intentar enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo era una prioridad para todos ellos, así que dejaron aquella tarea abandonada para correr hacía una de las entradas de acceso al cuartel que, a su misma vez, era pabellón que daba acceso a los distintos hangares donde se alojaban los Jaegers en los que actualmente solo se encontraba Cherno Alpha, pues Gipsy Danger seguía eternamente en el taller y no parecía que esa situación fuera a cambiar pronto.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron llegar a ese punto, pues la gran mayoría de cadetes y personal de menor rango estaba tan desubicados como ellos y trataban de buscar respuestas a las múltiples preguntas que surgían en sus mentes. Antes de llegar al pabellón al que originalmente querían llegar, tenían que pasar por uno que se usaba a modo de sala de descanso y en el que había grandes pantallas que normalmente se empleaban para ver partidos, pero en el que ahora mismo estaban retransmitiendo en directo la figura del gran Kaiju emergiendo del mar. Como militares, eran los únicos que se estaban enterando de esa situación a tiempo real, pero estaban tan estupefactos que no llegaron a pensar en eso en ningún momento.

Si minutos atrás habían intentado quitar la importancia a ese suceso que cambiaría la concepción de su mundo por completo porque "solamente era un Kaiju nivel 2", ahora que lo veían en la pantalla: Les parecía de lo más intimidante. Cherno Alpha era el Jaeger de mayor tamaño creado por la humanidad y sin embargo, justo al lado de ese Kaiju parecía como si no fuera de proporciones _tan_ gigantescas.

Uno de los grandes problemas que siempre había presentado Cherno desde su creación era que debido a sus materiales y la exagerada cantidad de armamento que cargaba, era extremadamente pesado y lo hacía sin dudar, uno de los jaegers más lento. Inicialmente fue creado con la finalidad de defender, pero actualmente debido a la escasez de operativos debía combatir en primera fila. Sin embargo aquel Kaiju de tres colas y de fisonomía algo atlética era capaz de encarar a Cherno sin muchas dificultades debido a su velocidad.

Cherno intentaba atacar con sus puños, pero el Kaiju esquivaba cualquier movimiento en un rápido pestañeo. La pelea lucía eterna con un enemigo que solo rehuía y un atacante que se mantenía en pie pasase lo que pasase, aunque después de todo Cherno Alpha había sido creado para aguantar durante largos periodos de exposición. Sin embargo, nadie pensaba que un jaeger que se consideraba como una fortaleza infranqueable fuera traspasada por el Kaiju después de un forcejeo donde todos los muchachos que observaban desde el cuartel estaban con los pelos de punta; el Kaiju se había aferrado al pecho de Cherno, quien con movimientos lentos intentaba quitarse a la gran criatura de encima y al hacerlo, se llevó un gran pedazo de robot consigo.

Algunos se taparon los ojos ante esa escena, algunos gritaron sorprendidos y muchos otros no se creían lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Lo peor de todo? La gran mayoría les costó reconocer que el lugar afectado era el compartimento donde se encontraban los pilotos, ya que en los jaegers americanos ese lugar solía ser la cabeza y no el pecho. Sin embargo, Cherno se mantenía en pie con mucho esfuerzo, lo cual denotaba que era imposible que ambos pilotos hubieran fallecido: Sin deriva, el Jaeger era incapaz de ser funcional.

Aquella era una pelea perdida y el ambiente del cuartel se ensombreció en el momento que todos asumieron que iban a perder tanto a Cherno Alpha como a sus pilotos, pero como si se tratase de una aparición divina, la antigua coalición de Lima les envió uno de sus antiguos Jaeger para dar apoyo: Matador Fury. Un Jaeger que era dos generaciones más nuevas que Cherno, mucho más rápido pero con mucha menos defensa, pero en ese momento era lo que la situación requería y gracias a las cuchillas que se encontraban en las manos de ese Jaeger hacer frente cuerpo a cuerpo al Kaiju hasta derrotarlo por completo.

Dejaron de retransmitir poco después y todos los muchachos que allí se encontraban observando se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca, teniendo razón para ello, pues las malas noticias no tardaron en aparecer.

- **Hoy fallece el piloto Aleksandr Ivanov, piloto de Cherno Alpha, en la batalla en el Océano Pacifico. Se realizará un minuto de silencio en su memoria.** – Anunciaron mediante megafonía y nadie fue capaz de romper ese silencio que se extendió mucho más que un minuto.

La noticia dela aparición de un nuevo Kaiju no tardó en aparecer en los siguientes días en los medios de comunicación convencionales y en las redes sociales. Muchos fans lloraban la muerte de Ivanov y muchos se preguntaban sobre el estado de salud de Volkov, pues la única información que se había filtrado era que el hombre se encontraba con vida pero no en qué condición. En su día había sido rescatado por los pilotos de Matador Fury, pero Cherno había sido abandonado en el océano y tuvo que ser rescatado con grandes grúas en los días posteriores.

Así que la situación era la siguiente: Volkov supuestamente se encontraba en el hospital militar del cuartel, Cherno Alpha en el taller y Matador Fury se había unido a la base americana. Los pilotos de aquel último jaeger no habían pasado desapercibidos en absoluto; Dos hermanos mexicanos que se llevaban extremadamente mal con la gran mayoría de militares con los que ahora se veían obligados a convivir, pero si se analizaba su pasado, tenía sentido que fuera así. Pablo y Emilio Escobilla habían sido condenados a muerte en su país de origen, pero habían aceptado redimirse y que les quitaran aquella condena si pilotaban a Matador Fury.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la cantina comiendo cuando vieron a los hermanos mexicanos buscando algún lugar disponible donde sentarse.

- **Esos dos siempre comen solos, ¿A que no tienes huevos a decirles que se sienten con nosotros, Horacio?** – Le retó Gustabo.

- **¿Qué no? ¡Ahora verás!** – Apenas transcurrieron unos segundos cuando Horacio alzó su brazo para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos ex convictos e invitarlos a tomar asiento junto a ellos.

Probablemente aquellos dos hombres solamente aceptaron debido a que no se veía muchos más lugares libres, pero como si el destino se estuviera riendo de ellos, aquella primera mala impresión desapareció y los hermanos Escobilla pasaron a formar parte de aquel extraño grupo de amigos con el paso de los días. Era evidente que en ese grupo no se tenía demasiada preocupación por respetar la "actitud militar" y aquello le gustó a los hermanos mexicanos, por la parte de los gallegos y de Gustabo y Horacio, les gustaba escuchar las aventuras de los Escobilla pilotando a Matador Fury y de las actividades ilegales que les habían llevado a ser pilotos, así que entre todos, se entretenían bastante.

- **¿Han escuchado los rumores, wey? Van a buscar al reemplazo del joto del Ivanov ese.** – Comentó Pablito mientras estaban todos reunidos en unas de las salas de descanso, perdiendo el tiempo. Los Escobilla eran una buena incorporación porque al ser pilotos oficiales, solían enterarse de las cosas, mientras que ellos al ser cadetes nunca se enteraban de una mierda.

- **¿Pero cómo van a ponerse a buscar un piloto para Cherno cuando Volkov sigue en el hospital? Tendrán que esperarse, digo yo.** – Respondió Rogelio sin pensarlo mucho.

 **-Qué vergas dice, ¿Está llamando mentiroso a mi hermano?** – Emilio estaba preparado para empezar una pelea en cualquier momento, pero Segismundo se interpuso de por medio.

- **¡Que no le grites a mi primo!** – Contestó Segismundo gritando todavía más. Aquellas situaciones solían darse con frecuencia en el grupo de amigos, pero suponían que mientras los Escobilla no les acabasen apuñalando, estarían bien. Y para qué negarlo, en realidad se divertían más que nunca todos juntos; cuando tenían que relacionarse con los militares era un muermo.

Horas más tarde se confirmaría que los rumores que los hermanos mexicanos habían escuchado eran ciertos; se anunció por megafonía, como medio de comunicación habitual para dar información en masa en el cuartel, que se abría un proceso de selección para ocupar el segundo piloto de Cherno Alpha. Pero aquellos que accederían a las pruebas no lo harían por voluntad propia, sino que se trataba de una lista cerrada que habían elegido los altos cargos, así que se intuía que habrían elegido a los candidatos por sus méritos. Los elegidos serían publicados en una de las pantallas del pabellón central y también contactados directamente.

- **Pues seguramente acabará algún carcamal con muchas medallas en el pecho ocupando ese lugar, como todo en el ejército.** – Comentó desinteresado Gustabo, pero Horacio no le hizo mucho caso porque en ese momento estaba comprobando una notificación en su teléfono móvil.

Horacio se puso blanco de repente y subió la mirada, extrañado por una contestación por parte de su amigo, Gustabo alzó la mirada también para ver que estaba viendo Horacio: En el panel donde anunciaba a los candidatos preseleccionados se podía leer un listado de nombres ordenados alfabéticamente por su apellido y en los últimos lugares se podía leer claramente " _Pérez, Horacio_ ".

Gustabo no pudo empezar a reírse a carcajadas, para después comentar: - **Joder, Horacio. ¡Los comunistas van a por ti!**

Horacio estaba demasiado descolocado por la noticia; por un lado le hacía ilusión la idea de pilotar, pero por otro lado, obviamente aquello le parecía una tarea que le quedaba muy grande para alguien que solo había pilotado un Jaeger de su propia creación. ¿Por qué si quiera le habían preseleccionado a él? ¿Alguien sin experiencia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F en el chat por Ivanov.
> 
> ¿Os esperabais ver a los Escobilla como pilotos? De momento tendréis que ser vosotros mismos los que imaginéis que habrán hecho para terminar siendo condenados a muerte en su país de origen... Y esperemos que el grupo de protagonistas no acabe muerto por meterse con un Escobilla, claro está.
> 
> ¿Tenéis ganas de conocer a Volkov en el próximo capítulo? (❛◡˂̵ ̑̑✧)


	4. три [3]

Desde el día que el nombre de Horacio había aparecido en el listado de candidatos para copiloto del Cherno Alpha que había estado intranquilo. Segundos atrás de esa realización, su amigo Gustabo había estado comentando que el copiloto seguramente terminaría siendo un tío con muchas medallas y, es que aunque no hubieran muchos pilotos vivos de la primera guerra a día de hoy, sin duda había un gran listado de tíos mucho más habilidosos de lo que era Horacio. ¿Por qué su nombre ni siquiera estaba ahí? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Sinceramente, el chico de la cresta esperó que a último momento le avisasen de que no se presentase a las pruebas, que había sido un error, sin embargo no fue así y tuvo que acabar presentándose al lugar y fecha indicada en el mensaje que inicialmente había recibido. Reunieron a todos los candidatos en una sala de espera, el proceso era sencillo; les irían llamando en orden alfabético y tendrían que ingresar en el simulador para hacer una prueba de compatibilidad neuronal.

Habían muchos factores que estaban poniendo histérico a Horacio; en primer lugar, su apellido era el último y si estaba ya nervioso, no se podía imaginar cómo estaría después de esperar que cinco tíos más realizasen la prueba antes que él. En segundo lugar, era el que aparentaba ser más joven de los candidatos y sin duda, era el que tenía el rango más bajo: Simplemente era un cadete... ¡Ni siquiera empleaba uniforme militar como tal! Sus amigos y él siempre se paseaban por las instalaciones con aquel traje verde de trabajo con el que más bien parecerían mecánicos, suerte tenían de que su apellido estaba bordado en el pecho del mismo. Y en último lugar, en el hipotético caso de realizar la prueba... ¿No significaba eso que Volkov entraría en su mente al derivar? ¡No quería que él viese sus pensamientos! Menudo horror.

Contra más minutos transcurrían, más lentos parecían avanzar. Horacio había estado intercambiando mensajes con Gustabo pero en lugar de relajarse, se había puesto más nervioso.

**Horacio:**

Tio soy el último de la lista

La prueba es de compatibilidad neuronal

Volkov va a saber que me quiero acostar con él si la prueba va bien

**Gustabo:**

Míralo por el lado positivo, quizás le gusta lo que ve y te dice que si

**Horacio:**

Tu crees???

**Gustabo:**

La verdad es que no

Pero es ruso nunca sabes que coño están pensando

Tu mira en su mente a ver que le mola

**Horacio:**

Están comentando que la prueba no está yendo bien

Pero si es un puto simulador

No tiene que ser tan complicado

**Gustabo:**

El destino quiere que seas tu quien se coma a Volkov

Tras unas horas que se hicieron infinitas en la mente de Horacio, salió un técnico que no recordaba haberse cruzado con él con anterioridad y lo llamó para que ingresase en la sala de simulación de la cual salió el candidato anterior con aspecto de no estar demasiado contento con el resultado.

La sala de simulación no dejaba de ser muy parecida a la que empleaban los cadetes para su formación; una zona central donde los dos pilotos debían colocarse, muchos cables y algunas pantallas que simulaban lo que deberían ver. Pero a diferencia de las simulaciones de la escuela militar, aquella sala estaba llena de técnicos y la gran cantidad de personal intimidó a Horacio, además que estaba sentado en una esquina el Comandante Conway sin esconder que estaba de muy mal humor. Genial. Tenía pinta que las pruebas estaban yendo horrendo y ahora llamaban al novato para que jodiera las cosas mucho más.

Sus ojos instintivamente buscaron a Volkov en la sala; se encontraba sentando en un taburete y uno de los técnicos pareció acercarle un vaso de agua. Se veía muy agotado y Horacio no pudo evitar pensar que, probablemente, el hombre todavía no se habría recuperado físicamente de las heridas ocasionadas en el trágico combate donde perdió a Ivanov; solamente habían pasado unas pocas semanas.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho más tiempo para quedarse admirando a Volkov, porque un técnico le indicó que se colocase en el lado izquierdo del simulador y Horacio asintió sin decir apenas nada. Volkov necesitó ayuda para levantarse pero pudo andar solo hasta su lado del simulador, incluso si lucía como un hombre herido, Horacio seguía sintiéndose intimidado y pequeñito a su lado.

- **Grabación de la prueba de compatibilidad neuronal entre el Teniente Viktor Volkov y el Cadete Horacio Pérez. Iniciando el programa de simulación...** \- Anunció uno de los técnicos con una voz bastante aborrecida.

Una de las ventajas de los equipos de simulación era que el visor era abierto y los equipos ligeros, así que dentro de la incomodidad de la situación que estaba viviendo Horacio: Podría ser peor si estuviera en un Jaeger de verdad, situación que todavía no había alcanzado a vivir nunca.

El técnico les advirtió que iban a iniciar la deriva, donde los dos se adentrarían en el cerebro del contrario y si la deriva era estable, cada uno de ellos usaría un hemisferio de su cerebro para después ser capaces de movilizar al Jaeger virtual de la simulación. Era un procedimiento que técnicamente se realizaba en pocos segundos pero que podía tener un impacto muy importante y por eso había que proceder con cautela porque también existía una gran complicación: Aferrarse a los recuerdos pasados y no poder salir de allí por no ser capaz de detectar que aquella no era la realidad.

Al iniciar la deriva, Horacio solo estaba pensando en el mismo mensaje: "Que la deriva no funcione, que la deriva no funcione", pero entonces se sumió en la mente de Volkov y no pudo controlar sus pensamientos durante esos segundos. Normalmente cuando uno derivaba en la mente de otro, era como viajar en la versión resumida de una vida ajena, pero en ese caso todo era más extraño que las derivas que había realizado con los otros cadetes. En las memorias de Volkov habían fragmentos cortados y memorias que simplemente aparecían en negro, si aquello no era suficientemente caótico: También cabía mencionar que todo lo que había experimentado Horacio en la mente ajena estaba en ruso, así que tampoco había podido interpretar apenas nada de lo que había visto. Y en cuestión de pocos segundos, Horacio se sentía exageradamente cansado.

- **La deriva es estable, es un buen porcentaje.** – Comentó uno de los técnicos, pero entonces el mismo hombre notó que Horacio no estaba centrado. – **Pérez, ¿Se encuentra bien?** – El cadete tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero después asintió con el rostro. – **El porcentaje está subiendo levemente. Bien, continuemos con la prueba.** – Ambos pilotos respondieron con un "si" aunque cada uno de ellos en su idioma nativo.

A pesar de que la deriva le había parecido una tarea pesada psicológicamente a Horacio, ahora se les había ordenado hacer unos movimientos muy sencillos con el Jaeger virtual: Levantar el brazo derecho, a continuación el izquierdo y para finalizar, saltar. No hubo ningún problema de coordinación y pudieron ejecutar cada uno de ellos. La prueba terminó poco después y le pidieron a Horacio que se retirase sin decirle mucho más, pero incluso alguien con su inocencia se había percatado que el humor de los técnicos había mejorado tras su prueba.

Horacio se estaba retirando a los barracones para descansar cuando en los pasillos escuchó como una voz profunda le llamaba por el nombre de "novato", se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Volkov en persona llamándole, ¿Pero cómo iba a reconocer su voz si era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente? Sentía que eso no estaba sucediendo en realidad y Horacio no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma y cuando se percató, Volkov ya lo estaba acorralando de una pared, presionándole con fuerza en el pecho. – **Lo mejor para usted será que no vaya contando lo que ha visto en mi mente.** – Se había imaginado que su primer encuentro con Volkov iría mal, pero no _tan_ mal. Tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió en el rostro, con algo de temor por la reacción del ruso.

Horacio no consiguió dormir esa noche, contra más intentaba evitar pensar en el tema de Volkov, su mente más se lo recordaba. Además estaba muy intrigado acerca de porqué la mente de Volkov estaba tan fragmentada, pero desconocía sobre el funcionamiento del psique como para saber porque parecían existir vacíos, ni siquiera había sido capaz de reconocer rostros en la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Solo había extraído un gran dolor en el interior del ruso, un dolor que arrastraba una gran desesperación, soledad y tristeza... Pero el hombre acababa de perder a su compañero de fatigas, no se podía esperar que estuviera de buen humor.

No habría sido necesario que Volkov le hubiera amenazado para que cerrase el pico, pues no tenía nada asombroso que contar a los demás. Tampoco le fascinaba la idea de comentar las intimidades de la mente con los demás, incluso si seguro que él hubiera sido tema de conversación por las derivas que había realizado con otros cadetes, pues las experiencias de Horacio después de la guerra habían ido en la tónica de vivir en la calle con Gustabo porque no tenían donde caerse muertos, ir de fiesta en fiesta y mucho alcohol y sexo. Probablemente las memorias importantes de Horacio serían principalmente culos ajenos.

De todas formas sus amigos le insistieron mucho para que hablase del tema Volkov, sobretodo porque había estado bastante desanimado después de finalizar las pruebas.

- **¡Y yo que sé que tiene en su mente, todo estaba en ruso, no entendí nada!** –Contestó finalmente, frustrado.

Aunque Horacio pensase que en ese punto la situación solo podía mejorar, aquello no es lo exactamente sucedió, pues todavía tenía que saber los resultados oficiales para la prueba y para ello fue citado en el despacho de Conway. Entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta y en general, Horacio fue bastante informal, pero no estaba acostumbrado a las maneras militares a pesar de llevar viviendo en el cuartel bastantes meses.

- **Me han dicho que venga.**

- **¿Esas son formas de dirigirse a un superior?** – Extrañamente, Conway no llevaba gafas de sol y pudo ver como arqueaba una ceja, poniendo mala cara.

- **Ah... Eh... ¿Se me ha informado de que me buscaba... señor?**

- **Mejor.** – Conway se aclaró la voz. – **Supongo que estarás al tanto de que tu prueba con Volkov fue favorable.** – Horacio simplemente asintió con el rostro. – **Te voy a hablar en plata, ¿De acuerdo, capullo? Así que escúchame atentamente. Ese Kaiju no será el primero en venir y tenemos que prepararnos para una guerra, desgraciadamente el único piloto operativo con experiencia relevante es Volkov y sin él, nos podemos dar por vencidos antes de tiempo.** – Señaló a Horacio con el dedo. – **Ahí es donde apareces tú, capullo. Un cadete de mierda sin experiencia, pero con la habilidad única de adaptarte neuronalmente con casi cualquiera. Si tú no eres capaz de pilotar con Volkov, lo tendremos que retirar del servicio porque no hay nadie más que ocupe el segundo lugar de Cherno Alpha.**

Cada vez Horacio se sentía más presionado y ahora ya no era una cuestión de quedar mal en el ámbito personal, de que su ídolo viese la persona que realmente era, sino que ahora el tema abarcaba un tema mucho más global: La salvaguardia de la humanidad. Horacio había accedido a convertirse en militar para simplemente no tener que pagar condena en la cárcel, pero sin duda el hecho de convertirse en un piloto oficial de Jaeger estaba muy por encima de lo que podía asumir personalmente. Aquella tarea le quedaba grande y, sin embargo, no podía resignar o morirían muchas personas por su egoísmo.

- **E-entiendo...** \- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Horacio.

- **En una semana tendrás tu primera maniobra oficial en el Cherno Alpha, una vez finalizada la misma, deberíamos poder ascenderte a Sargento y serás trasladado al pabellón ruso donde tendrás una habitación individual. En todo caso seguirías siendo un militar estadounidense porque somos nosotros quienes tenemos que limpiar tu historial delictivo y el de tu amiguito, pero estarás al servicio del ejército ruso. Eso sería todo, espero que entiendas tu posición.**

Como si de una pesadilla de la cual no pudiera escapar, obviamente llegó el día de la maniobra. Horacio se sentía extremadamente nervioso y debido a que en los últimos días le habían estado preparando físicamente para ser capaz de pilotar un Jaeger de verdad, no había coincidido demasiado con sus amigos y acostumbrado a tener siempre a Gustabo a su lado, ahora se sentía solitario en ese aspecto, algo a lo que sentía que no podría acostumbrarse pronto.

En el momento que estaba subiendo las escaleras para acceder al interior del gran Jaeger sentía que su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que podría salírsele del pecho y una vez en el lugar que tenía que ocupar en su interior, toda la base se veía tan pequeñita desde ese punto que parecía que podría gritar de la impresión. No ayudaba en absoluto a sus nervios que Volkov estuviera plenamente calmado y que no le dirigiera la palabra, Horacio intentó que sus miradas se cruzaran y cuando lo hicieron, Horacio sonrió y Volkov solo puso mala cara. ¿Podía tragarle la tierra, por favor?

Ambos pilotos se situaron en el lugar indicado para cada uno de ellos, mientras que Volkov si llevaba el traje de piloto que lucía similar a una armadura, Horacio todavía no tenía uno propio e iba con las mismas ropas que siempre, sin embargo, ambos se habían cubierto el rostro con aquel casco integral con el cual solo podrían ver lo que se proyectase en la pantalla de su interior. Como era un casco completo, Horacio no se había podido peinar la cresta ese día: Los héroes requerían que hicieran ciertos sacrificios.

Escuchó como Volkov respondía en ruso a sus técnicos y aquello desconcertó a Horacio durante unos segundos, hasta que escuchó una voz que provenía en su casco y gracias a Dios, le hablaba en inglés. **– Horacio, ¿Me escuchas bien?** – Aquel trato informal también le ayudaba a estar menos nervioso.

- **¡S-sí! Te oigo bien.**

- **Mi nombre es Sergey, voy a ser tu técnico de apoyo, cualquier duda que tengas estoy aquí para ayudar.** – Horacio nunca habría dicho que aquella voz al otro lado pertenecía a un ruso, pues no tenía aquel acento tan cargado que tenían todos los demás. Si le hubieran dicho que Sergey era un estadounidense, con esa voz se lo hubiera creído. Pero sí que había una duda que a Horacio le quitaba el sueño y que era mucho más importante que las nacionalidades del personal del Cherno Alpha;

- **Todos los paneles están en ruso, ¿Qué hago? No entiendo nada. –** Y lo peor es que era la primera vez que estaba en un Jaeger real y ni siquiera la distribución de un Jaeger de primera generación tenía nada que ver con los Jaegers de simulación, que pertenecían a la sexta.

- **No te preocupes, si hay que pulsar algo lo puedo hacer yo remotamente. Usamos los recambios para reparar lo más rápido que pudimos a Cherno, todavía no hemos hecho ninguna adaptación.** – En resumidas cuentas, Sergey le estaba diciendo que todo estaba distribuido de la forma que estaría preparado para que Ivanov ocupase el lugar, no él. No le hizo sentir mucho mejor, pero no dijo nada al respecto. – **¿Preparado para iniciar la deriva, Horacio?**

- **¡Preparado!** – Aunque en realidad no lo estaba, ¿Pero que iba a decir?

Le preguntaron lo mismo a Volkov y segundos después, iniciaron la deriva que al igual que sucedió en la simulación; terminó en resultado estable. Era extraño porque Horacio seguía experimentando aquellos cortes cuando accedía a la mente de Volkov y podía escuchar muchos gritos desgarradores en sus memorias, sin embargo, al estar en ruso no podía entender que pasaba en esas situaciones y menos cuando el rostro de los individuos estaba difuminado y por ende, no podías examinar sus reacciones tampoco. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente era que sería muy duro mantenerse cuerdo si tenía que derivar de forma constante con Volkov, pues la mente del ruso le hacía sentirse inestable y cansado.

Pero el cansancio que estaba experimentando no era igual que la vez anterior, no era un cansancio físico como cuando corrías una maratón y estabas agotado; era más bien como que le costaba respirar y no se sentía capaz de moverse por su cuenta. ¿Lo más extraño? Escuchó como se confirmaba que la deriva era estable, pero Horacio no se sentía de ese modo.

- **Vamos a repetir de una manera similar los movimientos del simulacro: Levanten el brazo izquierdo, después el derecho, pero no salten a continuación, es peligroso en un espacio cerrado.**

Sin embargo, Horacio tenía tantos problemas para coordinar sus propios movimientos que Cherno solo pudo hacer medio recorrido de alzar el brazo, probablemente porque aquel fue todo lo que Volkov pudo hacer sin la ayuda de Horacio. El brazo del robot cayó en seco y se escuchó un gran ruido por toda la base. ¿Lo peor de todo? Las maniobras eran algo que todos esperaban con gran expectativa y tendrían muchos más espectadores que los técnicos que les daban apoyo y Horacio era incapaz de hacer nada.

Los técnicos reaccionaron al instante, preguntando qué había ocurrido y Horacio con una voz muy débil solo pudo contestar: - **N-no puedo respirar...**

- **¡Pero la deriva es estable, no debería haber ningún problema!** – Fue uno de las primeras respuestas de los técnicos y después la acompañaron gran número de discusiones internas que fueron silenciadas por la voz cortante de Volkov.

- **¡Desconéctenlo! ¡YA!**

El núcleo de Cherno se apagó y la fuente de alimentación dejó de funcionar, la deriva se desconectó de golpe y al no haber ningún mecanismo que sujetase a Horacio, el mareo que estaba sufriendo acabó por llevarle al estado de inconsciencia y si Volkov no lo hubiese atrapado entre sus brazos; se habría llevado un doloroso golpe contra el acero.

La primera maniobra oficial había sido un total fracaso y ni siquiera Horacio estaba consciente para ver lo patético que había sido. Los nervios y no estar acostumbrado a maniobrar un Jaeger tan pesado como Cherno le habrían sobrepasado al cadete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volkov no amenaces a tu copiloto, es un trocito de pan y sufre en silencio. (Al menos no ha dejado que se dé el ostión del siglo contra el suelo).
> 
> Muchos están intentando preguntar sobre Conway, si volverá a pilotar y si Gustabo pilotará con él... ¡No me tiren de la lengua, por favor! (Que me gusta hablar mucho a mi también). Es uno de los nudos que será deshecho dentro de bastantes capítulos; tendrán más sorpresas antes de saber acerca del papu, aunque lo verán rondando por los capítulos porque al fin y al cabo, es el superior de Horacio.
> 
> Gracias a la propuesta en uno de los comentarios del capítulo anterior, he decidido que el próximo capitulo será un extra sobre la F de Ivanov, después de ese extra retomaremos el curso de la historia con normalidad. Así de esta forma entenderán algo que Ivanov dirá y que Sergey confirmará en el capítulo 4... En esta historia no hay que pasar los detalles por alto, todo está por algún motivo ✧d(•̀ v•̀ )


	5. Extra 1. La muerte de Ivanov

La gran mayoría de los pilotos de renombre coincidieron en que eran familia de sangre o incluso, lo que se llama una "media naranja", pues muchos de ellos también terminaban en matrimonio. En el caso de Ivanov y Volkov no era así, pero su vínculo no era menos endeble por ese motivo. Ellos habían combatido juntos en el ejército ruso y habían tenido que dormir a la intemperie durante misiones; eran personas con una actitud completamente opuesta, pero que sus duras vivencias en el ejército les había unido no solo como compañeros, sino como familia.

Con la aparición de los primeros Kaiju, la primera línea de defensa fue la actividad militar y en cuanto la tecnología Jaeger llegó a Russia, fueron elegidos como potenciales candidatos a pilotos. Obviamente ellos no habían pilotado nada en su vida, de hecho, apenas podían conducir vehículos comunes porque como ninguno de los dos tenía dinero para adquirir su propio coche; habían perdido toda la práctica que pudieran haber tenido algún día. Porque aunque después de la guerra alcanzarían a ser grandes héroes: Ambos procedían de familias extremadamente humildes en su país de origen.

Fue extremadamente complicado al inicio aprender a pilotar con una tecnología que todavía estaba en desarrollo, pero había un choque entre la diferencia de actitudes entre ellos dos que en lugar de frenar su aprendizaje, se impulsaban el uno al otro. Ivanov, el más joven de los dos, lo veía como la oportunidad que le permitiría destacar en una tarea que verdaderamente se le diera bien. Volkov, en cambio, simplemente atendería a cualquier orden que sus superiores en el ejército le encomendasen, no era tan idealista ni inocente como su compañero, pero su trayectoria en el ejército era más larga y tenía sentido que su actitud también fuera más madura.

Aunque la mayor prioridad había sido aprender a pilotar y alzarse como un emblema nacional junto a Cherno Alpha, pues otros Jaegers rusos no habían gozado de la misma aceptación por parte de sus camaradas, también habían existido un gran listado de tareas adicionales que tuvieron que aprender: Desde ingeniería básica para entender qué estaban pilotando, artes marciales e incluso aprender a hablar inglés. Probablemente la última de esas tareas había sido la más complicada y, es que ellos por el nivel social al que se les había sido relacionado nunca habían pensado en abandonar Rusia, pues nunca llegarían a tener medios para ello, además de que había cierto estigma en aprender idiomas extranjeros.

Muchos atribuían que Ivanov había sido capaz de ser más extrovertido y vencer el choque cultural que era relacionarse con militares de otras culturas porque era más joven que Volkov, pero él mismo sabía que era más bien una cuestión de actitud y del pensamiento que les habían inculcado desde su país. Si bien era cierto que Ivanov era mucho más extrovertido, Volkov no era capaz de dejar atrás su ideología y no entendía el comportamiento extranjero, lo cual le hacía sentirse incomodo en gran número de ocasiones.

Después de la guerra, regresar a Rusia había sido como un soplo de brisa fresca sobre todo para Volkov, aunque su vida no había sido precisamente sencilla: La guerra habría terminado, pero estuvieron al cargo de vigilar la muralla Siberiana que se había alzado para proteger contra los Kaiju y siendo la única unidad operativa de Rusia, había caído mucha responsabilidad sobre ellos.

Pero mayor impacto fue tener que regresar a Estados Unidos para vivir en la base militar de Los Santos, les habían permitido llevar su propio equipo técnico de Rusia y les habían cedido parte de personal que también hablaba ese idioma, reformando una parte de la estructura de la base a la que todo el mundo refería como "pabellón ruso". Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los días, Volkov se había cerrado en banda y no salía de su habitación más que para lo necesario. Ivanov trataba de apoyarle porque entendía el sentimiento, pero la gran mayoría del tiempo caía en pensar que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La verdad es que Ivanov tenía que admitir que el pabellón que se les había cedido a los rusos no estaba tan mal; los de mayor rango podían acceder a habitaciones individuales, también tenían una sala comunitaria donde tenían acceso a un gran televisor, mesa de pingpong y mesa de billar, por último también había un pequeño espacio a modo de cocina pero era muy pequeño y era mejor ir a comer en la cantina con el resto de personal.

Al contrario que Volkov, era extraño encontrarle en su habitación y siempre estaba rondando por alguna parte de aquella inmensa base que casi podía considerarse como una pequeña ciudad. No era muy fan del billar, ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaban las reglas del juego, pero era capaz de mantener una partida de ping pong con la primera víctima que encontró en la sala de descanso: Nikolai, un técnico que apenas reconocía pero que luego descubrió que era porque había sido una nueva incorporación y él era estadounidense, aunque de padres rusos.

Ivanov estaba perdiendo aquella partida cuando la alarma general de la base empezó a sonar de manera estridente para después dar el siguiente mensaje: - **Se solicita a los pilotos de Cherno Alpha en el hangar número 7. Repito, pilotos de Cherno Alpha en el hangar número 7. No se trata de un simulacro, avistamiento de un Kaiju nivel 2. Se solicita a la unidad técnica número 62 para dar apoyo.**

Ambos rusos intercambiaron la mirada y con un paso apresurado, se dirigieron al hangar que habían indicado por megafonía sin dudar ni un segundo. Sin embargo, Nikolai preguntó: - **¿No debió ir a buscar a Volkov?**

- **Es el responsable de los dos, solo perdería tiempo.** – Respondió escuetamente Ivanov.

Sabía que Volkov estaría en su habitación y podría haberlo ido a buscar, pero probablemente Ivanov se habría comido una regañina por su parte. Además, se estaba cambiando al traje de piloto cuando el mayor apareció en el hangar, así que básicamente cuando estuvieron listos, ambos subieron juntos por las escaleras que daban acceso al interior del Jaeger.

Nadie les tuvo que decir cómo debían proceder una vez dentro, habían repetido ese procedimiento infinitas veces como para estar desubicados: Ivanov ocuparía el lado izquierdo, mientras que Volkov el derecho, asimismo eran los hemisferios que sus cerebros empleaban para pilotar, siempre había sido de esa forma. Sin embargo siempre había una parte complicada para Ivanov a la hora de pilotar y que normalmente no podía compartir con el resto de pilotos, pues solía ser algo que con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba; Iniciar una deriva con Volkov siempre era complicado, porque sus recuerdos no solo arrastraban al propio Volkov, sino que eran muy pesados de aguantar psicológicamente para Ivanov, como si los traumas se le aplicasen a él también.

Ivanov había tenido una vida dura, pero su mente no era tan complicada como la de Volkov y al final era una carga extra con la que tenía que lidiar. No importaba el tiempo que transcurriese y las múltiples veces que había visto las mismas desgracias; le afectaba de igual forma. Así que establecer la deriva con Volkov siempre era la peor parte del proceso y el sentimiento de desorientación que venían los segundos posteriores, pero a estas alturas había aceptado que sería así hasta el fin de su tiempo como piloto.

- **Iniciando protocolo, ¿Preparados para iniciar deriva?**

Ivanov miró a Volkov mientras se ponía el casco, no dejando ver su sonrisa socarrona en su rostro con aquella acción. – Adelante, los ancianos primero.

- **Cállate Ivanov, no estoy tan mayor. –** Y era cierto, ocho años podían ser una gran diferencia en otro contexto y años atrás les proporcionaba otro tipo de dinámica entre los dos. ¿Pero ahora? 30 y 38 años no eran una dificultad para tener una buena complicidad.

- **¡Ya, seguro que estás pensando ya en la jubilación! ¿Dónde tienes pensado ir en tu retiro? ¿Tiumén, Krasnodar o quizás eres más de Cheliábinsk?**

- **¿Podemos ir a patear Kaijus ya, por favor?** – Ivanov solamente contestó con una carcajada ante aquella pregunta e hizo un gesto con la mano para que empezasen la deriva.

Volkov sabía que la deriva era un hecho pesado para Ivanov, después de todo, sus mentes se habían conectado en infinidad de veces y podía leer lo que el otro pensaba cuando eso sucedía, así que simplemente se quedaba callado en los momentos posteriores para no desubicar más a compañero. No era hasta que Ivanov daba una señal que los pilotos se preparaban para la verdadera acción.

Mantener la calma era uno de las prioridades fundamentales; el conocimiento de que había una gran bestia que podía arrasar todo a su paso, pero los Jaegers tenían una autonomía limitada por sus núcleos así que para no malgastar la energía en vano siempre eran transportados por gran número de aeronaves en la zona más cercana pero a la vez, segura, de la aparición del Kaiju, que en este caso era el Océano Pacifico.

Cuando los aviones dejaron caer el peso del Jaeger, este se hundió en parte en el océano, pero gracias a sus inmensas dimensiones, el agua solo cubría lo que equivaldría a las piernas del robot y no les limitaba en gran parte a sus movimientos. Los Kaiju siempre aparecían de grutas en el mar, así que como pilotos experimentados que eran, correr a través del agua no era un gran impedimento y en cuestión de minutos lograron alcanzar al Kaiju para impedir que siguiese avanzando hasta llegar a alguna ciudad.

Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta tras intercambiar unos cuantos movimientos contra su adversario de la gran problemática que tendrían en esa batalla: La pobre velocidad de Cherno Alpha no podía hacer frente al veloz Kaiju de tres colas, pero tenía sentido cuando Cherno se había diseñado y construido para ser un aliado potente, una barrera inquebrantable para dar apoyo a otros Jaegers, no tanto para lanzarse contra una batalla frontal con una veloz bestia.

Aunque Ivanov no dijo nada en ningún momento, Volkov notó el nerviosismo de su compañero y le llamó la atención para ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. – **No te impacientes, Ivanov. Tracemos una estrategia antes de perder la calma.**

- **¡P-pero-!** – Aunque Ivanov se calló las palabras, Volkov podía saber exactamente lo que ocurría por su mente; tenía miedo porque que ellos conociesen, no tenían aliados conocidos y bajo ningún concepto tenían que tener la esperanza de que nadie viniera a brindarles apoyo. El hecho de que Volkov se mantuviera como un pilar inquebrantable que parecía que nada pudiera ponerle ansioso, no ayudaba demasiado al estado anímico de Ivanov tampoco.

Era la primera batalla real que tenían en muchos años y no estaba siendo la batalla más sencilla, estaban forcejeando mucho contra un enemigo que no paraba de escurrirse entre sus manos mecanizadas y eso les frustraba al mismo tiempo que les agotaba. Por eso Ivanov unilateralmente decidió desplegar los puños Tesla, uno de los grandes armamentos que disponía el Cherno; se trataba de una tecnología que desplegaba sus puños en una dimensión mayor y que era capaz de encajar un poderoso golpe contra el enemigo que, en este caso; Volvió a escurrirse sin mucho problema.

Definitivamente este fue el error que les llevaría a la perdición; el ataque fallido les hizo perder unos segundos muy preciados en los que el Kaiju les saltó encima y retuvo cualquier tipo de movimiento que quisieran hacer. Impacientes, trataron de moverse de todas las maneras que se les pasó por la cabeza para librarse del enemigo; incluso emplearon los cañones nucleares que estaban sobre los hombros del Cherno, pero aquel fastidioso enemigo parecía poder esquivar cualquier ataque que ellos dirigieran.

Lo que probablemente ninguno de ellos esperaba es que el Kaiju fuera capaz de arrancar la coraza del Cherno como si de cortar un pedazo de mantequilla se tratase y con sus garras arrancó la parte izquierda del compartimento donde se encontraban los pilotos: En el pecho del Jaeger. Volkov contempló la situación horrorizado, Ivanov había sido arrancado de su posición con el conjunto de cables que le rodeaban y se peleaba en vano para escapar de la garra del Kaiju.

Ivanov seguía conectado y Volkov era capaz de sentir exactamente todo lo que sentía: El miedo que se expandía por todo su cuerpo hasta no ser capaz de moverse más y aceptando el destino que estaba frente sus ojos, la muerte. Ivanov dejó de pelear cuando el Kaiju lo introdujo en sus fauces para morir entre sus colmillos, experimentando un dolor punzante hasta morir. Volkov dejó de sentir la presencia de Ivanov y ante la idea de que le había perdido para siempre, se quedó en shock y no fue capaz de reaccionar, incluso si ahora todo el peso de la deriva del Cherno se cernía sobre su mente.

No fue capaz de percatarse de la presencia de un segundo Jaeger que les iba a brindar ayuda, seguía paralizado por las circunstancias y necesitó de unos minutos para aceptar el hecho de que Ivanov ya no estaba en ese mundo y de que incluso, su cuerpo nunca sería rescatado. Dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser y en ese momento, la deriva del Cherno se rompió. Ante la imposibilidad de tomar el control del Jaeger, este se hundió en el mar y Volkov estaba conforme con asumir que iba a morir ahogado.

El Cherno no tenía capsulas de escape a diferencia de los Jaegers occidentales, había sido creado bajo la concepción de que solo podían vencer o morir. Habían perdido aquella batalla, Ivanov había muerto, ¿Por qué a él debían brindarle la oportunidad de continuar su vida y a su compañero no? Perdió la consciencia aceptando su muerte, recordando el miedo que había sentido Ivanov al morir y lo solo que se había sentido por no haber creado una familia de la cual despedirse.

Volkov en cambio estaba tranquilo, quizás solo había buscado una oportunidad para poner fin a su vida sin tener que hacerlo él mismo. Por eso cuando despertase en los días consecutivos gracias a que Matador Fury lo había rescatado, solo se sentiría frustrado y con una extrema tristeza de ser el único superviviente del Cherno. Nunca agradeció a los Escobilla por salvarle, pero según su concepción, solo habían extendido su sufrimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que ustedes me pidieron esto, F.
> 
> Estoy triste porque pienso en la posibilidad de que Ivanov no hubiera muerto, pero hubiera quedado incapacitado para pilotar y creo que no hubiera dejado que Volkov fuera tan capullo con Horacio. Sad. (Aunque dudo que Volkov estuviera dispuesto a pilotar de nuevo en ese escenario alternativo).
> 
> Con el próximo capítulo retomamos la historia principal, les prometo que no les va a doler como este extra (¡De hecho conocerán a alguien que seguro que les hace ilusión!).


	6. четыре [4]

Horacio sentía un gran dolor dentro de él, pero no era como una herida física la cual curabas y con el tiempo mejoraba; era como una laceración en su interior que solo se iba haciendo más y más grande. Era angustia tan fuerte que rodeaba a su pecho, que sentía que le podría consumir por completo.

De repente, escuchó alguien llamarle por su nombre y se despertó abruptamente por un toque en el hombro, encontrándose con Gustabo enfrente de sí. Notó entonces que seguramente aquella extraña sensación había sido fruto de una pesadilla y que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de las cuales no había sido consciente. Trató de secarse las lágrimas mientras debía observar su entorno con cierta desorientación, pero es que Horacio no recordaba haber ido a su cama en los barracones.

- **Tranquilo tio, solo era una pesadilla, aquí estás seguro.** – Trató de calmarle Gustabo. Horacio en ese momento se incorporó de la cama y su amigo aprovechó para sentarse a su lado, rodeándole con el brazo por la espalda.

-¿ **Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo...** \- Pero mientras decía aquellas palabras, Horacio le vino a la mente lo último que ocurrió antes de desmayarse. – **Oh, sí, lo del Cherno. Joder, hice el patético...**

- **No te presiones, que no todos tendrían cojones de subirse a ese tanque ruso y hablando de rusos... Te trajo aquí el niño ruso, se te habría caído la baba si hubieses estado consciente.** – Horacio le miró con cara de sorpresa y Gustabo se descojonó de la risa, suerte que sería de día; pues no había nadie más durmiendo en los barracones, sino les hubieran despertado a todos. - **¡Que sí! Te cargó cual princesita, no me lo invento, pregúntaselo a Segis después, también lo vio.**

- **Me cuesta de creerlo, Volkov no me habla para bien. Si dices eso es casi como si se preocupase por mí o algo...**

- **¿No te habrá dicho alguna mierda ese cabeza hormiga? Le reviento las piernas como se pase un mínimo... O le digo a Pablito y a Emilio que le den un toque, seguro que eso lo acojona más.** – Gustabo rápidamente se puso a la defensiva y Horacio pareció encogerse un poco más, a pesar de que era el más alto de los dos.

- **¡No te metas con Volkov!** – Horacio hizo un puchero. – **Tuvimos un encontronazo pero ya sabes, se le acaba de morir el compañero y voy yo, un completo desconocido y ocupo su lugar... Está super triste, cada vez que derivo con él lo siento. Dejadlo en paz, ¿vale?**

- **Vale, vale, no saques las garras tigre... No voy a tocar a tu novio.** – Gustabo lo dijo con tono burlesco, levantando un poco las manos mientras hablaba.

En el fondo a Horacio le dolía estar encubriendo el comportamiento que había tenido Volkov con él, porque obviamente no estaba bien ir amenazando a nadie después de una primera deriva, pero también tenía la empatía suficiente como para saber que el ruso lo estaba pasando mal. La cuestión es que sabía que si le comentaba aquellas cosas con Gustabo, es posible que fueran a decirle algo... Y no quería complicar más su relación con Volkov.

¿Por qué los problemas no dejaban de llegar a él?

- **Dijo el médico que te iría bien descansar, duerme un poco más si quieres.** – Gustabo estaba preocupado por él y agradecía tener a un amigo así a su lado. Todavía se sentía cansado a pesar de que probablemente habría dormido gran cantidad de horas;hizo caso a Gustabo y volvió a dormirse un rato más.

Cuando Horacio recordaba la primera maniobra en el Cherno Alpha una gran ansiedad invadía su cuerpo, no solamente se sentía patético por no haber llegado a las expectativas, sino que la gran mayoría de personal del cuartel había visto en directo su error. Él mismo había estado mirando cuando Ivanov y Volkov hicieron la primera prueba en el cuartel, ¿Por qué no iban a hacer los demás lo mismo?

Había recibido un mensaje con la fecha y hora para la próxima maniobra y lamentablemente, cada vez que pensaba en ello solo le angustiaba. Recordaba cuando pilotaba la basura de Jaeger que Gustabo y él habían construido, un Jaeger tan pequeñito que solo requería de un piloto, pero eran felices pilotando ese montón de chatarra y se creían héroes de un mundo en ruinas. Ahora que Horacio era un piloto de verdad, todo era mucho más complicado y no sabía cómo asumir todo aquel cúmulo de responsabilidades que de repente tenía que cargar sobre sus espaldas.

No creía que necesitase un loquero, pero Horacio tampoco se sentía cómodo compartiendo sus preocupaciones sobre ser piloto con nadie; después de todo, Conway ya le había dejado muy claro que no tenía más opción de pilotar, si o si debía hacerlo. Así es como terminó en la enfermería del cuartel; le impresionó porque era un largo pasillo con camas que podían ser separadas con una cortina entre las mismas para dar privacidad. No alcanzó a ver a nadie en la sala y llamó la atención con la primera forma que se le vino a la mente: - **¿Hola?**

- **¡Ahora voy!** – Horacio escuchó una voz a la lejanía pero no podía detectar de dónde provenía y después del sonido de una puerta chirriando, apareció un chico de tez morena, pelirrojo pero de ojos claros. Había que admitir que era muy guapo; la realidad siempre por delante. - **¿En qué puedo ayudarte?** – Horacio parpadeó porque no sabía exactamente cómo responder, pero entonces el otro hombre volvió a hablar. – **Espera, tú eres el nuevo piloto, ¿Verdad? Escuché de mis compañeros que te habías desmayado, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?**

- **¡Ese soy yo, Horacio!** – Horacio asintió con el rostro. – **Físicamente estoy bien, nada que no se cure durmiendo.**

- **Encantado de conocerte, Horacio, yo soy Claudio pero todos por aquí me llaman Doctor Muerte.** – El hombre sonrió y Horacio no pudo evitar animarse un poco; últimamente solo se rodeaba de rusos que no parecían sentir nada, así que ver reacciones genuinas le agradaba.

- **¿Doctor... Muerte?**

- **Trabajaba en una morgue antes de ingresar en el ejército, así que cuando mis compañeros lo descubrieron, se me quedó el mote. –** Horacio lejos de estremecerse por esa confesión, simplemente le llamó más la atención. ¿Cómo habría terminado un tipo así como médico militar? – **Pero no creo hayas venido hasta aquí para que te hable de mí.**

- **Oh, hm... Osea, ya sabes, la maniobra inicial del Cherno Alpha no fue bien y ahora cada vez que pienso en la próxima me da una ansiedad que no veas. Dicho así parece una estupidez pero...**

- **No, no, puedo entenderlo.** – El Dr. Muerte negó con la cabeza y la manera en la que hablaba le reconfortaba, pero no sabía por qué. – **Te habrás visto expuesto a un cambio de rutina muy distinto, es normal esa reacción. Darte medicación podría entorpecerte en el ejercicio de tus funciones, así que queda totalmente descartado... Por otro lado, no soy psicólogo pero quizás te ayuda desahogarte un poco con una persona ajena al tema.**

La verdad es que no quería contar muchas cosas que involucrasen a Volkov a sus amigos y obviamente, no podía contar tampoco con el propio Volkov. Aquella idea no le pareció tan mala pero... - **No quiero molestar con mis cosas...**

- **Tampoco es que me pilles muy ocupado.** – El doctor sonrió y cabeceó para que Horacio se fijase que no había nadie herido o que requiriese ayuda de un médico.

Así es como Horacio terminó estirado en una camilla, contándole a Claudio que él realmente no es que hubiera querido ser militar; simplemente lo vieron como la vía fácil a escaparse de la cárcel y ahora se encontraba con que tenía que ser piloto oficial del emblema ruso. Que no sentía que la deriva con Volkov funcionase porque era algo que nunca había experimentado y que entendía que Volkov pudiera estar desconsolado por la pérdida de su compañero, pero que no sabía cómo lidiar con esa sensación cuando derivaban. Lo peor de todo era la sensación de que si él no ocupaba ese lugar: La jodería todo.

- **Quizás esta pregunta te suene fuera de lugar, ¿Pero en qué lado pilotáis cada uno de vosotros?**

Horacio parpadeó, le pareció extraña, sí. – **Volkov en el derecho, yo en el izquierdo.**

- **Qué curioso... ¿Sabías que los hemisferios cerebrales se relacionan para distintas tareas? El izquierdo se relaciona con el razonamiento lógico, es donde se alberga la capacidad para aprender el lenguaje verbal, por ejemplo. En cambio, el derecho es donde se encuentra la capacidad emocional.** – Horacio parpadeó con esa explicación: Él no tenía estudios de ningún tipo, así que realmente no sabía esas cosas. Escuchó con atención las palabras de Claudio. – **Por lo que tengo entendido, cuando pilotáis un Jaeger cada uno de vosotros usa un hemisferio cerebral y así no llegar a la sobrecarga pero ser capaz de tener la capacidad de un cerebro completo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Al establecer esa deriva y atendiendo que las funciones que estáis conectando son distintas, me suena lógico que puedas verte más afectado emocionalmente por tu compañero si encima él está en el lado derecho.**

- **¿Crees que sería mejor si ocupásemos el lugar opuesto?** – Preguntó Horacio sin pensar mucho, aunque realmente nunca tendría el valor de proponer algo así a Volkov.

- **Es... una respuesta muy personal. Si a mí me dieras a elegir entre sentir que mi compañero está triste por la pérdida de una persona, a ver en la deriva como ocurrió esa pérdida... Creo que me quedaría con el peso emocional antes que los recuerdos en primera persona.**

Continuaron divagando un poco en esa línea de conversación. Probablemente serían temas que Horacio no se atrevería a tocar ni con Volkov ni con sus propios superiores, pero como Claudio había dicho, ahora se sentía un poco más aliviado de haber hablado de temas que le pasaban por la cabeza y que no había podido exteriorizar. Así que Horacio estuvo muy agradecido con el doctor por su paciencia y él solo tuvo palabras bonitas y una sonrisa para él.

- **Espera, Horacio.** – Dijo antes de que el piloto se fuera, yendo a buscar algo. Horacio esperó, pensativo sobre qué podía ser y Claudio volvió con una piruleta para él que le robó una sonrisa genuina. – **Decir que te intentes animar es un poco redundante, pero si necesitas hablar otra vez, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

El Doctor Muerte era una persona muy agradable.

La conversación de los días anteriores le había animado un poco, pero no era más que una tirita encima de una gran herida abierta y finalmente, Horacio acabó en el hangar de Cherno Alpha: El origen de sus preocupaciones. Quedaban pocos días para las maniobras y en su mente solo se repetían imágenes del fracaso.

Como si en aquella base nunca se descansase, había algunos técnicos rondando por el lugar y Horacio decidió apartarse un poco para no molestar a nadie cuando estaban trabajando; más cuando él simplemente deambulaba pensativo. Sin embargo, su presencia no podía pasar desapercibida cuando portaba una llamativa cresta de color fuego ardiente y era cuestión de tiempo que alguien le identificase.

- **¿Horacio?** – Cuando al que habían llamado se giró, se encontró con un hombre con facciones que indicaban claramente que era ruso (como la mayoría del pabellón del Cherno) y de cabellos oscuros, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo y seguramente Horacio puso alguna cara que lo delataba. – **Es verdad, no sabes que cara tengo. Soy Sergey, el técnico que estaba al cargo de tu comunicación en la última maniobra.**

- **¡Oh! Perdona, tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo me conoce y yo no sé quién cojones es nadie.**

El comentario pareció hacerle gracia al técnico y apareció una leve sonrisa. – **No te disculpes, eres la novedad aquí, ya nos irás conociendo a los que trabajaremos contigo.** – Hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia. - **¿Qué haces por aquí? Íbamos a empezar a acomodar los nuevos paneles ahora, en cuestión de horas tendrás todo en un abecedario más normal esta vez. Si quieres puedes ver las piezas nuevas.**

- **¡Joder, por fin seré capaz de entender algo! La verdad es que solo estaba paseando, así que no es que tenga mucho que hacer. Si no os molesta que cotillee...**

- **Que va, solo hay otro compañero a parte de mí y también es de los nuevos, así que seguro que le hace gracia tener visita ajena.** – Sergey le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañase hasta la rampa que daba acceso al interior del Jaeger, era distinta a las escaleras de los pilotos, pero mucho más práctica para subir grandes materiales.

- **¿De los nuevos?**

- **Oh, quizás no lo sepas, no fue una noticia tan popular... El Plan de Defensa del Pacifico se puso a buscar personal ruso-americano como locos cuando trajeron al Cherno. Así que irás conociendo a gente por aquí que es nueva y muchos son americanos pero de raíces rusas, como Nikolai o yo.** – Ciertamente Horacio no sabía esos detalles, pero todo aquel personal le había parecido distante cuando no era parte del equipo del Cherno y ahora una vez en el mismo, la mayoría de rusos también le daban esa impresión. – **Así que te aseguro que con nosotros no tendrás ese choque cultural que podrás tener con los rusos de verdad.**

- **Pues no sé si sentirme aliviado de que no todos vayáis a ser Volkovs, la verdad.**

- **Encima te ha tocado un hueso duro de roer, Volkov no solo es el estereotipo ruso 100% sino que también me acuerdo que Ivanov alguna vez mencionó muy indirectamente que le parecía complicado pilotar con Volkov y eso que él era un piloto experto... No deberías sentirte mal por si las cosas en el Cherno no van a la perfección, todos intentaremos poner nuestro grano de arena para ir mejorando.** – Y quizás era estúpido que con un simple comentario, se sintiese acogido en el equipo del Cherno Alpha por primera vez. ¿Quizás las cosas si irían a mejor?

Horacio no alcanzó a decir mucho más, en ese momento ingresaron en el interior del Jaeger y encontraron a un muchacho que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras soldaba una pieza al tablero con un soldador. No podía apreciar ningún rasgo del muchacho, pues llevaba una pantalla protectora en el rostro, pero en el momento que notó que habían llegado nuevas personas, paró de trabajar y se la quitó. A diferencia de Sergey, el muchacho tenía el pelo rubio y por los brazos se le apreciaban tatuajes que se enlazaban entre sí.

- **Ese es Nikolai.** – Dijo Sergey mientras cabeceaba en esa dirección. – **Hey Nikolai, tenemos que demostrarle a Horacio que no todos los rusos somos unos aburridos.**

Nikolai no pudo evitar reír. - **¿Problemas en el paraíso? Aunque yo no recuerdo haber hablado directamente con Volkov desde que llegué aquí, si te soy sincero.**

- **Podrías decirlo así... Yo tampoco le he hablado y se supone que somos compañeros. Además intimida que te cagas, le miro y me pone cara de vinagre. ¿Qué le pasa?** – Horacio sonaba frustrado al comentar esas cosas.

- **Ostia, no me jodas que cuanto le miraste estabas sonriendo...** \- Comentó Nikolai.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Volkov es alérgico a las sonrisas?**

Entonces Sergey y Nikolai intercambiaron una mirada que puso nervioso a Horacio, ninguno habló por unos segundos, hasta que Sergey pareció exponer lo que los rusos estaban pensando. – **Volkov te considera un desconocido y cuando un desconocido sonríe a un ruso sin motivo, desde la perspectiva de este, eh... Digamos que sonreír de esa forma es motivo de estupidez.**

- **Genial, ¿Volkov se piensa que soy subnormal?** – Con una sonrisa incomoda en sus rostros, los rusos asintieron levemente. – **Joder.... Creo que necesito clases en cultura rusa, ¿Por qué esta gente es tan complicada?**

Llegó el día donde Horacio tuvo que dejar los barracones en los que había vivido en los meses anteriores para ocupar la habitación que le habían preparado en el pabellón ruso. Aquel paso no le hacía nada de ilusión; los barracones podían ser incomodos porque si uno roncaba, podía ser un gran problema para los que ocupaban las literas de su alrededor, pero Horacio se había acostumbrado a esa vida. Había incluso dormido en la intemperie con su hermano Gustabo, así que la idea de dormir en una habitación solo, lejos de alegrarle, le hacía sentir solitario.

Con todo lo relacionado a la asignación del Cherno había pasado mucho menos tiempo con sus amigos y aunque técnicamente estaba bajo el mismo techo de Gustabo, era la primera vez que se sentía como si sus caminos no tuvieran nada que ver. Era la primera vez que Horacio tenía esa independencia y no le agradaba en absoluto, pero no tenía ni voz ni voto para pedir quedarse en su anterior dormitorio.

Agradecía que al haber conocido a Sergey y Nikolai no se sintiera completamente solo en aquel búnker de soviéticos, pero incluso si ellos dos eran agradables, el sentimiento no era el mismo con el que compartía con su grupo de amigos anterior.

Horacio no era conocido por tomar normalmente las mejores decisiones. Probablemente otra persona de ver que no estaba teniendo demasiada buena vibra con Volkov, simplemente hubiera dejado al ruso en paz y se hubiera centrado en cumplir con el trabajo; Pero Horacio no era una persona que se rigiera por las normas de la lógica. Y ahí estaba metiéndose en las fauces del lobo, golpeando la puerta metálica de la habitación de Volkov.

En un momento, dudó si había alguien en el interior porque no escuchó nada, pero la gran mayoría del personal comentaba que Volkov solo salía de su habitación si era necesario y en los pocos días que Horacio había vivido en el pabellón ruso no había coincidido nunca con él. En cuanto quiso volver a llamar a la puerta, fue cuando esta se abrió y apareció Volkov detrás de la misma. Incluso si Volkov lucía como a la típica persona a la que acababas de despertar, Horacio no podía evitarse sentirse intimidado por su persona cuando estaban tan cerca. Volkov era alto, imponente y tenía una aura muy distinta a cualquier otra persona que Horacio había conocido y eso le hacía sentir que perdía la capacidad del habla.

Volkov, cansado de esperar a que Horacio dijera algo y quitase esa mirada perpleja de él, simplemente dijo: - **¿Qué quieres?** – Su voz era grave e incluso si hablaba en inglés su fuerte acento ruso no parecía atenuarse, Horacio se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí.

- **Ayuda.** – Es la única palabra que se escapó de los labios de Horacio, pero al ser más bien un susurro, Volkov no lo llegó a escuchar.

- **¿Qué?** – Volkov arqueó una ceja.

- **¡Que necesito tu ayuda! No quiero volver a hacer el patético en la próxima maniobra.**

Volkov no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no pareció tomárselo mal. A decir verdad, Horacio apenas podía notar reacción alguna en él; Dios mio, todo aquello iba a ser muy complicado. Pero sí que notó que después de la petición, Volkov estaba pensativo y eso le hizo pensar que quizás, el ruso si estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

- **Ponte ropa de deporte.** – Es lo único que Volkov contestó, sin ninguna explicación más.

- **Eh... ¿V-vale?**

Volkov hizo un ademán para retirarse al interior de su habitación, pero luego se percató de algo y volvió a abrir la puerta cuando no había llegado a cerrarla por completo. - **¿Cuál es tu habitación?**

- **La número 73, está al fondo en el pasillo a mano derecha.** – Horacio hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle, pero en realidad no tenía mucha perdida.

- **Cuando te vistas, espérate en tu pasillo.** – Esa fue la última indicación que Volkov le dio antes de volverse a su habitación. Dadas las circunstancias... Tenía que decir que la conversación no había sido tan trágica como su mente había recreado, pero es que Volkov hasta el momento no le había dado indicios de que fuera alguien con quien poder colaborar.

Regresó a su habitación y tal y como le había indicado su compañero, se vistió con ropa de deporte; la que les habían entregado en los primeros días que Gustabo y él habían llegado a la base. Se trataban de unos pantalones cortos de color verde militar y una camiseta blanca, no la elección estética que Horacio probablemente hubiera elegido. A Horacio no le pareció que hubiera tardado mucho en cambiarse, la cuestión es que cuando salió al pasillo Volkov ya estaba allí; también se había cambiado a ropa de deporte pero sus pantalones eran largos pero en sus brazos descubiertos se podían ver múltiples cicatrices.

- **¡Listo!** – Dijo Horacio intentando volver a su usual buen ánimo, pero no pareció afectar en absoluto a Volkov, que traía la misma cara de pocos amigos que siempre.

- **Vamos.** – Pero Volkov no dijo nada más, solo anduvo hacia el final del pasillo y Horacio le siguió.

- **¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –** Horacio elevaba un poco su rostro para ver directamente a Volkov, quien solo miraba hacia donde fuera que se dirigieren. Volkov no respondió con un sí o un no, solo con sonido gutural que Horacio, positivamente, lo entendió como que podía continuar. - **¿Me odias?**

- **No te conozco, no tengo ninguna idea sobre ti.** – Fue impactante el hecho de que Volkov no se lo pensase ni un segundo para responder. Horacio no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque Volkov no le odiaba o decepcionado porque no era nada.

- **Pero has visto mi pasado...**

- **No voy a juzgarte por tus vivencias y menos cuando tu pasado no me involucra lo más mínimo.** – Volkov era tajante con su manera de pensar, pero en cierta medida, era bueno que en principio no le fuese a juzgar por todos los desfases de fiesta en fiesta que fuera a ver en su mente.

Volkov no era muy conversador y a pesar de que Horacio no solía tener problemas en romper el hielo fácilmente, con el ruso siempre tenía la sensación de que la iba a joder de alguna forma u otra; así que por mucho que le incomodase el silencio, no articuló palabra. Era irremediable que se sintiese sorprendido porque Volkov fuera quien rompiese el silencio en esa situación.

- **Quiero disculparme, mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado cuando nos conocimos.** – Volkov no tenía que especificar que se refería a la amenaza. De hecho aunque se hubieran visto más veces, Horacio no consideraba que hubieran tenido mucha interacción. – **También quiero que sepas que he leído tu expediente.**

- **¿Mi expediente?**

- **¿No... se llama así? El documento donde hay los datos relevantes de la trayectoria militar de una persona.** – Volkov confundido. Oh. Así que podía sentir algo más que no fuera apatía total.

- **Pues menuda primera impresión te debí dar, un cadete que se metía en problemas constantemente y que ni siquiera quería estar aquí.** – Horacio río, pero no era de forma genuina: Estaba nervioso.

- **Eso no me importa mucho, me fijé que como estudiante fuiste capaz de establecer derivas con diversos de tus compañeros y que fueran estables. Me llamó la atención.** – Horacio se quedó absorto con la boca abierta... ¿Eso era un halago? ¡Sonaba como uno! – **Solo he derivado con Ivanov durante toda mi vida como piloto, no tengo esa habilidad.** – Era evidente con ver que de los candidatos, solo Horacio había pasado esa criba.

Llegaron a la sala destinada a entrenar, que no dejaba de ser un gran pabellón abierto con espacio y material suficiente como para que los militares entrenasen allí sin molestar los unos a los otros. Se requerían dos factores para que unos pilotos fueran compatibles: compatibilidad neuronal y física, la neural había sido el factor clave en la selección para Volkov pero ciertamente no habían comprobado como tal la compatibilidad física aunque en su día, Horacio pensó que era porque el ruso no había estado plenamente sanado de sus heridas.

Toda la conversación que habían tenido en los pasillos finalizó una vez que empezaron a entrenar; Volkov es quien marcaba el ritmo y los ejercicios a realizar mientras que Horacio intentaba seguir el ritmo. Quizás en ese momento el más joven se arrepentía de no haber hecho ejercicio hasta meses atrás cuando llegó en la base, pero aun así se sentía motivado porque Volkov empezaba a colaborar y hablar con él. ¡Incluso se había disculpado!

Horacio se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clasificación del personal del pabellón ruso, proporcionada por Sergey:
> 
> 1\. AUTÉNTICOS rusos
> 
> 2\. Tienen cara de rusos pero en realidad son más americanos que el McDonald's   
> (aunque si les hablas en ruso te entienden)
> 
> 3\. Horacio
> 
> Perdón, los capítulos de este fanfic son largos en comparación a las historias que anteriormente he escrito pero me vienen a la mente en esta disposición y cortarlos a mitad solo para que sean menos extensos me da lástima. 
> 
> ¿Quién creéis que será más bueno jugando a ping pong? ¿Nikolai o Horacio? Recordad que Nikolai era más bueno que Ivanov o quizás Ivanov era muy malo... ¿Cómo? ¿Qué esto no es lo importante en la historia?


	7. пять [5]

En los últimos días, Horacio no había coincidido en lo más mínimo con su grupo de amigos; las nuevas indicaciones para pilotar al Cherno y la constante ansiedad por pensar en la próxima maniobra le habían mantenido ocupado, por lo que tenía que admitir que había estado bajando a horas extrañas a comer a la cantina. Era tranquilo, pero tampoco le apasionaba en exceso comer solo. Por eso en el momento en que vio que pudo coincidir con sus amigos, aprovechó para tomarse un descanso y Horacio no pudo evitar sonreír con un estúpido cuando vio que había conseguido coincidir con ellos a la hora de la comida.

Los chicos le hicieron un sitio a Horacio y así pudo sentarse al lado de Gustabo, aunque el primero en hablar fue Segismundo. – **¡Nos tienes abandonados desde que te fuiste con los rusos!**

Horacio suspiró profundamente antes de responder. – **Creo que no había trabajado tanto en toda mi vida.**

– **Pero vamos a lo importante... ¿Has conseguido avanzar con el cabeza hormiga?**

– **No le llames así.** – Horacio se encogió de hombros. – **Y que va, al principio me ignoraba mucho, después hubo una ocasión en la que hablamos y pensé que podríamos empezar a no ser tan distantes y ahora vuelve comportarse igual que siempre. Empiezo a creer que es imposible.**

Gustabo le dio una palmada en la espalda de su hermano para intentar apoyarle anímicamente, las palabras de ánimo no llegaron; los hermanos Escobilla quisieron dar su opinión al respecto:

– **Debería olvidarse de ese wey, estará mejor sin él.** – Comentó Emilio.

Pablito asintió con la cabeza, para después añadir: – **Es un maldito desagradecido, le salvamos la vida y lo único que hizo fue girarnos la cabeza.**

– **Seguro que nos ve como escoria, deberíamos sacarle ese "gracias" a putazos.**

Horacio no quiso inmiscuirse demasiado en aquella conversación, incluso habiendo estado un par de veces en la mente de Volkov, no entendía su manera de pensar. Quería creer que aquel punto de vista que tenían los mexicanos sobre Volkov era equivocado, porque nunca le había dado la impresión de que el ruso pilotase por un afán de poder o fama, sino que Horacio imaginaba que para Volkov sería más bien un tema de responsabilidad. Sin embargo, no podía estar seguro de ello.

Hubo un momento donde se quedaron en silencio y la situación se volvió algo tensa, pero Segismundo rompió el hielo con lo primero que se le vino a la mente: – **Eh, Horacio. ¿Has escuchado que pretenden trasladar el Striker Eureka a nuestra base?**

Striker Eureka era el Jaeger más moderno que se conservaba en la actualidad, un Jaeger de sexta generación; una tecnología muy alejada en comparación a la de Cherno Alpha, de primera generación. Striker Eureka era un Jaeger muy balanceado y con unas estadísticas alucinantes: Era rápido y potente, no era tan resistente como lo era el Jaeger ruso, aunque tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle. Era un Jaeger que había sido reducido a cenizas en la última guerra y el hecho de que sus dos pilotos anteriores hubieran fallecido en combate explicaba bastante bien el estado en el que lo habían rescatado. Habían existido muchos rumores de que lo habían conseguido recomponer, pero siendo que el Jaeger estaba en Australia, no podían garantizarlo.

– **Primera noticia que tengo, osea, es un rumor, ¿No?**

– **Emilio lo escuchó decir a su equipo cuando hablaban con los tipos estos que llevan toda la mierda internacional.** – Segismundo explicó y Emilio asintió con el rostro, confirmándolo. A Horacio le pareció raro que ellos dos se coordinasen de esa forma, le había dado la impresión en el pasado de que se llevaban mal, pero no preguntó en ese momento sobre ello. – **Lo que nadie ha comentado es si traerán pilotos para el Striker, habrá que esperar a que dicen oficialmente...**

Ver a sus amigos había ayudado al estado anímico de Horacio, pero regresar a su rutina hacía que nuevamente se sintiese presionado. ¿Iba a ser así cada vez que una maniobra estuviera fechada en el calendario? Esperaba que con la práctica las cosas cambiasen, pero a día de hoy, Horacio se sentía que las responsabilidades le superaban. La última vez que le pidió ayuda a Volkov, este le ayudó, ¿Sería abusar volver a pedir ayuda? Aunque era su compañero, se suponía que debían llevarse bien...

Al igual que en la vez anterior, Horacio acudió a la habitación del mayor y llamó a la puerta, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a llamar, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior; esta vez Volkov no parecía estar allí. ¿Dónde podría estar? Volkov no salía de no ser necesario, así que en primer lugar miró en el pequeño comedor del pabellón ruso, pero no estaba allí, así que por descarte bajó al hangar del Cherno... No había otra responsabilidad mayor que la de salir de su habitación por tener que trabajar.

Para su suerte no tuvo que andar ni preguntar demasiado, porque en una de las primeras grandes salas que se usaban de taller, encontró a Volkov sentado mientras en un brazo portaba una especie de una prótesis mecánica que estaba conectada a múltiples cables. Intercambió la mirada con Volkov, quien no pareció tener ninguna reacción ante su presencia. Para su suerte, el técnico encargado de esa prueba era Nikolai, así que al menos el rubio le dirigió la palabra. – **¿Necesitabas algo, Horacio?**

– **En realidad estaba buscando a Volkov.**

Al escuchar su nombre, Volkov se señaló a si mismo mostrando algo de confusión y Horacio simplemente asintió con el rostro, reafirmando lo que había dicho.

– **Estamos haciendo una prueba con el simulador de armamento, no queda mucho, así que en cuanto terminemos, te lo presto.** – Aclaró Nikolai y Horacio volvió a asentir, lo último que quería era molestar a quienes estaban trabajando de verdad.

Horacio se sentó encima de una caja de madera cercana, realmente no le importaba demasiado esperar porque también le parecía interesante ver como un piloto experimentado realizaba una simple prueba. Volkov se mostraba serio y atento a cualquier indicación que Nikolai le daba, lo que no podía evitar que el corazón de Horacio latiese con fuerza.

Fue cuestión de minutos que el técnico recabase todos los datos que necesitaba y ya no necesitase más a Volkov, por lo que desconectó la prótesis y lo liberó de la responsabilidad. Volkov se acercó a Horacio, se cruzó de brazos y esperó en silencio a que Horacio dijese a qué había venido: Cuando el ruso actuaba de esa forma, le intimidaba, por mucho que supiera que simplemente se debía a su naturaleza callada.

– **Ah... Eh... La próxima maniobra es en breves, ¿Me preguntaba si podíamos hacer una deriva en simulación? Me ayudaría para practicar...**

Volkov dudó en responder y ambos sabían que las derivas eran un tema peliagudo, sin embargo, era un mal que debían superar porque era necesario. Así que tras unos segundos, el mayor respondió con un "está bien" y se dirigieron a la sala de simulación en silencio. Era extraño como días atrás había conseguido que Volkov hablase con él e incluso que le pidiera perdón y ahora había vuelto a ser aquel hombre silencioso y misterioso. Horacio tampoco le quería presionar.

Una vez más, cada uno tomó sitio en su lado del simulador y tras colocarse los cascos, Volkov avisó que la deriva iba a dar inicio, lo que provocó que Horacio inmediatamente sintiese un cosquilleo nervioso en su interior.

Horacio empezaba a asimilar que los recuerdos de Volkov eran confusos y que una vez más, probablemente no entendería nada; pero no fue justamente como las veces anteriores. Esta vez reconoció un rostro, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Horacio estaba seguro que el hombre que estaba viendo en la mente de Volkov era Conway, seguidamente apareció Ivanov en ese recuerdo, ambos hombres llevaban trajes negros y cuando apareció Volkov, también vestía igual.

Oh. Horacio recordaba esa escena, la había visto en televisión. Había sido un funeral que había alcanzado el corazón a gran parte de la población; una gran pérdida de la anterior guerra Kaiju. Aunque esta vez Horacio pudiera ver imágenes en los recuerdos de Volkov, no llegaba a escuchar lo que sucedía, pero sí que podía leer su corazón y era irónico, porque con esas imágenes lo lógico sería sentir tristeza, pero Volkov se sentía atacado. Horacio pensaba que una vez más se quedaría sin respuestas y es que, no le era fácil leer a Volkov, pero una vez en su mente no solo consiguió leer su corazón, sino que también le pareció más fácil acceder a sus ideas.

Al parecer, por algún motivo, Volkov tenía una mala concepción de Conway y la mente del ruso se aferraba a que no quería terminar como él, por lo que debía seguir pilotando. Aquella idea por sí sola no fue demasiado reveladora para Horacio, pero cuando vio la muerte de Ivanov proyectada en la mete de Volkov, empezó a entender un poco más el contexto global de lo que sucedía. Objetivamente hablando, no había nada que Volkov hubiera podido hacer para evitar la muerte de Ivanov, sin embargo, se sentía responsable de la misma y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba en su interior era inequívoco. Horacio entendió porque Volkov seguía pilotando a día de hoy: Era su "pago" por seguir con vida y se sentía responsable de salvaguardar al resto de la población.

En esta deriva Horacio no se sintió tan pesado como los casos anteriores, quizás había obtenido mucha información de golpe pero le ayudaba a comprender mejor a Volkov y le ayudaba a coordinar mejor a la hora de pilotar. Podría decirse a su manera que la simulación había sido un éxito.

La noche anterior a las maniobras, Horacio envió un mensaje a Gustabo: Se suponía que en el cuartel se debía respetar el toque de queda, es decir, se vivía en régimen militar y por las noches, aquellos que no tenían que ejercer ninguna función profesional, se suponía que tenían que dormir a las horas que el horario dictaba. Eso era una gran suposición, porque los hermanos no eran muy fanáticos de cumplir las reglas.

Se escaparon a una plataforma que con anterioridad ya habían comprobado que no era demasiado vigilada, lo cual ayudaba a que pudieran mantener una conversación sin muchos contratiempos. Los chicos se estiraron en el suelo, como si estuvieran contemplando una noche estrellada, pero lo único que podían ver en ese punto eran pesadas estructuras de metal. Gustabo le comentó que no le estaba yendo bien en el programa de pilotos; no encontrando compatibilidad con ninguno de los otros cadetes, todo indicaba que estaban pensando en echarlo de allí y quizás tendría que cumplir la condena de cárcel.

– **¿Y por qué no pides ir al equipo técnico? Nos metieron aquí porque construimos un Jaeger ilegal, no tendremos ni puta idea de ingeniería pero hemos demostrado que algo sabemos hacer...** – Horacio lo comentó con toda la buena fe del mundo, aunque a Gustabo no parecía convencerle del todo.

– **No sé tío, ¿No es un poco mierda ese trabajo?**

– **Me hablo con los técnicos que saben inglés del Cherno y no se les ve demasiado puteados con lo que hacen, la verdad... Pero en nuestro caso pertenecemos al ejército estadounidense así que en todo caso te tocaría currar en el Gipsy, ¿no? Eso tiene pinta de estar tela muerto, no te harían currar mucho, es mejor que ir a la cárcel...** – Después de lo visto en la mente de Volkov; Horacio no creía que Conway fuera a pilotar pronto y probablemente Gipsy, su Jaeger, estaría eternamente en el taller.

– **¿Los comunistas te han comentado algo del Gipsy?**

– **Que va, solo sé que Volkov por algún motivo que desconozco parece tenerle una tirria descomunal a papu.**

Gustabo con ese comentario pensó que Horacio habría podido llegar a volver a hablar con Volkov, pero descubrió poco después que Horacio estaba estancado en cuanto a cómo proceder con el ruso.

– **Empiezo a pensar que con Volkov es imposible, siento que es igual de inalcanzable cuando era un héroe y yo un puto novato que ahora que soy su compañero. Me jode, porque es mega guapo, está super fuerte y no creo que sea tan mala gente...**

Gustabo se sentó y miró directamente a Horacio. – **¿Te vas a rendir tan pronto? Ese no es el Horacio que conozco.**

– **¡No es eso! Es que conocí un doctor que no sé... Es muy lindo y me trata de forma muy agradable, no es que me guste como me gusta Volkov... Pero desde que llegamos aquí estoy muy falto de cariño.**

– **Vamos, que quieres algo de marcha.** – Horacio avergonzado, llamó a su amigo por su nombre. Gustabo solo se río. – **Mira, le estás dando muchas vueltas, simplemente vete con el que te haga feliz. No es como si fueras el novio de ninguno de los dos, así que no le debes fidelidad a nadie. ¿Qué el cabeza hormiga parece no estar interesado? Pues vete con el doctor. ¿Qué luego el cabeza hormiga se pone celoso y quieres intentarlo con él? Pues ahí lo tienes. Tú no te cierres puertas.**

– **Todo el tema con Volkov me tiene super confuso, hemos derivado ya unas tres veces y debería saber que me mola su culo, ¿Y qué hace? Nada. Silencio absoluto.**

– **Pasa de él, cuéntame más sobre el doctor este que tenías escondido...**

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió por estar poniendo al día por ponerse al día de los nuevos acontecimientos en sus vidas.

Para la anterior maniobra, Horacio no había tenido su traje de piloto preparado, pues todavía lo estaban confeccionando. Había sido raro pilotar en su mono de trabajo de cadete mientras que Volkov si lucía su traje de piloto, pero realmente no podía quejarse al respeto. Para esa nueva maniobra su traje ya estaba listo y aunque viendo a Volkov siempre le había parecido un traje aparatoso con el que era difícil moverse: Ahora podía comprobar que era de esa forma.

Era irónico como en otros Jaegers como habían sido Gipsy Danger o Striker Eureka sus pilotos habían llevado trajes de spandex, ajustados al cuerpo, y en cambio los rusos parecían que llevasen una armadura de combate dentro del Jaeger. Además, una de las hombreras era de un tamaño gigantesco y era debido a que los cables de la deriva se conectaban en ese punto y no en el casco.

Serjay comprobó que las conexiones del hombro funcionaban correctamente una vez se probó el traje y el técnico se vio más aliviado cuando todo pareció ir bien. – **Fantástico, no habría que introducir ningún cambio. Ya puedes ir al Cherno para la maniobra, cualquier cosa, estamos en contacto.** – Dijo mientras se señalaba al micrófono que llevaba en su oreja.

Subió al interior del Cherno Alpha, donde ya se encontraba Volkov y este al verle, le dedicó un leve cabeceo; bueno, Horacio creía que era mejor esa reacción que ser completamente ignorado.

A pesar de los nervios que le recorrían por estar otra vez dentro del gran Jaeger, Horacio empezaba a sentir la rutina de aquel procedimiento: Ocupar su lugar, colocarse el casco, escuchar las indicaciones de su técnico e iniciar la deriva. No sabía si era porque poco a poco empezaba a sentirse menos intimidado por su compañero o si simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero todo se sintió de forma mucho más natural.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna dificultad en la deriva, más que lo pesado que suponía sentir que Volkov se sentía desolado por la pérdida de Ivanov y lo confuso que era estar en su mente, pero esta vez Horacio no se sentía arrastrado por la deriva y podía controlar sus movimientos. Esta vez ambos pilotos pudieron cumplir con los movimientos que se les había en la maniobra, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa:

– **Segunda maniobra del Cherno Alpha completada con éxito. Se procede a la desconexión.** – Informó Serjay.

Una vez la maniobra finalizó y se desconectaron, Horacio estaba lleno de alegría porque esta vez las cosas hubieran ido bien: Probablemente no hubiera podido soportar otro fallo y que todo el mundo estuviera visualizando la hipotética catástrofe. Porque además todos esperaban que estuviera a la altura de un gran piloto como era Volkov y si las cosas iban mal, era porque Horacio no era capaz de hacer resplandecer todo el talento de su compañero. Se alegraba de no frenar ni a Volkov ni a todos los que trabajaban en el Cherno.

Horacio como la persona impulsiva que era, se dejó llevar por la felicidad que le inundaba y una vez fueron liberados de los cables que les unían al Cherno, fue corriendo hacia Volkov y saltó hacía él. – **¡Lo hemos conseguido!** – Suponía que Volkov lo tomó entre sus brazos por el único hecho de que sino caería al suelo y se haría daño, pero mientras que Horacio lucía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, Volkov se veía desubicado y al cabo de unos segundos, avergonzado con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

– **¿Puede bajar, por favor?**

Horacio no dejó de sonreír y bajó de sus brazos después de disculparse por el frenesí de felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst, Volkov, mueve el culo o el doctor va a seducir a tu futuro novio.


	8. шесть [6]

Después de semanas agobiantes por ser el novato del Cherno Alpha y, no nos engañemos, sería una etiqueta que acompañaría a Horacio durante toda su vida, el chico había conseguido compatibilizar sus horarios para hacer tareas tan sencillas como conseguir comer cada día en la cantina con sus amigos.

La distribución de sus amigos en la mesa de la cantina era bastante similar a como se distribuirían en un Jaeger: los primos García juntos, los Escobilla también y Horacio tomaría asiento al lado de Gustabo. Sin embargo, hoy no estaban sentados de esa forma y a Horacio le pareció extraño, no por la distribución en sí, sino porque Emilio y Segismundo estaban **demasiado** cerca el uno del otro.

— **¿Qué es esto? ¿Me voy con los rusos y mis amigos se lían entre ellos?** — Comentó Horacio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gustabo.

— **Al menos usted no tiene que aguantarles todo el jodido día...** — Y a continuación Pablito empezó a emular el sonido de besos, a lo que Segismundo se sonrojo en extremo y su hermano le recriminó el comentario.

De acuerdo. Inequívocamente estaban saliendo juntos. ¿Cómo coño había sucedido eso sin que se diera cuenta? El Cherno Alpha le estaba succionando la vida por completo a Horacio.

— **Deja a los tortolitos que sigan a los suyo, hay algo más importante que tengo que decirte.** — Gustabo cortó el tema de conversación anterior de raíz, pero ciertamente llamó la atención de Horacio. — **He escuchado donde pueden estar guardando nuestro montón de chatarra. Es momento de divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?**

Cuando Gustabo se refería al montón de chatarra, Horacio sabía que se refería al Jaeger que ellos dos habían creado con basura de la calle. Ellos no eran ingenieros, ni tenían grandes habilidades como los técnicos que se encontraban en el cuartel, pero habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en ese pequeño jaeger y habían conseguido que fuera funcional. De la misma manera, habían conseguido ser arrestados por pilotar un jaeger de forma ilegal, pero en cierta medida también suponía un halago a su trabajo.

Los militares se quedaron con el Jaeger en el momento que ellos fueron detenidos, pero ciertamente nadie les había dicho que había sido del pequeño robot, así que Horacio había llegado a pensar que lo podrían haber incluso destruido. Después de todo, su Jaeger medía menos de 20 metros y no tenía nada que ver con los grandes Jaegers que almacenaban en los hangares y que alcanzaban con facilidad los 100 metros. Al escuchar que su creación podría estar intacta, el corazón de Horacio latió con fuerza de la emoción.

Planear como iban a escaquearse de noche en mitad de la cantina donde podían escucharles sus superiores, no era la idea más astuta que podían tener y por suerte, no es lo que hicieron, pero eso solo retrasó su plan final, pues era difícil que el grupo coincidiera con Horacio de manera natural por lo distintas que eran sus rutinas actuales.

Varios días después consiguieron coordinarse lo suficiente como para saltarse el toque de queda, donde se suponía que tenían que estar durmiendo en sus correspondientes habitaciones o barracones y empezar a escurrirse por los pasillos de la base militar sin que les descubrieran. Muchos opinarían que era bueno que la vida de Horacio hubiera cambiado para bien y que ya no hubieran castigos grupales, pero la verdad que era algo que echaba de menos de ser un cadete y de compartir esas amonestaciones con sus amigos: Al final siempre se acababan riendo.

Era la primera vez que se veían de expediciones ilegales con la compañía de Pablito y Emilio, lo cual hacía que el grupo fuera bastante numeroso junto a Segismundo, Rogelio, Gustabo y por último, el mismo. Por eso fue alucinante que pudieran llegar hasta el almacén donde los militares albergaban al pequeño Jaeger sin que les detectasen, aunque también hicieron un gran trabajo de no hablar hasta que llegaron allí. Gustabo fue el que abrió la puerta del almacén con una llave que, vete tú a saber cómo había conseguido.

El almacén se componía en un lado de un montón de cajas de madera apiladas las unas junto a las otras, cuyo contenido no se sabía bien que era, puesto que estaban embaladas en plástico y encima de plataformas de madera. También había grandes recambios de Jaeger apilados de manera desordenada y, en uno de los rincones de aquel gran almacén se podía ver a su pequeña invención. Era curioso como al lado de los recambios, su Jaeger parecía un juguete.

— **¡Mira, Gustabo, Gustabo!** — Horacio no pudo evitar correr en la dirección de su Jaeger mientras llamaba la atención de su mejor amigo. Estaba tan ilusionado que parecía como un chiquillo, saltando y corriendo por el almacén.

El sentimiento por ver al Jaeger era un poco dividido: Era cierto que para dos inútiles que no habían tenido mucha idea de mecánica ni tecnología, tenía mucho mérito haber construido aquel Jaeger funcional y que a día de hoy, se encontrase de una pieza. Pero por otro lado, en las últimas semanas habían estado demasiado cerca de impresionantes Jaegers como Cherno Alpha y Matador Fury, por lo que ya no les parecía la gran cosa.

— **Es un Jaeger, ¿No le pusisteis nombre?** — Preguntó Rogelio, inocentemente.

— **Calvo.** — Contestó Gustabo.

— **Héroe.** —A la misma vez que contestó el otro chico, Horacio contestó de forma distinta.

Segismundo no estaba prestando demasiada atención al posible nombre del Jaeger por estar observándolo de cerca, Rogelio no parecía convencido de la respuesta mientras que los hermanos Escobilla estaban bastante entretenidos con la escena en general.

— **¡El héroe calvo, hermanito!** — Dijo Pablito, riéndose. Probablemente los mexicanos eran los menos impresionados con el pequeño Jaeger, pero ellos eran los que más experiencia tenían pilotando Jaegers de verdad, así que su reacción tenía cierta lógica.

Finalmente habían cumplido con su misión: Comprobar que el héroe calvo se encontraba a salvo. En algún punto de la madrugada pensaron en intentar acceder a su interior para comprobar si estaba operativo, pero no tenían una escalera para poder entrar y probablemente les terminarían por descubrir si iniciaban el motor. Horacio no podía estar más feliz, así que por él estaba bien incluso si no había podido pilotar de nuevo su juguete.

El grupo se separó y cada uno volvió a su dormitorio con mucha prudencia porque se ganarían una buena amonestación por estar en pie de madrugada. Horacio en ese aspecto era el que más suerte tenía, pues al ir solo, había menos probabilidades de hacer ruido y alertar a los militares que se encontraban de guardia. Sin embargo, cuando accedió al pabellón ruso, vio que había luz en la cocina comunitaria. Era normal que las luces de los pasillos estuvieran encendidas, pero no las zonas comunitarias, porque técnicamente no era una hora en la que se pudiera hacer uso de ellas. Horacio, curioso, se asomó a ver si era un fallo técnico o si realmente se encontraba alguien allí, pero en ningún momento se esperó encontrar a Volkov cenando cereales a las 4 de la madrugada.

Técnicamente Volkov era el individuo con más rango del pabellón ruso, así que tenía competencias suficientes como para amonestar a Horacio si lo encontraba en pie a esas horas, pero realmente el chico tenía curiosidad sobre esa situación y se dejó ver. No era la primera vez que veía a Volkov sin uniforme, pero era extraño verle sin ese toque militar y aunque luciera vistiendo ropa cómoda, su sola presencia seguía siendo imponente. Cuando el ruso notó la presencia ajena, no pareció importarle demasiado, incluso le saludó.

— **Привет** ( _Hola_ ).

— **¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?** — Era evidente que la respuesta a esa pregunta era comer, pero era simplemente la excusa para acercarse. Horacio se invitó a sí mismo a sentarse delante de Volkov en aquella mesa alta y se sentó en un taburete.

— **Cenar.** — Volkov el elocuente. Al menos no le había pedido que se fuera y no parecía rechazar la compañía de Horacio, de hecho, señaló la caja de cereales y cuando Horacio preguntó si le podía acompañar, el ruso simplemente asintió con el rostro.

— **¿No es una hora un poco rara para cenar? Ahora que lo pienso... No recuerdo haberte visto nunca en el comedor.** — Horacio se refería a la cantina, la que era de uso para todo el personal. Obviamente ahora al estar en el pabellón ruso, el acceso que podían tener a aquella pequeña cocina era mucho menor, pero tampoco tenían comida preparada como en la cantina.

— **No me gustan las multitudes, solo iba cuando Ivanov me arrastraba.**

La mención de Ivanov hizo que a Horacio le recorriese un escalofrío. Realmente no sabía cómo encarar ese tema porque era algo que para Volkov sería muy sensible y al fin y al cabo, Horacio no había conocido personalmente a Ivanov. No se sentía como si pudiera decir algo y se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente cenando con Volkov. Con el transcurso de los minutos, una nueva preocupación apareció en la mente de Horacio.

— **Eh... No te quiero sacar un tema incomodo, pero siento que si no lo hago, exploto.** — Volkov se mantuvo en silencio tras esas palabras y Horacio solo se sintió más nervioso por lo que iba a decir. — **Vale, primero de todo, ¿Cuándo derivamos puedes ver lo que está en mi mente?**

— **Obviamente, sí.**

— **De obvio nada, yo no puedo hacerlo**. — Quizás no había sido la mejor manera para empezar a exponer que la mente de Volkov le parecía un tsunami de emociones descontroladas.

— **¿A qué se refiere?** — Volkov se veía totalmente perdido, aquella faceta de apatía total se había descolgado y se podía leer la confusión en su rostro.

— **Generalmente cuando estoy en tu mente no entiendo una mierda. Primero de todo, habláis ruso todo el rato y después, los rostros de las personas es como si estuvieran difuminados si no sé quiénes son. De hecho, hasta la última deriva no he sido capaz de interpretar nada en tu mente, solo tus sentimientos, pero esta última vez vi a Conway en tu mente y si era capaz de ver su rostro como tal.**

Observó como Volkov intentaba decir algo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y volvía a cerrar la boca. Bien, había conseguido que el ruso pasase de sorprendido a nervioso, a este paso no le parecería que fuera incapaz de sentir emociones.

— **¿Me está diciendo que le amenacé y nunca ha sido capaz de ver mi pasado en las derivas?** — Horacio asintió con el rostro, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. — **Oh, Dios...** — Volkov se llevó las manos al rostro y hundió un poco la mirada. Genial. Se había cargado emocionalmente a Volkov y ni siquiera le había llegado a decir lo que realmente quería.

— **¿Volkov? Ya te disculpaste por eso, no pasa nada.** — El ruso subió su mirada, pero no lucía del todo convencido. — **Pero no quería hablarte de eso... Quiero decir, has estado en mi mente así que... Sabes que me gustas, ¿no?**

— **Sí.** — Una respuesta muy escueta, pero no era porque a Volkov no le importase sino que se le veía apartando la mirada, como si no supiera como tratar el tema.

— **¡Esto no es una confesión o algo así! Osea, a ver, ya sabes lo que pienso, has estado en mi mente pero... Eh... Como nunca dices nada de nada, nunca sé lo que piensas y por mi parte el acceso a tus pensamientos son limitados en comparación.** — Horacio tragó saliva. — **Solo quiero que ignores eso... Seguro que has tenido que ver todos esos recuerdos de culos en mi mente, no quiero incomodarte y más si sabes que me gustas. No voy a tratar de hacer nada raro, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien como compañeros. Quería dejarlo claro.**

Volkov se veía inseguro sobre cómo proceder y se pasó la mano por la nuca, frunciendo algo el cejo, nervioso. — **Ivanov me advirtió en su día que había gente que nos admiraba y... Nunca creí demasiado esa realidad.** — Los gestos nerviosos del ruso cesaron y ahora volvía a lucir igual de serio que siempre. — **No me conoce lo suficiente, creo que ha romantizado su admiración por la idea que ha creado en su mente sobre mi persona. Quiero advertirle que se arrepentirá si cree que esa idea es real.**

— **No creo que me arrepienta cuando llegue a conocerte y vea que el Volkov "héroe" sea distinto al Volkov "real". No es que me moleste ver que eres un ser humano normal y que comes cereales a deshoras, me siento menos intimidado, de hecho.** — No sabía precisamente el qué, pero algo de sus palabras había conseguido que Volkov se viera menos tenso por el tema de conversación. — **Pero eso, en resumen, ¿Ignora mis fantasías, por favor?**

Volkov asintió con la cabeza. — **No le dé más vueltas, seguiré ignorando ese tema. Entiendo que es... joven, me imagino que será natural que tenga esas ideas en mente.**

No sabía si alegrarse de que Volkov viera natural que estuviera más salido que el pico de una mesa o si avergonzarse por ello, al menos podría aparcar ese tema indefinidamente.

— **Perdón si te he incomodado con toda esta conversación, pero gracias por escucharme.** — Al final, Horacio tenía la sensación de que solo podía acercarse a hablar con Volkov si estaban los dos completamente solos. — **Y por no reñirme por saltarme el toque de queda.** — Horacio río para quitar tensión en el ambiente.

Volkov negó con la cabeza. — **No me siento como su superior, no le voy a vigilar o penalizar por conductas ajenas a específicamente pilotar. Así que descanse y no se preocupe por esas cosas, pronto le nombrarán piloto y le ascenderán, seguro que tendrá suficientes razones por las que mantener su mente ocupada.**

Horacio que ya había terminado de comer y ya había limpiado y guardado los utensilios que había empleado, hizo tal y como Volkov le había dicho y se retiró para ir a dormir, pues estaba cansado después de la noche de aventuras con los chicos y la conversación incomoda con el ruso. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de retirarse a su habitación. — **¡Buenas noches, Volkov! ¡Descansa!** — Volkov no respondió, pero hizo un leve gesto con el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi perfil di la oportunidad a tres afortunados para preguntar sobre si el personaje que elegían aparecería, en resumidas cuentas tenéis esta información de forma pública gracias a los afortunados:
> 
> 1\. Moussa será técnico de voz.
> 
> 2\. Aparece Greco en la historia, pero todavía le quedan capítulos para su aparición.
> 
> 3\. Hay algún personaje de la mafia que aparecerá en la historia.
> 
> Prepárense para el próximo capítulo, ¡Vienen curvas!


	9. Семь [7]

Horacio estaba extremadamente nervioso, hoy era el día en el que se haría público al mundo entero que él iba a ser uno de los pilotos de Cherno Alpha después de la tragedia de Ivanov. Además, a efectos dentro de la base, también era el día que se le iba a ascender su rango e iba a dejar de ser un cadete para ser Sargento. No le importaba tanto eso último, pero ahora que la sociedad iba a saber que iba a ocupar el lugar de Ivanov; no podía evitar tener miedo porque era un puesto que le quedaba muy grande y en las últimas prácticas había demostrado que no lo estaba haciendo particularmente bien.

Horacio no estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras de televisión, ni a tener que estar en pie frente a un montón de personas y aunque en ese acto no tuviera que decir nada de nada, la situación le parecía demasiado para él. No ayudaba que Volkov estuviera en un lado de la sala con su habitual apatía y sin parecer que la situación le provocase nerviosismo alguno, pero el mismo Horacio había visto a Volkov montones de veces en televisión en el pasado, así que estaría bastante habituado.

La mirada de Horacio se entrecruzó con la de Volkov, pero el ruso no dijo nada porque no sabía cómo tranquilizar al muchacho mediante palabras y este solo se puso más nervioso por ese silencio, aunque consiguió que en su mente viniera un tema de conversación para romper el hielo.

— **Sobre los rumores de Striker Eureka... ¿Sabes si son verdad? ¿Van a traerlo a la base?**

Volkov asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente, sin pensarlo apenas. — **Sí, pero no tengo constancia de que hayan preseleccionado a ningún piloto en Australia. Entiendo por ende, que la selección se realizará aquí.**

— **Oh... En la anterior guerra Gipsy, Cherno y Striker combatieron juntos, ¿no? Ahora van a volver a coincidir en la misma base...** — Realmente no era ningún tipo de pregunta, Horacio simplemente estaba hablando en voz alta, pero Volkov asintió con la cabeza, confirmándolo. — **¿Cómo eran los anteriores pilotos de Striker en persona? Debisteis coincidir más de una vez.**

Volkov se vio reacio a contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo: — **No me juzgue por lo que voy a decir, pero apenas los conocí. Solo hablé con ellos para lo estrictamente necesario: Apenas me podía defender en inglés y al ser de las primeras veces que salía de Rusia, me impactó mucho ver parejas del mismo sexo.** — Horacio era bastante transparente con sus reacciones y probablemente eso fue lo que impulsó a Volkov a continuar explicándose. — **Soy consciente de que se vio homobofo por mi parte, pero solamente estaba... sorprendido. En ese momento sentí que Lamar y Rosas pertenecían a un mundo completamente distinto al mío.**

Horacio no presionó ni trató de obtener ningún otro tipo de respuesta por parte de Volkov, realmente nunca le había dado la impresión de homofobo y si Volkov no le había juzgado por su pasado, Horacio no podía tampoco juzgar a Volkov por cómo había actuado años atrás. Quería pensar que su compañero ahora actuaría de distinta forma y eso le servía.

La conversación no fue a más debido a que no tardaron demasiado en avisarles de que se preparasen para el acto que iba a iniciar: Los nervios de Horacio regresaron a su cuerpo y en ese momento se preocupó porque no había cambiado nada de su extravagante aspecto, ¿Debería haberse quitado la cresta y no llevar las uñas pintadas de negro para su primera aparición en la televisión? Pero al final sobrevivió a ese montón de cámaras y miradas de toda la base centradas en él. Con las piernas temblorosas y un ruso de dos metros que parecía inalterable, Horacio fue nombrado piloto del Cherno Alpha y ahora pasaría a ser el Sargento Pérez: Su nueva chaqueta de piloto era prueba del aquel gran día.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, Horacio se percató de que Volkov lucía más pálido de lo normal. — **¿Volkov? ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **No es nada.** — Pero la respuesta no fue suficiente para Horacio y Volkov fue consciente de ello. — **No sobrellevo bien el calor de Estados Unidos y están siendo días más calurosos de lo normal.**

Horacio no solía pensar en todos aquellos temas y era solo en el momento que Volkov los mencionaba, que se percataba de la gran diferencia que se encontraba entre ellos: Una diferencia de edad de 13 años, una barrera lingüística importante y un choque cultural evidente. Probablemente Horacio no se había percatado de muchas más diferencias, pero ahora que sabía que Volkov se podía marear en días calurosos, estaría pendiente del estado del ruso.

Tal y como había mencionado Volkov en los días anteriores, se anunció públicamente que Striker Eureka sería trasladado a las base de los Santos y que una vez que el Jaeger se encontrase en las instalaciones, se procedería a la selección de sus pilotos. Probablemente Horacio en el futuro debería confirmar los rumores con Volkov, quien parecía si estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en la base, aunque irónicamente lucía como una persona que estaba alejado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Horacio estaba enviando mensajes a Claudio mientras estaba tirado en la cama de su habitación, estaba ligeramente cansado y solamente le apetecía ligar un poco con alguien que le siguiese la corriente. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y se dio media vuelta en la cama, esperando a que la persona en cuestión se cansase, pero la segunda vez que llamaron a la puerta, Horacio se levantó para abrir... ¿Qué hacía Volkov yéndole a buscar a él? Normalmente era al revés.

— **¡Buenos días, Volkov!**

— **Buenos días.** —El ruso hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. — **Anunciarán en breves los nuevos pilotos de Striker Eureka, el equipo está en la sala común a la espera de la noticia. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo y no enterarse después de que sucediera.**

— **¿Por qué nunca me entero de estas cosas?** — Comentó Horacio en voz alta. — **¿Tú vas a ir?** — Volkov asintió con el rostro, por lo que Horacio le pidió unos segundos para ponerse los zapatos y acompañarle también.

— **No es público que las selecciones ya se finalizaron, pero pertenecer a la unidad de Cherno Alpha provoca que al final la información me termine llegando.** — Explicó Volkov y a pesar que no lo añadió, la razón por la que Horacio probablemente no se había enterado es porque él no hablaba ruso a diferencia de todo su equipo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Horacio pudo reconocer a algunos técnicos del Cherno pero había mucho más personal que estaba seguro que no le sonaba en absoluto. La gran mayoría les saludo y les hizo un lugar en la sala compartida, Horacio instintivamente seguía al lado de Volkov porque era la persona conocida entre la gente; lo cual le hizo pensar que Volkov le había mencionado que no estaba cómodo entre multitudes, pero no parecía afectarle demasiado en esa situación en específico, probablemente porque los técnicos que le habían acompañado desde Rusia fueran compañeros desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Al poco tiempo, Horacio reconoció a Serjay entre sus compañeros y al saludarle con la mano, el técnico se acercó, invitando a una cerveza a Horacio que aceptó de buena manera. — **¿Tienes alguna idea en mente de quienes podrían ser los pilotos seleccionados? Tú estabas en el programa que formaba a pilotos, al fin y al cabo.**

— **Pero estaba en el programa de cadetes, digo yo que tendrán mejores opciones que los novatos, ¿no?** — En el momento en el que Horacio se infravaloró a sí mismo, Volkov frunció el cejo en silencio; reacción que pasó desapercibida ante la mayoría de presentes.

— **Tú eras cadete y estás en Cherno, nunca se sabe. Esto no se trata de grandes calificaciones o una extraordinaria fuerza física, sino que haya una potencial compatibilidad que desarrollar bien en un Jaeger.**

Técnicamente esa era la explicación lógica detrás del funcionamiento de la tecnología Jaeger, pero sinceramente Horacio se sentía demasiado común para estar en ese lugar. Estaba seguro que fueran quien fueran los próximos pilotos del Striker Eureka, serían sin duda tipos impresionantes.

El sistema de megafonía se activó y en la sala bulliciosa de repente se hizo el silencio para escuchar las noticias esperadas. — **Atención, atención. Los procesos de selección han determinado que los siguientes candidatos serán los siguientes pilotos de Striker Eureka: Segismundo García y Rogelio García. Por favor, diríjanse al hangar número 2.**

Horacio no pudo evitar emitir un grito de sorpresa al escuchar los nombres y Volkov le preguntó casi al instante: — **¿Los conoces?**

— **Son colegas del programa de cadetes.** — Volkov suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el rostro, de aquella reacción dedujo que Volkov conocía a sus amigos de las memorias que habría visto en la deriva.

En los siguientes días, Horacio aprovechó para escaparse de sus responsabilidades y celebrar con los primos García que serían nombrados pilotos del Striker Eureka. Fue un momento de gran efusividad que culminó con un toque triste, pues el grupo se había separado por completo: Los gallegos estaban en el equipo de Striker Eureka, los Escobilla en el Matador Fury, Horacio estaba en Cherno Alpha y Gustabo se había quedado solo en el programa de cadetes en el cual no estaba dando los resultados que los mandos esperaban de él. Solamente cuando se quedó sin ningún compañero más, Gustabo tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes irse al equipo técnico de Gipsy Danger.

Como de habitual, Horacio se dirigió al hangar del Cherno para realizar una de aquellas infinitas maniobras en las que últimamente iban avanzando en los resultados esperados a pasos diminutos. El chico intentaba no frustrarse por los resultados, porque en un Jaeger contra más profundo el vínculo, mejor se combatía y aunque a día de hoy consideraba que estaba en términos amigables con Volkov, no podía considerar que él fuera su amigo ni viceversa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al hangar había mucho menos personal del que normalmente ayudaba en las maniobras de prueba y eso le alteró. Además, no era capaz de localizar a Serjay y técnicamente él tenía que estar siempre presente porque era el técnico con el que Horacio se comunicaba. Estaba seguro que Horacio transmitía con su rostro que no entendía la tranquilidad porque en cuanto Nikolai le vio, se acercó.

— **¿Qué haces aquí con esa cara de perdido? La maniobra se ha anulado.** — Horacio gesticuló sorprendido, sin llegar a decir palabra alguna, lo cual provocó que Nikolai empezase a reírse a carcajadas. — **¡No me jodas que no te han avisado! Da igual, ha sido un poco a última hora, no eres el único con el culo torcido aquí.**

— **Tio, siempre llego tarde a todas las noticias... ¿Pero ha pasado algo?**

— **Solo me he enterado de que Volkov está indispuesto y de que no le molestemos, órdenes del jefe.**

Horacio suspiró y no insistió mucho más; era obvio que Nikolai tampoco podía darle muchos detalles sobre lo sucedido. ¿Qué significaba que Volkov estaba "indispuesto"? Volkov no lucía como la persona que enfermase fácilmente, no al menos físicamente; le había visto hacer maniobras estando lesionado así que no creía que algo menor fuera a pararle. Horacio no puedo evitar preocuparse, pero no quería ir a molestar a Volkov si estaba descansando y no tenía su número de móvil para comunicarse con él.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante aburridos: Ser el piloto de Cherno Alpha podía ser una responsabilidad grandiosa que te dejaba exhausto y sin tiempo libre, pero cuando no habían maniobras planeadas ni requerían de su presencia, la verdad es que no suponía ninguna tarea pesada. ¡Incluso había conseguido el suficiente tiempo libre como para irse de cita! Pero eso era historia para otro momento.

Recordó que una de las últimas veces que se había encontrado con Volkov había sido comiendo de madrugada en la cocina comunitaria, los horarios de sueño de Horario estaban lo suficientemente destrozados como para que a esa hora estuviera despierto y con los ánimos suficientes como para comprobar si el ruso se encontraba allí.

Como si Volkov solo fuera capaz de comer si no se encontraba nadie más a su alrededor, sí, se encontraba comiendo de madrugada una vez más. Horacio se asomó de manera evidente para que Volkov fuera consciente de su presencia y cuando esto fue así, el ruso asintió con la cabeza a modo de invitación para que se volviera a sentar con él.

— **¿Estás mejor? Escuché que no te encontrabas muy bien.** — Horacio miró directamente al rostro a Volkov; se le veía pálido, más de lo que era habitual en él pero quizás no tanto como la última vez que le había visto.

— **Me... mareé en un pasillo.** — Volkov lucía incluso avergonzado de aquella confesión.

— **Me acuerdo que la última vez mencionaste que no tolerabas bien el clima de aquí... Espero que estés mejor ahora, me preocupé pero dijeron que mejor que te dejásemos descansar y como no tenía tu número de teléfono pues...**

Ante aquellas palabras, Volkov buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo, lo desactivó y lo puso en la mesa al alcance de Horacio, pero debido a que no dijo nada más, Horacio no entendió el gesto.

— **Anote su número y le doy el mío.**

— **¡Oh!** — Pero en cuanto Horacio puso las manos en el móvil de Volkov, se percató de un gran obstáculo. — **Eh... ¿Volkov? Esto está en ruso, no entiendo el menú.**

Volkov lucía avergonzado de tampoco haber pensado en ese detalle y ayudó a Horacio a abrir la aplicación y los menús necesarios. — **Perdone. Ahí tiene.**

En el momento que Volkov tuvo el número de Horacio, le mandó un mensaje para que su compañero guardase su contacto y ciertamente el pelirrojo se veía feliz de dar ese pequeño paso en el que eran más cercanos.

— **Lamento haberle preocupado, no pretendía ser una carga.** — Volkov sonaba sincero a la par que formal, empezaba a abrirse un poco pero siempre sin dejar aquella presencia en la que Horacio sentía que Volkov era alguien a quien respetar.

— **No tienes que disculparte por eso, somos compañeros ¿no? No tienes que esconderme si te estás mareando o si te ocurre algo. Tú me dijiste de las primeras veces que no ibas a juzgarme, yo no voy a hacerlo tampoco... No tienes que guardarte las cosas para ti.** — Volkov le escuchaba, pero no parecía tener unas palabras exactas con las que responder. — **Sé que no somos súper cercanos ni nada de eso pero... Puedes confiar en mí, porque yo desde luego confío en ti.**

— **Gracias.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doy fe que para este capítulo requerí de la ayuda de mi marido, donde a las 4 de la madrugada le pregunté si él creía que si en 2050 en un mundo apocalíptico por culpa de los Kaijus, los rusos seguirían siendo homofobos... Al final acordamos que serían 50/50 (?)
> 
> El próximo capítulo va a ser un extra y me han contactado por privado para una propuesta de extra que me ha gustado mucho, así que tendrán... ¡Doble extra! ٩(*•͈ ꇴ •͈*)و ̑̑❀
> 
> Después retomaremos con el curso de la historia, al igual que hicimos en el extra anterior.


	10. Extra 2. La cita 🔞

Horacio se estaba maquillando y arreglando para aquella noche especial; los anteriores días habían sido tranquilos y con ello, Horacio no había tenido problema para sacar un hueco en aquella noche para irse a una cita. Desgraciadamente no era como si tuviera capacidad para abandonar la base militar, pero se las ingeniaría para pasar un buen rato de todas formas.

Tenía que admitir que en parámetros generales: A Horacio no le gustaban especialmente las citas. Él era coqueto y le gustaba que las miradas a su alrededor se fijaran en él, pero nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído a la idea de mantenerse al lado de una misma persona en cuanto se refería al campo romántico. Lo habían usado en muchas ocasiones y le habían partido en corazón en otras cuantas, así que si Horacio tuviera que focalizar sus intereses, serían simplemente pasarlo bien.

Desde que había conocido al Doctor Muerte había estado coqueteando con él. Probablemente no se equivocaría si decía que consideraba a Claudio como un amigo, uno especial con ciertos derechos, pero un amigo. Era fácil hablar con Claudio y era alguien que siempre trataba de levantarle los ánimos y no podía evitar sentir cierta complicidad con él.

Lo que más le molestaba de toda aquella situación era no poder usar ropa demasiado llamativa dentro de la base, así que se tuvo que conformar usando unos pantalones negros _demasiado_ ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta con un logotipo en el pecho bastante llamativo mientras que las deportivas eran de color rojo fuego, como su pelo.

Si no estuvieran en un mundo en guerra por culpa de grandiosas criaturas que destrozaban ciudades, Horacio estaba seguro que le hubiera encantado tener un plan casual con Claudio tipo ir a cenar a algún lugar agradable y luego terminar en su departamento, porque ambos hombres no eran estúpidos y sabían con qué intenciones iban a esa cita. La cuestión es que Horacio tampoco quería pasearse con su cita por las zonas comunes y en ese momento, agradecía que con Segismundo y compañía hubieran intentado examinar cada rincón de la base en búsqueda de problemas.

Quedó en un pasillo poco concurrido con Claudio y cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí, sentía ciertas mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Estaba nervioso y alegre a la vez, ya que desde que habían llegado a la base, nadie se había fijado de esa manera en Horacio y el chico anhelaba ese tipo de tonteo.

Fue el segundo en llegar y le sorprendió ver que Claudio se había maquillado también para la cita, pero no era maquillaje convencional, sino que había una calavera en su rostro. Claudio le había mostrado imágenes de su época universitaria donde lucía con ese aspecto macarra y Horacio no había podido evitar sentirse muy atraído por ese aspecto, obviamente, se lo había mencionado a Claudio.

Horacio lucía una sonrisa boba en su rostro y Claudio correspondió con una sonrisa sincera. ¡El Doctor se veía muy guapo! No solo por el maquillaje, había elegido vestir con camisa y ese toque elegante le quedaba de lujo.

— **Veo que ha sido una buena idea elegir el look calavera, aunque no estoy ni la mitad de guapo que tú con esa cresta.**

— **¿Qué dices? ¡Estás guapísimo!**

La felicidad de Horacio era contagiosa y ese buen humor alcanzaba a Claudio en cuestión de segundos. — **¿Cuál ese plan secreto que tanto me has escondido?**

Entonces Horacio tomó de la mano a Claudio y le pidió que le siguiera, era algo estúpido porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como un adolescente sin responsabilidades que se podía escapar de la mirada de los adultos para irse a besar con un chico guapo en un rincón escondido. En ese momento no importaba que fuera el piloto del Cherno Alpha, no importaba todas las miradas centradas con altas expectativas en él: En ese momento podía ser simplemente Horacio, quien solo quería pasar un buen rato con un chico guapo como era Claudio.

Subieron múltiples plataformas y se escabulleron entre pasillos cuyo suelo no parecía demasiado estable pero Horacio y sus amigos ya habían confirmado con anterioridad que no había ningún problema con pasar por allí. Técnicamente eran zonas abandonadas y cuyos accesos tendrían que estar cortados, pero la realidad distaba de lo que debía ser. Claudio alucinaba un poco con qué Horacio supiera de esos escondrijos, pero le seguía con el corazón palpitando a mil.

Finalmente llegaron a una plataforma elevada en la que se podía ver uno de los hangares desde ese punto, aunque no era un hangar que estuviera en uso y prácticamente no había nada de interés allí. La parte buena es que se podían sentar en ese punto elevado, dejar las piernas colgando y en principio nadie tendría que dirigir su mirada al techo para ver que a muchos metros de altura se encontraban dos hombres compartiendo besos.

— **Veo que eres una caja de sorpresas.** — Claudio había estado dirigiendo su atención a Horacio en todo momento, pero ahora no podía dejar de observar a su alrededor: Era un buen punto que ninguno de los dos tenía miedo a las alturas.

— **¿Te gusta? Aquí nadie nos molestará.**

Ninguna palabra más fue necesaria, porque en ese momento empezaron a intercambiar besos. Al inicio Horacio tenía cierto temor de colocar su mano sobre el rostro de Claudio, pues no quería que su maquillaje desapareciera tan rápido, pero el doctor tomó las manos de Horacio y las llevó a su rostro para que viese que no había problema alguno.

Los nervios de Horacio desaparecieron con los besos de Claudio; se encontraban tumbados en el suelo metálico, el uno al lado del otro y las manos del doctor se deslizaban por el pecho del Horacio, quien acariciaba las mejillas del otro mientras se besaban con suavidad. Sus labios no chocaban con fuerza, sino más bien todo lo contrario; con suma suavidad y se separaban para volver a rozarse al cabo de pocos segundos, lo que provocaba que los protagonistas del beso se rieran de vez en cuando.

Horacio sabía que Claudio era fumador, el mismo hombre lo había mencionado alguna que otra vez, pero nunca lo había alcanzado a ver con sus propios ojos, pero sin duda sus labios sabían a cigarrillo. No podía decir que le desagradase por completo, pero Claudio era tan dulce que se le hacía extraña aquella combinación.

Los besos cesaron y la mirada de Claudio no se separaba de Horacio, pero su mirada le transmitía tanto que no podía desear que mirase a nada más.

— **Si me miras de esa forma, me vas a acabar fulminando. ¿Tan guapo estoy?**

Claudio sonrió de forma pícara. — **Siempre lo estás.** — En una mezcla de vergüenza y ganas de meterse con el doctor, Horacio le empujó pero sin intenciones de hacerle daño sino más bien para llamarle la atención. — **Me alegro que te veas más animado últimamente.**

— **¡Siempre estoy animado, soy un héroe!** — Horacio hizo un gesto estúpido con los brazos, apuntando al techo y Claudio no pudo evitar reírse ante tal escena.

— **Sabes que no me refiero a eso, pero no importa.** — Al fin y al cabo, Claudio no era simplemente un amigo especial con el que se besaba a escondidas porque tenía esa necesidad afecto, era también un amigo como tal y Horacio compartía sus cosas con él. — **Tu sonrisa es capaz de iluminar el día de cualquiera, tienes la fuerza de un sol y atrapas a cualquiera que se encuentre a tu alrededor con tu alegría.**

Horacio simplemente respondió con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. No por vergüenza, no por no saber que decir: Su corazón le dictaba que no eran importantes las palabras en ese momento y que podía simplemente disfrutar de que le dijesen cosas lindas. El último mes había sido un cambio radical en su vida y probablemente Claudio era el apoyo que en ese momento necesitaba.

Ahí estaba el punto importante de la cuestión: Entre Horacio y Claudio no existía un verdadero y profundo amor, pero sus personalidades coordinaban muy bien y eran personas que habían conseguido establecer un vínculo fuerte en poco tiempo. Es posible que en el caso de que Horacio no hubiera establecido tantos obstáculos al insistir que no quería nada serio con Claudio, hubiera nacido un verdadero amor con el tiempo.

Como si Horacio quisiera tener un recuerdo de aquel día, sacó su móvil y empezaron a sacarse selfies de todo tipo: La típica sonriendo y Claudio haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, poniendo caras estúpidas e incluso besándose. Quizás aquellas eran cosas de pareja, pero Horacio no era la clase de persona que supiera en qué momento estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa.

Entrelazaron los dedos y estuvieron un buen rato hablando de los últimos días: La expedición nocturna donde habían ido a ver al héroe calvo, chismorreos de la sala médica y temas que iban en esa línea argumental.

Pero aquella cita no solo iba encaminada a disfrutar de la compañía ajena y hablar de sus cosas, así que fue natural cuando surgió la siguiente pregunta por parte de Horacio: — **¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?**

No podían ir a la habitación de Claudio porque él compartía con otros médicos y realmente, cruzarse con unos cuantos rusos no parecía tan problema como estar en una habitación compartida. Y tan rápido como llegaron a la intimidad de la habitación de Horacio, las camisas desaparecieron y los besos eran mucho más íntimos que los besos que habían compartido horas atrás. Horacio sentía que bajo el tacto de las manos de Claudio le quemaba la piel y ahora es cuando se percataba lo mucho que había añorado ser tocado por alguien.

Si Horacio no hubiera sido alto en comparación al Doctor, estaba seguro que habría saltado a sus brazos, pero no quería hacerle daño y así terminaron besándose hasta llegar a la cama.

Claudio actuaba de manera mucho más calmada, pero Horacio se notaba bastante ansioso por la vorágine de placer en la que quería ser atrapado. Claudio apenas había besado el cuello de Horacio mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente por su pecho, cuando notó que Horacio ya estaba conteniendo una erección en sus pantalones. Claudio sonrió de forma pícara y Horacio lejos de ocultar su vergüenza por ser el primero de los dos en reaccionar de forma tan evidente, correspondió a la sonrisa.

Con manos ágiles, desabrochó el cinturón a Horacio y coló su mano, palpando la erección por encima de la ropa interior y Horacio solo fue capaz de gemir ante aquella simple caricia, removiéndose un poco para inconscientemente, frotarse con sus propias piernas. Claudio, que se encontraba encima de Horacio en la cama, acercó su rostro al contrario y Horacio aprovechó para sacar su lengua antes de que sus labios se rozaran para capturar al Doctor en un beso más íntimo. Claudio seguía acariciándole donde más atención lo requería, lo cual provocaba que Horacio dejase escapar gemidos ahogados mientras se besaban.

Rápidamente Horacio quedó desnudo frente a Claudio, quien todavía estaba vestido de caderas hacia abajo, pero Horacio era un hombre que sabía lo que le gustaba y no era como si se fuera a sentir expuesto por estar desnudo cuando lo estaba pasando bien. Los labios del Doctor se acercaron a la punta de su miembro y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Horacio cuando sintió la lengua ajena presionar la punta. Sin duda Claudio sabía lo que hacía y se notaba mucho en el ritmo que marcaba; lento al inicio para robar un gemido ronco a su compañero para ir aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente una vez había comprobado que Horacio pedía más y más.

Horacio cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar más por el placer mientras que una de sus manos había enredado sus dedos entre el pelo de Claudio para acompañar el ritmo. Horacio no reprimía su voz y constantemente dejaba escapar gemidos con una voz más ronca de lo normal, lo que provocaba que en aquella habitación no se escuchasen solamente los sonidos lascivos que salían de los labios del doctor. Claudio separó sus labios en el momento que tuvo la necesidad de preguntar algo:

— **¿Tienes...?** —No tuvo la necesidad de acabar la pregunta, pues Horacio señaló a un cajón.

Claudio en realidad solo quería preguntar si tenía lubricante, pero cuando abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche se encontró con toda la colección de juguetes sexuales de Horacio. Bueno, no podía decir que no se esperaba encontrar con dicho panorama.

Horacio estaba colaborativo en su propio beneficio y elevó un poco las rodillas para ayudarse una mano con la que separar sus nalgas, así estaba preparado cuando Claudio había recubierto varios de sus dedos de lubricante. Claudio dejó escapar una risa cuando notó que no tenía apenas problemas en deslizar el primero de sus dedos en la entrada rosada de Horacio, de hecho no tuvo problemas ni en el segundo, ni en tercero. Después de ver el gran dildo en el cajón: Todo cobraba sentido.

— **Alguien ha estado jugando últimamente, ¿eh?**

Horacio colocó sus manos sobre la las caderas de Claudio, intentando atraerlo un poco más a él. — **Ya sabes... Me gusta jugar.** — Y en ese momento empezó a tirar hacia abajo del pantalón del médico, con una clara intención.

Horacio se relamió los labios en el momento que vio a Claudio totalmente desnudo: Era un hombre muy atractivo, nadie podía negarlo y al ver aquella figura con la erección rosada entre las piernas del Doctor, no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en su propia entrepierna, ansioso. Horacio observaba cada movimiento como un depredador que quería asaltar a su presa, intentando quitar importancia en su mente de que no le gustaba tener sexo con condón y Claudio se estaba poniendo uno.

En cuanto el otro estuvo listo, Horacio atrapó las caderas de Claudio con sus piernas y así elevó un poco su trasero, Claudio como todo momento intentó entrar lentamente en el interior de Horacio, quien no tenía las mismas ideas y movió sus caderas para provocar que Claudio entrara en él más rápidamente, pero aquello más que nada provocó que el Doctor gimiera profundamente.

— **Quiero más...** — Había cierto tono de voz melosa en las palabras de Horacio y Claudio era incapaz de decirle que no, empezando a aumentar el ritmo.

Una de las manos de Horacio bajó para empezar a tocarse a sí mismo, aliviando la presión que sentía en su entrepierna y dejándose llevar por el placer que hacía meses que no sentía. Con su otra mano libre, se aferraba a la espalda de Claudio para obligarle a que sus cuerpos sudorosos fueran más cercanos y acercar sus labios de vez en cuando.

Claudio era un amante muy dedicado que se preocupaba de preguntar a Horacio si se sentía más, si le gustaba o si quería más. En cambio, Horacio era el otro lado de la moneda; quien estaba tan centrado en el placer que no era capaz de actuar de manera tan centrada y lógica, pero en un momento determinado de la noche, Horacio gimió el nombre de Volkov. Claudio durante unos segundos paró, sorprendido, pero Horacio no parecía ser consciente de que había gemido nombre alguno. No fue un obstáculo para que minutos después ambos hombres llegasen al clímax entre ahogados gemidos.

Mientras recuperaban el aliento, estaban tumbados en la cama de Horacio, acurrucados debido a que la cama individual no les permitía más espacio personal a ninguno de los dos. Claudio estuvo acariciando el rostro de Horacio hasta que se levantó de la cama.

— **¿Tienes fuego?**

— **Yo no fumo.** — Contestó Horacio, cansado.

No era problemático porque en realidad Claudio si traía un encendedor consigo, simplemente le daba pereza levantarse. Horacio se quedó observando desde la cama y Claudio regresó junto a su lado, pero se sentó y apoyó su espalda en la pared, encendiéndose el cigarrillo. Era la primera vez que se acostaban juntos pero estaban tan tranquilos con la desnudez ajena, que nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

— **Así que pensando en Volkov... ¿Eh?** — Horacio lucía muy confundido por aquellas palabras, así que Claudio se tuvo que explicar. — **Le has llamado entre gemidos.**

— **¿Qué? No.**

— **Sí, sí. Lo has hecho, cariño.** — Claudio no sonaba para nada molesto, de hecho, lucía divertido por la situación. Horacio escondió su rostro entre las sábanas y habló desde ese escondrijo.

— **¡Pero si se sentía tan bien que apenas podía pensar en nada!**

Claudio destapó la sabana poco a poco, Horacio no se resistió y el Doctor se encontró con la mirada asustada a la par que avergonzada del otro hombre. Le acarició la mejilla para que se calmase un poco y después le beso en la frente.

— **No quiero que pienses que eres el segundo plato. Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy...** — Horacio era honesto con esas palabras, Claudio lo sabía.

— **Me dejaste muy claro desde el primer momento que empezamos a hablar que no querías nada serio, podía imaginarme que alguna razón había.**

Horacio suspiró hondo. — **Realmente no es esa la razón... Si da igual que opine que Volkov esté bueno que te cagas, es inalcanzable. Es más que no tengo buenas experiencias con los noviazgos, me gusta ser un alma libre.**

— **Los corazones rotos se curan con amor incondicional.**

Era un poco triste, porque si las situaciones en sus vidas hubieran sido distintas, quizás Horacio se hubiera dejado llevar por las lindas palabras de Claudio e intentaría creerlas de forma honesta. ¿Pero actualmente? Tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que provocaban que su corazón estuviera apresado como para intentar creer en el amor. Por el momento, Horacio solo quería sexo sin compromiso.

En el momento que Claudio terminó su cigarrito, se levantó de la cama y se empezó a vestir. Horacio sabía que no podían pasar la noche juntos porque ahora era la hora perfecta para que Claudio se escabullese por los pasillos y se encontrase con el mínimo número de personal posible y, realmente, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama con nadie y no creía que se sintiera cómodo, pero Horacio sentía un sentimiento agridulce dejando que se fuera. Horacio era como un libro abierto y Claudio fue capaz de leer ese libro.

— **No me pongas esa cara: No estoy enfadado ni molesto.**

— **¿Seguro?**

Compartieron un beso antes de que Claudio regresase a su habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os juro que este fic sigue siendo volkacio (｡ﹷ ‸ ﹷ ✿)
> 
> Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior: El siguiente a este también será un extra. Este ha sido de Horacio, el siguiente será de Volkov.


	11. Extra 3. La mente de Horacio

Volkov perdió la consciencia en el momento que se cortó la deriva en el Cherno Alpha después de vivir en su propia piel la pérdida de su compañero en el enfrentamiento contra un Kaiju. La próxima vez que recobró la consciencia fue en la unidad médica de la base militar de Los Santos, sin embargo, tuvo que ser sedado porque al recordar todas las sensaciones que había percibido en Ivanov antes de morir, eran demasiado para él.

La gran herida que se había creado en su corazón era lo que más le dolía al piloto ruso, pero las heridas físicas que habían sido consecuencia de su rescate no eran pocas: Había requerido de respiración artificial debido a que su tanque de oxígeno se había agotado para cuando los hermanos Escobilla lo rescataron. Además, debido a que se había arrancado parte de la coraza frontal del Jaeger, muchas de las estructuras se habían venido abajo y una de las piernas de Volkov se había quedado atrapada, sufriendo los suficientes daños como para requerir una intervención quirúrgica cuando fue trasladado.

Una vez consciente y en proceso de recuperación, fue una tortura para Volkov estar en cama: Su cuerpo necesitaba descanso y aquello no le permitía realizar ninguna actividad para mantener su mente ocupada y al final, acababa hundiéndose él mismo en la miseria con sus pensamientos. La primera idea fue que no estaba del todo convencido de poder vivir en un mundo donde Ivanov ya no seguía a su lado, pero a continuación esa idea se transformó en que Ivanov no había perdido su vida para que él estuviera lamentándose y siendo un inútil para la sociedad. No podía actuar como un mártir, no podía ser una carga para nadie.

Así es como decidió que una vez pudiera ser capaz de ponerse en pie y salir de esa habitación del hospital, iba a volver a pilotar aquella máquina que podría haberle matado a él. Era su destino y estaba comprometido a incluso dar su vida si con ello podía frenar la guerra contra los Kaiju.

Desgraciadamente esa idea de continuar como piloto solo hacía que aumentar el resentimiento que guardaba contra Conway, quien parecía haber abandonado toda voluntad de pilotar tras el fallecimiento del otro piloto de Gipsy Danger. Volkov no quería terminar como él. No se trataba de actuar como un héroe, ni de ser aclamado por la fama: Volkov simplemente quería luchar con todas sus fuerzas para vencer en la guerra o morir en el intento.

Cuando Volkov salió del hospital, la noticia de querer continuar pilotando causó un gran revuelo entre su equipo técnico. Volkov podría ser el piloto con más experiencia que había estado en servicio hasta el día de su accidente, pero al mismo tiempo solo había derivado durante toda su vida con Ivanov y era un secreto a voces que Volkov era una persona complicada con la cual establecer una deriva, de lo cual podían presuponer que no sería fácil encontrar un candidato que fuera compatible en sustitución a su anterior compañero.

En el momento que se elaboró el listado cerrado de los posibles candidatos para la preselección, Volkov todavía no se había recuperado de sus heridas, pero insistió lo suficiente como para continuar adelante con el procedimiento. En una situación normal para comprobar la compatibilidad entre dos pilotos primero se habría comprobado su compatibilidad física y después la neuronal; sin embargo, el caso de Volkov no era uno normal y antes de pilotar Jaegers había sido un miembro activo en el ejército ruso, así que se esperaba de él que pudiera adecuarse al nivel físico de quien fuera su compañero. Así se aislaba la gran problemática de encontrar una deriva estable con otro piloto.

Probablemente el día de la selección sería un día que quedaría grabado en la mente de Volkov para la posteridad. Fue un día muy largo, lleno de frustración en la sala de simulación: Pasaban candidatos uno tras otro, todos con un rango y experiencia considerables, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de mantener una deriva estable con el ruso.

El último de todos ellos era un simple cadete y su inexperiencia se podía plasmar en que también se veía muy joven, además de que su aspecto no cumplía con ninguna norma de etiqueta. Para cuando el cadete entró en la sala de simulación, Volkov estaba sentado porque necesitaba descansar un poco: Las heridas no se habían curado por completo y no podía andar con la normalidad que le hubiera gustado, de hecho, le tenían que ayudar para levantarse porque al apoyar su peso sobre la pierna herida, veía las estrellas del punzante dolor que le recorría.

Sabía que juzgar por la apariencia no era algo bueno, pero Volkov no pudo evitar recrear un fallo más en su mente derivado solo de que no creía que por el aspecto y los nervios que traía el muchacho fuera capaz de superar la prueba.

Otros soldados tuvieron que ayudar a Volkov a levantarse y cojeando, llegó hasta su lugar en la plataforma: El derecho. Siempre había ocupado aquel lugar y no iba a permitir que después de tantos años se alterase su normalidad pilotando.

Solo echó un vistazo rápido al muchacho y apenas le prestó atención, focalizando su mente en las palabras que los operadores le dictaban en ruso. Volkov estaba convencido que aquello no funcionaría y por ende, probablemente nunca volverían a coincidir en un espacio cercano. Era un pensamiento lúgubre a la misma vez, porque aquel chico era el último candidato y supondría que en la actualidad no había nadie capaz de establecer una deriva con él en aquella base, con la problemática que podía conllevar a que le retirasen como piloto activo. Sin un segundo piloto, no importaba que él fuera Viktor Volkov, famoso por sus hazañas en la primera guerra kaiju: No podía pilotar por sí solo.

Cuando la deriva se estableció con el chico llamado Horacio, había un fuerte sentimiento contradictorio en el pecho de Volkov, pero pronto dejó de ser de importancia porque se encontró afrontando un cúmulo de memorias sobre una persona que no conocía de lo más mínimo.

Al parecer, había tenido un conflicto familiar a su corta edad que había provocado que tuviera que vivir en la calle. Otro chico rubio le acompañaba, pero ambos no debían alcanzar apenas los diez años y tenían que robar para poder tener algo para comer al final del día.

El chico que apareció en las primeras memorias de Horacio le acompañó a lo largo de todas sus vivencias, o esa parecía y no le costó averiguar que el mejor amigo de Horacio se llamaba Gustabo. La primera guerra Kaiju no pareció afectar en gran medida a la rutina de unos chicos que ya estaban viviendo en la calle antes de que las bestias destruyeran los hogares de muchos.

En uno de los refugios anti-kaiju, Horacio se enamoró perdidamente de un chico que le rompió el corazón y eso pareció ser un punto y final en su vida sentimental. Volkov no estaba cómodo viendo esas memorias, pues el tema de la homosexualidad había sido un poco tabú entre los círculos en los que se había movido y al final era un tema poco natural para él. Pero ver que a un tipo desconocido le rompían el corazón no era lo que le provocaba un escalofrío en la piel de Volkov, sino lo que venía a continuación; La manera de tratar de recomponer los pedazos de su corazón roto era acostarse con desconocidos y teniendo relaciones sexuales de un modo que Volkov nunca habría pensado que hubiera sido posible.

Era una mezcla entre que ver aquellas memorias era desagradable para el ruso, a la par de que era una forma demasiado íntima de tener una primera impresión de alguien. Además, había podido determinar que había cierto interés sexual hacia su persona... ¿Qué tenía que pensar después de ver esas imágenes? No era como si Volkov tuviera miedo, Horacio no era un depredador sexual, pero sí estaba molesto porque al final se sentía como un pedazo de carne a ojos del chico; no le importaba que lo hiciera sin malicia porque era un joven adulto en edad de meterse en problemas y experimentar, se sentía usado al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué aquel novato dejaba que accedieran a sus memorias como si se tratase de un libro abierto? Pero probablemente Volkov se había respondido a sí mismo: Horacio era un novato, no tendría un control tan preciso de su mente en la deriva. No podía juzgarlo en ese aspecto, Volkov tenía muchas habilidades importantes a la hora de pilotar un Jaeger, pero la estabilidad en la deriva no era su fuerte precisamente.

Una vez que se confirmó que la deriva era estable por parte de los operadores, Volkov igualmente estaba algo desconcertado y requirió de centrar su mente para atender a las indicaciones a cumplir en el simulador. Para su ventaja, él era una persona que no articulaba palabra alguna de no ser necesario y muchos atribuyeron a esa tardanza en reaccionar a que no estaba recuperado físicamente.

Una vez la simulación finalizó con el mejor resultado esperado, hubo cierto sentimiento generalizado en la sala técnica donde el personal estaba aliviado de haber encontrado un candidato compatible y mientras se había pedido a Horacio que se retirase, Volkov se quedó con la agridulce sensación de que aquel chico probablemente sería el segundo piloto del Cherno. ¿Cómo no juzgar a una persona de la cual habías visto toda su trayectoria en pocos segundos? La inexperiencia de Volkov en establecer derivas con personas que no fueran Ivanov, provocó que la primera sensación hacia Horacio fuera rechazo total.

No quería pilotar con alguien que no parecía ser capaz de tomar las responsabilidades para pilotar el Cherno Alpha. No pasaba nada si era un muchacho que lo único que deseaba en la vida era divertirse, pero sin duda era altamente conflictivo con la personalidad de Volkov.

El ruso no era una persona que actuase por impulsos, desgraciadamente había pasado por sucesos traumáticos en muy poco tiempo y aunque no lo usaría nunca para escudarse en el papel de víctima; si era cierto que la pérdida de Ivanov le hacía reaccionar de una mala manera ante las situaciones que ahora Volkov veía como problemáticas y que en el pasado, probablemente hubiera simplemente ignorado.

Cuando los días transcurriesen, Volkov se sentiría responsable de su mal comportamiento, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar ir en búsqueda de Horacio y amenazarle para que no dijese nada de lo que hubiere visto en la deriva. Volkov se había aprovechado de su superioridad por el rango que portaba, además de que físicamente era más grande y fuerte, por muy lesionado que siguiese: En caliente no era capaz de ver que ese acto estaba mal, pero días más tarde tendría el suficiente tiempo libre como para reflexionar en sus acciones.

Iba a ser un proceso muy lento el abrir su corazón para poder pilotar de una manera eficiente como había hecho con Ivanov, era bastante frustrante porque orgullo aparte, era capaz de admitir que era la persona más hermética con la que establecer una deriva. Además, Volkov quería convencerse de que estaba preparado para pilotar de nuevo, pero en su equipo la opinión estaba muy dividida sobre si podría recuperar sus habilidades al pilotar con un completo desconocido: Podría funcionar con otro tipo de piloto, ¿Pero con Volkov? Era la gran incógnita.

En los días siguientes, Volkov se hizo con el expediente militar de Horacio y la opinión volvió a dividirse una vez más: Horacio había entrado en el servicio militar por antecedentes penales, pero a su misma vez había demostrado tener habilidad para construir Jaegers y para tener un buen rendimiento de compatibilidad neuronal. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar? ¿Tenía buenas capacidades o era un completo imbécil?

La primera impresión de Horacio había sido terrible, de hecho, Volkov con solo esas imágenes hubiera querido no tener que interactuar con él nunca más... Pero aquí tocaba poner de su parte para intentar conocer a Horacio por sus propios medios y no juzgar a alguien por unas experiencias en las que no había formado parte. 

Desgraciadamente, Volkov no era una persona sociable y no iba a ser tarea fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me contactaron por privado preguntando si podía escribir un extra sobre qué había visto exactamente Volkov en la primera deriva con Horacio y como vuestros deseos son ordenes para mí... ¡Aquí lo tenéis! ( ✧Д✧) Cronológicamente... Se encontraría después del capítulo 3. 
> 
> A partir del próximo capítulo ya retomamos el curso de la historia y como veo que en los comentarios os gusta ir ahí con la bola de cristal a ver si acertáis el futuro... Va a aparecer un nuevo personaje, ¿Quién creéis que podrá ser? ( つ•̀ω•́)つ 
> 
> Oh, y no os olvidéis de abrocharos el cinturón para el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos acercamos a las curvas! Que os voy a mal acostumbrar con Claudio siendo lindo.


	12. восемь [8]

El humor de Horacio estaba siendo cambiante últimamente; a pesar de que expresaba gran alegría de cara a los demás, estaba preocupando porque profesionalmente no estaba progresando demasiado. Era un momento donde debería alegrarse porque sus amigos estaban dando muy buenos resultados en el Striker Eureka, pero aunque Horacio lo celebrase con Segismundo y Rogelio, en el fondo de su corazón se sentía frustrado porque se veía a sí mismo como un obstáculo para que Volkov desplegase todo su potencial en el Jaeger.

De hecho, a Striker Eureka le estaba yendo tan bien, que prontamente tendrían maniobras en el exterior mientras que ellos seguían coordinando movimientos en el hangar: Estableciendo derivas que no duraban apenas unos pocos minutos. Todo el mundo esperaba mucho de Horacio y Conway no paraba de presionarle, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que sobrellevar esa situación?

Luego estaba el tema con Volkov, sí, genial; ahora conseguía entablar una conversación con él y no estaba siendo ignorado, pero no creía que su relación fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para pilotar de forma competente. Sin embargo, desde el primer minuto le había dado la sensación que Volkov era el tipo de hombre que si te acercabas a pasos apresurados solo conseguirías que se alejase a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Volkov era una persona muy complicada con la que lidiar.

Y allí estaban una vez más, en el hangar del Cherno preparándose para una maniobra más. Horacio quería animarse, porque en el momento que establecieran la deriva, Volkov se percataría que tenía la cabeza llena de dudas y no quería ser un problema más, pero él no era bueno controlando las emociones a su antojo, solo las podía tratar enmascarar.

— **¡Buenos días, Volkov!** — El ruso como respuesta, solo asintió levemente con el rostro y Horacio sonrió pocos instantes después. Le daba la impresión de que Volkov no estaba tan pálido como días atrás, ¿Se encontraría mejor? Horacio no preguntó, porque aunque la respuesta fuera que no se encontraba bien, estaba seguro que Volkov lo negaría.

Horacio empezaba a habituarse a los procedimientos del Cherno y tomó su lugar de forma natural, escuchando la voz de Serjay preguntándole cómo estaba una vez se colocó el casco. Los pilotos no tardaron demasiado en prepararse para la maniobra.

— **Preparando saludo neurológico.** — Mencionó Serjay, en un tono de voz neutro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Horacio pudo tener una visión de unas memorias nítidas en la deriva. Las imágenes transcurrían delante de sus ojos como si de una película se tratase, incluso le daba la sensación que podía notar el frío de Rusia en su piel. Unos segundos más tarde se percató que a diferencia de lo que había pensado inicialmente, no se encontraba en las memorias de Volkov, sino en las de Ivanov. Eso le confundió, pero ciertamente nunca había derivado con alguien que hubiera tenido tanta experiencia derivando con una persona anterior.

Si bien era mucho más fácil derivar con unas memorias estables como eran las de Ivanov, Horacio se sintió aturdido durante unos segundos y sentiría la sensación de culpabilidad por saber de alguien sin su consentimiento; tampoco Ivanov era como si se lo pudiera otorgar.

Horacio volvió a la realidad con un ajetreo repentino del Cherno, pero obviamente él no había realizado ningún tipo de esfuerzo para que el Jaeger se moviera. — **¿Q-qué?** — En un estado de confusión evidente, Horacio escuchó como al otro lado de la línea, los técnicos también se encontraban desconcertados. Aquello solo provocó que entrase más en pánico.

— **Horacio, escúchame. Tú estás alineado, pero Volkov está persiguiendo ranas.**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Horacio tuvo el deseo de gritar, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Por primera vez, se sintió solo dentro de Cherno: No es que Volkov hubiera sido muy colaborativo en toda su trayectoria como compañeros, pero siempre había estado ahí para tener las cosas bajo control. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora que Volkov estaba fuera de sí? Si estaba "persiguiendo ranas" significaba sin lugar a dudas, que Volkov se había quedado atrapado en sus propias memorias mientras realizaban la deriva.

Sabía que Volkov ocupaba el lado derecho del Jaeger, que a su misma vez era el lado dominante para pilotar, pero Horacio estaba asustado porque Volkov estaba siendo capaz de mover al gran Cherno sin la necesidad de coordinar ningún tipo de movimiento con Horacio. Incluso si quisiera anular los movimientos, Horacio no podía contradecir las acciones que Volkov realizaba. La situación salió totalmente de control en el momento que los puños Tesla se activaron y la electricidad empezaba a acumularse en ese punto.

— **¡Hay que activar el modo manual!** —Reconoció la voz de Nikolai, aunque sonaba menos intensa.

— **El Cherno es un Jaeger de primera generación, no es digital... En ese aspecto, funciona de forma autónoma.** — ¿Cómo podía Serjay hablar con esa calma?

— **P-pero entonces...**

— **Ve a buscar al jefe cuanto antes.** — Entonces Serjay activó el sistema de megafonía: — **Atención, se requiere de la evacuación del hangar número siete. Repito, se requiere la evacuación del hangar número siete, procedan con cautela.**

Horacio había entrado en pánico total segundos atrás y su mente no había sido capaz de procesar que tenían que estar evacuando esa zona porque el Cherno tenía una capacidad como para destruir no solo el hangar, sino la base militar entera y eso que tenía las proporciones suficientes como para ser considerada como una pequeña ciudad.

Serjay llamaba constantemente a Horacio, pero este no reaccionaba por culpa del temor de una gran situación que no sabía cómo proceder. Horacio sentía que estaba solo con esa responsabilidad, pero técnicamente no era de ese modo.

— **¿Horacio?** — El muchacho solo regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz distinta en la radio, era un tono de voz muy calmado.

— **¿S-sí?**

— **Mi nombre es Armando, necesito que colabores conmigo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?** — Horacio dio una respuesta afirmativa aunque con muy pocos ánimos. — **Bien, necesito que abras una de las placas del Cherno para que accedamos a su interior sin dañarla. Tienes que tener un panel a tu izquierda con unos botones que deberían estar mirando hacia arriba, debes bajarlos todos uno por uno.**

Horacio hizo caso a las instrucciones, pero podía notar como sus manos estaban temblando. — **Ya debería estar.**

— **Lo estás haciendo muy bien: Ahora verás que hay una pantalla táctil en el panel de encima de los botones. Coloca tu mano encima para proceder con la confirmación, cuando esta haya concluido la pantalla debería iluminarse de color verde.**

Horacio no notó que con esas acciones sucediera nada en específico, pero el hombre con actitud tranquila al otro de la línea le informó que el procedimiento había sido completado y que con eso podrían trabajar sin dañar la parte externa del Cherno Alpha.

— **Ahora viene la parte más importante: Volkov está sufriendo, debes ir en búsqueda de él en sus memorias y ayudarlo, solo tú puedes hacerlo. No te preocupes por la situación en el mundo real, nosotros nos encargamos de lo que está sucediendo aquí y así tu solo debes centrarte en la deriva.**

No estaba muy convencido en aquellas palabras y no podía evitar pensar continuamente si estarían bien una vez que Horacio entrase en la mente de Volkov y por lo tanto, no pudiera estar pendiente de lo que ocurría en el mundo real. ¿Pero tenía alguna opción más? La respuesta era que no, así que tuvo que entrar en la mente de su compañero a pesar de estar totalmente aterrorizado.

Horacio no hubiera pensado que la primera vez que pudiera ver con claridad la mente de Volkov hubiera sido a la misma vez, cuando su compañero estuviera atrapado entre sus memorias.

Horacio andaba con dificultad entre una peligrosa nevasca, siguiendo la silueta de un hombre que cargaba un rifle en su espalda. El hombre no es capaz de andar el línea recta y aunque la peligrosidad del tiempo puede ser un factor a tomar en cuenta, a Horacio le sigue pareciendo raro. Los edificios se ocultan entre la nieve pero el muchacho es capaz de observar que está en un recinto militar y aunque era obvio que estaba en Rusia por el simple hecho de estar en el pasado de Volkov, las letras en abecedario cirílico en algunos tablones solo hacen que confirmarlo.

Horacio no tiene muy claro cómo tiene que proceder, es decir, él nunca había perseguido ranas en su mente: Cuando Horacio derivaba dejaba que los recuerdos fluyeran con naturalidad y así era fácil no engancharse y mantenerse en la deriva. Sí que sabía que normalmente al engancharse uno quedaba atrapado en un suceso traumático, pero todavía no alcanzaba a ver qué sucedía fuera de lo normal en ese recuerdo.

Continuó siguiendo al hombre con cierta dificultad debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a andar entre la nieve y finalmente se sintió aliviado cuando entró en un edificio que resultó ser la residencia militar. El edificio era viejo y el frío se acumulaba entre sus paredes, pero parecía ser un detalle que solo afectaba a Horacio. Una vez en el interior y sin toda la nieve que bloquease su campo de visión, Horacio era capaz de distinguir que efectivamente el hombre que estaba siguiendo era Volkov, pero lucía extremadamente joven, incluso más joven que él mismo. Horacio calculaba que Volkov podría tener como mucho, veinte años.

Cuando Volkov accedió a la que parecía ser su habitación, tiró el rifle al suelo y Horacio se sobresaltó: ¡No se debería tratar así un arma! Indistintamente si estaba cargada o no, pero entonces fue consciente del gran detalle de importancia por el que Horacio había pensado que había algo fuera de lugar en el comportamiento ajeno: Volkov estaba, sin duda, borracho.

El pelirrojo quería llegar a pensar que Volkov no era consciente de su presencia en la habitación porque en el recuerdo originario, él no existía, de hecho si Volkov tenía unos veinte años eso suponía que en aquella época, Horacio tenía unos siete. Aunque lo único que importaba en ese momento es que Horacio no entendía demasiado cómo funcionaba el mundo cognitivo.

Continuó observando el comportamiento de Volkov, viendo como abría un cajón y sacaba una pistola de un cajón. Con dificultad andaba por la habitación y finalmente se sentó mientras empezaba a sacar las balas del cargador del arma. Probablemente Horacio hubiere tenido que actuar en el momento que Volkov había tenido de nuevo un arma entre sus manos con la peligrosidad de que estaba borracho, pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado alterado como para actuar de la mejor manera posible. Solo quedó una bala en el cargador, Volkov se apuntó a la cabeza y solo en ese momento Horacio fue capaz de gritar.

— **¡No, no lo hagas!** — Cuando Horacio alzó la voz, fue cuando la mente de Volkov se percató de que había alguien más en su subconsciente y era como si Horacio hubiera aparecido de la nada para el Volkov de esos recuerdos.

— **убирайся отсюда!** ( _¡Vete de aquí!_ ) —La voz de Volkov sonaba desafiante, pero sin duda Horacio no era capaz de poder entender su contenido. Suponía que al ser una deriva del pasado, la proyección de Volkov solo tenía acceso a la información y conocimientos de ese entonces, por lo cual tenían una barrera lingüística importante.

Entonces Volkov se levantó de la mesa de forma abrupta y Horacio estaba seguro que iba a amenazarle de alguna forma física; después de todo, quizás el Volkov delante de él se veía escuálido hasta el punto de parecer enfermo, pero sin duda seguía siendo mucho más alto que él y la diferencia le seguía pareciendo imponente aunque no tanto como la del mundo real. Sin embargo, Volkov no dirigió su arma hacia él ni intentó dar un paso hacia él.

Fue un gesto tan minúsculo que Horacio no pudo impedir que Volkov no apretase el gatillo y para suerte de Horacio, no había ninguna bala alojada y esa pequeña acción no llegó a quitar la vida al ruso. No obstante, fue un punto de inflexión para Horacio: No podría a entender porque nadie querría quitarse la vida.

— **Volkov, suelta eso...** — Las palabras salían de los labios de Horacio sin ánimo alguno, pero no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

No fueron las palabras de Horacio las que hicieron que Volkov reaccionase, sino la frustración de no haber podido terminar con su sufrimiento. Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa mientras que lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y Horacio de manera impulsiva, fue a abrazar a Volkov. Cuando se percató de lo que había hecho, Horacio estaba seguro que Volkov lo empujaría o le diría alguna palabra tajante en ruso que no entendería, pero su lugar, correspondió al abrazo con más fuerza y lloró en el hombro de Horacio, afligido. Era extraño pensar que la vez que había tenido un contacto más íntimo con Volkov había sido con una proyección suya en su mente.

— **Я больше не могу...** ( _No puedo más con esto..._ ) — Horacio obviamente no volvió a entender aquellas palabras llenas de dolor, así que lo único que sentía que podía hacer era estar a su lado para apoyarle y eso hizo.

Solo en el momento que el joven Volkov se calmó fue capaz de volver a la realidad y con ello, desactivar la deriva que tanto caos había causado. Tal y como el hombre llamado Armando había mencionado, fueron capaces de encargarse de la situación mientras Horacio se encontraba sumido en la deriva y eso había sido gracias a Gustabo, quien había pilotado al Héroe Calvo. Pudiendo llegar al hangar rápidamente gracias a la principal característica de aquel Jaeger: Poder hacerse compacto y adoptar una forma circular para poder rodar por el suelo, desplazándose de esa forma.

Quizás el pequeño Jaeger parecía una hormiga al lado del Cherno Alpha, pero había conseguido trepar toda la infraestructura del Jaeger Ruso para poder desmantelar la placa que Horacio previamente había desmantelado. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Armando, Gustabo había conseguido crear fallos en el funcionamiento eléctrico del Cherno como para desactivarlo sin que su reactor nuclear explotase.

En el momento que se dio la desconexión del Cherno Alpha, Horacio corrió a sacarse el casco y salió lo más rápido de su plataforma para ir al lado de Volkov. El ruso siempre tenía aquel porte intimidante, con el que lucía que podía ser capaz de soportar cualquier cosa y en cambio, en ese momento se veía frágil y desamparado. Incluso si las luces apagadas del Cherno indicaba que ya deriva había finalizado, el ruso parecía perdido, como si todavía estuviera atrapado allí y requirió de la ayuda de Horacio para quitarse el casco y salir de la plataforma a continuación.

Desgraciadamente, Horacio no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para soportar a Volkov si se desplomaba en seco y a trompicones ayudó al mayor a quedarse sentado en el suelo mientras se tranquilizaba de la abrupta deriva. Con esa cercanía, Horacio se percató que Volkov estaba temblando y optó por sentarse a su lado para después, acercarse a su espalda y abrazarle. El ruso en ningún momento rechazó ese contacto sino todo lo contrario, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Horacio.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna y se separaron en el momento en el que el equipo médico llegó al interior del Cherno Alpha, llevándose a Volkov en una camilla. A Horacio se le rompía el corazón de ver a ese imponente hombre tan vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como entenderéis, no tengo ni idea de ruso, así que cualquier fallo lo imputáis a google translate (?)
> 
> Me encantó la argumentación desarrollada de un lector sobre que el personaje que aparecería en este capítulo era Greco porque dije que aparecería en algunos capítulos... En realidad comenté en su día que Greco todavía tardaría bastante en aparecer y hay otros personajes que habéis mencionado que aparecerán antes que élヾ( ์ ω ์ )b
> 
> ¿Debería asustarme porque en comentarios estáis dando por muertos a muchos personajes que yo no tengo intenciones de que sufran como perros? A Pablito ya me lo estabais matando solo cuando hizo su primera aparición ∑(ﾟ∇ﾟ|||) ¡Que todavía estamos en la introducción, no estamos en la parte problemática de la historia! (El único que sufre aquí es Volkov, pero eso viene de fábrica).
> 
> Probablemente este y los capítulos siguientes sean el conjunto de capítulos que por el momento más estoy disfrutando, aunque en el futuro también se vienen sucesos interesantes. ¡Estoy disfrutando demasiado escribiendo este proyecto, me gusta todo! (Y estoy algo alucinado de que mi ida de olla os esté gustando tanto, no esperaba que tuviera tanta acogida al ser un AU que no tiene nada que ver con el canon -en cuanto a temática-).


	13. девять [9]

En el momento que se habían llevado a Volkov al apartado médico no permitieron que Horacio estuviera presente mientras le realizaban el chequeo, le comentaron que en principio no era más que un procedimiento rutinario y que no debía preocuparse, pero Horacio se quedó esperando en el pasillo de todas formas. Sin embargo, Volkov no salió andando de la sala médica, sino que estaba tumbado en una camilla y lo trasladaron a otra habitación.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Volkov estaba consciente cuando ingresó en la base médica, aunque estaba temblando y afectado por lo mal que había ido la deriva, ahora parecía estar inconsciente. Ayudó que de todos los médicos posibles, se acercase Claudio a hablar con Horacio.

— **Estaba muy alterado así que hemos tenido que sedarlo, estará unas horas más dormido.** — Horacio asintió con el rostro y mostrando un mohín que ocultaba que se podía a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. — **Calculo que como mínimo dos horas, deberías descansar un poco tú también.**

Horacio sentía que todavía tenía el corazón cerrado en su puño por la ansiedad que le había provocado que Volkov se quedase enganchado en sus propias memorias, así que no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para hablar; negando con la cabeza ante aquella propuesta.

— **Vas a quedarte con él, ¿no? Voy a estar de guardia hasta dentro de unas horas, me tendrás rondando por aquí. ¿Crees que vas a necesitar algo?**

— **Un abrazo.** — Claudio no se había referido a eso con su pregunta, pero con una sonrisa débil en su rostro abrazó a Horacio entre sus brazos.

— **Todo va a ir bien, ¿De acuerdo?**

Claudio le revolvió el pelo a Horacio y era una escena un tanto peculiar, pues Horacio era mucho más alto que el Doctor. Poco después se separaron, Claudio a continuar cumpliendo con sus funciones y Horacio a esperar en la habitación a que Volkov se despertase. Horacio era incapaz de relajarse en aquella situación y poco a poco, los nervios iban comiéndole por dentro.

Se sentó en una butaca que estaba en un rincón de la habitación y cansando, subió los pies a la misma y terminó abrazando sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos por el cansancio, pero no era capaz de dormir por la ansiedad que seguía en su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó la puerta chirriar y entró un hombre que no era capaz de reconocer, pero que no era un médico sino que tenía que ser técnico a juzgar por sus ropas.

— **¿Podemos hablar un momento?** — La pregunta tomó a Horacio desprevenido, pero tras unos segundos se levantó y acompañó al desconocido al pasillo para dejar a Volkov descansando. — **Soy Armando, te he ayudado hace unas horas, soy el ingeniero jefe de la base.**

— **Oh... Uhm... ¿Perdón por lo sucedido?**

— **No ha sido tu culpa.** — Armando apoyó su espalda contra la pared. — **Esta situación se ha dado en el pasado y de hecho, pasa de vez en cuando, pero por lo que tengo entendido, nadie te lo había dicho.**

— **Ah... ¿No?**

Armando estuvo unos segundos en silencio y Horacio más que sentirse presionado, simplemente notó que el hombre pensaba en cómo proceder con él. — **¿Hay algo que se te haya comentado sobre el Cherno Alpha que no sea procedimiento técnico puro?** — Horacio no tuvo que contestar con palabras porque su rostro lo decía todo. — **Intentaré tener acceso a los informes de las incidencias del Cherno para compartírtelos, aunque tendrás que buscar a alguien que te los traduzca.**

Que aquella situación no fuera un hecho aislado solo le provocaba más pánico a Horacio: ¿Se suponía que tendría que lidiar con ello como un hecho común? ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado de que podía suceder si no era un hecho tan aislado? Entonces como si no pudiera retener sus dudas en su mente, Horacio simplemente preguntó: — **¿Por qué Volkov me ha estado ocultado esto?**

— **Volkov no es responsable de ti en ese aspecto y de todas formas, es la primera vez que una pareja de pilotos tiene una diferencia tan abismal entre rangos y experiencia.** — Las palabras de Armando le hicieron recordar que desde un punto de vista logístico, Volkov y él ni siquiera pertenecían al mismo ejército. Sus órdenes procedían de frentes distintos.

Horació dudó. — **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Armando?** — El hombre respondió afirmativamente. — **¿Crees que... Cherno Alpha debería ser operativo? En estas condiciones, me refiero.** —Le dolía preguntar aquello, porque realmente quería pilotar con Volkov, pero cada vez aparecían más obstáculos que parecían querer demostrar que aquello era una completa locura.

— **Te daré mi opinión como un mero espectador que vio al Cherno en funcionamiento en la anterior guerra y estos últimos meses. No he sido un ingeniero del Cherno y Dios me libre de serlo.** — Hubo un breve silencio que puso más nervioso a Horacio. — **He observado en el pasado que Cherno era una unidad donde solo se hacían las maniobras justas y necesarias: Ahora llego a entender que era porque parece ser una carga adicional para Volkov. Ahora no se pueden eliminar, porque tú, un novato, las necesitas para cuando exista un peligro real al que os enfrentéis. No ayuda que las primeras derivas entre desconocidos siempre sean muy pesadas, pero ese no es mi campo y tampoco voy a extenderme en algo que no conozco.**

Entendía en parte que Armando no pretendía en ningún momento echarle las culpas a él, pero algo dentro de Horacio se removía al pensar en la posibilidad de que Volkov se estaba forzando más de lo necesario solo porque Horacio era un novato y requería de aprender muchas cosas que eran más que básicas para el ruso.

— **Pero no deberías preocuparte más de la cuenta, Volkov es uno de los mejores militares que he observado trabajar bajo presión y recuerda que él es el mejor piloto Jaeger que existe. En mi opinión el Cherno si debería ser operativo, solo que formar pilotos no es tarea que se dé de un día para otro.**

No sabía si se sentía más aliviado con aquellas palabras o si de lo contrario, ahora se sentía más presionado por las responsabilidades que restaban sobre sus espaldas. No importaba lo que él pensase, pues la conversación cesó en ese punto y Horacio regresó a la habitación del ala médica a la espera de que Volkov despertase. En algún punto de esa espera, Horacio se quedó dormido en el butacón de la esquina, cansado.

Volkov se despertó con el transcurso de las horas, bastante aturdido y confundiendo a Horacio, llamándole por un nombre que nunca había escuchado antes y que no era capaz de relacionar con nadie. Esa confusión desapareció con el propio transcurso del tiempo, tal y como habían previsto los doctores, siendo una consecuencia más de los medicamentos que le habían administrado para sedarlo. Una vez más tranquilo y cuando recuperó su compostura, dejaron que Volkov regresase a su habitación y Horacio se ofreció a acompañarlo al pabellón ruso.

Era más que obvio que Volkov no era un tipo hablador y normalmente cuando los pilotos del Cherno coincidían, no es que hablasen mucho si no era Horacio quien iniciase la conversación. En esa situación no sabía que decir y tampoco quería molestar demasiado a Volkov; en consecuencia el silencio se tornó incómodo y el ambiente pesado.

— **Sé lo que ha visto en mi mente.** — Volkov de repente rompió el silencio y Horacio levantó la mirada, atento. — **No pretendo evitar este tema de conversación eternamente, pero ahora no estoy preparado para afrontar este hecho con usted. Prometo que con el tiempo lo haré.**

Si Horacio tenía que ser sincero, tampoco sabría cómo encarar el tema de que otra persona que había querido quitarse la vida años atrás, ¿Todavía tendría esas ideas en mente? Las veces que Horacio había derivado con Volkov había sentido una gran desolación y tristeza en su interior, pero no podía esperar otra cosa después de que Ivanov hubiera muerto.

— **No te presiones... Está bien.** — ¿Serían suficientes esas palabras? Horacio no podía pensar en otras.

La situación estaba siendo lo suficientemente tensa como para encima empeorarla: Para alcanzar el pabellón ruso desde el ala médica había que dar un gran rodeo por las instalaciones de la base militar, lo que en principio no debía ser un problema, pues los médicos habían mencionado que a Volkov le vendría bien moverse un poco siempre y cuando no se sobre exigiese y andar era una buena actividad.

La cuestión es que se encontraron en determinado punto del camino a Conway y Horacio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante su presencia, sobre todo ahora que sabía que Conway y Volkov tenían una relación terrible entre ellos aunque sin llegar a saber el motivo exacto, probablemente roces que se crearon en la anterior guerra. Horacio al inicio quería pensar que estaba exagerando por la simple presencia de Conway, pero cuando vio que se colocó en el punto exacto como para bloquear el camino, trago saliva, incomodo. De manera inconsciente, su paso se aminoró y se quedó tras la gran figura de Volkov.

— **Felicidades nenazas, vais a lograr que nos maten a todos.**

Oh no. Volkov todavía estaba sensible por sus pensamientos, o al menos, esa era la impresión que Horacio tenía: No era el momento para comentarios así, y en el momento en la que las manos de Volkov se tornaron puños, el muchacho comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. Por lo que avanzó unos pasos para interponerse entre los dos hombres, no pensando antes de actuar, simplemente dejándose llevar por su corazón.

— **Basta, ahora no es el momento para esto.** — Incluso el propio Horacio se sorprendió de que sus palabras fueran esas.

— **Al parecer nunca es el momento indicado para nada.** — Con aquellas palabras, Conway sentenció la situación por completo.

Volkov trató de apartar a Horacio de la posición adelantada que había tomado, apartándolo con su brazo y aplicando el uso de la fuerza, pero con la clara intención de no herir a su compañero de Jaeger. Sin embargo, la postura que el ruso estaba adoptando frente a Conway era agresiva por el comentario dirigido.

— **¿Qué es más indicado para usted? ¿Dejar de pilotar pero creerse en la capacidad de juzgar a los demás? No tendría que importarle el futuro cuando vive anclado en el pasado.**

El comentario de Volkov iba a herir y el efecto que provocó fue el esperado: Iniciar una disputa, pero no una verbal. Conway perdió la paciencia con aquellas palabras y antes de que Horacio fuera capaz de reaccionar de forma alguna, tanto Conway como Volkov empezaron a intercambiar puñetazos con lo que también llamaron la atención de los militares que se encontraban en las cercanías, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir de ninguna forma. Después de todo, tanto Conway y Volkov eran pilotos de élite por su intervención en la anterior guerra, su influencia provocaba que no demasiados se atreviesen a llevarles la contraria.

— **Al menos yo no soy un pedazo de carne incapaz de querer a nadie.** — Conway tampoco había medido sus palabras, ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ahora solo querían ir a hacer contra más daño mejor.

Horacio no sabía cómo parar a los hombres, había gritado en alguna ocasión que lo hiciesen pero su petición había terminado obviamente en nada. La cuestión es que tenía el miedo de que una pelea entre dos hombres con la fuerza que deberían tener ellos, podía terminar muy mal y estar tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo no poder hacer nada, le frustraba. — **¡Volkov, para por favor!** — Al contrario de lo que inicialmente pensó, Volkov si le hizo caso y paró; el problema es que Conway no lo hizo y aprovechó ese momento para dirigir un derechazo al rostro del ruso con la fuerza necesaria como para provocar que su nariz sangrase.

Eso provocó que lógicamente Volkov volviera a responder de forma violenta y Horacio volvió a sentirse pequeñito e indefenso, incapaz de hacer nada para salvar la situación. No fue hasta que alertaron de la situación y que llegó un grupo de técnicos liderados por Armando que se llevaron a rastras a Conway, que fueron capaces de separarlos. Volkov en ese aspecto fue más apacible; una vez habían reducido a Conway, cuando Horacio le tomó por el brazo, el ruso paró. Sin embargo, Volkov le dirigió unas últimas palabras al otro piloto:

 **—No se equivoque: No pienso darle mi obediencia, de mí y de mi equipo solo obtendrá habilidades de guerra.** — Genial. Lo que faltaba, que Volkov alzase una bandera de guerra en mitad del cuartel.

Para su suerte estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para que la pelea no volviera a reanudarse y Horacio en ese punto ya arrastró a Volkov para que regresasen al pabellón ruso. Fueron hasta una salita que tenían reservada como enfermería con un botiquín médico, pero lo cierto es que nadie iba porque era más fácil y rápido ir directamente al ala medico a que te atendiesen que hacerlo uno mismo.

La cuestión es que Horacio notó como Volkov no parecía demasiado centrado cuando llegaron a la sala y las preocupaciones volvieron a aparecer. — **Uhm, Volkov... ¿Te estás mareando de nuevo?** — El ruso cruzó la mirada con él, pero no respondió. — **Joder, cuando no respondes es que sí. Ven aquí y siéntate en el suelo, que como te me desmayes te me llevas por delante.**

Horacio le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y luego pidió que subiera las piernas para apoyarlas en la pared, ayudándole también. Se suponía que tener las piernas en alto debería ayudarle a no estar tan mareado y para su comodidad, le colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza: Nadie podía negar que Horacio fuera un mal enfermero, pero no podía evitar cuidar a Volkov de manera especial. Sobre todo aquel día: Había tenido una mala deriva y había tenido que afrontar una experiencia traumática para después, tener un encontronazo con Conway. A los ojos de Horacio, Volkov merecía que le cuidasen un poco en esos momentos.

— **Te tengo que tocar la nariz, tengo que comprobar si no está rota... Si está rota yo no te la curo. Perdona si te hago daño**. — El tono de voz de Horacio era cariñoso y Volkov, mirándole fijamente, solo contestó con un leve 'hmm' que tenía que traducir como que era que le daba su consentimiento.

Horacio presionó con delicadeza sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz de Volkov quien apretó los dientes en reacción por el dolor, pero para su buena suerte: Su nariz solo sangraba, el tabique estaba intacto. Por las peleas callejeras en las que Horacio había estado involucrado, sabía que romper una nariz de un derechazo era difícil, pero no imposible: Prefería asegurarse.

— **No está rota.** — Afirmó antes de ir a por el botiquín para empezar a sacar el material de su interior, en búsqueda de algo de desinfectante y empezar a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Volkov. Limpiando la misma fue cuando se percató que también había una pequeña herida en el labio de Volkov; ugh, cuando se hinchase, le iba a doler.

— **Lo lamento.** — Confesó Volkov con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba atender por Horacio.

— **No quiero tus disculpas, no sé qué sucedió entre Conway y tú... Y a estas alturas, la verdad es que me aterra preguntar o saberlo. Siempre eres tan callado que cuando has dirigido las palabras así, daba miedo.** — Horacio hablaba mientras atendía las heridas, de una forma muy natural. — **Ha sido un día largo, solo quiero que termine y ya está. Además, tú necesitas descansar, ¿Lo harás? Por mí.**

— **Sí.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el mambo de pelea física! O al menos, que no hayan sufrido demasiado emocionalmente. Sé que en mi historia anterior los mal acostumbré porque Volkov y Conway eran familia feliz, pero aquí esa relación dista mucho de ser así: 
> 
> Todo nació de la fantasía en mi mente de qué ocurriría si Conway en este universo NO fuera el superior de Volkov. Además, sin sus compañeros de Jaeger creo que ambos son un poco bomba de relojería, probablemente ellos les frenaban bastante y por eso no habían líos en el pasado. Ivanov, te necesitamos (?)


	14. десять [10]

Volkov no había dado señales de vida en los días sucesivos al encontronazo con Conway, aunque Horacio podía entender bien que el ruso quisiera estar a solas. No solo la confrontación y la mala deriva habrían reabierto heridas en su corazón, sino que también que por el golpetazo que se había llevado en el rostro, tenía pinta de que con el transcurso de las horas se le hincharía la zona cercana a la nariz y una zona sensible como aquella debía doler.

Técnicamente Horacio le había pedido semanas atrás el número de móvil a Volkov para situaciones así, pero la verdad es que solo podía ver el historial en blanco de la conversación y no tener muy claro sobre qué decir. Finalmente acabó por preguntar si podían verse, porque Horacio tenía el presentimiento que si Volkov era callado en persona, no sería para nada expresivo en un chat escrito. Después de unas horas Horacio pensó que había sido ignorado, pero al parecer Volkov simplemente no había leído el mensaje porque aceptó.

La última vez que se vieron, Volkov tenía el rostro hinchado pero ahora tenía un apósito sobre la nariz que no permitía ocultar por completo el hematoma que el puñetazo recibido días atrás había provocado y destacando sobre la piel blanquecina del ruso. Horacio con lo expresivo que era, no pudo evitar preocuparse al instante cuando vio los estragos en el rostro ajena.

— **¿Te duele mucho?** — Quizás era una pregunta evidente: ¿Cómo no iba a doler golpetazo así? Pero Volkov reflejaba la misma actitud distante de siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— **Luce peor de lo que es.** — Las palabras de Volkov no tranquilizaban demasiado a Horacio.

Se creó un silencio incomodo, una situación que últimamente se estaba dando bastante y es que Horacio no dejaba de sobrepensar cuando se encontraba cerca de Volkov: En esta circunstancia concreta, se trataba sobre que el hematoma se veía tan feo que probablemente se le habría hinchado la zona cercana a los ojos y habría tenido problemas los días anteriores, pero nunca había visto a Volkov pedir ayuda y no creía que viviese para verlo.

— **Tiene el pelo blanco.** — Puntualizó Volkov. Era algo obvio a simple vista, pero la última vez que se habían visto, Horacio tenía el pelo pelirrojo.

— **Ah, sí, lo decoloré. ¿Te gusta?** — La preocupación desapareció del rostro de Horacio, quien sonreía levemente. — **No me gusta el rubio de la decoloración, así que lo dejé gris. ¡Mira, vamos a conjunto y todo!**

Volkov no respondió al instante pero le había escuchado; solo que no sabía cómo responder y su rostro transmitía esa idea. — **Es... original.**

Suponía que el ejército no era el lugar indicado para esa clase de moda, pero de todas formas no había citado a Volkov para enseñarle su cresta sino para animarlo. — **Me he dado cuenta que nunca te he enseñado lugares alucinantes de la base. ¿Te quieres venir de aventuras conmigo?**

Volkov se cruzó de brazos y pensó durante unos breves segundos en la respuesta. Realmente Horacio prefería que se lo pensase a recibir una negativa sin rechistar. — **Pero nada de "aventuras extremas" que me lo conozco.**

Oh. Al parecer Volkov estaba al corriente de sus aventuras con Gustabo y los chicos en la base, pero habían derivado en prueba tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta de las mismas, así que tendría que empezar a habituarse a la idea de que Volkov sabía más cosas de él de lo que probablemente exteriorizaría nunca. Un poco triste porque no era un hecho bidireccional: Volkov sabía mucho de Horacio, pero Horacio solo podía comprender los sentimientos de Volkov en la deriva, no tanto sus pensamientos o experiencias. Incluso había llegado a acceder a las derivas que Volkov había vivido con Ivanov y era extraño pensar que empezaba a entender más al propio Ivanov, con el que nunca había intercambiado una palabra, que con Volkov.

— **¡No, no! Solo te enseñaré un lugar bonito, nada de asaltar almacenes o robar cosas.** — Horacio probablemente tampoco tendría el valor necesario como para hacer algo ilegal en la cara de Volkov, a sus espaldas ya era otro tema...

El ruso le siguió en silencio mientras andaba a su lado, pero con lo alto que era Volkov, un paso de él era como varios pasos de Horacio; en resumidas cuentas, probablemente Horacio andaba lento para un hombre como él. De todas formas no tenían prisa y el día ya estaba llegando a su fin, pues Volkov había tardado tanto en responder al mensaje que ya era de noche, así que no era como si fueran a aprovechar mucho más lo que restaba de día.

Para acceder a lugares escondidos de la base también había que acceder a lugares poco comunes, probablemente si Horacio comentase a Gustabo que le iba a enseñar sus escondrijos a un alto rango como Volkov, estaría en contra: Pero Gustabo no estaba en ese momento para convencerle de que no hiciera eso.

Accedieron a pasillos que teóricamente estaban bloqueados, escaleras provisionales y plataformas que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pisaba. Horacio no tenía ningún tipo de problema de pasar por allí, había comprobado en infinidad de veces que dentro de lo que cabía, era un lugar seguro; por su lado, Volkov tampoco parecía demasiado preocupado y al estar en mejor forma física que Horacio, no estaba teniendo problemas en seguirle el paso.

Había una última escalera que tenían que subir para salir a lo que podía interpretarse como una azotea y desde allí las vistas al cielo eran muy bonitas, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Horacio y ni siquiera se lo había mostrado a Claudio de lo especial que era para él. Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Horacio no tuvo que decir nada pues Volkov alzó el rostro para observar el cielo y se podía ver el reflejo de las estrellas en sus ojos.

Horacio se sentó en el suelo y Volkov hizo lo mismo al cabo de unos segundos. — **¿A qué se ve bonito el cielo desde aquí? Creo que merecíamos algo bonito después de tanto cuartel feo.** — No era un comentario dirigido a quejarse sino que la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que quería suavizar el ambiente.

— **No recuerdo la última vez que miré el cielo estrellado con tranquilidad.**

— **Antes solía venir bastante aquí con Gustabo, nos escapábamos por las noches y hablábamos hasta que salía el sol. Últimamente está tan muerto de trabajar que prefiere dormir, menudo abuelo está hecho, no creo que ser técnico sea un trabajo tan duro...** — En algún punto de la conversación, Horacio se cansó de estar sentado sobre el suelo y dejó caer su espalda sobre la plataforma para tumbarse.

— **¿Gustabo era su amigo de la infancia?** — Preguntó Volkov, parecía interesado y no tratando de alargar la conversación inútilmente. Ellos no habían hablado de su vida personal, pero estaba claro que Volkov sabía de sus amigos por sus memorias, aunque probablemente recordar nombres sería una tarea aparte.

— **¡El mismo! Siempre hemos estado juntos desde niños, también en la guerra y ahora aquí en la base.** —Se sentía un poco extraño en ese aspecto que viviendo en la misma base las circunstancias les hubieran llevado a estar separados durante tantas horas al día.

Volkov respondió con un leve 'hmm' y luego volvieron a quedarse otra vez en silencio, pero por suerte no fue incomodo; era un ambiente relajado y estaban en cierta manera, disfrutando de la simple compañía ajena.

— **Quizás sería mejor no tocar el tema pero... ¿Sabes que lo que dijo Conway no es verdad, no?**

Sin duda, Horacio rompió el ambiente al hablar de ello. — **¿A qué se refiere?**

— **No te hagas el tonto, si no quieres hablar no tienes que responderme con una pregunta.** — Horacio se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar hablando. — **Las últimas veces que derivé contigo me di cuenta que no estaba accediendo a tus recuerdos, de hecho la gran mayoría del tiempo tu mente no es clara y de repente si lo era... Después vi que era la mente de Ivanov. Tú también has estado en su mente, pero a veces hace falta que nos digan las cosas con palabras... Ivanov realmente te quería, te apreciaba como el compañero que eras.**

Volkov cerró los ojos, procesando la información. — **Lo sé, pero me quedé muchas cosas sin decirle antes de que muriera.**

— **Cuando derivas con alguien, las palabras no son necesarias.**

Las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron, y es que no era normal que Horacio dijera palabras tan profundas como aquellas. — **Pero usted mismo ha dicho que es difícil entender mi mente en la deriva.**

— **¡No compares! Yo era un cadete sin experiencia que idolatraba a todos los pilotos de élite y de repente me encontré aquí, pero Ivanov era tu compañero y no solo eso, te consideraba un gran amigo. Vuestra deriva era mucho más sólida de lo que yo podré mantener.**

— **Gracias.** — Volkov dijo llanamente, sin expresar mucho más y Horacio solo pudo parpadear confundido: Hablar tanto de Ivanov le daba la impresión que era como reabrir heridas del pasado y... ¿En cambio Volkov se lo agradecía? — **Ha intentado animarme y se lo agradezco, es un buen compañero. Ciertamente le estuve dando vueltas a esas palabras, no me agrada el que se use el hecho de que no he sentido amor romántico en mi contra.**

— **Tu ni puto caso a Conway, total, ¿De qué sirve el amor? Mira, yo me enamoré de un chico guapísimo durante la época en la que teníamos que vivir continuamente en refugios anti-kaiju porque las ciudades se caían a pedazos. Empezamos a salir y yo pensaba que una vez la guerra terminase yo podría tener una vida super romántica con Gringo.** — No le importaba dar el apodo de su exnovio, en primer lugar porque Volkov tenía acceso a su mente; en segundo lugar, las probabilidades de que ellos dos coincidiesen eran casi cero. — **¿Y sabes quien estuvo ahí por mí cuando la guerra terminó? Gustabo, no el gilipollas que era mi novio en ese entonces. Creo de verdad que en esta vida es más importante tener un buen amigo a tu lado.**

— **Lamento su experiencia, pero pensaba que usted tenía pareja. Me ha tomado un poco desprevenido su actitud en contra del amor.**

Horacio se atragantó y aquello le obligó a reincorporarse y volver a sentarse en el suelo en lugar de estar estirado.— **¿Yo? ¿Pareja? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?** — Dios, con lo relajado que había estado en los minutos anteriores, ahora se había puesto ansioso de repente.

— **L-lo siento, pensaba que el doctor y usted eran pareja.**

El rostro de Horacio adoptó un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que lo obligó a taparse el rostro con las manos. — **¡Claudio no es mi novio! ¡No mires mis pensamientos para esas cosas!**

— **N-no, si lo decía porque se pasa gran parte del tiempo enviándole mensajes por el móvil. —** Y en ese aspecto, Volkov tenía razón y Horacio siempre sonreía sosteniendo el teléfono, así que no era precisamente discreto por lo que cualquiera podría malinterpretar la situación fácilmente.

— **¡Volkov, no es el momento para que te fijes en todo los detalles con esa precisión!** —Horacio habló tan rápido que probablemente el ruso no habría llegado a entender la totalidad de sus palabras; después de todo, el inglés no era su primer idioma y a Volkov a día de hoy, se le seguía complicando.

Volkov balbuceó un poco, pero después simplemente volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Realmente se estaba haciendo muy tarde, porque cuando ya habían subido a la azotea era de noche y si querían dormir algunas horas, era el momento adecuado para regresar. Pero antes de ello, Horacio necesitó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y una vez estuvo más calmado, se levantó.

— **Ai, perdón por haberte gritado, me he puesto nervioso.** — Se disculpó Horacio mientras regresaban.

— **No se disculpe, también es mi culpa por malinterpretar la situación.**

— **No, no. Es que siento que hablas tan poco que si encima te corto cuando te sueltas, al final vamos a no volver a hablar como cuando nos conocimos. En realidad me ha gustado la noche de hoy, ha sido agradable.**

Antes de separarse, Volkov cabeceó levemente, dando a entender que sentía lo mismo respecto al tiempo que habían compartido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momento de confesión: Este capítulo lo escribí porque me APETECÍA incluir esta escena, pero no era lo planificado según el guión. Tengan volkacio porque el autor quería (?) Only feels, para más trama esperen el capítulo siguiente.
> 
> Me hace mucha gracia pensar que el wipe es en tres semanas, porque la verdad que empiezo a dudar en demasía que haya terminado este fic para entonces. 
> 
> Además, vengo avanzando que la historia tendrá una secuela (aunque no he planteado todavía si será muy extensa o no) y veo que seguiré escribiendo historias de personajes que ya no existirán hace mucho. En fin, yo soy feliz así (?)


	15. одиннадцать [11]

No transcurrieron demasiados días hasta que Armando consiguió los informes de procedimientos anteriores del Cherno Alpha, tal y como le había prometido el día en la que deriva se volvió inestable por culpa de Volkov. Como estaba previsto, toda aquella documentación que había conseguido recopilar estaba en ruso y a pesar que gracias a las derivas Horacio era capaz de comprender algunas palabras en ruso, siguiendo conversaciones ajenas de forma superficial; estaba lejos de poder entender aquel abecedario que parecía haber sido creado por el mismo Satanás.

Con una cantidad exagerada de papeles debajo del brazo, Horacio se dirigió al taller del Jaeger con la finalidad de encontrar a alguno de los técnicos con los que se hablaba para que le ayudase y la primera víctima con la que se encontró fue Nikolai. Dejó la carpeta sobre una mesa cercana y desató la primera solapa para dejar ver su interior, lo que llamó la atención del ruso pero al ver la documentación; puso cara de asco.

— **¿Qué coño es eso?**

— **Eh... Documentación que debería revisar pero obviamente está en ruso, ¿Me puedes ayudar?** —Horacio lucía bastante apurado de tener que pedir ayuda.

— **A menudo se lo has ido a pedir... Mi conocimiento en ruso escrito es básicamente de tirar de traductor de Google, dale gracias a que entiendo el ruso hablado.** —Era cierto, cuando se conocieron, Nikolai había mencionado que siempre había vivido en Estados Unidos. — **Espera, Serjay está rondando por aquí, iré a buscarlo que él si podrá ayudarte.**

En realidad, a Horacio le sentaba mal tener que pedir ayuda de gente que actualmente estaba encargándose se otras tareas en el trabajo, porque a pesar de que seguramente lo suyo también era considerado trabajo, no quitaba que una vez terminasen, probablemente las otras tareas también tuvieran que ser finalizadas. Pero en el momento que Serjay apareció, no parecía molesto por la petición y los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para analizar los documentos: Serjay traduciendo, Horacio tomando notas y Nikolai simplemente curioseando de qué iba la cosa.

El primer detalle importante fue que el primer reactor nuclear dio fallos y que la exposición a radiación era peligrosa, pero tras varios cambios no debería ser un problema que se diese a día de hoy. Con esa información no es que Horacio se sintiera preocupado por su bienestar, pero le daba a pensar sobre si los momentos en los que Volkov parecía tener una salud más delicada podían estar relacionadas con esos problemas.

— **Aquí está, mirad, se comenta que el fallo de deriva que tuvisteis el otro día también ocurrió en el pasado por parte de Volkov.** — Serjay señaló un párrafo en concreto, que los demás vieron, pero no eran capaces de descifrarlo. — **Se ve que intentaron intercambiar de lugar a los pilotos y fue fracaso total, la estabilidad no se mantenía.**

Horacio se cruzó de brazos y reclinó la silla en la que estaba sentado, balanceándose hacia atrás, pensativo. Desde el primer momento que habían empezado a derivado en el Cherno, se había cuestionado qué hubiera ocurrido si el piloto dominante no fuera Volkov y fuera él, sobre todo después de comprobar que Volkov podía mover a su voluntad el Cherno sin que Horacio tuviera que colaborar en esos movimientos. Le provocaba respeto esa situación, pero si Ivanov no había podido llegar a mantener esa posición de piloto dominante teniendo experiencia pilotando, obviamente él no podría tampoco.

— **Aparentemente estos fallos de deriva siempre han ocurrido en maniobras de comprobación, nunca en misiones en sí. Al menos, que esté documentado**. — Horacio prestó especial atención a esas palabras, pues en su conversación con Armando había dejado caer un mensaje similar.

— **Me parece raro que aparezcan esos fallos en un piloto que se supone que tiene el récord mundial en la deriva más prolongada.** — Comentó Nikolai.

— **Suena contradictorio, pero al parecer eran más eficaces en derivas largas que en cortas, por lo que se deduce de los informes. Puedo imaginar que puede ser porque las inestabilidades se producen en los primeros minutos de la deriva, una vez se supera esa barrera inicial si tienes una buena compatibilidad y resistencia... Imagino que puedes extender esa deriva todo lo que tu mente y cuerpo aguante, aunque no soy un experto en ese campo.**

— **Si lo explicas así parece fácil pero 18 horas de deriva... Menuda locura**. —Nikolai no habría podido expresar mejor lo que Horacio estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Horacio agradeció a Serjay la ayuda y estuvieron entre los tres, conversando un poco más sobre las ideas que habían extraído de todos aquellos papeles. Había una línea muy definida que separaba al equipo de técnicos procedente de Rusia con el equipo mixto de rusoamericanos que en gran medida habían contratado para que estos primeros pudieran tener una línea de comunicación en esa base americana. Así que no era de extrañar que los más nuevos no tuvieran la información del equipo ruso, porque realmente los grupos eran muy cerrados, por suerte Horacio sentía que podía confiar en Serjay y Nikolai, así que no se sentía desplazado.

La próxima vez que Horacio se encontró con Volkov, este primero se encontraba en la sala común del pabellón ruso, arrastrado por Nikolai quien le había retado a unas partidas de ping-pong. Al inicio le había parecido una idea entretenida, pero después de que Nikolai demostrase un alto control con aquella paleta de madera; Horacio se estaba frustrando de perder tantas veces consecutivas.

No fue necesario que Volkov se acercase a la mesa de ping-pong para que se percatarsen de que estaba allí, pues los pocos militares que se encontraban en la sala le saludaron acompañado de su título, "Teniente", y era complicado no notar la diferencia en el ambiente.

— **Privet, Horacio. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?** —Ante la pregunta, Nikolai sonrió divertido mientras observaba como Horacio asentía con el rostro y se alejaba junto a Volkov para buscar un sitio más privado.

El sitio no era desconocido para ninguno de los dos, pues era la sala en la que solían comer juntos a altas horas de la noche y debido a que era una hora extraña como para que nadie estuviera comiendo, estaba en desuso una vez más. Ahora que Volkov le había pedido hablar, parecía un poco contrariado, así que Horacio fue el primero en tomar asiento para intentar normalizar el ambiente y que Volkov se abriese a lo que quisiera contarle.

La última vez que se vieron, Volkov tenía la cara hinchada y con un hematoma horrible en la nariz y en los pómulos debido a la pelea que había tenido con Conway. Las heridas seguían en su rostro, pues tampoco habían pasado tantos días como para que desaparecieren, pero si era cierto que ahora parecía lucir un poco mejor.

El ruso se sentó frente a Horacio, pero se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos segundos en los que no cruzó la mirada con el otro hombre, pero finalmente realizó una pregunta bastante ambigua: — **¿Tu realmente quieres pilotar?**

Si Horacio se encontrase con el Volkov que había conocido en primer momento; autoritario, misterioso e imponente, estaría seguro que aquella pregunta iba en una línea argumental en la que no creía que Horacio fuera merecedor de ocupar un lugar en el Cherno Alpha. ¿Pero en ese momento? Volkov tenía otra razón para preguntarle eso, pero Horacio no podía llegar a saber qué era en concreto.

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ha pasado algo o... he hecho algo?** —Horacio no podía evitar mostrar una faceta más vulnerable a Volkov, pero de igual manera, el ruso también se la había mostrado a él.

— **Sé que usted está siendo presionado para pilotar.** —Volkov no mencionó nombre alguno, pero obviamente estaba hablando de Conway. — **Entiendo que usted no esté involucrado a nivel personal en la vida militar como es mi caso personal, usted ingresó en la vida militar para pagar una condena y se encontró de repente con esta gran responsabilidad. Al inicio pensé que si tenía un compañero cualquiera para pilotar, me serviría, pero no me agrada pensar que está pilotando porque está obligado a ello.**

Para Horacio era extraño encontrarse con la situación de que Volkov realmente se preocupaba por su bienestar, porque además era tan serio cuando trabajaban que cuando se abría poco a poco a él, era un choque que siempre le descolocaba. Además, Volkov era atento en cuanto a la información que obtenía en las derivas, sin embargo, Horacio no podía obtener demasiados datos de la mente del ruso, que era más bien como un mar de confusión.

— **No puedo decir que esta sea la situación ideal, pero... No estoy en contra de pilotar, me gusta esta oportunidad, aunque sea super complicado y muchas veces sienta que me supera. No deberías pensar tanto en estas cosas, simplemente es lo que hay que hacer, ¿no?** —¿Acaso Horacio tenía otra opción?

— **Piénselo bien, no tiene que dar la vida por una causa en la que no cree. Si decide no pilotar más, no tengo problemas en enfrentarme a Conway personalmente para defenderlo. No quiero que usted se sienta responsable de que sin usted aquí, yo me tenga que retirar como piloto: Es un hecho con el que tengo que cargar yo, no usted.** —Volkov sonaba tan sincero que a Horacio le asustaba en parte. ¿Cómo podría cargar con el hecho de quedarse solo una vez más?

Horacio colocó su mano encima de la de Volkov y aquel gesto hizo que el ruso se sobresaltase, pero en ningún momento trato de alejarse de ese toque. — **No soy tú, no tengo una lealtad plena en el ejército ni soy un tipo con muchas agallas, pero no quiero dejarte solo con todo esto: Ya te lo dije, somos compañeros. Agradezco que hayas pensado en mí bienestar y de hecho me ha sorprendido de forma positiva, así que gracias, pero no necesito que me protejas si eso te perjudica. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿De acuerdo?**

Volkov solo asintió con el rostro aun con la mano cálida de Horacio encima de la suya.

En cada maniobra que realizaban en el Cherno Alpha, Horacio se ponía nervioso y no había manera de reprimir aquella estúpida reacción, pero en aquel caso era especial porque era la primera vez que salían al exterior con el Jaeger y encima no lo hacían solos, sino que tendrían la compañía de Striker Eureka, es decir, los primos gallegos.

Era extraño como realizar la deriva no había sido la parte pesada de aquel día, no en comparación a los nervios que estaba sintiendo cuando el pesado Jaeger estaba siendo transportado por numerosos helicópteros que los dirigían al Pacifico. La sensación es como si alguien le estuviera tirando del hombro y no pudiera mantener los pies en suelo firme, con la notoria diferencia que ahora al estar dentro del Jaeger, pesaba más de siete toneladas.

Al estar conectados, Volkov podía notar los nervios de Horacio y si este último hubiera estado un poco más concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, también habría notado que Volkov empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque quería tranquilizarlo y no sabía cómo. — **Céntrese Horacio, intente flexionar las rodillas cuando nos descolguemos para no caer.** —Volkov pensó que probablemente eso había sonado más a un regaño que otra cosa.

— **¿Y si nos caemos?** —La voz denotaba que Horacio estaba totalmente en pánico.

— **Entonces nos volvemos a levantar, es agua, no ocurre nada si nos resbalamos, la infraestructura lo aguantará.**

La situación dentro del Striker Eureka era totalmente opuesta, si bien para Segismundo y Rogelio también era la primera vez que realizaban una maniobra fuera de las instalaciones del cuartel, lejos de estar nerviosos porque sus acciones no estuvieran a la altura, estaban emocionados como si se tratasen de unos chiquillos que se iban de excursión con la escuela. Además, el ambiente que tenían en el ambiente de los operadores del Striker no tenía nada que ver con la rectitud con la que se trabajaba en el equipo ruso del Cherno.

— **¿Os canto una canción para animar el ambiente?** —Preguntó alegremente el técnico del Striker, Moussa, a lo que Segismundo y Rogelio respondieron afirmativamente.

En ese momento la única comunicación que se tenía entre Cherno y Striker era mediante técnicos pues la comunicación entre pilotos no había sido habilitada, pero aunque Serjay por norma general siempre se mostraba tranquilo a la par que serio, con aquella poca formalidad estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Lo peor no era que cantasen por la radio, sino que en el momento en el que desengancharon los Jaegers de los helicópteros, Striker Eureka seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción "hipnotizado" que había adaptado Moussa a su estilo, mientras que Cherno se mantenía estático en su sitio, pues la prioridad de Horacio había sido no resbalar al caer y lo había conseguido, pero los nervios seguían en su cuerpo.

— **Un poco de silencio.** — Comunicó Serjay de forma tajante a los técnicos de Striker, pero seguían en su mundo de fiesta. — **¡Silencio!**

— **Oye, oye, amigo, traaaanquilo.**

Definitivamente, las personalidades de Moussa y Serjay iban a chocar. — **Vamos a iniciar a compartir los canales de comunicación entre pilotos.** — Después de aquella comunicación entre técnicos, se compartió ese mismo mensaje a los pilotos.

— **¿Me escuche?** — Segismundo fue el primero en hablar cuando se habilitó la comunicación.

— **Sí.** —Ironicamente, Volkov fue quien respondió y no Horacio, pero este último no estaba teniendo demasiada agilidad debido a los nervios.

— **¿Me escuche?**

— **He dicho que sí.** —Al parecer Moussa y Serjay no iban a ser los únicos con diferencias, sino también afectaría en mismo modo a los primos gallegos y Volkov. Horacio creyó que era mejor que interviniese para suavizar las cosas:

— **¡Segis!**

— **¡Horacio! ¿Qué pasa tio?** —Antes de que pudiera responder, Striker hizo un movimiento extraño y sacó una espada de su brazo. — **¡Mira como molamos! ¿Os apetece una pelea?**

Desde la base se les comunicó que parasen con aquella actuación y que la maniobra no estaba designada para esos "juegos" pero tal y como Horacio esperaba, Segismundo y Rogelio no hicieron demasiado caso a los superiores, lo que a su misma vez enfadó a Volkov por su falta de seriedad. No era necesario que Volkov hubiera expresado con palabras su frustración, porque al estar conectados, Horacio podía sentirlo, pero también era una reacción esperable por su parte.

— **¡Pero que aguafiestas!** — Segismundo seguía insistiendo, ¿Y lo peor de todo? Seguían sin enfundar la espada y Volkov se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

Así que era cuestión de tiempo que Volkov perdiera la paciencia para ponerle unos límites a los otros pilotos. — **Intente seguir mis movimientos, Horacio.** — Sin embargo, aquel mensaje fue tan repentino y Volkov procedió tan rápido que todo lo que sucedió a continuación fue como un pestañeo en el que perdió el control del Cherno.

Una de las grandes problemáticas que Horacio siempre encontraba a ser piloto del Cherno Alpha era que su peso era mucho más elevado que el resto de Jaegers, superando el triple del peso que los Jaegers americanos tenían de media. Eso provocaba que fuera un Jaeger extremadamente pesado y difícil de manejar, pero en ese momento, Volkov no parecía que tuviera ningún problema en manejarse con esas características.

También eran un Jaeger altamente armado aunque precisamente Striker no tenía nada que envidiarles, sin embargo, Volkov activó el puño tesla con el que golpeó el fondo del mar y provocó que su compañero Jaeger sintiera alta inestabilidad, aprovechando ese momento para a abalanzarse contra el Striker hasta el punto de inmovilizarse porque otra vez, Cherno no solamente era más pesado que Striker, sino que también era mucho más voluminoso.

Horacio parpadeó confundido, ¿Cómo diantres había conseguido Volkov moverse con aquella facilidad? Dios, era aterradora lo que podía hacer la experiencia. Con aquella experiencia estaba empezando a entender lo que había intentado comunicarle Armando con que Volkov podía no reaccionar bien en maniobras pero que en los momentos de tensión, era un piloto como no existía otro igual en el mundo.


	16. двенадцать [12]

El grupo de amigos que Horacio inicialmente había formado cuando había llegado a la base se había fragmentado por completo y todos tenían responsabilidades tan dispares que, era muy difícil coincidir todos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Quizás por ese motivo Horacio se encontraba últimamente quedando más con Claudio, pues al fin y al cabo también era su amigo y en poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona a la que apreciaba como ninguna otra. A veces soñaba con que no se encontrasen en un mundo en guerra, porque podía asumir que su vida fuera reducida en cuanto a los lujos que se podían permitir, ¿Pero no tener libertad para poder andar por donde quisiera? Lo llevaba mal. Sobretodo porque le gustaría poder ir al cine o a una bonita cafetería a pasar el rato con Claudio y obviamente, no era posibilidad alguna.

Pero como si no pudieran existir días tranquilos en la base, mientras desayunaban tranquilamente en la cantina, o más bien, todo lo tranquilo que se podía estar en aquellas alargadas en las que comían los militares en compañía, empezaron a sonar las alarmas de alerta en megafonía para ir acompañado a continuación de un mensaje:

— **A** **vistamiento de Kaiju nivel dos. Repito, avistamiento de Kaiju nivel dos. Matador Fury abandone las maniobras y diríjase a la ubicación remitida.**

Horacio se alertó y probablemente Claudio se percató de la agitación de su amigo, pues colocó una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de calmarlo. ¿Pero como no sentir ansiedad? Era el primer Kaiju que aparecía tras la muerte de Ivanov y tras haber derivado bastantes veces con Volkov, empezaba a sentir la muerte del fallecido piloto del Cherno Alpha como si fuera su propia muerte.

Además, también se le tenía que sumar el hecho de que no sabía concretamente como debía actuar en esos casos. Es decir, creía que si en megafonía no les habían llamado expresamente para acudir al hangar, significaba que no era necesario estar allí, ¿no? Pero no podía evitar estar en estado de alerta.

— **No te alertes antes de tiempo, cielo, pero deberíamos terminar de desayunar por si las moscas.** — La voz de Claudio siempre lograba reconfortar a Horacio y aun con un nudo en el estomago, se terminó el desayuno. Hizo bien en seguir aquellas indicaciones y comer un poco más, porque no tardaron demasiado en llamarle para el servicio.

— **Pilotos y equipo técnico de Cherno Alpha, acudan al hangar.**

Era la primera primera vez que Horacio actuaría en una amenaza real y a pesar que días atrás le había dicho a Volkov que era su compañero y que estaría para apoyarle en los malos momentos, ahora se sentía como un animalillo acorralado. Claudio acarició con delicadeza la mejilla a Horacio y este, en el momento que sintió el acto cariñoso intentó salir de dudas.

— **Todo va a ir bien, no te asustes, saca el héroe de dentro.**

Horacio sonrió para preguntar: — **Este héroe necesita un besito...**

Los deseos de Horacio eran ordenes para Claudio y más cuando eran en esa línea de afecto, cuando Claudio asintió con la cabeza, Horacio colaboró agachándose un poco y sus labios se rozaron tiernamente unos breves instantes. El doctor sabía a nicotina y Horacio podía deducir que antes de reunirse con él habría estado fumando, pero los toques de Claudio eran tan dulces con él que no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba estarse besando en público. Horacio no veía nada raro en aquella intimidad, pero era más que evidente los motivos por los que Volkov había malinterpretado su relación con el pelirrojo.

No podía estar haciendo manitas eternamente con su amigo, así que una vez se sintió un poco más reconfortado y con las energías renovadas, Horacio partió hacia el hangar. No fue de los primeros en llegar y todos los técnicos estaban bastante alborotados por la situación, de hecho, Horacio estaba tan nervioso que ni se percató que estaban hablando entre ellos en ruso pero era capaces de seguir su conversación a la perfección: Aquella era una de las maravillas de la derivas, aprender un idioma sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.

Le era extraño ser el primero en llegar, pero se acomodó en su lugar hablando con Serjay y probando que la comunicación era estable. Pocos minutos después llegó Volkov con la respiración apresurada pero era entendible por la situación que se estaba dando y por la dificultad que tenía al respirar con el tabique bloqueado por sus heridas. Horacio se preocupó de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo era reconfortante ver como Volkov parecía poder afrontar cualquier tipo de situación.

— **Preparando saludo neurológico.**

Por el hecho de que Horacio estaba preocupado por la aparición de un nuevo Kaiju en esa guerra, esperaba que Volkov también estuviera afectado de una manera u otra, por eso fue sorprendente ver como su humor seguía más o menos estable. Es decir, en las primeras derivas que había efectuado con el ruso, este había estado profundamente deprimido, lo cual era lógico por la perdida de su antiguo compañero y su mejor amigo, a la misma vez que la única persona a la que consideraba un amigo en el mundo. Sin embargo, últimamente cuando derivaba con él parecía de mejor humor. No podía asumir que Volkov era feliz en sí, pero ya no era un sentimiento negativo al que Horacio era arrastrado en cada deriva y provocaba que su pecho se oprimiese de aquella mala sensación. Suponía que Volkov estaba infinitamente más preparado para encarar el peligro que él.

Fueron transportados hasta la zona más cercana a la que los helicópteros les podían dejar sin arriesgarse a tener un enfrentamiento directo con el Kaiju y durante todo aquel traslado, Horacio estuvo en silencio, algo que no era habitual y que Volkov remarcaría con el de los minutos; probablemente porque sus mentes estaban conectadas y nacía una preocupación al sentir el temor que Horacio sentía en su corazón.

— **Está usted muy callado, Horacio.**

— **Tengo miedo.** —¿Porqué iba a ocultarlo? No había nada en lo que pudiera mentir a Volkov, incluso si le mentía cuando no estaban derivando, en la próxima deriva lo sabría. Además, Horacio en general era honesto por naturaleza.

— **No piense que el** **miedo es algo malo, es una reacción de su cuerpo, una advertencia. No importa que tenga miedo, si tiene que pelear con miedo, hágalo.**

La respuesta no acabó por convencer a Horacio: No le gustaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran tanto en las acciones que realizaba día a día, pero él no era una persona que pudiera dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y menos en los momentos de tensión. — **Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás en pánico.**

Volkov suspiró antes de dar una contestación. — **Es mi segunda guerra Kaiju y antes de eso, estuve en guerras con un fusil en la mano. No es una situación nueva para mí, pero lo es para usted. Es normal la gran diferencia.**

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el hombre que le había amenazado meses atrás en la primera deriva que habían realizado de prueba sería capaz de empatizar con él a ese nivel? Probablemente era la magia de compartir mente, de movilizar a un gran Jaeger con la compatibilidad que tenían y seguramente, de no ser compañeros en el Cherno Alpha, Volkov y Horacio se continuarían llevando a matar.

No compartieron muchas más palabras mientras se dirigían apresuradamente a la zona de conflicto, sin embargo, el uno era capaz de leer la mente del otro, así que no importaba demasiado que las palabras no fueran pronunciadas. Antes de visualmente poder detectar a Matador Fury, las comunicaciones entre ambos Jaegers fueron enlazadas y pudieron confirmar que eran funcionales cuando escucharon la voz de Emilio:

— **No mames, ¿Enviaron a los rusos a ayudar?**

— **¡Eh, yo no soy ruso!** —Contestó Horacio casi sin pensar. — **¿No estarás enfadado porque nos han enviado a nosotros a ayudar en lugar de tu novio?**

Pablito río para añadir la siguiente información: — **Ese pinche joto está sancionado por pelearse con ustedes en la maniobra anterior, no enviarán a Striker a no ser que nos estemos muriendo de verdad.**

Era una conversación demasiado natural para estar en combate y Horacio se sorprendió cuando al llegar en la escena, los mexicanos se encontraban en una batalla acalorada contra el Kaiju. Ellos pilotaban una máquina de guerra veloz en comparación a ellos y las cuchillas que sobresalían de los dedos de las manos eran una de sus principales armas.

— **Vamos a servir de bloqueo y cuando agarremos al Kaiju, ustedes ataquen.** —Dictaminó Volkov.

— **A ese pendejo no parece afectarle nuestros ataques, pero intentemoslo una vez más.** —Contestó Pablito.

Sin la colaboración de Matador Fury, probablemente Cherno no hubiera sido capaz de capturar al Kaiju y bloquear sus movimientos, pero colaboraron en una tarea donde Matador aportó su velocidad y Cherno por su cuenta, aportó una fuerza incomparable. Con las manos del Jaeger ruso aprisionando la posición de la gran bestia, Matador volvió a sacar aquellas afiladas cuchillas para acertar al Kaiju por la espalda, pero como si sus escamas fueran de diamante puro; el filo de las cuchillas no fue capaz de atravesarlo. ¿En qué momento los Kaijus se habían hecho tan resistentes?

Volkov notó que la capacidad armamentística de Matador no era capaz de hacer frente al Kaiju y entonces decidió que era su momento de actuar, pues Cherno en la actualidad podría ser el Jaeger más pesado y más viejo, pero a su misma vez era el que mejor coraza llevaba y el que contaba con armamento más potente.

Una de las manos del Jaeger soltaron a su presa, para preparar uno de los puños Tesla y soltar una descarga contra el Kaiju, a quien sí afectaría ese ataque y gritaría de dolor, pero su reacción sería golpear con fuerza, consiguiendo desatarse del control de Cherno. Todos esperaban que el Kaiju contraatacase pero irónicamente hizo todo lo contrario: Escapar. Ninguno de los Jaegers pudieron igualar su velocidad y en el momento en el que el Kaiju se agachó para situar sus patas delanteras en el suelo, empezando a correr en dirección a la brecha para después bucear, todos supieron que lo habían perdido de vista.

— **No jodas, ¿Se ha escapado por la brecha?** —Horacio era la primera vez que veía eso suceder, pero no era su inexperiencia lo que provocaba que esa situación le impactase, los demás también veían aquella situación como anómala.

Esperaron por más de una hora, pero la alerta Kaiju terminó por desaparecer y los Jaegers fueron reclamados de vuelta a la base.

Dos días después de la primera batalla real en la que Horacio formó parte, estaba de nuevo golpeando la puerta metalizada de la habitación de Volkov. Le sorprendió que en el momento que la puerta se abrió, el ruso no estaba portando su uniforme militar sino que llevaba una sudadera gris con capucha y unos pantalones negros. Era la primera vez que Horacio le veía con ropa informal y sí, le sorprendió. Además, ¿Para qué negarlo? Incluso con esa ropa estaba guapo.

— **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Oh...** **Es la primera vez que te veo con ropa normal.**

— **No estoy de servicio.** —Aclaró Volkov.

— **A los que no tenemos un rango chulo como el tuyo no nos dejan ir con ropa normal por la base aunque no estemos haciendo nada relacionado con el trabajo.**

Volkov alzó una ceja. — **¿Ha venido a hablar de mi** **vestimenta?**

— **¡No, no!** — Horacio movió sus manos de forma exagerada. — **T** **ienes médico** **para la revisión de la herida** **, ¿no? ¡Te acompaño!**

— **Puedo ir solo.** —Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Volkov volvió a hablar. — **Si quiere ver a su novio no me tiene que usar de excusa.**

Horacio se ruborizó en exceso, ese tipo de comentarios tan directos podían ser comunes en Volkov, pero no en este tipo de temas. — **¡Y dale! ¡Que Claudio no es mi novio!** — Horacio trató de esconder su rubor tras sus manos, agachando un poco la cabeza.

— **¿Está seguro?**

— **Creo que si tuviera novio, lo sabría.** —Horacio volvió a elevar un poco el rostro, pero el rubor era notable en sus mejillas. — **Y no sé porque tanta pregunta sobre Claudio, si ya sabes lo que siento por vosotros dos** **.** **Así que basta de preguntas raras y nos vamos a que te curen esa nariz,** **¡Venga!**

¿Porqué Volkov lucía totalmente confundido? ¡El confundido en esa situación tenía que ser él! Volkov ya sabía que a él le gustaba, aunque probablemente también habría visto en su mente que tenía cierta complicidad con Claudio, pero Horacio era capaz de distinguir aquellas dos relaciones de forma distinta. ¿Era que Volkov no veía la diferencia? Sin embargo ya había aclarado en el pasado que con el doctor no eran más que amigos, no veía necesario tener que decirlo cada vez que salía el tema de conversación.

Mantuvieron un silencio incomodo hasta que llegaron al ala médica y durante el camino, Horacio solo podía rezar porque Claudio no fuera uno de los médicos que se encontraba de servicio, pero bien sabía que el número de personal médico era escaso, así que las probabilidades eran muy altas. Todo se confirmó cuando al acudir, la sala estaba bastante tranquila y había la presencia de dos médicos hablando tranquilamente; uno de ellos era Claudio y otro un doctor que Horacio no reconocía, pero que su pelo azul le parecía muy molón.

Claudio les saludó con la mano al reconocerlos mientras que el otro muchacho solo observó sin demostrar demasiada atención hasta que se fijó en la herida en el rostro de Volkov. — **¡Weon, me pido atenderlo! Este día no podía ser más aburrido.**

El comentario fue extraño y precipitado, pero de todas maneras el doctor que se había presentado segundos más tarde como "el chileno" se fue junto a Volkov a un box apartado para poder atender sus heridas y tener el material sanitario más a mano, dejando por lo tanto a Claudio y Horacio en la sala central.

— **Bueno, parece que las cosas os van mejor, ¿no? No os reunís solo para lo estrictamente profesional.** —Claudio sacó el tema de conversación con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Horacio suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro. — **Mira, calla, yo ya no sé que coño pensar de él. Osea, yo ya le dije que tu y yo no eramos novios porque no sé a que narices salió el tema en su día. ¿Y que hace hoy? Otra vez sacar el tema de que si eramos novios, ughh. Si es que encima sabe que me gusta, yo no entiendo qué tiene en la cabeza.**

Claudio se cruzó de brazos, ladeando su cabeza. — **A mi me da la sensación de que está tanteando el terreno.**

— **¿Qué dices?**

— **Quiero decir, no puedes evitar desarrollar sentimientos por una persona que quiera a otra, pero si puedes evitar tratar de llevar las cosas más allá con una persona que está involucrada sentimentalmente con otra**.

Horacio se mordió el labio porque aunque sabía que Claudio decía aquellas palabras sin ánimos de ofenderle, al final sentía que había estado jugando con los sentimientos del doctor. Sí, había dejado muy claro en todo momento que no quería nada serio, pero Claudio era tan cariñoso y atento con él que sentía que los sentimientos de ambos eran muy distintos. Así que esas palabras eran en parte, un dardo hacia su corazón.

— **Lo siento si te he dado falsas esperanzas.** —Con un tono de voz flojo, confesó Horacio.

— **Ya hemos hablado sobre esto y no tienes que disculparte, tu corazón no me pertenece.** **Aunque no voy a negar que al principio estaba un poco celoso de Volkov... pero luego me explicaste** **lo que sucedió con Gringo y entendí que incluso con la existencia de Volkov, necesitas que tu corazón se sane.** —Claudio colocó su mano encima del pecho de Horacio, donde latía su corazón y continuó hablando. — **No puedo afirmar que esté enamorado de ti, porque yo no me enamoro fácilmente, pero me siento muy cómodo cerca de ti. Sé que las cosas podrían ser distintas si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, pero esto es lo que tenemos. Seré feliz con tu amistad** **y nuestra intimidad aunque entiendo que esto último terminará en algún momento porque alguno de los dos lo necesite.**

Horacio se quedó sin palabras, porque en esa clase de situaciones nunca sabía qué era lo indicado para decir y sobretodo sabía que no sabía lo que sucediese: Se seguiría sintiendo culpable por como se estaba comportando con Claudio, pero al mismo tiempo también se sentía cómodo, como había dicho el otro y lo último que querría sería romper esa amistad. Al ver que Horacio se había quedado saturado por los pensamientos, Claudio se acercó para brindarle un abrazo que el otro hombre aceptó de buena gana.

— **Eres tan bueno que no te merezco como mi amigo.** —Mencionó Horacio sin dejar de separarse del abrazo.

— **Las buenas personas atraen a buenas personas como sus amigos.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo cambiamos de narrador... ¡Toca ver otro lado de la historia para empezar a desanudar problemáticas! ¿O quizás para crear más problemas? Sea como fuere, veremos nuevos personajes y también nos acercaremos a otros personajes con los que Horacio no ha podido compartir mucho tiempo últimamente.
> 
> ¿Preparados? ☆ ～('▽^人)


	17. Тринадцать [13]

El trabajo en el taller era de lo más aburrido, no porque no hubieran tareas que cumplir, sino porque las tareas eran repetitivas y uno no podía evitar aborrecerlas. Gustabo además, no era particularmente un trabajador demasiado eficiente y trataba de escaquearse en cualquier momento que pudiera: Desgraciadamente habían demasiadas tareas que cumplimentar en el Gipsy Danger y la carga de trabajo era continua.

Cualquier trabajador ajeno a aquel hangar tendría la idea en mente que no habría mucho trabajo a realizar, después de todo, Gipsy era un Jaeger inactivo al cual no se le habían designado nuevos pilotos y era obvio que por mucho que Jack Conway fuera un héroe: No podría pilotar él solo.

Los técnicos trabajaban día y noche con una misión: Conseguir que Gipsy pudiera ser funcional con la deriva de un solo piloto, pero a pesar del duro trabajo, de momento no se había avanzado en aquella egoísta petición de Conway. Desgraciadamente, la falta de avances en el proyecto estaba desanimando a los técnicos y de no ser por la presencia de Armando, estaba claro que ese equipo no habría podido aguantar la presión con la que allí se trabajaba.

Gustabo se encontraba en el almacén, tomándose un tiempo de descanso para fumar un cigarrito, en el momento que Armando apareció para llamarle la atención.

— **Gustabo, necesito que me acompañes.**

Solo reaccionó arqueando una ceja, pero obviamente le siguió a donde quisiera que lo llamasen. No dejó de fumar en ningún momento, porque no se le recriminó y porque no iba a desperdiciar un cigarrito que había empezado a fumarse cuando había tanta escasez de tabaco en el cuartel.

Abandonaron la zona de talleres para ir a la oficinas y no le extrañó el momento que Armando le hizo ir hasta donde se encontraba Conway. Lo que si le extrañó fue encontrar a un chico de apariencia bastante juvenil, de rasgos asiáticos y pelo rubio, de pie en frente del escritorio del Comandante. Armando se quedó en pie al lado de Conway, quien se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio repleto de papeleo.

— **¿Y este niño?** —Fue lo primero que Gustabo alcanzó a preguntar, señalando al chico.

— **No soy un niño, soy un adulto.** —El rubio se cruzó de brazos y a pesar de que por sus rasgos cualquiera esperaría que hablase con un acento fuertemente asiático: No fue así.

En ese punto, podría haber empezado una pelea de lo más estúpida, pero Conway se aclaró la garganta; lo que provocó que el chico asiático le prestase atención, no siendo tan efectivo con Gustabo, pero después de todo para una pelea eran necesaria de la participación de dos individuos.

— **Os he citado aquí porque necesito que colaboréis para que cumpláis una tarea. Como habréis deducido de la anterior pelea que se produjo contra un Kaiju, estos se han vuelto más poderosos: Necesitamos que os hagáis con sangre de kaiju para crear armas químicas.**

Una de las grandes problemáticas que había acarreado la anterior guerra Kaiju no solamente habían sido los destrozos que habían conllevado las peleas entre grandes Kaiju y Jaeger en las ciudades, sino que una vez que las grandes criaturas eran derrotadas: Su sangre era altamente venenosa. Por eso los cuerpos normalmente eran retirados por especialistas y técnicamente, destruidos en condiciones que no hicieran peligrar la vida de nadie. Sin embargo, existía una gran excepción que era conocida por todo el mundo: Contrabandistas. Si bien la sangre de los Kaiju era venenosa, casi todas los órganos o partes de esas bestias podían ser empleadas como remedios y el mercado negro se había beneficiado de ello.

— **Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto de todas formas?** — Si bien las tareas en el taller no eran las favoritas de Gustabo, tampoco iba a trabajar gratis.

— **¿Qué tal si me dejas terminar de hablar, nenaza? El ejército cedió la extracción de órganos de Kaiju a un grupo concreto.** —Con lo cual, Conway se refería a que un grupo de narcotraficantes tenía el control sobre aquellas actividades, probablemente a cambio de dinero que se beneficiaba el ejéricto estadounidense. — **Quien controla todo el negocio es un tipo al que apodan "Ramen", lo encontraréis en el barrio asiático, pero eso no es de lo que te tienes que preocupar tú, Yuu tiene indicaciones y te guiará.**

— **¿Yuu?** —Gustabo arqueó una ceja.

— **Ese es mi nombre, Yuu Yagasaki.** —Habló tan calmadamente que si voz quizás podía pasar desapercibida.

— **Osea, ¿Me estás contando que me tengo que llevar a un puto niño a buscar** **a un narcotraficante de Kaijus? Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza.**

— **Ahí donde lo ves, el "niño" es un biologo de Kaiju y te aseguro que será capaz de detectar si te están intentando colar algo que no es lo que queremos comprar. Por no decir que dudo que seas capaz de hablar otros idiomas ni leer en otros abecedarios,** **así que deja que él haga su trabajo y tu harás el tuyo: Usar ese pico de oro para hablar con esos tipos. ¿Acaso no quieres que te reduzcamos ese tiempo de condena que deberías estar pasando en la cárcel y poder largarte de aquí?**

El chico que ahora Gustabo sabía que se llamaba Yuu pareció sorprenderse al escuchar que había una condena de prisión de por medio, aunque en ningún momento pareció alterarse por haber mencionado una petición que involucraba a narcotraficantes, lo cual le daba a entender que el joven asiático estaba enterado del plan con anterioridad cuando él no lo estaba. Aunque tampoco era que le molestase particularmente, pues a Gustabo pasar el tiempo menor entre los militares era una buena recompensa.

— **¿Y si el tipo no quiere negociar con dos completos desconocidos? No puedo manchar el nombre del ejército si nos pregunta quienes somos.** —Aquel último comentario fue con algo de sarcasmo, pues a Gustabo no le podía importar menos lo que le sucediese al ejército, a pesar que ahora gozaba de rango militar.

Armando, que había estado callado desde que había entrado en el despacho, finalmente alzó su voz. — **Decid que vais de parte de "Nadando".**

— **¿Na...dando?** —Preguntó Yuu.

— **Sí, Nadando. Le remarcáis que venís a cobrar el favor que le debe si os opone mucha resistencia.**

A continuación la conversación no fue mucho más interesante, simplemente una serie de indicaciones sobre que vehículo se les prestaría para salir del cuartel e ir a la ciudad. La hora más adecuada en la que debían moverse y un conjunto de datos que a Gustabo no le parecieron muy relevantes y que, junto al aburrimiento que le estaba produciendo las palabras de Conway; decidió no prestar atención.

Debían cerrar ese trato contra antes mejor, pues conseguir sangre de Kaiju para que el ejército empezase a crear nuevas armas parecía la mayor prioridad en esos momentos, así que justo al día siguiente emprendieron la "misión".

Yuu fue primero en llegar en el parking y ahora que vestía ropa informal y no el uniforme del ejercito, no parecía tan joven aunque sonase irónico. Aquello se debía principalmente porque la camiseta negra de manga corta que llevaba puesta dejaba entrever que llevaba todos los brazos tatuados con diseños de Kaiju. Además, aquella imagen de que parecía un chico problemático solo se potenció en el momento que estaba esperando mientras fumaba un cigarrito y, no parecía ser el primero que se encendiese allí.

En el momento que Gustabo llegó, se saludaron brevemente y Yuu pisó su cigarrito por terminar para entrar dentro del vehículo, ocupando el lado del copiloto. Estuvieron callados y para paliar ese silencio incomodo, Yuu encendió la radio, dejando la única emisora que ahora era funcional debido a los tiempos de guerra y la escasez de trabajo en todas partes.

— **Ni si quiera sabía que habían biólogos en el cuartel.** —Fue el único comentario que Gustabo hizo desde que empezó a conducir.

— **Supongo que es normal... Solo somos dos científicos. Diego y yo, así que tenemos mucha carga de trabajo.** —La conversación llegó a un punto muerto nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno para retomarla.

Aparcar fue complicado, así que tuvieron que andar más de lo que a ninguno de los dos le hubiera gustado admitir y junto a la compañía incomoda: Solo querían terminar contra antes mejor.

No fue muy difícil percatarse cuando se adentraron en la zona asiática; No solamente estaba mucho más concurrida, sino que los carteles luminosos por la zona llamaban la atención y absolutamente todos estaban en un abecedario que Gustabo desconocía, pero que Yuu parecía entender a la perfección.

— **Joder, el viejo tenía razón. No hay manera de que hubiera podido entender ese idioma de satanás. ¿Como os lo hacéis los chinos para poder aprender eso?**

— **No soy chino.** —Aclaró Yuu. — **Soy japonés, pero tuve que aprender algo de chino en la universidad.**

Bajo la apariencia de un joven que lucía algo problemático por la manera que tenía de vestir, Yuu Yagasaki a sus 23 años, era uno de los pocos especialistas en Kaiju de todo el mundo. Él había sido un niño más que lo había perdido todo en la guerra anterior: Familia, hogar y una razón por la que vivir en este mundo. Sin embargo, había demostrado que podía ser muy buen estudiante si se aplicaba y tuvo suerte de cruzarse con alguien que le impulsó a replantearse sus ideas suicidas, encaminando toda esa rabia contra los Kaiju a una fascinación por entenderles y poder ser de ayuda en el mundo.

Pocas personas conocían ese lado de Yuu y no era algo que mostrase habitualmente, su pasado en parte la abrumaba y le deprimía.

Lo importante de todo aquello es que, incluso si el chino no era su idioma nativo, ambos hombres consiguieron alcanzar las indicaciones de una tienda que les había mencionado Conway y que era la tapadera de aquella banda. Realmente hubiera sido la situación ideal de no ser que al ingresar a la tienda que aparentemente debía ser una tienda legal de armas, se encontrase tras el mostrador un muchacho que Gustabo conocía muy bien, de rastas castaño claro, tez algo bronceada y una calavera tatuada en el rostro: El ex-novio de Horacio, Gringo.

La bienvenida no fue muy agradable, pues Gringo no se lo pensó lo más mínimo y alcanzó su pistola para apuntar a Gustabo directamente al rostro. El pulso no le temblaba en absoluto. — **Largo de aquí.**

Yuu instintivamente buscó resguardarse tras Gustabo, quien era también más alto que él y Gustabo levantó las manos para mostrar que no era una amenaza y continuó con una apariencia bastante despreocupada, totalmente en contraposición a la de su acompañante. — **¿Qué tal si te calmas un poco? Ha sido una terrible coincidencia que trabajes aquí, pero no es contigo con quien quiero hablar. Si dejas que hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer, nos largamos y te aseguro que no nos volvemos a cruzar en la vida.**

A cada palabra que escuchaba, parecía desagradar más como respuesta al del tatuaje en el rostro. — **¿Qué te hace pensar que te querría ayudar?**

En eso tenía razón: Gustabo había puteado demasiado a Gringo en el pasado como para que se mostrase colaborativo con él. Sabía que incluso si daba el nombre que Armando les había facilitado, no ayudaría a inclinar la balanza a su favor. En conclusión: Estaban jodidos.

Pero como si existiese una fuerza universal que quisiera ayudarles a cumplir su misión; apareció un chico extravagante de la trastienda portando ropa de un color rosa fucsia que podría dañar la vista a cualquiera, pero que llamó la atención del hombre armado. — **¡Ostia! ¿Qué haces?** —Gringo bajó un poco el arma y desvió su mirada hacia su compañero, poniendo mala cara pero no dando ninguna explicación. — **No la líes que luego el jefe se enfada.**

Gringo resopló, guardó el arma y antes de retirarse fue bastante amargo con sus palabras. — **Me largo, ocupate tu de este. No lo soporto cuando se pone a hablar.**

El de ropas extrañas ocupó el lugar tras el mostrador en el que Gringo anteriormente había estado y se mostró más colaborativo. — **¿En qué puedo ayudaros?**

— **Necesitamos hablar con Ramen.**

Aunque el joven parecía más agradable, no dudó en dar una negativa. — **Eso no será posible.**

Momento de jugar su carta: — **Venimos en nombre de Nadando.**

**Escuchar aquel nombre le sorprendió.** **—Oh...** **Eso cambia las cosas, creo que necesitaré un par de minutos. Esperad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije en el capítulo anterior, nos vamos a separar un poquito de Volkov y de Horacio para estar con otros personajes. Pobre Yuu, ta' chikito y Conway lo envía de misión con Gustabo.
> 
> ¿Ramen les opondrá mucha resistencia? ¿De que se conocerán Ramen y Nadando en este universo? Escucho vuestras ideas a ver si alguien es capaz de predecir el futuro, nunca se sabe.
> 
> Pero antes de que podamos conocer a Ramen, les espera un extra. Espero que quieran saber porque Gringo le tiene tanto asco a Gustabo... De hecho, incluso había pensado escribir una historia aparte en relación a ese suceso, pero por el momento lo mantendré en este extra que tendrán a continuación (sino siento que no voy a terminar nunca con la historia principal de Cherno Alpha).


	18. Extra 4. El primer amor de Horacio

Para cualquiera que lo imaginase, vivir en la calle no parecía la mejor de las opciones, pero para nuestros protagonistas era la gran realidad que habían vivido durante gran parte de sus vidas, así que no podían estar habituados a otro estilo de vida. Gustabo tenía gran habilidad para engañar y sobrevivir en las calles, por su parte Horacio no era tan espabilado en ese aspecto, pero mientras siguiese a su hermano: Sentía que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, aquella vida llena de sobresaltos se torció en exceso cuando el mundo experimentó una repentina guerra contra unos monstruos de origen desconocido, los Kaiju.

Ya no parecía importar si uno pertenecía a la clase alta o a la clase más baja: Todos corrían el mismo peligro de morir sepultados en el ataque de una de esas criaturas. Solo las personas con más recursos pudieron crear sus propios refugios en sus hogares, pero debido a que la aparición de los Kaiju de forma precipitada, incluso dentro de los ricos eran pocos los que gozaban de ese beneficio. ¿El resto de la población? Debían buscar protección en refugios públicos donde las personas solo podían estar en pie de la cantidad de gente que allí se aglomeraba.

Gustabo y Horacio pasaron toda su infancia y su adolescencia escondiéndose en las calles y aprendiendo a vivir de refugio en refugio. Los primeros años de la guerra fueron terribles, ¿Pero cuando uno era un adolescente y había pasado los últimos años huyendo de ser aplastado por un Kaiju? Uno se acostumbraba.

La idea de que mientras ambos hermanos permanecieran juntos, todo estaría bien incluso si el mundo se caía a pedazos, era lo único que parecía mantener en calma a Horacio. Pero en la vida uno no siempre puede tener lo que desea y mientras la ciudad de Los Santos estaba siendo amenazada por un Kaiju que se acercaba a la zona y los ciudadanos corrían hacia los refugios mientras solo se podían escuchar gritos de terror mezclados con las alarmas que avisaban de la evacuación, edificios empezaron a caer por el seísmo que provocaban las pesadas pisadas de los Kaiju.

Horacio se asustó por el ruido de edificio caer, pero aquel sentimiento solo se intensificó al perder de vista a Gustabo. Su hermano había estado más adelantado y habían muchas posibilidades de que hubiera quedado aplastado por el derrumbamiento del edificio, pero se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad. Horacio se aproximó todo lo que pudo a aquella zona que había quedado bloqueada y empezó a intentar acceder alguna forma u otra mientras gritaba.

— **¡Gustabo, Gustabo! ¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Tienes que estar bien!** —Horacio no obtuvo ninguna respuesta en los primeros gritos desesperados que salieron de su garganta, lo que provocó que lágrimas empezasen a brotar de sus ojos. — **Gustabo, no me puedes dejar solo... ¿Qué haré sin ti?**

Era difícil escuchar con atención con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pues Horacio no era la única persona que estaba buscando a alguien de quien se había separado y las voces al final se solapaban las unas con las otras. Sin embargo, Horacio no huiría, ¿De qué le servía volver al refugio si era para dejar tirado allí a Gustabo o vivir con la angustia de que había perdido a su hermano para siempre? Y cuando sus ideas se estaban volviendo cada vez más negativas, escuchó un fino hilo de voz que parecía proceder del otro lado de la calle que había quedado bloqueado.

— **¿Horacio?**

— **¡Gustabo!**

— **Me he quedado atrapado al otro lado de la calle, estoy bien, pero tardaré más en alcanzar el refugio al que íbamos a ir. Debes ir por tu cuenta.**

— **P-pero...** —A pesar de que estadísticamente era más probable que Gustabo se desenvolviese mejor por su cuenta que Horacio, sabía que en el momento en el que se separasen, sería complicado volverse a reunir pronto.

— **Horacio no me jodas, no es el momento para dudar. Ve al refugio, protegete y no compliques más las cosas.**

— **Prométeme que esto no es una despedida.** —A Horacio le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero estaba seguro que se había dado a entender.

— **Prometido.**

No es que Horacio estuviera convencido de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, ¿Pero que opción le quedaba? Incluso si solo eran unos pocos metros los que los separaban, era una acción suicida la de intentar trepar por los pedazos de edificio que quedaban y no solamente por la inestabilidad de estos, sino porque también no sabían a que distancia se encontraban los Kaiju o los Jaeger que podían terminar con su vida de ser pisados.

No era la primera vez que Horacio se tenía que acudir a ese refugio y probablemente no sería la última, por lo que se sabía bien el camino a recorrer para intentar estar sano y salvo. Las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaron de brotar en ningún momento; tampoco en cuanto estaba en el refugio y tenía que sentirse a salvo, tampoco afectándole que hubieran más personas a su alrededor, pues estas estaban preocupadas por su propia situación y nadie le importaba que un joven de 18 años con cresta pelirroja estuviera llorando.

Por lo general siempre elegían ese refugio por una razón: Era de los más grandes de la ciudad y uno de los mejor situados, por lo que a pesar de aglomerarse mucha gente en el lugar, siempre había algún espacio en el suelo para sentarse y uno no tenía que sufrir estar varias horas aplastado contra varias personas desconocidas.

Horacio estuvo andando de manera nerviosa por unos minutos, hasta que se cansó y buscó algún lugar donde no molestase a grupos de personas que parecieran que estuvieran pasando aquellos momentos de terror juntos: Lo último que quería hacer era molestar a nadie. Entonces fue cuando se encontró con un chico que estaba sentado en un rincón, solo y herido. El chico en cuestión tenía la tez bronceada, pero no lo suficiente oscura como para que Horacio no viera que con una mano se aferraba con fuerza el brazo opuesto del cual brotaba sangre de una herida que tenía que ser reciente, pues la sangre de los dedos de la mano no era seca. Horacio no pudo evitar preocuparse por aquel desconocido de rastas tan claras que podrían ser confundidas con un tono rubio, obviamente teñido.

— **¿Estás bien?** —Pero el chico en lugar de contestar a la pregunta de Horacio, hundió más la cabeza, mirando al suelo. — **Hey, no seas así, solo quiero ayudar.**

Le costó un poco, pero finalmente el chico alzó algo el rostro y Horacio pudo leer una expresión de dolor y miedo en sus ojos. No tuvo que preguntar para que el chico le mostrase su herida y apartase un poco la mano, pero tuvo que seguir presionando al cabo de los segundos porque aunque el corte no era profundo; la herida no se cerraba.

Horacio dudó que hacer al inicio: No cargaba nada consigo que pudiera ayudar con la herida y no tenía ninguna prenda de ropa que se pudiera quitar y usar como venda. Probablemente era la misma situación con la que se había encontrado el chico que, vistiendo con una camiseta de manga corta, no tenía ninguna chaqueta ni nada similar que desechar. Sin embargo, de aquella idea se le ocurrió otra a Horacio: Él llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, así que escondió uno de sus brazos por dentro y arrancó una manga dándole varios tirones con toda la fuerza que pudo.

— **¿Q-qué haces?** —El chico no podía lucir más desubicado por las acciones de Horacio.

— **Ayudarte con tu herida, ¿Podrías extender tu brazo y dejar de presionar con tu mano?**

El chico no solo había sonado confundido con sus palabras, sino que también reaccionó con un poco de cautela, pero finalmente se prestó a que Horacio le ayudase y con la manga que se había arrancado de su camiseta que llevaba puesta, la enrolló con fuerza alrededor de la herida.

— **¿Te aprieta mucho?** —Después de prestar atención a la herida, los ojos de Horacio se centraron en el rostro del chico y le sonrió genuinamente. El desconocido se ruborizó y bajó un poco la mirada.

— **Está bien. Gracias.** —Apenas se llegó a oír, pero también añadió "no tenías que hacerlo".

— **¡No te preocupes, hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros! Me llamo Horacio, ¿Y tu?**

— **John.**

Así es como Horacio y Gringo se conocieron: Escondiéndose de un Kaiju en un refugio repleto de completos desconocidos. Gringo era un chico de 17 años que estaba asustado por tener que enfrentarse solo a ese nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba, ahora que su hermano mayor no se podía hacer cargo de él. Mientras que Horacio era un chico de 19 años que quizás estaba tan asustado como Gringo, pero no tenía ningún reparo en tratar de ayudar a todos los que pudiese.

Horacio no tenía ninguna manera de ponerse en contacto con Gustabo, obviamente si vivían en la calle no tenían acceso a tecnología como era un teléfono móvil y de robarlo, eso tampoco garantizaba que pudieran tener dinero para pagar las facturas del mismo. No le fascinaba vivir en la calle solo y el hecho de que Gringo opinase de la misma forma fue lo que les hizo empezar una convivencia, si es que podía ser denominada de esa forma.

Inicialmente, no es que hubieran tenido una química en especial; Gringo no había confiado en Horacio hasta que comprobó que no era una persona que le fuera a juzgar duramente por sus acciones o sus palabras y empezó a abrirse poco a poco, cometiendo locuras juntos y en definitiva, divirtiéndose juntos.

Existió cierta incertidumbre porque Horacio no conseguía encontrar a Gustabo y Gringo no era capaz de ayudar mucho, pues no era que las descripciones que le aportaban Horacio le ayudasen demasiado a crear una imagen mental de cómo sería él. Pero con el tiempo empezó a aceptar que la nueva situación era que Gringo se encontraba a su lado y no Gustabo... y que eran tan distintos que tampoco podía tratarlos igual.

Si bien la mitad del tiempo se encontraban en las calles realizando actos delictivos, algunos para sobrevivir y algunos otros por simple diversión; la otra mitad del tiempo se encontraban en los refugios anti-kaiju. Allí el Gringo alocado que Horacio conocía se transformaba un poco y era mucho más recluido, como si temiese realmente por su vida y fuera su mecanismo de defensa.

— **¿Tienes miedo?** —Susurró Horacio mientras se encontraban cerca de una pared del refugio, compartiendo cercanía por el simple hecho de que era un refugio muy concurrido.

Gringo rehuyó la mirada inicialmente, pero después respondió. — **Un poquito.**

Horacio envolvió a Gringo entre sus brazos y este no rechazó esa cercanía, de hecho, no era la primera vez que sucedía; a veces dormían abrazados porque las noches eran muy frías o porque simplemente uno tenía un mal día y necesitaba saber que el otro estaba ahí para él. Existía esa intimidad que ninguno de los dos rechazaba, pero que no acababan de entender que les sucedía.

Quizás era el lugar menos romántico para que ambos chicos se dieran su primer beso, pero Horacio se atrevió a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y aproximar sus labios para darse un beso superficial. Gringo cerró sus ojos y se ruborizó, separándose por unos instantes donde ambos se veían muy dubitativos, como si no supieran qué les había impulsado a hacer aquello y Gringo simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho de Horacio, todavía entre su abrazo. Porque si algo le gustaba del pelirrojo es que fuera mucho más alto que él, incluso si en realidad era tierno como ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

—¿ **No vamos a hablar de lo que sucedió el otro día?** —Sorprendentemente, quien sacó el tema fue Gringo. Quien se encontraba sentado cerca de la orilla de un río, con los pies descalzos y abrazando sus propias rodillas.

— **¿El...** **otro día?** —Horacio parpadeó y tuvo que pensar unos segundos. Él si se había atrevido a meterse en el agua, pero cuando Gringo empezó a hablarle; regresó a la orilla.— **Oh, ¿Te refieres al... beso?**

Gringo asintió con el rostro, le costó unos segundos continuar con palabras. — **Eres el primer chico que beso.** — Rodó los ojos. — **En realidad eres la primera persona a la que beso en general.**

Al salir del agua, Horacio se sentó cerca de Gringo, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para no mojarlo. — **Entonces...** **¿No te gustó? Puedes ignorarlo si es así...**

— **No he dicho eso.** — Gringo rodeaba el tema principal y Horacio no podía verse más confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo. — **Me asusté porque eres un hombre y yo también, pero creo que esas cosas no me importan. Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy contigo, no quiero ignorar que nos besamos.**

Horacio dejó escapar un suspiro. — **Me alegro, no quería haber** **h** **echo algo que provocase que te alejases.**

— **Horacio...** —El otro chico mostró más atención y entonces, Gringo se armó de valor: — **¿Quieres ser mi novio?**

Horacio no podía sonreír más por aquella petición y esa sonrisa fue contagiada repentinamente al moreno; en lugar de responder con palabras, Horacio volvió a besarle para confirmar que también se sentía de modo similar. Esta vez no fue un beso casto, sino que sus labios se buscaban con ansias y rápidamente sus labios se abrieron para que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Se notaba que ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada experiencia y fue un beso torpe a la vez que acelerado, por lo que en al separarse en búsqueda de recuperar el aliento; terminaron riendo por culpa de los propios nervios.

Gringo no fue el primer beso de Horacio aunque Horacio sí lo fue para Gringo, sin embargo hubieron infinidad de cosas que sí fueron una primera vez para ambos: Era la primera vez de ambos en una relación seria, era la primera vez que los dos pensaban de forma seria en qué no les importaba que su compañero de vida fuera un varón. Incluso cuando Gringo cumplió la mayoría de edad, el regalo que Horacio le ofreció fue perder la virginidad juntos.

Ninguno de los dos negaría el hecho de que estaban viviendo una historia de amor idílica; quizás no lo era en el aspecto que estaban viviendo en un mundo en guerra en el cualquier día uno de ellos podía fallecer, pero sí en el aspecto de que sus sentimientos eran puros y honestos.

Nada en el mundo era perfecto y su amor era un ejemplo de ello: Aquellos seis primeros meses donde no les importaba ser los dos contra el mundo, cesaron en el momento que Gustabo apareció de nuevo en la vida de Horacio. Al inicio a Gringo no le importó demasiado: ¿Porqué debía hacerlo? Horacio era feliz de haberse reencontrado con su hermano y por ende, él también era feliz.

Diría que poco a poco se dio cuenta que Gustabo trataba de apartarlo de Horacio, pero en realidad no fue un proceso lento: Gringo se percató de ello a los pocos días, pero trató de quitarle importancia porque después de todo, él no era alguien que cayese bien a buenas y primeras. Gringo fumaba (y no solamente tabaco) y además, meses atrás se había tatuado una calavera en el rostro que provocaba el rechazo de la gran mayoría de gente que se le acercaba. En resumidas cuentas; no era el prototipo de hombre que nadie quisiera que su hermano tuviera por novio.

El proceso en el que se percató que Gustabo no lo quería alejar porque creyese que le podía hacer mal a Horacio sino por puro egoísmo, fue mucho más lento. No había que olvidar que Gringo era un joven de 18 años que sabía poco de la vida y que aunque quería a Horacio más que a nadie en el mundo, la inexperiencia de que hubiera sido su única relación le hacía no saber como lidiar con las cosas. Además, no era estúpido, si hablaba con Horacio para comentar la actitud que Gustabo tenía con él cuando él no estaba delante... Temía que Horacio se posicionase a favor de su hermano, quedándose solo.

Finalmente quedó solo de todas maneras, pues Gringo empezó a distanciarse voluntariamente de Horacio para así no tener encontronazos con Gustabo.

Horacio por su parte, se percató del distanciamiento pero nunca, incluso años después, se percataría del verdadero motivo de ello.

Horacio había aprovechado que Gustabo había tenido que ir a robar comida y medicinas para ellos para tratar de acercarse un poco a Gringo, metafóricamente hablando, porque a pesar de que estuvieran los tres juntos; empezaba a notar que Gringo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Gringo estaba sentado en la azotea de un edificio abandonado y entre los dedos de una de sus manos sostenía un porro. No era ningún hecho desconocido para Horacio y en muchas ocasiones se había drogado con su pareja, pero le daba la sensación de que últimamente estaba siendo más frecuente de lo normal encontrarle con ese estado; Con los ojos rojos y una falsa sensación de tranquilidad.

— **¿Gringo?** — El chico en cuestión elevó su rostro cuando fue mencionado.

— **Hooooola, cariño.** — Gringo contestó con un evidente estado alterado y Horacio no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar de cosas serias, pero que quizás sí podía obtener completa honestidad por su parte.

— **Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...** —Horacio se sentó a su lado y Gringo asintió con el rostro para que continuase. — **¿Estás con otro? Desapareces mucho últimamente y cuando estás aquí... Es como si no estuvieras.**

— **Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti,** **tío** **... No puedo tener ojos para nadie más.**

Horacio se sintió aliviado por esa respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo eso solo le había respondido que Gringo estaba enamorado de él, no que no se hubiera acostado con nadie más. — **Que me ames a mi no significa que no te puedas estar acostando con otro...**

— **No me acuesto con nadie...** — Gringo se vio reticente a continuar hablando, así que echó una calada a su porro y así pareció darle el empujón que necesitaba. — **Si yo quiero tener sexo contigo pero Gustabo siempre está de por medio... Pero no te engaño con nadie, para eso existen las pajas.**

No sabía si el hecho de que si su pareja estaba colocado había ayudado a entender un poco mejor lo que les estaba sucediendo, pero sin duda Horacio era capaz de cuadrar un poco mejor aquellos pedazos de sus sentimientos. — **¿Sientes que te estoy desatendiendo?** — Horacio trató de acortar la distancia entre ellos, con la intención de darle un beso a Gringo, pero este se apartó.

— **No quiero que me beses** **ahora** **.**

La conversación que mantuvieron no ayudó en absoluto a arreglar la situación: Gringo solo recordaba fragmentos del mismo y continuó evadiendo a Horacio en muchas situaciones mientras que Horacio, no sabía bien como volverse a acercar a su novio. Lamentablemente, aunque ninguno de ellos dos supiera como actuar: Gustabo si estaba jugando bien sus cartas.

— **Rastas, ven un momento.**

Gringo accedió a la llamada de Gustabo y le siguió. En ese momento hubiera deseado estar drogado, pero más tarde se percataría que seguramente Gustabo buscó encontrarle en plenas facultades. — **¿Qué quieres?** — Con los brazos cruzados, contestó de mala gana. Era obvio que había mala relación entre ellos y no iba a fingir lo contrario, sobretodo si Horacio no estaba delante.

— **Si quisieras tanto a Horacio como vas diciendo, te darías cuenta que le haces mal y que estaría mucho mejor sin un drogadicto como tú en su vida.**

En otro momento de su vida, ese comentario le hubiera entrado por un oído a Gringo y le hubiera salido por el otro: Haciendo caso omiso. Sin embargo, había pasado meses de una relación fragmentada con Horacio a la que se tenía que sumar los malos comentarios de Gustabo cada vez que se quedaban a solas, así que sí: Era incapaz de que no le afectase algo así.

Quizás Horacio estaría mejor sin un desgraciado como él en su vida. Él no le podría dar una buena vida.

Gringo estuvo mucho más atento con Horacio tras las duras palabras de Gustabo, pero no era una reacción a intentar recuperarlo, sino que más bien estaba observando como actuaba. Horacio siempre había sido una energía positiva a la que admirar y sin embargo, ahora se le podían observar ojeras de cansancio en su rostro y un aspecto más descuidado de lo normal, a pesar de lo coqueto que él era. ¿Aquello era lo que Gringo había provocado con su actitud?

Y no podía evitar recordar muchas de las conversaciones importantes que había tenido con Horacio en el pasado y en muchas ocasiones, llorar porque sentía que las cosas ya no podían regresar a ser tan bonitas como antes.

— **¿Qué crees que será de nosotros cuando termine la guerra?** —Preguntó un joven Horacio en sus recuerdos.

— **Mientras estemos juntos, me importa poco si la guerra sigue en pie o que puede suceder cuando termine...**

Gringo anhelaba esos momentos y sin ser consciente; Horacio se sentía del mismo modo. Por eso fue mucho una gran desgracia que su relación estuviera abocada a terminar por causas ajenas a ellos dos y sus sentimientos. Sobretodo después de que la guerra hubiera llegado a su fin y ahora técnicamente pudieran vivir con un poco menos de terror sobre sus espaldas.

Si bien la decisión de Gringo fue como un disparo directo al corazón de Horacio que no pudo esquivar, por parte del mismo Gringo era una decisión que no había podido masticar más.

— **¿Y ya está? ¿Así es como se supone que debe terminar todo?** —Horacio se había tomado muy mal las palabras de Gringo y no había podido evitar ponerse a llorar mientras se alteraba.

— **¿Y tu crees que quiero que esto termine? ¡Por supuesto que no, que yo te sigo queriendo joder!**

— **¡Entonces no digas que te vas para no volvernos a ver!**

— **¿Pero tu te has visto? No puedo hacerte feliz.** —Gringo había intentado contener sus lágrimas a lo largo de la conversación, pero había llegado un punto que no había podido más y empezó a llorar también. — **¿Qué sentido tiene que siga aquí si solo nos vamos a hacer mal? Si quieres algo, dejalo ir.**

— **No es justo que decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta... ¿Tu que sabes si quiero continuar intentando que volvamos estar bien?**

— **Pero yo no puedo continuar con las cosas así, Horacio. Estoy cansado de vivir así.**

Fue una ruptura extremadamente agridulce: Una parte quería seguir intentar peleando por alcanzar el amor, mientras que la otra parte solo quería dejar de pelear en vano. Gringo cumplió con sus palabras y esa fue la última vez que ellos de vieron. Después de todo el amor que se habían procesado al cabo de más de un año, sus últimas palabras fueron fruto de una discusión.

Horacio guardaría mucho resentimiento con Gringo, llegando a pensar que jugó con sus sentimientos y que no lo quería de verdad. Se acostó con muchos tipos desconocidos para tratar de llenar el vacío que su ex-novio había dejado, pero nada era igual. Al menos Gustabo siempre estuvo a su lado para consolarlo en las noches en las que solo sentía que quería llorar.

Por parte de Gringo quizás fue un poco más desolador: Después de romper su relación con Horacio se había encontrado que no había nadie en el mundo en el que podía confiar. No tenía amigos, tenía el corazón roto por no poder estar con una persona a la que amaba profundamente y el mundo se había sumido en una crisis globalizada por la guerra que habían pasado, no creyendo poder alcanzar un futuro demasiado prospero.

La salud de Gringo se deterioró poco a poco, no siendo capaz de quitarse la vida con sus propias manos, sin embargo, su final hubiera estado muy cerca de no encontrar a dos personas que serían la luz que le ayudaría a recuperar el rumbo de su vida: Armando y Yun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menudo extra. Los capítulos de Cherno Alpha por lo general me parecen extensos, pero este extra ha sido el doble de extenso de lo normal... Espero que no os hayáis empachado con esta ración de gringacio. 
> 
> Efectivamente, muchos adivinasteis los motivos de la ruptura de Horacio y Gringo (aunque tampoco era algo muy rebuscado, la verdad) y ahí un gran resumen de lo sucedido. Me da penita, Gringo estaba chikito.
> 
> En el capítulo anterior ya dejé caer que Gringo trabajaba para Yun, pero aquí también menciona que Armando también le salvó.... Chan chan.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo retomaremos las negociaciones de la sangre de Kaiju. ¿Emocionados por conocer al Yun de este universo? 
> 
> La verdad que el chino en el canon no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero en cambio, en Cherno Alpha me gusta bastante. Quien me entienda que me compre.


	19. четырнадцать [14]

Al escuchar el nombre de "Nadando", el chico reaccionó de forma muy distinta y aunque anteriormente había negado que pudieran hablar con Ramen. ahora la situación era completamente distinta. Yuu y Gustabo se habían quedado solos en la parte de la tienda, mientras el chico de ropajes rosas se había ido a la trastienda con aquellas indicaciones, pero no tardó demasiados minutos en regresar: Lo cual o podía ser muy buena señal o todo lo opuesto.

— **El jefe os espera en la trastienda, pero por seguridad os tengo que cachear antes.**

Yuu, buscando algún tipo de confirmación, simplemente miró de reojo a Gustabo, quien asintió con el rostro de manera muy disimulada. Ambos hombres entonces colaboraron al subir los brazos y dejarse cachear, terminando rápido con aquella tarea porque no portaban consigo nada peligroso y así poder continuar al interior de la tienda.

La parte visible de la tienda era pequeña, por lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber llegado a imaginar que la trastienda estaba vinculada con el resto del edificio y les pertenecía entero: Gozando de un gran almacén y sin poder ver para que se emplearían los departamentos de los pisos superiores.

Yuu quedó fascinado por la gran cantidad de tanques que almacenaban partes de Kaiju destinadas al contrabando, pero es que ni el ejército tenía aquella cantidad de especímenes y para ser sincero, para ser un grupo de contrabandistas: Su tecnología era muy avanzada y estaban realizando un trabajo a la perfección. Si almacenaban la sangre de la misma forma, el japonés estaba seguro que no podrían estar comprando a una calidad mayor: Sería imposible superar esos estándares.

Por otra parte, Gustabo estaba más concentrado en las personas que allí podían encontrarse, pero por el momento solo podía observar la silueta del chico que había decidido intervenir para que Gringo no le pegase un tiro. Esperaron en una gran sala central donde Gringo se encontraba sentado en el suelo de un rincón, alejado, pero al mismo tiempo expectante.

El anfitrión todavía tardó unos minutos en llegar y Yuu al ver su aspecto, pensó que no importaba todo el tiempo que les pudiere haber dejado esperando: Nunca estaría preparado para esa imagen. Lo único en que "Ramen" coincidía en la imagen mental que se había creado era que era asiático, en todo lo demás, era una gran sorpresa.

No sabía que le podía haber ocurrido a aquel hombre en el pasado, pero gran parte de su cara estaba quemada y por el color de uno de sus iris, estaba seguro que estaba ciego de un ojo. Si su rostro no era suficientemente intimidante, también había perdido un brazo y en su lugar había un brazo mecanizado de alguna aleación que no era capaz de determinar a simple vista. Ramen no parecía ser un hombre cuyo aspecto le hiciera sentir inferior, de lo contrario no habría decidido vestirse con una camiseta de tirantes con la cual se podía incluso determinar donde empezaba el muñón de su brazo y qué era artificial. Yuu tragó saliva.

— **Invitados de Nadando, ¿eh?** —Ramen anduvo un poco y entonces, fue cuando Yuu se fijó que había algún tipo de fallo en el movimiento de su brazo artificial. — **¿Cómo est** **al él?**

— **De una pieza.** —Respondió Gustabo, llevando la voz cantante como se le había atribuido.

— **Me silve.** —Ramen se intentó cruzar de brazos pero el gesto le quedó algo raro. — **¿En qué os puedo ayudal?**

— **Necesitamos** **Kaiju azul, todo lo que tengas.**

El Chino pensó durante unos segundos, para preguntar al chico que les había acompañado y al que llamó "Toné" qué cantidad exacta tenían en esos momentos en los almacenes. No le sorprendía que no pudieran manejar esos datos mentalmente, pues la cantidad de órganos de Kaiju que tenían seguro que era descabellada y Yuu parecía cautivado por las muestras que podía ver en esa sala. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera ir a por el inventario, Gringo habló desde el rincón en el que se había aposentado.

— **Tenemos dos tanques de los medianos.**

— **¿Qué? Eso sel muy poco. No puede sel.**

— **Claro que sí, tenemos cinco en total, pero ya has apalabrado tres. Así que nuestros, solo quedan dos.**

Cuando el chico regresó con el inventario, se confirmó que efectivamente lo que decía Gringo era la realidad. — **¿Nos han pagado ya el dinelo de esos tres tanques?**

— **Que yo tenga constancia, no.** —Respondió de forma concisa Gringo.

A Gustabo le parecía extraño que el chino estuviera dispuesto a realizar concesiones y cederles tanques de Kaiju azul que ya tenían apartados para otro comprador. Por eso, cuando el chino tuvo una petición a cambio de darles más cantidad, no podía sentirse completamente sorprendido por ese cambio en el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

— **Quielo que Nadando tenga los cojones de venil hasta aquí. Hazlo y cinco tanques para vosotros, incluso os los acelcamos.** —Parecía que el chino hubiera terminado la conversación en ese punto, pero simplemente fue a por un papel en el que apuntó una indicación que dio a Gustabo. — **Tiene dos días para decidil si quiele hacer tlatos con nosotros.**

A pesar de que Gustabo dirigió la mirada hacía aquella nota, no supo interpretar a qué se refería con esas indicaciones. Tenía sentido que no pudiera descifrar algo al que tenía tan fácil acceso, pero realmente su curiosidad se disparaba.

— **Está bien, lo comentaré.** —No es que Gustabo pudiera tomar ninguna decisión por si mismo, así que en ese punto ya no había nada más que pudieran negociar.

Una vez llegaron a ese punto, Gustabo y Yuu decidieron volver al cuartel para informar de lo que habían conseguido. Gustabo estaba satisfecho de hasta donde habían llegado, pero Yuu estaba dubitativo en el momento que preguntó: " _¿Crees que ha ido bien?_ ".

Al volver al cuartel, los dos hombres fueron hasta el despacho de Conway para resumir como había ido la negociación: Al parecer iban a tener a su alcance todos los tanques de kaiju azul que el grupo criminal tenía almacenados con la condición de que el tal "Nadando" fuera a darles una visita. Cuando estaban relatando los hechos, solo se encontraban Conway, Gustabo y Yuu en el despacho, entrando un poco más tarde Armando y enterándose de la mitad de la historia. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención y fue Yuu relatando que había pasado miedo, pero que debido a que el chino no podía mover el brazo mecánico a su total antojo, probablemente no hubieran sido amenazados a punta de pistola por él.

Finalmente Conway y Armando quedaron solos en la oficina para tomar una decisión; Armando no tenía ningún tipo de problema en acceder a ver a Yun, sin embargo, Conway no iba a permitir que fuera solo. La gran problemática es que Armando sabía que Yun tendría ojos observando alrededor y había pedido reunirse en un lugar que controlaba bien, por lo que cualquier paso en falso podía romper la negociación en mil pedazos de forma irreparable. Fue difícil pero Armando consiguió convencer a Conway para que le dejase a él lidiar con esa situación.

Transcurrieron aquellos dos días de margen que Yun les había otorgado para pensar, aunque la decisión no requirió de tal tiempo. Si bien era habitual ver a Conway junto a Armando, aquellos días cada uno fue por su cuenta y ningún soldado tuvo la valentía como para sacar ese tema a la luz: Simplemente actuaron como que no se habían percatado de ello.

Armando acudió solo al lugar indicado: Un muelle abandonado que había sido su refugio después de la guerra y que, seguía abandonado. No creía que Yun actuase con malicia a la hora de citarle en aquel lugar, pero de todas formas se equipó con un revolver para su propia defensa. Cuando llegó allí, pudo distinguir a la lejanía la silueta del chino, pero no intercambiaron palabras hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

— **¡Nadando! ¿Cómo tu' tá?**

Armando asintió con el rostro. — **Yo estoy bien, aunque veo que tu podrías estar mejor.** —Dijo mientras le señalaba el brazo del chino; aparentemente se veía bien, pero ya había escuchado por Yuu que no funcionaba correctamente. Armando había cargado un maletín de herramientas y ambos sabían el porqué.

— **¿Quieles que te deba otro favol? No te voy a hacel maliconadas...**

Ignoró aquel comentario y se sentó en el suelo, invitando al chino que hiciera lo mismo. — **Tomalo como un regalo de la casa por nuestro reencuentro, no necesito favores.** — Antes de abrir el maletín y empezar a desarmar su brazo, debía examinar qué tipo de fallos tenía y para ello empezó a hacer unos gestos con su mano que Yun empezó a imitar. De hecho, si uno veía la escena desde fuera: Probablemente se vería bastante graciosa. — **¿Qué diantres has hecho para no poder mover bien las articulaciones?**

— **Usal maquinalia pesada.**

Armando sinceramente no quería oír detalles de qué había hecho, porque realmente se lo podía llegar a imaginar. Empezó a sacar las herramientas necesarias y a desarmar el brazo del contrario para examinarlo, una vez viese los fallos ya decidiría como proceder. — **Bueno, tenemos para rato con esto. ¿Algún motivo por el que quisieras verme como condición para la negociación?** —Tenía que sacar tema de conversación o el chino se le aburriría pronto como para aguantar la reparación. Aquel brazo había sido creación de Armando, así que sabía bien como funcionaban las cosas.

— **Hacel que salgas del tallel, avel si te vas a olvidal de mí.**

Armando río un poco ante el comentario. — **Te aseguro que eso sería imposible.**

— **También quelía putealte un poco. Eles un poco hijo de puta.**

En contestación, Armando arqueó una ceja confundido y no pudo responder con palabras porque estaba sujetando el destornillador con los dientes mientras ambas manos estaban comprobando el cableado del interior del brazo de Yun. Necesitó unos segundos más para poder hablar y responder: — **¿Me vas a echar en cara otra vez haber vuelto al ejército?**

Yun rió ante la equivocación, pero no tardó mucho en quejarse porque movió el brazo y al tenerlo expuesto, si lo movía de mala forma le provocaba cortocircuitos que se transformaban en dolor. — **El mundo entelo estalia muelto si no hicielas Jaegers. ¡Estoy cableado polque me metiste al puto Gustabo en mi tienda! El niño ha estado de mal humol.**

Armando dejó caer el destornillador que tenía en la mano por la sorpresa. — **¿Q-qué?** — Su rostro era como un libro abierto y Yun se reía al ver que lo había logrado tomar desprevenido. — **Espera. Espera. Me estás diciendo que Horacio, el piloto de Cherno Alpha... ¿Es el Horacio de nuestro Gringo?**

— **¡Si cablón y Gustabo sel su helmano! No me jodas te has entelado ahola...**

La coincidencia era demasiado exagerada; ¿No existían otras personas llamadas Horacio en Los Santos? Pero si Armando pensaba fríamente, cobraba sentido que ambos Horacios fueran la misma persona. Cuando conocieron a Gringo al finalizar la anterior guerra, había estado desolado por finalizar su relación con aquel chico, pero siempre hablaba bien de él: Una persona sentimental, que se preocupaba por los demás y que a pesar de que por esas características poder parecer débil, era su fortaleza. Coincidía con el Horacio que había conocido intentando salvar a Volkov.

— **Gringo...** **¿Está bien? Ahora me siento culpable, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que...**

— **Tu no pleocupal, sel chico fuelte.** **Sino pleguntal tu mismo.**

— **¿Lo has traído?** — Yun asintió con el rostro ante la pregunta. — **Me gustaría verle, sí.**

El chino alargó su otro brazo y hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención del chico, después otro gesto para pedir que acudiera al lugar. Armando sintió apatía total al confirmar que Yun había colocado a alguien para que le cubriese las espaldas en todo momento y aquella falta de reacción se debía a que comprendía que ellos vivían en un mundo oscuro y peligroso, no podían vivir con la inocencia de creer que todo iba a ir bien: Tenían que tomar las riendas para tener todo bajo control.

Si bien Armando había pertenecido al ejército en la anterior guerra, una vez esta cesó, se retiró de sus funciones y en aquel ambiente caótico fue cuando conoció a Yun. Él había sido un claro ejemplo del típico: "los polos opuestos se atraen", y juró en su momento protegerle. Le proporcionó libertad de nuevo al crear un brazo funcional para él y curó con cariño las quemaduras del rostro de Yun, aunque no pudo hacer nada para reparar la ceguera de uno de sus ojos.

Gringo pasó a formar parte de su pequeña familia poco después y, no sería ninguna exageración decir que ambos adultos lo habían salvado de intentar quitarse la vida porque estaba completamente desolado por males de amor.

El amor de Armando y Yun se fue apagando poco a poco cuando se hizo más que patente que Armando tenía que regresar al ejército porque él era necesario en el programa de mantenimiento de Jaegers y, a pesar de que formalmente rompieron como pareja, nunca tuvieron un punto y final en su amistad. Perdieron el contacto en infinidad de veces porque la vida era así, pero no porque tuvieran sentimientos negativos el uno por el otro. El motivo más claro de ello se reflejaba en que fue Armando quien consiguió que la exclusividad en apropiarse de los cuerpos de los Kaiju que el ejército se "olvidaba" fuera del grupo criminal que Yun había formado poco a poco.

No que Armando pudiera dormir completamente tranquilo sabiendo en la de problemas en las que Yun podía meterse, pero le había ofrecido la mejor oportunidad para destacar dentro del mundo que nadie alcanzaba a ver. El dinero era un bien escaso para la población en tiempos de guerra y Armando creía que ofrecerle aquel trabajo también podía protegerle. Además, Yun sabía cuidarse bien las espaldas sin que él estuviera cerca y lo había demostrado ahora que llevaban más de un año sin verse.

Entre aquella vorágine de nostalgia, apareció Gringo con una arma larga colgada en su espalda y con su boca cubierta por una bandana, pero incluso así Armando era capaz de distinguirle; el tatuaje que sobresalía a lo lado de sus ojos era inconfundible.

— **Hey.** —Gringo levantó una mano y saludó de manera bastante rudimentaria, luego se sumó a los dos otros hombres y se sentó en el suelo, tomando el arma que cargaba a su espalda y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

— **¿Cómo estás, John?** —Armando no le podía prestar atención completamente, pues estaba terminando de colocar las tapas al brazo del chino.

— **El chino me ha comprado un juguete nuevo, así que bien, aunque con ganas de probarlo. ¡Ratatata pium pium!**

Armando evitó no reírse demasiado, en parte feliz de ver que todos seguían llevándose bien a pesar de su ausencia. Le daba algo de pena no ser parte de esa familia como lo había sido en el pasado, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco les quería dedicar ningún mal.

Tras obligar a que Yun volviese a hacer gestos con el brazo conectado bien y confirmar que efectivamente ahora si parecía reaccionar mejor a sus estímulos, Armando se sintió orgulloso por una tarea que aunque había sido sencilla al reemplazar unas piezas viejas, al fin y al cabo era una buena tarea. Con aquello se firmó un pacto verbal donde ya no pondrían más impedimentos e iban a cederles los tanques de kaiju azul, sin embargo, antes de irse, Gringo tuvo algo que decir.

— **¿Armando, puedo hablar un momento contigo? A solas.**

— **Ahola te llolalá de sus maliconadas.**

Yun se retiró un poco y Armando no le importó escuchar lo que John tuviera que decirle, aunque era bastante obvio desde su punto de vista por donde iban a ir los tiros. De hecho, se sintió más serio en el momento que el más joven decidió retirarse la bandana del rostro.

— **No quiero involucrarte en mis mierdas pero... ¿Has conocido a Horacio? Vi en la tele que era piloto y bueno, pues eso...**

— **Brevemente, sí.**

Gringo suspiró profundamente y se vio perdido por unos segundos. — **Lo último que quiero es meterte en un marrón, pero siento que nunca podré pasar página con él porque hice las cosas fatal. He escrito una carta, ¿Podrías intentar dársela? Luego si él decide tirarla o no leerla, que sea porque lo decide él... Pero sé que puedo confiar contigo en esto.**

— **John, ¿Te sigue gustando ese chico?**

— **Ya no es amor lo que siento, es arrepentimiento. Fui un niñato y en lugar de exponer lo que sucedía, me fui. Sé que no arreglaré nada y no espero hacerlo, no quiero que me hable o que piense distinto de mí, solo quiero que sepa la verdad y así yo podré continuar con mi vida sin tener que echar un vistazo al pasado continuamente.**

La respuesta le sorprendió positivamente: A veces solo el tiempo y la experiencia ayudaba a madurar a las personas, siendo el caso de Gringo, un chico que solo había llorado por tener que abandonar al "amor de su vida" y que ahora era capaz de tomar la decisión de intentar arreglar un gran error del pasado, sabiendo que quizás podía empeorar más las cosas, pero pareciendo capaz de afrontar las consecuencias.

— **Haré lo posible para entregarle tus palabras.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo miedo, sin querer creo que el chino se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito de Cherno Alpha. Esto no entraba dentro de mis planes...
> 
> Como se pueden imaginar, volveremos con Horacio en el próximo capítulo. ¿Creen que la carta solucionará algo? ¿Horacio tendrá el valor para leerla o la ignorará por completa? 
> 
> Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: ¡Tienen curiosidad por ver el contenido de la carta en sí!


	20. пятна́дцать [15]

Habían muchos militares que no les importaba bajar a la cantina por su cuenta y comer solos si no coincidían con sus compañeros, pero aquel no era el caso de Horacio. El muchacho pensaba que era deprimente comer solo a pesar de estar en un comedor rodeado de otras personas con las que no tenía relación. Por eso, con bandeja en mano, siguió buscando con la mirada algún rostro familiar: Si no estaba Gustabo ni sus amigos con los que llegó a la base, todavía habrían muchas más personas a las que conocía con las que podría sentarse a comer... ¿No?

Así es como encontró a Nikolai en una la de las mesas, comiendo con otro chico rubio que aparentaba ser más o menos de la edad de estos, pero al que Horacio no le sonaba en absoluto haber coincidido con él antes. Horacio se acercó a la mesa, pero antes de tener que decir nada, Nikolai lo reconoció y le saludó con un gesto con el rostro.

— **¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?** —A pesar de que Horacio lo preguntó, se sentó sin esperar una respuesta en sí.

— **Que va, adelante.** —Respondió Nikolai de forma bastante natural. — **Espera, ¿Os conocéis?**

Horacio negó con el rostro y entonces el desconocido se presentó. — **Me llamo Yuu, soy uno de los científicos del cuartel.**

— **Y también es mi novio.** —Confesó Nikolai, lo que hizo que Horacio se sorprendiera bastante y fuera una reacción bastante evidente para cualquiera que estuviera presente. — **¿Qué? ¿Porqué todos sorprenden cuando lo digo?** —Yuu solo río un poco, pero no añadió nada.

— **Nunca has hecho referencia a que tenías o podías tener pareja, ¡No lo he hecho con mala intención!** —Horacio movió las manos de forma nerviosa y era gracioso que se intentase exculpar de esa forma, pero ninguno de los dos otros hombres estaba realmente molesto.

Nikolai y Yuu continuaron hablando de temas que realmente, Horacio no le importaban demasiado, pero debido a que había sido quien se había entrometido a sentarse con ellos; no iba a cortar una conversación que habían estado manteniendo anteriormente a que él hubiera llegado, así que comió en relativo silencio hasta que hubo un momento en el que le introdujeron en la conversación.

— **Lo escuché en la universidad pero como realmente tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba en el mundo real, me pareció una exageración... Ahora todo cobra sentido y en cierto punto, visto desde fuera, es gracioso.** —No era sorprendente enterarse que Yuu hubiera ido a la universidad, era científico, por lo que tendría que tener estudios, aunque la conversación en sí no le decía nada a Horacio. — **Horacio lo sabe, ¿no?**

El nombrado parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, porque realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando. — **¿Qué es lo que se supone que sé?**

— **¿No te has fijado? Volkov sufre de deriva cruzada.** —Hubiera tenido lógica que lo hubiera explicado el mismo Yuu, pero fue Nikolai quien lo hizo de forma bastante directa.

— **Ah, ya. Tiene rasgos de Ivanov, ya lo sabía.**

Nikolai suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro. — **No, no, por dios: Está empezando a tener rasgos tuyos, Horacio. A veces es más vulgar y se pinta las uñas, eso lo ha adquirido de ti.**

¿Cómo había pasado por alto un detalle tan vistoso como lo de las uñas? Pero a decir verdad, no estaba coincidiendo demasiado con Volkov porque el ruso lo estaba evitando y estaba llegando a un punto que rozaba lo absurdo. ¡Trabajaban juntos! Volkov no podía evitar a Horacio eternamente.

La cuestión es que le sorprendía; pero no debería. Uno de los primeros detalles personales que conoció de Volkov era que él era muy sensible a la contaminación por deriva, por lo que había adquirido muchas manías de Ivanov por culpa de haber estado derivando durante muchos años. Sin embargo, no esperaba que con cuestión de meses, empezase a adquirir sus propias manías. ¿Pero quien era para juzgarle? Horacio había aprendido ruso por el simple hecho de derivar con Volkov, así que también estaba siendo afectado por la misma situación.

— **Creo que se lo has dicho de forma demasiado directa.** —Yuu parecía preocupado porque Horacio se hubiera quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Si bien la gran mayoría de personas coincidirían en que Horacio tenía un talento especial para socializar incluso en los ambientes más fríos, últimamente estaba teniendo tantos problemas con Volkov que incluso él mismo se estaba frustrando con la situación. Lo peor de todo aquello, es que Horacio tampoco entendía el origen de que el ruso estuviera evitándole y teniendo un comportamiento tan raro. De hecho, aplicando la lógica, el que debería estar enfadado sería él por la escena innecesaria de celos de Volkov: ¡Y ni si quiera le había dejado explicarse!

Era muy irónico porque encima compartían el mismo espacio cuando estaban trabajando, pero no hablaban directamente, sino que se comunicaban mediante los técnicos que estuvieran en el hangar. Lo cual hacía más tensa la situación porque el equipo con el que trabajaba Horacio era distinto del de Volkov y muchas veces interrumpían sus propias tareas por el simple hecho de que los pilotos no se hablaban entre sí.

Volkov podría mantener aquella actitud hasta el fin de los tiempos y el tiempo le había enseñado que si no era él quien encarase el ruso, no podía hacerse ilusiones de que las cosas se arreglasen solas. Así que se armó de valor y se acercó a Volkov cuando estaban en el hangar, pero a pesar de que le llamó por su nombre para llamar su atención; fue ignorado de nuevo. Entonces no le quedó más remedio que tomar a Volkov del brazo y tirar de fuerza para que le acompañase.

— **¡Que me dejes de ignorar! Te vas a venir conmigo, quieras o no.** —Volkov le miró confundido, pero no opuso resistencia: Lo que fue de agradecer. Si él hubiera querido oponerse con sus más de dos metros de altura y su fuerza física, Horacio no lo hubiera podido mover ni un escaso centímetro.

Lo arrastró hasta los vestuarios que solo ellos como pilotos del Cherno podían emplear, por lo que nadie podría importunarles sin querer. Volkov se había mantenido en silencio durante todo aquel tiempo, sin preguntar ni cuestionar la actitud de Horacio. Aquello en parte le molestaba a Horacio, ¿Era capaz de llevar esa actitud a un punto tan extremo? Le parecía exagerado.

Acorraló a Volkov contra una de las paredes, extendiendo el brazo y colocando una mano en la pared como si de esa manera pudiera retener al ruso; pero la escena lejos de ser intimidante, probablemente sería graciosa. Horacio era pequeño en comparación y Volkov seguía sin cruzar su mirada con la del chico, así que no estaba teniendo mucho efecto.

— **¿Se puede saber que diantres te pasa conmigo ahora de repente?** — No sabía que esperaba con aquella pregunta, porque no consiguió que Volkov escupiera palabra alguna. — **No, no, no. Ahora no te quedes callado como en la última semana.**

Volkov bajó la mirada para centrarse en Horacio, ambos se veían bastante serios. — **Nada.**

— **¿Entonces para qué coño me ignoras? No estoy ciego, desde que te pusiste súper celoso con el tema Claudio has estado rarísimo. Mira, yo no me quiero llevar mal contigo, pero es que si no me dices que tienes en esa cabecita tuya, no puedo entender porque actúas así.**

Entonces, como si Volkov intentase espaciarse de nuevo, volvió a dirigir su mirada a cualquier punto aleatorio de la sala con tal de no mirar a Horacio. — **¿Porqué debería estar celoso del Doctor?** —Mintió.

— **Eso digo yo, si el que me gustas eres tu.** —Horacio confesó totalmente directo al punto y Volkov se sonrojó, tragando saliva. La situación se volvió un poco tensa, así que Horacio dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se cruzó de brazos, quedándose en silencio.

Mierda. Ahí se percató de que cruzarse de brazos era un gesto propio de Volkov y no suyo... Definitivamente también le estaban afectado las derivas. Recordó la conversación que mantuvo con Nikolai y Yuu, por lo que no pudo evitar llevar su mirada a las manos de Volkov, pero no pudo distinguir si llevaba las uñas pintadas, pues llevaba guantes en ese momento. Horacio se sentía un poco decepcionado de no haber podido comprobar aquel detalle.

— **De todas formas: Aclárate. No te me puedes poner súper celoso cuando parece que no quieres nada conmigo, pero lo que sea, no quiero que tengas estos comportamientos... Si tienes algún problema conmigo, creo que siempre te he dado la impresión de que me puedes venir a contar tus cosas con confianza. No sé.**

Fue un poco frustrante, porque la conversación terminó en ese punto. Volkov era un tipo complicado, Horacio lo sabía aunque no pudiera descifrar los recuerdos de este cada vez que derivaban, pero era obvio que había tenido una vida complicada y falta de amor. Pero aquello no significaba que pudiera tolerar que tuviera un comportamiento celoso y toxico cuando realmente, no le tenía ni que ofrecer exclusividad ni nada; después de todo, no eran pareja.

Si Volkov no aclaraba sus ideas con lo que quería con Horacio, sentimentalmente hablando, él no iba a presionar en ese aspecto porque solo sería peor. Sin embargo, Horacio no estaría esperando eternamente a que tomase una decisión.

Cuando ambos regresaron al hangar, los técnicos parecían un poco molestos y todo cobró sentido al percatarse de la presencia de un tercero en su "zona"; Armando. Al fin y al cabo, no era normal que técnicos de un Jaeger en concreto estuvieran en hangares de otros y tratándose de los rusos, eran mucho más territoriales que la media.

Armando les hizo un gesto y ambos pilotos se acercaron.

— **Horacio, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?** — El chico extrañado, asintió con el rostro y le siguió.

— **¿He hecho algo mal?** —No recordaba haber hecho nada incorrecto en las últimas maniobras, así que no sabía porqué podrían llamarle la atención.

Armando contestó con un escueto "no te preocupes", manteniéndose en silencio hasta que se apartaron un poco del hangar y poder hablar calmadamente en uno de los pasillos de acceso.

— **No es sobre trabajo. Coincidí con un muchacho al que tu creo que conoces como "Gringo", me pidió que te entregase una carta.** —Armando sacó una carta de uno de los bolsillos internos de su mono de trabajo y era evidente que había intentado tener cuidado con aquel pedazo de papel, como si fuera importante para él ser un buen mensajero en aquella historia. — **Textualmente me dijo que una vez te lo entregase, estás en tu derecho de tirarla sin leerla si querías, él solo quería que te llegase.**

Horacio estaba sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo. Sí, le había roto el corazón al desaparecer repentinamente, pero al mismo tiempo no podía eliminar todos aquellos recuerdos bonitos que habían creado juntos. Estaba sin palabras y tomó la carta con sus manos temblorosas. Quizás si hubiera podido pensar más claramente, hubiera preguntado otra cosa, pero lo primero que pensó fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron: — **¿Conoces a Gringo?**

— **Podría decirse que sí, pero perdí el contacto con él por este trabajo.**

No esperaba una respuesta honesta por parte de Armando, después de todo; no tenían ningún tipo de confianza. — **Pero...** **¿Te dio él personalmente la carta? ¿Está bien?**

— **Me la dio él, parecía estar bien. Tampoco puedo asegurarlo.**

Horacio no insistió más, en parte, aquella afirmación le servía y por otra parte, era un alivio saber que Gringo no había muerto en la guerra. Quizás las cosas entre ellos habían terminado terriblemente, lo cual suponía que Horacio no querría confiar en el plano romántico en Gringo; pero obviamente no le deseaba la muerte.

A pesar de que Armando se fue y se había quedado a solas en ese pasillo; no había tenido la fortaleza para leer la carta en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué querría decirle después de casi cinco años sin mantener el contacto? Realmente si las cosas con Volkov no estuvieran tan revueltas, quizás hubiera tenido la valentía para leer las palabras de Gringo, pero ahora su corazón no podía estar más alborotado.

De todas maneras, Horacio guardó aquella carta como oro en paño. Gringo se había tomado la molestia para hacerle llegar lo que fuera que quisiera decirle y en algún momento, Horacio tendría que poner de su parte para que ese mensaje fuera comunicado. Quería recordar lo bueno y no lo malo, así que quería pensar que no sería una carta amenazadora ni nada extraño... Le habían pasado cosas frustrantes en los últimos meses, no estaba mal tener un poco de esperanza en la humanidad, ¿no?

La carta se mantuvo intacta por varios días en su habitación, hasta que una noche Horacio respiró hondo, se sentó en su cama e hizo el esfuerzo para leer las palabras. Lagrimas empezaron a brotar cuando se percató de un lado de la historia que no había entendido. ¿En serio había perdido una persona tan importante en su vida por falta de comunicación? Eran niños por aquel entonces, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido.

No era capaz de mantener a las personas que quería a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esto fuera una telenovela, podríamos cambiar el nombre a : "Cherno Drama: El mal de amores de Horacio".
> 
> En realidad me da un poquito de pena, quiero que las cosas le vayan bien a Horacio, aunque quizás el género de esta historia no es el más adecuado para que eso sea de esta forma... 
> 
> En cuestión de unos minutos les subo la carta de Gringo en un capítulo independiente para que puedan llorar como lo ha hecho Horacio.


	21. La carta

"¿Cómo estás, Horacio? Si te han entregado esto, supongo que ya te habrán dicho que la carta viene de parte de Gringo... Podrías haberla tirado, así que agradezco esta última oportunidad de explicarme.

Sé que probablemente no es la mejor situación para que remueva el pasado; Te vi en televisión, cuando te anunciaron como piloto de un Jaeger y me quedé de piedra. Seguro que tienes muchas responsabilidades y me pregunto constantemente si te irá bien.

Seguramente sí, tu puedes con todo.

Con esta carta no espero un perdón, sinceramente no espero nada: Creo que no volveremos a cruzar palabra, después de todo no nos hemos visto en más de cinco años y en parte espero que eso siga de la misma forma. Solo quiero exponer lo que realmente viví por mi parte y ser sincero con mis sentimientos, porque me comporté de forma muy inmadura contigo y a lo largo de los años me ha perseguido no decir la verdad. Entenderé que tras tantos años y con lo mal que me comporté no te creas mis palabras, pero necesito decir la verdad para dejar de aferrarme al pasado y poder vivir mi presente y futuro.

¿Por donde empezar? Mis sentimientos por ti fueron honestos, estuve enamorado de ti y fui feliz a tu lado. No puedo hablar de situaciones concretas, tengo muchas lagunas en mi memoria por culpa de las drogas, pero sobre mis sentimientos puedo hablar con seguridad.

La cuestión es que cuando nos encontramos con Gustabo al inicio estaba feliz porque habías recuperado a tu familia, pero después yo noté que no congeniaba con él. Era tu hermano y siempre habías estado apegado a él, yo era tu primer novio: Estaba seguro que si te decía que no me sentía cómodo con Gustabo, me darías de lado. Ahora lo pienso y fue una subnormalidad, no sé, lo podríamos haber hablado y tratar de solucionar, pero en aquel momento preferí esconderme. La cuestión es que al huir de Gustabo, huía también de ti y cuando lo notaste, pensaste que me estaba viendo a escondidas con alguien.

Nunca te engañé con nadie. Te lo dije en su día y te lo repito a día de hoy: No existió nadie más que tú en esos años.

Es muy tarde para contarte todo esto, lo sé. Seguramente estoy reabriendo viejas heridas hablándote o al menos, a mi me ha dejado una sensación agridulce al recordar todas estas cosas. Creo que mereces saber la verdad, pero está en tu derecho no creer una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo. No quería dejarte atrás, pero realmente en ese entonces me creí las palabras de que era un drogadicto que te estaba destrozando la vida y estarías mejor sin mí. Terminé tomando una decisión que supongo que nos hirió a ambos y ya no hubo vuelta atrás sobre ello.

Pero ahora llevo limpio de drogas por una larga temporada y puedo hablar de todo esto con una seguridad que antes no hubiera tenido. No hay palabras suficientes para pedirte perdón, así que solo puedo desear que la vida te trate bien.

Por favor, en caso de que se te ocurra: Intenta no buscarme ni ponerte en contacto conmigo. Supongo que podría decir que las cosas me van bien, tengo trabajo y he coincidido con gente que puedo considerar mi familia. Sé que cuando me conociste yo no estaba bien, pero supongo que he cambiado poco a poco.

Cuídate, por favor."


	22. шестна́дцать [16]

Los días siguientes a los que Horacio había leído la carta fueron como una montaña rusa de sentimientos que no sabía como dirigir. Durante todo aquel tiempo, había dirigido el fracaso de su relación amorosa a que Gringo le había abandonado y a pesar de que técnicamente fue así, en todo momento había pensado que se debía a que había perdido el interés en él o que había otra persona para reemplazarle. Ahora sentía como una opresión en su estomago cuando pensaba en que Gringo siguió queriéndole después de apartarse de su lado y que, realmente se había ido porque le hicieron creer que no era el indicado para él.

Era una situación tan frustrante que, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas cuando se quedaba a solas. Quizás si aquellas palabras hubieran llegado más pronto, hubiera intentado ir en búsqueda de Gringo pero ahora no era solamente muy tarde, sino que Gringo en cuestión había pedido que no lo hiciera.

El Horacio del pasado probablemente se hubiera hundido en aquellos sentimientos negativos pero habría tratado de salir a flote de una manera u otra, sin embargo, el Horacio actual estaba influenciado por las derivas y la manera de actuar de Volkov, por lo que su cerebro buscaba involuntariamente un culpable al que dirigir su rabia y ese no era ni más ni menos que Gustabo. Podía entender que tratase de protegerle, pero si realmente había intercedido de esa forma en el pasado... Le dolía pensar que una persona que tanto quería como su hermano, había alejado a la persona que amaba de su lado.

Lo cierto es que Horacio había estado tan ocupado en los últimos meses siendo uno de los pilotos del Cherno que no había coincidido demasiado tiempo con Gustabo, así que no le fue fácil encontrárselo por el cuartel; sobretodo atendiendo que ahora su hermano era uno de los técnicos de Gipsy Avenger y él no tenía mucha idea de qué tareas llevaban a cabo.

Probó en la cantina, en los hangares y talleres del Gipsy, también en algunas zonas comunes, pero no había manera de dar con él. Cuando Horacio ya se había dado un poco por vencido y estaba por retirarse a la parte del cuartel en la que él residía y que solo los rusos tenían acceso, fue cuando se encontró a Gustabo regresando a sus propios dormitorios. Gustabo le saludó con un breve gesto con el rostro, pero Horacio no contestó y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se acercase.

— **Contigo quería hablar yo.** —Su tono de voz no era conciliador y si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a como se estaba comportando en lugar de simplemente dejarse llevar, Horacio se percataría que no estaba siendo él mismo.

— **Eh, ¿Qué pasa? Pasar tanto tiempo con los comunistas te está afectando...**

Sin embargo, Horacio no dejó que Gustabo finalizase de pronunciar sus palabras y esta vez los papeles se invirtieron; Si Volkov había amenazado a Horacio el primer día en el que habían interactuado, ahora estaba sucediendo lo mismo pero a manos de Horacio. El muchacho podía verse pequeño rodeado de grandes rusos, ¿Pero al lado de sus amigos? Él solía ser el más alto, por lo que no tuvo problemas en agarrar a Gustabo por las solapas de su mono de trabajo y alzarlo contra una pared, haciendo fuerza en aquel movimiento y viéndose intimidante de una forma que nunca antes había sido.

— **Что ты сказал Гринго, чтобы заставить его уйти?** _(¿Qué es lo que le dijiste a Gringo para que se fuera?)_ — Era la primera vez que Horacio hacia uso de aquel idioma que había aprendido a través de la deriva y lo peor de todo, es que no importaba que no se entendiera su mensaje: Era obvio que sonaba furioso.

— **Calmate, ¿Quieres? Si quieres que te entienda me tendrás que hablar en un puto idioma que comprenda.** —Por su parte, Gustabo no se veía intimidado por la nueva actitud de Horacio, pero conociéndolo, probablemente no dudaría en anteponer su pensamiento a la fuerza. Nunca había levantado la mano contra Horacio, pero Gustabo no era conocido por ser una persona pacifica tampoco.

Sin embargo, había algo en la forma en la que Gustabo hablaba o en el tono que empleaba, que provocaba que Horacio se centrase en su verdadera actitud y no aquella que estaba siendo afectada por la deriva. Por ese motivo, Horacio soltó a Gustabo, se separó unos pasos y trató de respirar hondo para calmarse.

— **Gustabo...** **¿Le dijiste algo a Gringo en su día para que me dejase?**

El susodicho arqueó una ceja, como si luciera ofendido por aquella acusación. — **Solo le dí el típico toque de hermano mayor, ya sabes, haz llorar a mi hermano y te partiré las piernas. ¿Porqué sacas esto después de tantos años?**

Horacio dudó en exponer el tema de la carta, ¿Gustabo había sido la verdadera causa? ¿O era Gringo que se había tomado las cosas demasiado a lo personal? Y de todas formas, la carta era un tema que a día de hoy le afectaba demasiado, no sabía si tenía el valor para hablar de ello sin llorar.

— **Y-yo solo pensé que...** — Toda aquella valentia y agresividad que provenía de la actitud de Volkov desapareció en el momento en qué Horacio se sintió como el Horacio de siempre.

— **Gringo es el pasado, Horacio. No se puede cambiar eso y el tío desapareció por completo, ¿Vas a estar dándole más vueltas al asunto? Porque ya lloraste lo suficiente en su día, no vale la pena regresar a eso.**

En aquellas palabras, Gustabo tenía mucha razón; El primer amor de Horacio había dejado un rastro de lágrimas en el momento en el que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y por mucho tiempo, pensó que no sería capaz de recomponerlo, pero finalmente el tiempo lo había curado en parte. Quizás lo correcto era no dar más vueltas y quizás no debía rebuscar más en ese asunto.

Estaba perdiendo a demasiadas personas. No quería perder a Gustabo por una pelea.

Con aquel comportamiento que había exteriorizado días atrás, Horacio había dejado de pensar tanto en Gringo para centrar su preocupación en otro tema mucho más importante: ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en Volkov! Bueno, no totalmente, pero le frustraba que su forma de ser se viera inclinada a actuar de una forma en la que no se reconocía en absoluto.

La cuestión es que él no entendía demasiado el tema que involucraba las derivas cruzadas: ¿Quién se molestaría en enseñar aquella clase de cosas a cadetes que quizás nunca tocarían un Jaeger real? Y ahora Horacio se encontraba siendo un piloto real sin entender demasiado lo que le ocurría y sobre pensando demasiado en las cosas.

Pensaba en Volkov, quien en alguna conversación había expuesto abiertamente que a él le afectaba en gran manera el tema de la deriva cruzada. No había sido un tema que inicialmente Horacio le hubiera preocupado pero, ¿Qué parte de la que conocía actualmente de Volkov era real y cuál era un traspaso de la actitud de Ivanov? Pero tampoco podía concebir a Volkov sin Ivanov... La gran mayoría de veces que Horacio había derivado con Volkov por inercia también había terminado en la mente de Ivanov, lo que le parecía intrusivo, pero Ivanov era mucho más fácil de entender que Volkov.

Pero por mucho que pensase, no entendería los verdaderos efectos secundarios de una deriva cruzada y le parecía un tema demasiado personal para preguntar a los demás pilotos. Además, no había que perder de vista que tanto el equipo de Emilio y Pablito como el de Rogelio y Segismundo tenían una particularidad especial que él no compartía con Volkov y, era el hecho de que ellos eran familia y compartían una cultura entre ellos. No se trataba de un choque cultural tan exagerado, ni habían empezado a derivar con un completo desconocido como era su caso.

Y al final había llegado a la conclusión que con la única persona con la que podía hablar de aquel tema era con alguien que apenas conocía; Genial. Al menos parecía buena gente.

No fue difícil encontrar a Nikolai, en el momento en el que no lo encontró en la zona de descanso, supo que estaría trabajando en el hangar y así fue. Nikolai siempre iba a la suya y en cierto sentido, aquello daba la sensación de que solo trabajaba si se lo ordenaban directamente, no viéndose demasiado estresado por el trabajo en general.

— **¿Qué pasa, Horacio? ¡Anima esa cara, hombre!**

Horacio era aquel tipo de persona que era como un libro abierto: Podías saber con un simple vistazo cual era su estado de animo, lo cual no solía ser un problema pues el muchacho por lo general era muy animado. Cuando estaba desanimado era un gran choque para sus compañeros, como era ese caso.

— **Ugh...** **Es que tuve una movida relacionada con la deriva cruzada. ¿Crees que podría hablar con Yuu de esto? La verdad que nunca nadie me ha contado los efectos secundarios de las derivas y...** —Horacio sonaba bastante indeciso, pero es que no quería molestar a nadie innecesariamente con sus cosas.

— **Claro, no creo que le importe. Más bien lo contrario, estas cosas le molan porque es lo que ha estudiado así que verlo en práctico lo va a flipar. ¿Sabes donde está el laboratorio? Siempre está ahí metido.** — Por la cara que Horacio puso, Nikolai supo al instante que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba el laboratorio, pero no era un emplazamiento común, así que era normal. — **Tranqui, yo te guío.**

Antes de conocer a Yuu a Horacio no se le había pasado por la cabeza que en el cuartel pudieran existir científicos, porque la cara más visible eran los ingenieros técnicos y los médicos, pero suponía que también necesitarían especialistas en otros campos. Por lo que Nikolai explicó, al parecer no era una oferta demasiada atractiva para los científicos el ingresar en el ejército y a día de hoy, solo estaban Yuu y otro tipo que se llamaba Diego.

Que solo fueran dos miembros explicaba las instalaciones que les habían cedido, pues una vez que Horacio llegó al laboratorio era un poco sorprendente: Era una gran sala amplia que estaba dividida en dos zonas, una que era la de Yuu y en la que habían muestras de todo tipo y que en general, era una zona bastante desordenada. En el lado opuesto se encontraban pizarras con cálculos y un sinfín de libros esparcidos por un par de mesas, la zona que correspondería al tal Diego, un chico moreno que probablemente tendría una edad similar a la del grupo que formaban.

Al parecer, Diego reconoció a Nikolai y supo que la visita no era para él, así que continuó concentrado en sus cálculos. Por su parte, Yuu estaba observando una muestra por un microscopio y tuvieron que esperar a que terminase para poder hablar con él.

— **Dice Horacio que eres alucinante y quería verte.** — Dijo Nikolai, señalando a Horacio en el momento en que Yuu terminó con sus obligaciones. Aquel comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del asiático. — **¿Me puedo quedar o quieres hablar a solas con Yuu?**

— **Da igual, si seguramente cuando estéis a solas lo comentaréis de todas formas.** —Contestó Horacio. No iba a malas, probablemente él es lo que habría hecho de tener pareja.

Yuu les acercó un par de sillas que tenían apiladas en un lado de la sala y que se notaba que estaban en desuso, probablemente porque no solían tener muchas visitas en el laboratorio. Se acomodaron y hablaron en un tono relativamente bajo para tratar de no molestar al compañero de laboratorio que si estaba trabajando.

— **Vale, pues la cuestión es que el otro día hablabais del tema derivas cruzadas, ¿no? Yo pensaba que no me estaba afectando demasiado el tema y lo cierto es que en el programa de pilotos tampoco es que nos adviertan mucho de estas cosas... Pues bueno, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.**

Yuu escuchaba atentamente, como si realmente le interesase saber más del tema. — **Supongo que sabes el principal efecto secundario de la deriva: Al cruzar dos mentes, hay fragmentos de nuestra conducta que se traspasan en la mente de nuestro compañero. A rasgos generales, la mayoría de pilotos se ven afectados por este suceso a no ser que tengan un entrenamiento especial o algún trastorno que impida ese traspaso.** —El rubio explicaba con tranquilidad y se notaba que entendía el tema que trataba, siendo para Horacio fácil de seguir la explicación también. — **Hasta donde sé, se pueden traspasar conductas, habilidades o incluso los gustos personales. Todo eso de forma inconsciente y la persona afectada no lo puede "frenar", quizás si me explicas más lo que te está "volviendo loco" te pueda guiar mejor.**

Horacio rodó los ojos y dudó por unos largos segundos si usar algún tipo de metáfora o si simplemente exponer lo sucedido. — **Básicamente me peleé con un amigo, tuve una reacción agresiva y encima le grité en ruso. Creo que no hace falta remarcar que yo antes de estar en el equipo de Cherno no sabía ni leer una letra en ruso y ese comportamiento claramente es de Volkov porque le he visto ser agresivo antes. Me asusta ser más Volkov que yo mismo...**

— **Que Volkov puede ser agresivo creo que lo sabe medio cuartel después de que se pusiera a pelear a puñetazos con Conway en un pasillo común...** — Yuu lo recordó y Nikolai tuvo que esconder una risa detrás de una mano con la que tapaba su rostro para tratar de que no fuera tan evidente. Ignorando un poco a su novio, Yuu continuó con la explicación. — **No me preocuparía en el aspecto de que, a pesar de que se te ha cruzado tu conducta con la de Volkov, nunca perderás tu propia conducta. Es decir, es como se solapase y una parte de Volkov se quedase en tu cerebro, pero nunca uno reemplazará por completo al otro. Seguirás siendo tu, no importa cuantas derivas tengas con él.**

Era curioso como a pesar de no tener demasiada confianza con Yuu porque al muchacho no lo conocía de más de haber coincidido una vez, las palabras de alguien que se notaba que hablaba con conocimiento de causa, eran capaces de aligerar las dudas que había generado al pensar constantemente en el mismo tema. Quizás no era agradable saber que ahora su mente y su comportamiento sería una fusión de Volkov y él, pero si continuaba siendo Horacio aunque fuera en parte... Podría soportarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior alucinasteis bastante con la mención de que Horacio hablaba ruso y algunos queríais verlo hablar ruso, aunque creo que no queríais este contexto. Sorry, ya estaba planeado de este modo (?)
> 
> Que se note que Yuu es uno de los pocos personajes en esta historia que tiene estudios universitarios. ¡Luce esos conocimientos, bby!


	23. семнадцать [17]

Horacio estaba dejando de ser aquella luz que brillaba entre aquellos tiempos tan oscuros. El muchacho siempre había sido la sonrisa que había iluminado en los momentos más estresantes, pero poco a poco se estaba apagando y la mayoría de sus compañeros se estaba percatando de ello. Obviamente el propio Horacio era consciente de ello: No se había sentido así de desanimado en mucho tiempo, pero habían tantas causas por las que estar deprimido que no podía ignorarlas todas.

En algún momento pensó en intentar pedirle a Armando que le pusiera en contacto con Gringo, pero esa idea desapareció rápidamente de su mente. Gringo le había pedido expresamente en su carta que no le buscase, así que tendría que respetar su petición. Era curioso como en un cuartel donde conocía a tantas personas y había muchas de ellas a las que podía considerar buenas amistades, Horacio se sentía solo.

Mientras que su mente quería aferrarse a la idea de no dejar que Gringo desapareciese de sus recuerdos, a su mismo tiempo evitaba a Claudio y a Volkov. Sus sentimientos eran confusos y si no era capaz de por si mismo tener una idea clara de lo que quería, exteriorizarlos con las personas que influían en ellos todavía era más conflictivo. La cuestión era que evitar a Claudio era relativamente fácil, pero con Volkov las cosas se complicaban: No podía dejar de verlo a diario por cuestiones de trabajo y Horacio ya le había llamado la atención por haber sido ignorado, no tenía sentido que le ignorase él ahora.

Sin embargo solo podía mantener una apariencia neutral cuando estaba ocupado con sus tareas o cuando se mantenía distraído hablando con otras personas, en el momento en el que estuviera a solas y sin nada que mantuviese a su mente alejado de sus pensamientos intrusivos: Horacio se venía abajo. Así es como había terminado llorando en los vestuarios mientras se cambiaba antes de dirigirse al hangar, pensó que su ausencia no sería relevante pues tampoco se le necesitaba específicamente para una maniobra, pero al ver entrar a Volkov buscándole en el vestuario, supo que no fue así.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron por unos breves segundos; Horacio con los ojos llorosos y bajando el rostro tan rápido como pudo, Volkov sorprendido y de cierta manera, con dolor por ver a Horacio de esa forma. El ruso se quedó clavado en su sitio, sin moverse y Horacio no tuvo ni que mirarle de reojo para saber qué le ocurría: Probablemente no sabía como consolarlo. El muchacho intentó calmarse, pasando sus puños para secarse las lágrimas, pero solo conseguía enrojecer más su rostro.

Pasados unos segundos, el ruso se acercó a él con cierta duda y buscando en sus bolsillos, sacó un pañuelo que ofreció a Horacio, quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa forzada. Volkov se sentó a su lado, en un silencio que Horacio rompió al sonarse la nariz con el pañuelo blanco con líneas azul marino. ¿Quién llevaba pañuelos de tela en el bolsillo hoy en día? Pero tenía que admitir que había sido de ayuda.

— **¿Le molesta que me quede? No quiero dejarle a solas si está mal...** —Volkov preguntó con cierta timidez y no era capaz de mantener la mirada fija a los ojos de Horacio, pero cuando este negó con la cabeza, supo que Volkov lo había visto.

Incluso si Horacio hubiera querido decir palabra alguna en aquel momento, los sollozos se lo hubieran impedido, así que aprovechando la extraña compañía que Volkov era, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojos. Incluso si no era la primera vez que tenían esa cercanía, Horacio seguía pensando que quizás la reacción de Volkov sería sentirse tenso, pero más lejos de la realidad: El ruso le rodeó con uno de sus brazos, mientras con la mano del brazo opuesto le acariciaba el rostro, apartando sus lágrimas.

— **Respire hondo y deje su mente en blanco. Como si no existiera nada que pudiera molestarle en estos momentos.** —Instantes atrás, el ruso se veía inseguro de como proceder para calmar a Horacio, pero ahora su voz sonaba segura a la par que calmada y esa sensación fue capaz de tranquilizar al muchacho con el transcurso de los minutos.

Cuando estuvo más calmado, se pasó las manos por el rostro, como si Horacio intentase comprobar que aquella escena estaba sucediendo realmente. Se levantó de la banqueta y esta vez si que ambos fueron capaces de cruzar sus miradas sin la sensación angustiosa que les había invadido antes.

— **Siento la escena... No he estado de muy buen humor últimamente. Es decir, peleé con Gustabo y bueno...** —No es que Horacio se sintiese obligado a dar una explicación a Volkov, porque después de todo se enteraría de todo por otras vías, pero sentía que quería que lo supiera por él mismo.

— **¿Sucedió algo?**

Horacio dudó en como contestar a esa pregunta. Se mordió una uña durante unos breves instantes y alejó un poco su mirada. — **¿Sabes cuando nos conocimos, te cabreaste y me intimidaste empujándome contra una pared? Bueno, pues hice lo mismo. Al menos tu tuviste la delicadeza de intimidarme en mi idioma, yo le amenacé a Gustabo en ruso. Dios mio...** —Horacio escondió su rostro tras sus manos por unos segundos, avergonzado. — **No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo, pero me enteré de algo y además todo este rollo de las derivas cruzadas me está volviendo loco.**

— **No puedo ayudarle sobre su amistad, ni conozco a Gustabo, ni soy la persona más indicada para hablar sobre relaciones sociales. Sobre las derivas cruzadas, solo puedo decirle que tenga paciencia.** —Parecía que Volkov iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese momento se quitó los guantes y mostró sus manos: Tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro. — **A todos nos ocurre en mayor o menor medida.**

A pesar de que ya le había llegado el rumor de Volkov con las uñas pintadas, Horacio no pudo evitar sorprenderse por verlo con sus propios ojos. — **Es que tu... Siempre te ves no sé, con la misma actitud. En cambio yo estoy aquí hablando ruso y teniendo una actitud fría y agresiva de repente y me asusto...**

— **Con Ivanov mi actitud y mi personalidad nunca se vieron afectadas y por lo que estoy viendo, tampoco me comporto co** **mo usted así que creo que conductualmente a mi no me afecta. Sin embargo si me afecta en otras formas: Escucho la música que a Ivanov le gustaba y como ve, me pinto las uñas porque interpreto que a usted le gusta ese tipo de cosas.**

Horacio recordaba la explicación de Yuu y que no todos reaccionaban de la misma forma. Le molestaba que Volkov no compartiera esos cambios de personalidad, pero en cierta medida se sentía cómodo de saber que la persona que había conocido y de la que se había enamorado era Volkov y no un Volkov que pudiera haber actuado como Ivanov.

— **¿Cómo eres capaz de sobrellevarlo? Me refiero... De repente ves que hay cosas en ti que no son reacciones propias. Lo que más me asusta es no reconocerme.**

Volkov hizo una mueca y respondió casi al instante. — **Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.** — Se cruzó de brazos, intentando buscar una respuesta. — **La cuestión es que yo ya conocía a Ivanov antes de derivar con él y cuando compartes mucho tiempo con una persona, hay cosas como la forma de hablar que se te puede pegar. Me sorprendió que al empezar a derivar... de la noche a la mañana empezase a a vestir como Ivanov pero nunca pensé que yo estaba perdiendo mi forma de ser, porque en el fondo yo me sentía como yo mismo. Con usted es diferente, no lo conozco tanto, pero al no ser la primera vez que me ocurre es menos impactante.**

La respuesta no pareció convencer del todo a Horacio, quien no podía encajar aquel fenómeno de una forma tan natural. Al quedarse en silencio, Volkov se levantó e intentó hacer algún tipo de gesto hacia Horacio, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y al final retrocedió su mano. — **Usted seguirá siendo usted, Horacio. No importa que hable ruso o que adquiera nuevos rasgos, lo que importa es lo que está en su interior.**

Ante la alta posibilidad de que los Kaiju se estuvieran haciendo mucho más fuertes, los técnicos de todos los Jaegers habían empezado a actuar para introducir nuevas modificaciones que les permitieran elaborar nuevas estrategias. Horacio no sabía como sería la situación en otros equipos, pero en Cherno Alpha estaba siendo un total descontrol.

Las discusiones eran diarias debido a la complicación de introducir nuevo armamento cortante que pudieran emplear cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando Cherno Alpha era un Jaeger que básicamente usaba armamento de tipo explosivo y eléctrico. Tenía su razón de ser así, pues al ser un Jaeger lento no era eficaz que pelease con una espada como podían hacerlo Striker Eureka o Gipsy Danger. Sin embargo era obligatoria esa implementación, lo que estaba llevando a que el equipo científico, el técnico y Volkov se peleasen la gran mayoría de horas que estaban en el hangar.

Horacio era una mera sombra de Volkov en aquellas conversaciones, porque si bien era piloto como él; la poca experiencia de combate que tenía era siguiendo los movimientos de Volkov, así que no creía que tuviera nada inteligente que aportar.

— **¿Pero no ven que no pueden implementar un mecanismo como el de Matador Fury en un Jaeger como Cherno Alpha? Para cuando intentásemos atacar el Kaiju ya habría huido.** —Volkov intentaba dar su explicación sin alzar la voz, pero Horacio sabía bien que el ruso estaba empezando a perder la paciencia en esa conversación.

— **¡Niegas todas las ideas, esto es imposible!** —Se quejó Yuu, vocalizando una opinión que muchos seguramente tendrían en esa reunión.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Serjay, quien estaba realizando unos cálculos en un plano técnico, decidió aportar una nueva idea: — **¿Y si las cuchillas se colocan en las palmas de las manos? En un mecanismo que se active cuando tengan agarrado al Kaiju, así no hay competir en velocidad sino que la prioridad es reducirlo.**

Por primera vez en horas, Volkov escuchó y pensó en la aportación sin dar una negativa instantánea. En silencio se acercó al plano en el que Serjay había garabateado y todos prolongaron aquel silencio en un intento de que esta idea fuera la acertada. — **Podría ser.** —Se escuchó algún que otro suspiro en la sala, acompañado de la mirada acusadora de algún técnico indicando que no debían ser tan transparentes.

— **Podemos preparar una simulación para que prueben su ejecución.** —Con aquellas últimas palabras de Serjay, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para probar la viabilidad de esa idea.

Mientras preparaban la simulación, todos parecían bastante ocupados a excepción de Horacio, quien simplemente paseaba por las instalaciones intentando no interrumpir las tareas de los demás. Sentía cierta nostalgia, porque solo había derivado en simulador con Volkov las primeras veces y habían sido un completo desastre. Quizás ahora estaba desanimado porque su corazón estaba confuso y porque las derivas cruzadas le estaban haciendo perder el rumbo de la realidad, pero si pensaba fríamente: Había mejorado mucho como piloto en los últimos meses.

Recordaba lo nervioso que había estado en las primeras derivas y también en los días próximos a las maniobras, ahora aquellos nervios electrizantes le recorrían por dentro de una forma en la que sabía que nunca jamás se desharía de ellos, pero que era capaz de sobrellevar mientras realizaba sus funciones.

Era por eso que podía dirigirse a su lugar de la plataforma con seguridad y esta vez sus manos no temblaban ni su pecho ardía al pensar en lo que vendría a continuación. La deriva todavía le imponía, porque le daba la impresión que ni el propio Volkov entendía su mente, pero suponía que con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a aquel procedimiento de cruzarse en la mente ajena por unos breves pero intensos segundos.

Horacio cruzó su mirada con la de Volkov antes de colocarse el casco que le permitiría establecer la deriva; Volkov asintió con el rostro y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Horacio en respuesta.

Una vez que Horacio atravesó aquel conjunto de memorias indescifrables de Volkov, se vieron dentro de una recreación de lo que Cherno Alpha sería con el nuevo armamento. En cierta medida se alegraba de que Volkov fuera el piloto dominante, porque era sencillo seguir los movimientos que un piloto con experiencia pautaba, pero al mismo tiempo le permitía divagar más en la propia deriva.

Era difícil entender el pasado de Volkov y le causaba curiosidad saber porque sus recuerdos eran un conjunto de manchas borrosas que eran muy difícil de comprender; sin embargo, alguien tan frío y distante como el ruso, que parecía que no fuera capaz de experimentar ningún sentimiento, era fácil de leer en esos momentos. Volkov no solo podía sentir ira cuando se ponía agresivo o indiferencia, era una persona que en determinados puntos también estaba confundido, alegre o triste, pero no lo exteriorizaba con la misma fuerza.

Horacio aprendió a leer mejor a Volkov con cada deriva que tenían, pero también era capaz de obtener información que de otra manera quizás nunca hubiera conocido.

Como el hecho innegable de que Volkov se estaba enamorando de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que llegados a este punto, los únicos que no sabían que a Volkov le gustaba Horacio eran los propios involucrados.
> 
> Últimamente estoy hypeado con Cherno y estoy escribiendo casi a diario, como se habrán dado cuenta con las actualizaciones tan recientes. Tal y como les comenté en mi perfil, sí, Cherno Alpha tendrá secuela... Aunque esta historia todavía nos tiene muchos capítulos que ofrecer todavía.


	24. восемнадцать [18]

Cherno Alpha no estaba siendo el único Jaeger que estaban actualizando para adecuar sus armas a las nuevas características que los Kaiju estaban presentando y que, los hacían mucho más poderosos en comparación a los Kaiju con los que se habían enfrentado con anterioridad. Todos los Jaegers que se encontraban en los hangares estaban siendo sometidos a cambios, incluido Gipsy Danger a pesar de no haber estado operativo en los últimos años.

Los técnicos habían notado aquel incremento de tareas a completar en pocas semanas y el ritmo de trabajo para ellos estaba siendo frenético, en contraposición a los pilotos, que por no poder realizar maniobras y prácticas se habían quedado apenas sin trabajo. Si bien no tener trabajo podía sonar como una situación idílica: Horacio se aburría infinitamente. Gustabo sí estaba ocupado al ser técnico, Segismundo y Emilio estaban ocupados con tareas de otro tipo y, Rogelio estaba pasando por una ruptura amorosa de la cual Horacio no se había enterado en absoluto de lo ocurrido.

En definitiva, Horacio estaba aburrido y se sentía solo porque no podía contar con su grupo de amigos para distraerse en esas horas muertas. A pesar de que no quería incordiar a los técnicos del Cherno, al final el chico terminaba bajando al hangar para pasear mientras los otros completaban tareas e intentar echar una mano en las tareas más sencillas.

¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Volkov era esa clase de persona que si le dabas la posibilidad de no salir de su habitación, no lo hacía y no es que le hubiera visto mucho últimamente. Y él tampoco es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer para entretenerse, ya su pelo había cambiado de aquel tono albino que le había proporcionado la decoloración a un color violeta y sin la posibilidad de salir del cuartel no es que tuviera demasiados recursos a su alcance.

En el taller Horacio no se sentía del todo inutil, porque aunque habían gran parte de tareas que no entendía y en la que no podía ser de ayuda; no había que perder de vista que Horacio había estado construyendo Jaegers ilegales por algunos años y que podía entender planos. Trabajar en el equipo del Cherno le hacía sentirse realizado a la par que integrado en aquel equipo extraño de rusos, pero al mismo tiempo también tenían cosas malas: Nikolai era de los técnicos con los que mejor se llevaba Horacio y ahora que Yuu estaba por los hangares para ayudar a introducir las cantidades exactas que necesitaban de veneno las armas cortantes, se sentía con algo de envidia por aquella relación que compartían los dos chicos.

Yuu podría decirse que se le veía entusiasmado en el trabajo que desempeñaba y ahora que la situación requería que estuviera al cargo muchas más horas, Nikolai siempre estaba encima de él preocupándose de que no se sobreexcediese. ¿Cómo no tener envidia de un amor tan puro? Alguien ajeno como Horacio podía observar las miradas que ambos se intercambiaban y lo felices que parecían de estar uno cerca del otro, incluso si era compartir el mismo espacio de trabajo.

El corazón de Horacio se deshizo por completo en el momento en el que Nikolai cargó a Yuu como si una princesita fuera, el asiático probablemente se había excedido en las horas que llevaba trabajando y ahora estaba exhausto.

— **Tu también deberías retirarte a descansar un poco o terminarás como este.** — Mencionó Nikolai antes de retirarse del hangar.

A pesar de que Horacio sentía celos por ver la manera tan especial en la que se trataban, no era una envidia insana: No veías demasiadas parejas tiernas como aquella en el cuartel, porque la otra única pareja en la que Horacio podía pensar eran Emilio y Segismundo, los cuales daban la impresión de compartir una relación más... desenfrenada, por decirlo de alguna forma.

La parte triste es que Yuu y Nikolai se hubieran conocido por una guerra.

Los días en los que los técnicos estaban ajetreados por la introducción de los cambios a los Jaegers estaban empezando a llegar a su fin, pero antes de que pudiera volver a la normalidad, los pilotos debían comprobar que el nuevo armamento era compatible con las derivas. Así que por primera vez en muchos días, Horacio vería a Volkov y Horacio no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso por ello... Es decir, técnicamente tenía que actuar como siempre; no le gustaba emplear las cosas que conocía de Volkov por medio de derivas y había notado que Volkov por lo general, no empleaba contra él información que no hubiera obtenido de primera mano por parte de Horacio... Pero era difícil estar cerca de él con todos aquellos sentimientos.

Además, Volkov sentía muchas cosas porque era la clase de información que Horacio obtenía cada vez que derivaban: Las emociones internas de Volkov, nunca sus experiencias o su pasado. Sin embargo, en la realidad su compañero tampoco exteriorizaba la gran mayoría de emociones que podía detectar, lo que le suponía que si Horacio sacaba esos temas de conversación era como forzar a que hablase de algo que no quería.

En conclusión: Tratar con Volkov era complicado, pero eso era algo de lo que ya había sido advertido desde el primer instante en el que habían interactuado.

Con una sensación de mariposas revolotear en su estomago, Horacio abrió la puerta del vestuario y se sorprendió al ver que Volkov no se encontraba allí: Había asumido que se estaría cambiando, Volkov siempre era el primero de los dos en llegar y no lo había visto por los alrededores del hangar, así que su mente había hecho ese descarte automático. En fin, un día en el que parecería que Horacio podía ser responsable.

Ya se había acabado de cambiar en el traje de piloto, el cual siempre le parecía aparatoso a la hora de moverse y por eso estaba dejando el móvil en la taquilla cuando Volkov entró, su mirada desviándose directamente al ruso. Volkov se veía cansado, con bolsas debajo de los ojos y más desanimado de lo habitual; lo cual era extraño pensando que no lo había visto en los últimos días y que probablemente el hombre se haya quedado en su propia habitación la gran mayor parte del día.

— **¡Privet!** —Comentó Horacio animadamente, aquella era una de las pocas palabras que pronunciaba en ruso sin que se arrepintiese de su pronunciación.

— **Privet, Horacio.**

La manera en la que Volkov había respondido le sonaba algo forzosa, como si realmente no le apeteciese dirigirle la palabra y lo hubiese hecho por mera formalidad. No es que Horacio esperase de Volkov ser la persona más animada del mundo, pero aquella contestación le había hecho cuestionar qué ocurría entre ellos nuevamente.

Pero entonces notó que quizás se estaba centrando demasiado en los sentimientos y cuando volvió a echar un vistazo a Volkov le dio la impresión de que no era simplemente que luciese cansado, quizás también lucía de alguna forma, enfermo.

— **¿Estás bien?** —Fue la primera forma a la que Horacio le vino a la mente sobre como preguntar aquello.

Volkov estaba sacando su traje de piloto de la taquilla, pero se giró para ver a Horacio y lucía sorprendido de aquella pregunta para después mirar al suelo, como si le rehuyese. — **Solo algo cansado.**

No importaban aquellas palabras, Horacio no creía que aquello fuera simple cansancio y lo peor de todo es que sabía que las palabras no servirían: Volkov siempre se escondería la verdad para él mismo. Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que le sucedía al ruso, Horacio nunca esperaba que de repente empezase a tambalear como si se marease y se apresuró a intentar agarrarlo para que no se cayese en seco contra el suelo. — **¡Hey, hey, hey! No pierdas la consciencia, ¿Me puedes escuchar?**

Y ahí residía la gran problemática: Volkov era muy alto y Horacio no era capaz de aguantar su peso si él no colaboraba, porque tenía fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para manejar a un hombre que medía más de un metro. Volkov asintió levemente, pero se le veía muy desorientado, consiguiendo entre los que se quedase sentado en la banqueta del vestuario.

— **Estás muy pálido... Dios, no sé qué hacer...** — ¿Cómo iba Horacio a no entrar en pánico? Volkov hablaba tan poco de sus cosas que no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo y no parecía que le estuviera dando un típico mareo porque no hubiera desayunado ese día.

La situación empeoró en el momento que Volkov empezó a toser y a pesar de que se tapó el rostro con la mano y trato de ocultar su palma para que Horacio no pudiera alcanzar a verle; pudo ver con ningún tipo de duda que Volkov había tosido sangre y probablemente, en ese punto, el que se estaba poniendo pálido era él. — **¡Necesitamos que te vea un médico, esperame a que busque ayuda!** — Porque en ese estado, Volkov no podría andar hasta enfermería y estaba más que claro que Horacio no sería capaz de moverle por sí solo.

Así es como casi al borde de un ataque de pánico fue al equipo de técnicos a buscar ayuda y rápidamente movilizaron a Volkov en una camilla hasta enfermería, pues cuando regresaron al vestuario, este ya había perdido la consciencia.

¿Porqué había tanto misterio en todo lo que le sucedía a Volkov? Lo peor de todo es que estaba ahí mordiéndose las uñas mientras lo médicos no le decían nada de lo que sucedía, aunque en parte lo entendía, por todo el tema de la privacidad... Era el compañero de Volkov, pero eso no le daba libre acceso a saber de su vida. De todas formas, espero en el pasillo del ala médica en espera de alguna noticia alentadora sobre el estado de salud del ruso.

Agradeció en parte que aquel día no estuviera Claudio trabajando, porque la verdad no tenía humor para hablar con él, a pesar de saber que él era una persona que siempre conseguía animarle de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, si reconoció a uno de los médicos que salió de la sala después de atender a Volkov; El pelo azul del chileno era inconfundible.

— **¿Cómo está Volkov? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

— **Despierto, puedes entrar a verlo. Si quieres saber lo ocurrido, tendrás que preguntar al weon...** —Le hizo un gesto con la mano retirándose, estaba claro que no quería meterse en problemas.

Horacio respiró hondo antes de entrar en el box en el que se encontraba Volkov, quien se encontraba medio acomodado en una de las camillas. El ruso miró instintivamente a Horacio cuando entró en la habitación, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado. Podía notar la tensión que crecía constantemente entre ellos, pero de todas maneras decidió sentarse en una silla que se encontraba al lado de su camilla y al final, Volkov volvió a intercambiar su mirada pero en silencio, siendo Horacio quien tuvo que romper el silencio, algo que era habitual.

— **¿Te encuentras mejor?**

Volkov se mordió el labio y luego se tocó el pelo, nervioso. Era la primera vez que Horacio veía que Volkov exteriorizaba su nerviosismo de una manera tan natural. — **Lamento haberle preocupado, yo no pretendía...**

Horacio puso su mano encima de la Volkov, intentado calmarle. — **No te disculpes, no debe haber sido agradable para ti tampoco todo esto.**

Los ojos grisáceos de Volkov se clavaron en Horacio, quien empezaba a poder leer mucho mejor aquellas expresiones silenciosas del ruso: Sus ojos transmitían miedo y algo de confusión. — **Siento que tengo que contarle muchas cosas... Esto va a continuar sucediendo y no merece que siga apartándole de la realidad.** — A pesar de que la reacción natural de Horacio era dar una respuesta instantánea, sintió que Volkov iba a abrirse a hablar después de aquella pausa silenciosa, así que le esperó atentamente. — **Estoy... enfermo. Hubo problemas en el primer prototipo del Cherno Alpha y mi cuerpo recibió mucha radiación.**

Fue una noticia tan directa que Horacio no sabía como encajar la noticia, su mente no era capaz de buscar la respuesta más indicada y además no entendía en su totalidad lo que una exposición a la radiación implicaba, así que con lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos solo pudo preguntar: — **¿Te...** **estás muriendo?**

Volkov apartó la mirada unos segundos, pensativo, pero volvió a mirar a Horacio al contestarle. — **No voy a morir mañana mismo, pero digamos que mi vida no será longeva.** — No era un tema agradable para Volkov pero parecía poder dar una respuesta sin alterarse, como si fuera un tema que ya hubiera reflexionado mucho en su interior. Y en cambio, el que rompía a llorar era Horacio y Volkov trató de moverse un poco hacía él para abrazarlo entre sus brazos, algo poco común porque quien iniciaba ese tipo de actos siempre era Horacio. — **Horacio, no llore...**

Horacio se aferró al abrazo, porque en ese momento sentía que necesitaba sentir la calidez de Volkov y sentir que estaba allí, pero le aterraba la idea de que podría perder a ese hombre mucho más pronto de lo que debería. — **P-pero...** **¡No deberías estar pilotando si estás enfermo!** — Horacio estaba alterado y sus palabras llegaban a engancharse las unas con las otras, pero aun así, Volkov logró entenderle.

— **Mi misión como piloto es conseguir la felicidad para toda la humanidad.** — Para Horacio era aterrador que Volkov antepusiera su misión a su propia vida y, podía entender que Volkov era un piloto de Jaegers sin igual en el mundo... Pero no merecía morir por un ideal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Boom! Les hago esperar por una actualización y les traigo esto, quizás me matan. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo les va a gustar más (creo). Aunque hay que ver la parte positiva de todo esto; Volkov le está empezando a contar cosas personales a Horacio, con sus cosas tristes pero es que Volkov no es que tenga cosas muy bonitas a explicar sobre su vida (?)
> 
> La contraposición de volkacios tristes con los yuukolai ahí viviendo su noviazgo idílico en medio de una guerra...


	25. девятнадцать [19]

La relativa normalidad regresó el día posterior a que Volkov saliera del ala médica: No volvieron a tocar el tema de su salud y volvieron a verse a menudo en los hangares del Cherno Alpha, pero siendo bastante formales en sus temas de conversación, nunca decantándose por temas personales porque estaban rodeados de otros compañeros de trabajo. No creía que Volkov le estuviera ignorando o le estuviera rehuyendo, porque había visto aquella actitud en el pasado y ahora probablemente lo único que estaba haciendo era no ponerse personal en un lugar con más gente. Si bien Horacio tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, tampoco sabía si encarar aquel tema nuevamente porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, Horacio tenía claros sus sentimientos por Volkov y ahora que sabía que era en parte correspondido, no quería dejar de luchar por ellos así que no quería basar sus interacciones en una simple relación laboral; Sobretodo cuando había notado que compartía una dinámica que el ruso no tenía con nadie más. Así que aprovechó después de una comprobación para acercarse a su compañero antes de que decidiera volver a resguardarse en su habitación.

— **Volkov, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?** — El comentario llamó la atención del ruso, quien asintió.

— **¿El vestuario le va bien? ¿O nos retiramos después de cambiarnos a otro lugar?**

— **Supongo que ahí está bien...** —A pesar de que a Horacio no le hacía mucha ilusión hablar de temas más o menos importantes en un vestuario, lo cierto es que en el cuartel tampoco es que hubieran demasiados lugares ideales para estar solos.

Si que era cierto que podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad al ver que Volkov parecía encontrarse mejor y que volvía a ser un poco "el de siempre". También le parecía alucinante que pudiera andar con el traje de piloto con aquella naturalidad, pero lo había estado usando por muchos más años que él, así que seguramente sería como su segunda piel.

Al llegar al vestuario, Volkov se sentó en una de las banquetas con una actitud relajada, esperando que fuera Horacio quien iniciase la conversación.

— **Oh, hm... A ver... Que conste que no me gusta aprovechar de lo que sé por las derivas pero siento que estaremos estancados por una eternidad.** — Volkov simplemente le miró con expectativa, sin llegar a lucir molesto por aquella revelación. — **Tu me gustas, ¿Yo te gusto?**

Se percató demasiado tarde que había sido demasiado directo, Volkov le miraba sorprendido y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve color carmín, separando la mirada por unos segundos hasta responder honestamente. — **Sí.**

La cuestión es que probablemente Horacio no se esperaba una respuesta tan honesta y tuvo que pensar como reenfocar de nuevo la conversación para que continuase fluyendo. — **En los últimos días he pensado... Si me gustas y yo te gustas... ¿Porqué no estamos juntos? ¿Es porqué estás enfermo?** —No debería haberlo preguntado de una manera tan directa y frontal, pero realmente era la idea que a Horacio le preocupaba y aquella era en la forma que le había salido del pecho, lo que provocó que Volkov suspirase profundamente y se pasase la mano por el pelo como un signo de nerviosismo.

— **Es...** **complicado. En parte sí.** —Volkov se notaba dolido cuando hablaba del tema, una reacción que Horacio habría esperado de cuando había hablado de su salud, pero que no pensaba que vería porque hablase de sus sentimientos. — **No se trata solamente de que no voy a vivir mucho tiempo, también está el hecho de que estamos muy involucrados en la guerra y ya ha visto lo que ha sucedido a la mayoría de pilotos. De todas formas nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a ser muy longeva, usted tiene un carácter radiante, así que no debería estar con alguien como yo.**

Horacio podía entender que Volkov fuera consciente de la brevedad de su vida y que tomase decisiones en relación a ese hecho, sin embargo, sus palabras también denotaban que no tenía verdadero aprecio a la vida y eso si era algo en lo que no podía empatizar. — **¿P-porqué dices que nunca pensaste que tu vida iba a durar mucho?** —Tomó aire después de aquella pregunta difícil. — **Y eso último es algo que tu no deberías decidir por mí... Yo quiero estar contigo si hay la posibilidad, no entiendo eso de "alguien como yo". Todos tenemos nuestro lado malo y bueno, el único problema es que al derivar he conocido tu lado malo cuando con otras personas quizás me lo podrían haber ocultado toda la vida...**

Volkov pareció dudar, pero tras unos breves instantes de silencio, encontró las palabras adecuadas para proseguir. — **Siéntese, por favor.** — El ruso hizo un gesto y Horacio asintió, sentándose en una banqueta que quedaba enfrente. — **Se ha vendido la imagen de que muchos pilotos estamos aquí por pelear por haber perdido mucho en la anterior guerra. En muchos casos es cierto, muchos de mis compañeros perdieron a sus familias a causa de los Kaiju y si bien es cierto yo no tengo familia, yo perdí la mía mucho antes de que todo esto iniciase. Era joven y consecuentemente perdí las ganas de vivir...**

El ruso tuvo que respirar profundamente para hablar de aquel tema que nunca antes había exteriorizado a nadie más y Horacio le tomó de la mano para tratar de mostrar su apoyo. — **Mi padre... Digamos que no era una buena figura paterna, hizo bien en desaparecer. Pero nos dejó muchas deudas y nosotros vivíamos en un rancho que apenas nos daba para poder comer. Mi hermano pequeño enfermó de leucemia y lo perdimos porque no podíamos pagar sus gastos médicos, a causa de la perdida de mi hermano, mi madre se sumió en una depresión en la que terminó compartiendo el destino de mi hermano. Así que me alisté en el ejercito para tratar de apoyar a mi hermana mayor económicamente, pero me la arrebataron también en un accidente de coche en una tormenta.** — Volkov hizo un ademán de intentar mirar a Horacio, pero terminó alejando la mirada. — **¿Entiende porque no soy sociable por naturaleza? Pierdo a todos los que quiero, solo fui capaz de volver a confiar en Ivanov y también me lo arrebataron. Además, soy consciente de que soy un infeliz y no te voy a traer nada bueno si decides estar conmigo.**

Horacio le escuchó atentamente durante todas aquellas vivencias que fue capaz de confesar y si bien sabía que Volkov no habría tenido una vida fácil, sonaba a mucho sufrimiento para que una persona lidiase sola con ello. Decidió no contestar con palabras y se levantó en silencio, para acercarse e intentar dar un abrazo que fue bien recibido. Volkov apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en el pecho de Horacio y cerró sus ojos, sin lucir como si fuera a llorar pero necesitando ese sentimiento de cercanía que solo obtenía de su compañero.

— **Haber tenido una vida dura no significa que tengas que tener una condena y vivir de forma infeliz el resto de la vida. Mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz, Viktor.** — Quizás iba estaba cruzando una línea al llamarle por su nombre de pila, pero no lo importó y ya que había traspasado esa línea, decidió acariciar su rostro y depositar un beso en su cabello. Volkov no se quejó y Horacio quiso entender que ese tipo de interacción no molestaba al mayor.

— **Hmph.**

Horacio tomó el rostro de Volkov entre sus manos y le obligó sin realizar un gesto demasiado forzado. — **¿Qué es lo que te da miedo de ser feliz?**

— **Llevo tanto tiempo siendo infeliz que en lugar de volver a sentir felicidad, tengo miedo de arrastrar a las otras personas en este pozo en el que estoy.**

En cierto sentido podía entender ese miedo, porque Volkov debía sentir que esa era una de las consecuencias que tanto Ivanov como Horacio habían sufrido al derivar con él, así que era de esperar que si él decidía relacionarse con alguien, podía provocar algo similar.

Dejaron de abrazarse, pero Horacio decidió entrelazar sus manos con las de Volkov, porque sentía que no importaba las palabras que pudiera dedicarle, con lo testarudo que era el ruso probablemente no cambiaría fácilmente de opinión. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, pero en el momento que Volkov volvió a reanudar la conversación, envió todo aquel ambiente al garete.

— **No soy merecedor de su Horacio, piénselo bien. Usted debería tener a su lado alguien que fuera capaz de apreciarle y de quererle como usted lo merece, tal y como el Doctor lo hace.**

Al final lo que Volkov estaba consiguiendo era que cada vez que mencionaba a Claudio, se ponía a la defensiva. ¡No entendía el comportamiento del ruso! A veces estaba celoso de que hubiera compartido momentos de intimidad con Claudio, pero después cuando le decía que estaba atraído por él, le aconsejaba que no saliese con él y que se fuera con otro hombre: ¡Para que luego dijeran que las mujeres eran complicadas, nada en comparación a Viktor Volkov!

— **¿Cuál es el punto que no entiendes de qué estoy enamorado de ti y no de él? ¡Metete esa idea en la cabeza!** —Horacio había perdido totalmente la paciencia y no era la mejor manera de agradecer a Volkov que hubiera compartido su pasado minutos atrás, pero es que no sabía ya como lidiar con ese tema que era un "tira y afloja".

¿Lo peor de todo aquello? Ahora ambos hombres se habían separado un poco, Volkov le rehuía la mirada y se había vuelto a callar nuevamente, como cada vez que enfrentaba un tema en el que no quería aportar nada de nada.

— **Vale, quizás esa no ha sido la mejor manera de decirlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que te seguiré queriendo a ti y no me mola cuando te pones así en modo celoso porque he tenido gestos íntimos con Claudio. Además, ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo ese tipo de relación con él, aunque en realidad tampoco creo que estaría mal si la tuviera. Si tu fueras un poco más valiente y hubieras admitido tus sentimientos, sería tu novio y no me iría besando con él si es lo que te ha podido molestar en el pasado. Ahora cuando indirectamente me dices que me vaya con él, eso también son celos. No me puedes pedir exclusividad cuando no somos nada.**

— **Sabe que no estoy preparado para tener una relación así con usted.** —Fueron las palabras finales de Volkov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversaciones tensas PERO necesarias. Batalla de egos entre quién es más terco: Volkov con su infelicidad u Horacio queriendo demostrar al ruso que es capaz de ser feliz. Y de mientras ahí Claudio siento tema de discusión cuando Horacio lo ha estado ignorando en las últimas semanas...
> 
> ¡Para más peleas, el capítulo 20 les espera! (?)


	26. двадцать [20]

Aquel era uno de aquellos días en los que Horacio tenía que comer en la cantina sin compañía de nadie; Empezaba a acostumbrarse a tener que hacerlo aunque no le gustase, pues los horarios en los que tenía que participar en tareas del Cherno le obligaba a tener una rutina algo extraña. Además, Volkov siempre rehuía los lugares concurridos, así que no era como si fuera a acompañarle a comer allí; si había sido arrastrado a la cantina por Ivanov en su momento, pero Horacio no se sentía con esas confianzas como para sacar a Volkov de su zona de confort solo por querer hablar con alguien mientras comía.

La tranquilidad le permitía comprobar estupideces en su móvil y ciertamente, tenía que admitir que hubiera preferido aquel aburrimiento a lo que estaba por venir: Gustabo se acercó con Emilio, ambos portando bandejas de comida y con la clara intención de sentarse con él. Si bien en la última conversación que había tenido su mejor amigo había intentado creer en que tenía que dejar escapar su pasado en común con Gringo y no darle más vueltas: En todos aquellos días en los que no había hablado lo más mínimo con Gustabo había continuado pensando en ello y había vuelto al punto de inicio, tenía que culpar a alguien de lo sucedido.

Por eso en el momento en el que ambos hombres se acercaron, Horacio hizo un ademán para levantarse e irse, pero Gustabo lo sujetó del brazo para impedir que huyera.

— **Horacio, joder, deja de actuar como un niño. ¡No me puedes ignorar eternamente!**

— **¡Tengo derecho a estar enfadado!** —Si bien en su enfrentamiento anterior Horacio no había actuado con su propia personalidad, ahora no sentía que se estuviera dejando arrastrar por su parte más "rusa".

Gustabo le soltó del brazo, pero lo hizo de malas maneras. — **Joder, deja el pasado en su sitio ya. Le estás dando demasiada importancia a un primer amor, ya sabes lo que dicen: Esas mierdas nunca funcionan.**

— **¡Que tu no sientas atracción romántica por nadie no te da derecho a joderme mis relaciones! Estoy seguro que si no le hubieras dicho nada... Nada se hubiera ido a la mierda o** **no** **de esa forma.** — Horacio se separó un poco, cruzándose de brazos.

— **Eh, no saques mierda personal ahora. Él era un drogadicto, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, ¿vale?**

— **¡Yo también lo era! Y desde antes de conocer a John así que no me sirve que intentes desviar el tema por ahí.** **—** Aunque no lo expresaría en alto, también era cierto que su relación con Gringo potenció que tomase ese tipo de estupefacientes.

— **Joder, desapareciste por meses, yo que mierdas sabía la cronología de los hechos: Yo solo hice uno más uno pues dos.** **¿Pero en serio me vas a odiar por preocuparme por ti en el pasado? Recuerda quien ha estado siempre a tu lado, Horacio. No dejes que te coman el coco.**

Ese era el mensaje adecuado para que Horacio calmase su furia interna y volviera a confiar en Gustabo. Si bien Claudio una vez le dijo que las buenas personas atraían a buenas personas, Horacio se había sentido abandonado en muchos puntos de su vida y la única persona que parecía haber demostrado estar allí en cualquier circunstancia era Gustabo: No podía obviar su realidad.

El día a día en el cuartel era bastante tranquilo en el aspecto que las tareas eran muy rutinarias, si bien era cierto que al ser una pequeña ciudad donde siempre se cruzaban las mismas personas habían muchos rumores circulando; unos ciertos y otros no tanto. Normalmente Horacio ignoraba ese tipo de información porque muchas veces incluso era sobre gente que no sabía ni quien era, pero al parecer, ese día estaba habiendo revuelo en la sala central y los militares estaban decidiendo ir a echarle una ojeada, por lo que Horacio decidió hacer lo mismo.

La muchedumbre se había reunido para un acontecimiento: La instalación de unos paneles que parecían una especie de reloj digital. Horacio no entendía de qué iba aquello, pero el ambiente era bastante lúgubre y podía escuchar conversaciones ajenas que indicaban que las cosas estaban empeorando rápidamente. Entre todas aquellas personas no le fue difícil reconocer a Volkov, por el simple hecho que era mucho más alto y grande que la media de personas y Horacio se acercó a él, dándole una palmada en la espalda que sin duda le dio la impresión de que le había asustado por la repentina aparición.

Horacio intentó aguantarse la risa tras la palma de su mano. — **¡Perdón, no quería asustarte! ¿Probablemente soy la única persona que se atreva a saludarte de esta forma?**

— **Probablemente.** — Respondió escuetamente Volkov.

— **Eh...** **¿Qué es esa pantalla?**

Volkov dudó si la pregunta era real, pero terminó por deducir que no había malicia en la pregunta de Horacio. — **¿No sabe qué es? La instalaron en la anterior guerra, indica la cuenta atrás de la aparición de un Kaiju basado en los cálculos de los científicos de la base.** — Horacio dejó de concentrarse en Volkov para empezar a calcular con sus dedos las cifras que marcaba aquella cuenta atrás. — **No hace falta que cuente, indicaba aproximadamente un mes.**

Horacio se sorprendió por la respuesta de Volkov, pero sin duda era la información que estaba buscando. En su mente se había formado un montón de incógnitas que no sabía en qué orden exponer ni de que manera formular, por lo que se quedaron unos largos instantes en silencio hasta que la megafonía llamó su atención de nuevo: — **Pilotos de Cherno Alpha, Matador Fury y Striker Eureka, por favor, dirigirse al despacho del Comandante Conway.**

Ambos pilotos intercambiaron la mirada, asintieron levemente y se dirigieron en silencio hasta el lugar indicado. Ciertamente Horacio tenía algo de pánico de pensar que Volkov y Conway estarían en la misma sala, pero habían demasiados pilotos presentes como para que probablemente fuera un problema; de todas maneras, no podía tener aquella sensación de agobio en su pecho. Por los pasillos se fueron encontrando con el resto de los pilotos y una vez en el despacho, sentado tras el escritorio estaba Conway y como su fiel acompañante, Armando de pie de brazos cruzados a su lado, una combinación extraña porque Armando iba vestido con el mono del taller y sus ropas manchadas por las tareas de su oficio.

— **La mayoría de vosotros se habrá enterado por el puto reloj de la sala central: Felicidades nenazas, estamos en la batalla final.** — Las palabras de Conway eran directas y Horacio no pudo evitar tragar saliva por todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. — **En menos de un mes tendremos la visita de varios Kaiju y por los cálculos de nuestros expertos, calculamos que será más de uno. Con la modificación a los Jaegers deberíamos poder manejarnos en una batalla "entre iguales", pero tenemos que empezar a concienciarnos que dar un golpe final o esta guerra se extenderá hasta el infinito y nuestro armamento actual es muy limitado.**

Era terrorifico pensar que la guerra se podía extender temporalmente mucho más, pues en la guerra anterior se crearon docenas y docenas de Jaegers que pelearon contra Kaijus durante años, ¿Pero ahora? Solo contaban con tres Jaegers operativos y uno más que realmente apenas nadie sabía si podría ser desplegado o no.

— **Esas ratas asquerosas seguirán apareciendo por la Brecha, así que debemos** **cerrarla para que podamos continuar con nuestras vidas. La cuestión es que no es tan fácil como tirar una bomba y destruir ese pasaje, al parecer solo los Kaiju tienen un código que les identifica para poder pasar a través de la brecha del océano... Emplearemos este último mes para descubrir todo lo que podamos sobre los Kaiju y definir un plan de ataque, pero por el momento: Entrenad cada día como fuera el último día de vuestros días, pues dentro de un mes lo necesitaréis.**

No se les permitió hacer más preguntas, tampoco se les permitió especular sobre como actuarían, pues Conway admitió que todavía no contaban con los datos suficientes como para poder trazar un plan que les llevase a la victoria. Así que finalmente todos los pilotos se retiraron del despacho con una sensación de que el mundo se les iba a caer encima en cuestión de semanas.

En el despacho solo se quedaron Conway y Armando, quienes cruzaron las miradas con cierta tensión en el ambiente hasta que Armando dijo claramente: — **Eres consciente de que con tres Jaegers no podrás llevar a cabo una operativa como esa, ¿no?**

Conway se levantó del escritorio, dedicándole una mirada altiva a Armando que no pareció influir demasiado en el humor del técnico. Se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo la apariencia ruda que el comandante solía transmitir. — **Si no consigues introducir los cambios necesarios a Gipsy Danger, tengo un plan B.**

— **El tema es que...**

Antes de que Armando pudiera continuar exponiendo sus dudas, Conway atrapó las mejillas del otro hombre con sus manos y capturó sus labios entre un beso apasionado que Armando no tuvo problemas en corresponder. Con la respiración agitada por la intensidad del gesto, se separaron unos escasos centímetros en los que Armando pudo notar el aliento de Conway cuando le habló: — **No me infravalores, Armando.** —A pesar de lo imponente que sonaba, en los ojos de Armando se podía observar que temía por la seguridad de su amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo de trama con poco volkacio pero necesario para el avance de la historia! Y oooouups para los que todavía tenían un 1% de expectativas de que hubiera intenabo en el fic, tengo que admitir que me ha costado esperar hasta el momento indicado para introducir el nadanway porque tenía muchas ganas (aunque ya había dejado ahí pequeñas pistas, jaja).
> 
> Chicos, pónganse los cinturones: NOS ACERCAMOS A LA BATALLA FINAL, pero próxima parada: volkacio.


	27. двадцать один [21]

Era difícil no entrar en pánico teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba aconteciendo; La batalla final estaba por aproximarse y aunque en el pasado Volkov le había dado la oportunidad, Horacio había decidido permanecer como piloto y a pesar que estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para ganar esa guerra, también había que tener en consideración que él era joven y le daba miedo poder llegar a perder la vida en esa peligrosa misión. Todavía quedaba aproximadamente un mes para que estuviera, probablemente, en medio de la batalla más importante de su vida, pero a pesar de que todavía era algo lejano; Horacio vivía el día a día teniendo pensamientos que le atemorizaban.

Además había un punto de inflexión muy importante: Horacio no era ruso, si bien había sido muy influenciado por el idioma y costumbres por culpa de las derivas que realizaba con Volkov, no había que perder de vista que en su interior, Horacio tenía sus propios principios e ideales que diferían mucho de estos. Sabía que los rusos peleaban por el honor a su patria y que morir en el campo de batalla era un gran orgullo para ellos: ¿Para Horacio? La muerte era simplemente el final, incluso si era por un buen fin como el de ganar una guerra y que los demás pudieran vivir en paz, igualmente no podría coincidir en ese punto de visión.

Por eso el gran temor que recorría su mente esos días era que Cherno Alpha carecía de capsulas de escape para los pilotos, era el único Jaeger que tenía esa característica y era por eso, por el pensamiento ruso por parte de sus creadores.

A pesar de el último encontronazo con Volkov en el que los sentimientos de ambos se encontraron en un camino sin salida, irónicamente los dos hombres estaban compartiendo más tiempo juntos de lo que era habitual y en ese momento, se encontraban comiendo a solas en la sala común del ala rusa por el simple hecho de que era de madrugada.

— **Está demasiado callado, Horacio.** —Una actitud que sería habitual en Volkov, pero no en Horacio, pero le llamaba la atención que el ruso lo expresase en alto... ¿Estaría preocupado por él?

Horacio hundió su rostro entre sus manos, agachando el mismo para que no se pudiera leer su expresión pero era obvio que estaba agobiado. — **No puedo evitar pensar a todas horas...** —Confesó con un fino hilo de voz.

— **¿Quiere hablar de ello? Quizás le hace bien exteriorizarlo.**

Nunca habría imaginado que el frío ruso con el transcurso de los meses mostraría aquel tipo de actitud frente a él, aunque si Horacio miraba desde su propia perspectiva, probablemente también notaría una diferencia en cómo se se relacionaba con Volkov. Horacio apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa, ladeando un poco su rostro para dirigir su mirada de forma incomoda al otro hombre. — **No lo sé, es de estas cosas que no se solucionan. Ser piloto de Jaegers supone que tienes que enfrentarte a situaciones súper peligrosas, ¿no? Ahora no puedo acobardarme por ello... pero saber que los otros Jaegers tienen capsula eyectable y nosotros no, me da miedo, que osea ya sé que es por vuestros ideales pero yo no me he criado como un niño ruso...**

Volkov asintió levemente con el rostro. — **Recuerdo que en el pasado esa idea ya le daba miedo. Lamento que Cherno Alpha fuera construido de esa manera...** —Indicando que él no tenía ninguna potestad sobre el mismo.

—¿ **Ivanov y tu no pilotabais con miedo?** —No pensó demasiado al preguntarlo, pero era una pregunta honesta y sin intenciones de hacer daño por la mención del antiguo compañero de Volkov.

— **Fuimos instruidos por el ejército, antes de que existieran los Kaiju o los Jaegers.** **Estábamos** **preparados para** **que nos dieran un rifle en cualquier momento y nos enviasen a una guerra de ser necesario, simplemente la guerra fue de unas dimensiones y unos enemigos que jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado. Cuando pregunta esas cosas no sé exactamente como ayudar, no tengo la capacidad para empatizar y decir algo que le ayude...**

A pesar de que las habilidades sociales de Horacio eran mucho mejores que las de Volkov, comprendía que aquellos temas eran complicados y que posiblemente, no habían palabras que pudieran elevar el ánimo de Horacio de forma permanente. — **Está bien, tampoco es que busque palabras milagrosas que no existen. Es solo... Eso. Me da miedo morir, estamos en primera fila y bueno...** — Horacio separó su rostro de la mesa y volvió a sentarse de manera adecuada, cruzando sus brazos.

— **En cierta manera está bien tener miedo, significa que aprecia su propia vida. Solo no deje que ese miedo se apodere por completo de sus acciones.** **—** Pero después de aquellas palabras, Horacio solo se le quedó mirando en silencio y provocó que Volkov se sintiese un tanto incomodo. — **¿Qué sucede?**

— **Nada, nada.** — Horacio pareció que al inicio quería revelar el origen de sus otras preocupaciones, pero al final hizo un gesto con las manos. — **No quiero insistir más en el tema, al final me vas a odiar.**

— **¿Eh?**

Volkov lucía verdaderamente confundido y Horacio suspiró pesadamente. — **Osea, ¡Piénsalo! Este mes va a ser mega incertidumbre total con qué puede pasar en la batalla: Yo te gusto y tu me gustas, ¿Porqué no podemos intentar ser felices? Quizás este es el último mes que tenemos...**

La expectativa al volver a insistir en el ámbito sentimental era que Volkov se cerrase en banda o que simplemente cortase la conversación igual que la última vez; diciendo que no estaba preparado para tales cosas. Sin embargo, Volkov tenía aquel punto imprevisible y con la misma confusión que no había desaparecido de su rostro, comentó con un tono de voz que Horacio no había escuchado nunca: — **Yo...** **¿Merezco ser feliz?**

— **¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Porque no deberías serlo?** —Fue una respuesta casi instantánea por parte del chico.

Sinceramente, nunca había visto a Volkov mostrando un lado tan sentimental, incluso cuando comentó que estaba enfermo pudo hacerlo con una compostura a la que ahora no se estaba aferrando. — **La vida no me ha dado motivos para ser feliz, no sé si puedo serlo.**

Horacio no tenía palabras para responder, así que simplemente se abalanzó un poco sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos y notando que Volkov no oponía ninguna resistencia a que ese espacio se fuera acortando. Horacio le besó superficialmente en los labios, un beso corto y casto en el que básicamente quería ver como el ruso reaccionaba; quien no cerró los ojos, simplemente observaba al más joven con un carmín en sus mejillas que no podía ser ocultado de ninguna de las formas.

Después de besar a Volkov, Horacio no se apartó demasiado de su rostro y notó como Volkov hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero muy indeciso de sus actos. Horacio esperó pacientemente hasta que Volkov acercó sus labios; el beso denotaba inexperiencia y Volkov se veía nervioso por no saber lo que estaba haciendo, así que el de cresta decidió posar sus manos en las mejillas ajenas para que se relajase y empezar a tomar control sobre el beso. Horacio abrió sus labios, provocando que el ruso copiase el gesto en consecuencia y sus labios buscasen la fricción contraria, humedeciéndose en el acto pero sin llegar a ser un beso que les robase el aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Horacio regresó a su asiento y Volkov estaba tan ruborizado que se tuvo que tapar parte del rostro con su mano mientras miraba a otro punto de la sala, pero Horacio estaba calmado de ver que simplemente era una sensación nueva y desconocida para el ruso y estaba avergonzado, no es que no le hubiera gustado.

— **¿Ves como mereces ser un poquito feliz?** —Pero aquellas palabras no fueron respondidas porque Volkov parecía estar todavía asimilando la situación.

Los días siguientes Horacio vivió una incertidumbre sobre qué etiqueta podía ser adjudicada a su nueva dinámica que mantenía con Volkov; los besos y las caricias se habían repetido en los momentos que habían compartido a solas, pero sin duda no había tenido el valor de preguntar si realmente eran novios. ¿Y si destrozaba ese avance con unas simples palabras?

Volkov le estaba enseñando una faceta que solo él podía ver y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz a la par que se sentía único en el mundo. Además incluso le estaba respondiendo con mucha más frecuencia a los mensajes de móvil, por lo que ya no se sentía tan pesado por estar encima del ruso todo el día y a pesar de que era conocedor de que los horarios en los que Volkov estaba despierto estaban muy rotos, le sorprendía que le respondiera en esas horas tan extrañas.

**Horacio:**

Es tarde

Pensaba que ya no me responderías hasta mañana

**Volkov:**

Estoy despierto

No me cuesta nada responder

**Horacio:**

Mala noche?? : (

**Volkov:**

No, solo me he desvelado

Todavía no he logrado dormir nada

Probablemente me quede dormido cuando amanezca

**Horacio:**

Yo sé la manera de solucionarlo!

**Volkov:**

¿Cuál?

...

¿Horacio?

¿Está ahí?

¿Porqué no contesta?

Al comprobar que Horacio no contestaba, Volkov simplemente apartó su teléfono y se estiró en la cama mientras miraba al techo de su habitación sin demasiado interés, con la mente en blanco. Con el transcurso de los minutos, alguien llamó a su puerta y lo cierto es que hubiera esperado que Horacio le mandase alguna imagen extraña por el móvil antes de que se presentase allí en persona.

A pesar de encontrarse a altas horas de la noche, Horacio lucía su usual sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Volkov por ese entusiasmo. Ambos iban vestidos sin uniformidad, pero mientras que el ruso había priorizado su comodidad, Horacio se notaba que no podía dejar esa faceta más coqueta suya.

— **No esperaba que viniera hasta aquí...** —Porque incluso con las constantes derivas, no era como si Volkov pudiera entender a la perfección a Horacio.

— **¡Vengo a hacerte compañía! Si no consigues dormirte al menos te daré muchos mimos.**

Aquellas palabras no eran vergonzosas para Horacio, pero si lo eran para Volkov aunque al mismo tiempo, también demostraba que no le importaba que hablase de esa forma cuando estaban a solas. El ruso le invitó a pasar dentro de la habitación con un leve murmullo y Horacio aprovechó para mirar atentamente, pues era la primera vez que estaba allí. En cuanto a la distribución era igual que a su propia habitación; un escritorio, una cama, un armario y un pequeño mueble junto a la cama.

Si bien Volkov había repetido hasta la saciedad que tenía muchos rasgos heredados de Ivanov, se demostraba claramente cuando uno entraba en su habitación, pues a pesar de que era obvio por el tamaño de la misma que allí solo podía habitar una persona: Habían rasgos de la habitación que eran totalmente contradictorios. El escritorio estaba totalmente desordenado a excepción de una pila de libros, habían posters colgados de mala manera en las paredes de la habitación que a pesar de que Horacio ahora podía leer ruso, se leía algún nombre que no sabía relacionar qué era y que probablemente se trataría de algún grupo de música que desconocía. ¿El resto de la habitación? Inmaculado, no había nada fuera de su lugar.

Sin embargo, había algo que le llamó la atención mucho más que esa dualidad y era el hecho de que Volkov en lugar de tener una cama individual como él, tenía una cama doble. Sin pensarlo mucho, Horacio se tiró en plancha sobre la cama como si se tratase de un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

— **¡Qué genial, tienes una cama enorme!**

Volkov se rascó tras la nuca, avergonzado. — **Apenas puedo dormir en una cama individual, son muy pequeñas.**

Horacio se imaginó a Volkov en una cama pequeña como la suya y no pudo evitar soltar una risita: Probablemente luciría como una sardina en lata. Le hizo un gesto al ruso para que se fuera a estirar con él y le hizo caso, pero en el momento en el que se sentó en el borde de la cama, empezó a quitarle las botas a Horacio, quien simplemente se dejó hacer.

— **Nunca me imaginé que serías de los que tienen posters en la habitación. ¿Quienes son?** —Preguntó Horacio señalando a un poster cercano mientras Volkov terminaba de descalzarle.

— **Son un grupo de rock ruso, se llaman Splean. Nunca me interesó mucho la música en el pasado y ahora no puedo dejar de escucharlos...** —Horacio sonrió ante la respuesta y cuando Volkov se tumbó a su lado, aprovechó para rodear su cuello con los brazos. — **¿A usted que música le gusta?**

— **El pop comercial...** **¡E** **s muy bailable!**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho semanas atrás que ahora estaría abrazado de Volkov mientras estaban tranquilamente hablando de tonterías en la cama, no le hubiera creído. Las circunstancias de sus vidas estaban siendo complicadas, pero aquellos momentos le estaban aportando una felicidad que le animaba a hacer frente con todo.

— **Hace unos días estabas muy nervioso cuando nos quedábamos a solas y mirate ahora, no parece que haya pasado tan poco tiempo para que estés así de acostumbrado.**

Volkov hizo un gesto como si fuera a hablar, pero se corrigió y quedó callado unos segundos más. Ese tipo de reacciones siempre le costaban. — **Usted me hace feliz, Horacio.**

El corazón del nombrado hizo un vuelco y escondió ese asombro buscando besar los labios de Volkov, quien cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento del beso. Sus lenguas danzando entre sí como si fuera natural que estuvieran juntos. Volkov era el que usualmente se ruborizaba con poco, pero en este caso había logrado contagiar ese efecto en Horacio. — **Tu también me haces feliz, tontito.** —Las sonrisas de Volkov eran tímidas y casi imperceptibles, lo que hacía que Horacio las atesorase mucho más. — **¿Puedo preguntar cuando te diste cuenta que yo te gustaba?**

El ruso apartó la mirada unos segundos, pero luego asintió con el rostro, como una afirmativa de que iba a responder pero que era lento en ello. — **Al inicio fue un rechazo al instante, usted era tan invasivo con sus pensamientos que... Me sentía mal por ello,** **además, no le conocía y lo hacía más turbulento. Pero usted seguía poniendo mucho ímpetu en seguir pilotando y en cada deriva conocía datos suyos y no solo eso, usted es como la luz en nuestro equipo. A veces se asusta por lo que está por venir y eso es normal, pero siempre intenta seguir adelante. No puedo decir "en este momento me enamoré de usted" porque no soy consciente de ello, pero empezó a preocuparse y se convirtió en un apoyo y cuando me di cuenta ya me sentía así...**

Con cada palabra que Volkov le dedicaba haciéndole sentir merecedor de sus sentimientos, Horacio le cubría el rostro de besos, lo que hacía que el ruso estuviera avergonzado de continuar con sus palabras pero igual lo hizo.

— **En serio, creo que nunca llegaré a poder disculparme lo suficiente porque tuvieras que ver cosas raras en nuestra primera deriva. De hecho estaba cagado de que fuera bien por eso, en plan, ¿No quería que vieras lo que tenía en mi mente?**

Volkov simplemente se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Horacio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del menor. — **No se preocupe por eso a estas alturas.**

Horacio acarició un poco el pelo de Volkov antes de hablar. — **¿Te estás quedando dormido? Tu voz suena más ronca...**

— **Hmm...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volkacio novios!
> 
> Este capitulo se lo dedico a Ángel, uno de los muchos compañeros de piso que tuve en la universidad y que el casero le tuvo que cambiar la cama porque el señor estaba tan cuadrado de ir al gimnasio que no entraba en una cama pequeña AJAJAJ Un héroe de masas, que bien me caía, espero que la vida le trate bien ahora donde esté (?)
> 
> Tengo que admitir que leía muchos comentarios de lectores asustados de que la historia terminase igual de mal que las películas y no os entendía porque Pacific Rim en sí termina "bien", PERO ES QUE OS ESTABÁIS REFIRIENDO AL FINAL DE CHERNO ALPHA Y NO EL DE LA PELÍCULA. Soy muy denso (????)


	28. двадцать два [22]

Los sentimientos de Horacio eran una completa dualidad; La mayor parte del tiempo sentía un miedo que le extenuaba, porque ya era evidente que no solamente los pilotos se estaban preparando para lo que estaba por venir, sino que todos los profesionales del cuartel estaban sufriendo en mayor o menor medida el desgaste de la guerra. No importaba si los encuentros que habían tenido con los Kaiju eran pocos, la guerra también tenía otras maneras de llevar una situación límite con las pocas provisiones con las que se contaban en el mundo entero y una población que no tenía formas de sustentarse por sí sola, por lo que la milicia había tenido que intervenir en muchas revueltas también.

Pero por otra parte, Horacio se sentía como si estuviera flotando encima de una nube por la sensación que le había producido estar en un nuevo noviazgo con Volkov. En su día a día no era que su dinámica hubiera cambiado en absoluto, porque Volkov se negaba a dar muestras de afecto en público o a mencionar ese hecho ante otras personas, pero era extremadamente atento con sus actos cuando estaban a solas y aquello a Horacio, le era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo había un cabo que atar que Horacio había dejado suelto por mucho tiempo: Claudio. Cuando su corazón se había convertido en una vorágine de sentimientos que no había sido capaz de confrontar, simplemente había decidido evitar tanto a Volkov como a Claudio y ahora que había solucionado las cosas con el ruso, creía conveniente que también hablase con el médico, pues seguía considerándolo un buen amigo a pesar de todo. Le había enviado mensajes para quedar, pero al parecer los horarios de trabajo de Claudio eran un completo desastre y Horacio se había tenido que esperar unos días para poder coincidir a una hora normal para desayunar en la cafetería juntos.

El médico ya le había advertido que podía que se retrasase y que en todo caso, podía ir comiendo mientras le esperaba y con una bandeja en mano, Horacio decidió hacer caso a esas palabras y buscar una mesa tranquila en la que pudieran hablar sin problemas. Empezó a comer a solas hasta que minutos más tarde apareció su acompañante; Claudio no lucía con su habitual sonrisa tranquilizadora, sino que con un rostro sin maquillaje era fácil contemplar las ojeras que se formaban en su rostro y la apariencia cansada que transmitía.

— **No me imaginaba que estuvieras tan cansado... Si me lo hubieras dicho más claro, te hubiera dejado descansar un poco más hasta que te tocase trabajar.** — Porque en tiempos como aquellos, tener un par de horitas para dormir, se agradecían.

Claudio negó con la cabeza y se sentó frente a Horacio. — **No te preocupes, además, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos y en algún momento u otro tenía que desayunar.**

Horacio se rascó en la nuca como acto nervioso, haciendo una mueca extraña. — **¿Perdón por ignorarte? Demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, te tengo que contar mucho.**

Claudio lució sorprendido pero a la par que curioso. — **¿Por fin el ruso se ha atrevido a dar el paso?**

— **No exactamente... Tuve que presionarlo bastante, ¡Pero ya somos novios!**

Cualquiera podría imaginar que Claudio luciría celoso por las nuevas noticias, atendiendo a la relación de tipo sexual que había mantenido con Horacio, pero lo cierto es que se veía bastante divertido por los hechos. — **Vamos que tuviste que casi arrojarlo por un precipicio para que aceptase sus sentimientos, ¿no? Sonará raro viniendo de mi, pero me alegro por vosotros.**

— **¡Gracias! Aunque me da vergüenza que hubiera sido tan evidente con mis sentimientos como para que te dieras cuenta desde el minuto cero que me gustaba Volkov.** —Era un tema que entre ellos habían comentado hasta la saciedad, así que era el momento de aceptarlo.

De todas formas Claudio negó con la cabeza y realizó un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. — **Aprovecha para ser feliz cuando no estés de servicio, ya sabes, la guerra se está poniendo fea.**

— **¿Vosotros también...?**

Claudio asintió con el rosto. — **La gente se está muriendo ahí fuera, no hay suficiente personal médico y nos mandan a los militares también... Es una total odisea, se ha acabado la época de vivir tranquilo por ser médico militar. Es agotador salir al mundo exterior y perder la noción de cuantas actas de defunción se llegan a firmar en un día.** — Claudio puso la mano encima de la de Horacio y de repente su voz sonó mucho más seria de lo que le había escuchado nunca. — **Por favor, id con cuidado.**

A Horacio le iba a dar un infarto si veía a Volkov comiendo un día más cereales en la sala común, así que como ya se había percatado de que el ruso no iría a la cantina en las horas más concurridas para no tenerse que cruzarse al resto del personal militar, esa noche había decidido traerle su bandeja de comida en aquella sala que al final se estaban apropiando como suya.

Volkov estaba concentrado mirando su teléfono cuando Horacio apareció con la comida, pero lo dejó encima de la mesa para centrar su mirada en su compañero. Con cierta curiosidad, Horacio llevó la mirada al teléfono, que todavía seguía con la pantalla iluminada mostrando lo que Volkov estaba leyendo: El periódico ruso, nada que a Horacio le llamase demasiado la atención.

— **¡Cena para el novio más guapo!** —Dijo Horacio mientras le acercaba su bandeja de forma bastante animada.

Volkov se sonrojó un poco pero al estar solos, asintió un poco con el rostro sin rechistar por el comentario. — **Gracias.** —Abrió la botella de agua que estaba en la bandeja junto a la comida y sacó una pastilla de su bolsillo para tomársela. Antes de que el ruso hubiera comentado su estado de salud, Horacio nunca le había visto tomar medicación, pero ahora parecía que no le importase mostrar esos detalles de su vida.

— **¿Cómo ha ido tu día?** —Mientras que Volkov estaba más atento a la comida, Horacio había apoyado un codo en la mesa y tenía la cara apoyada en la mano de ese brazo, mirando embobado al ruso al hacerle aquella pregunta tan cotidiana.

— **Lo normal, salí a correr, estuve comprobando el armamento junto a los técnicos... Nada fuera de lo habitual. ¿Usted tuvo un buen día?**

— **Desayuné** **con Claudio, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.** **Llevábamos un tiempo que eramos amigos en sentido estricto, pero me apetecía contarle que tu y yo estábamos juntos, no sé, él siempre ha conocido el hecho de que tu me gustabas.** —El tema Claudio siempre era un tema peliagudo de nombrar frente a Volkov, pero Horacio quería ser sincero y no tener que ocultar nada a su novio: Así que habló del tema con toda la naturalidad del mundo. — **Se ve que los médicos militares están teniendo que echar una mano en los hospitales públicos porque no tienen suficiente personal, se le veía cansado.**

Volkov le escuchó atentamente para aportar un comentario que a Horacio le pilló desprevenido. — **Últimamente no estaba viendo demasiado a sus amigos.**

— **Creo que... ¿Te comenté que me peleé con Gustabo? Pues me peleé otra vez. Es decir, no llegó a nada pero estoy muy confuso... Y como Gustabo suele relacionarse con Segismundo y los chicos, no sé, es difícil hablar con ellos.**

Volkov asintió con el rostro. — **Mencionó que había amenazado a Gustabo en ruso, sí.**

—E **sta vez no se me fue de las manos, pero la cuestión que estoy llegando a pensar que Gustabo no está a mi lado para protegerme sino para usarme para lo que él quiere... No sé, hay cosas que hizo que me han dañado mucho. Es decir, todos tenemos nuestros fallos y puede pasar, pero estoy llegando a pensar que es premeditado y simplemente no le importo. Cada vez que intento hablar con él solo me dice "que no te coman el coco", ¿Qué tengo que pensar?**

A pesar de que Horacio no había tocado su comida, Volkov si cenaba mientras le escuchaba, pero paró para hablar nuevamente. — **Al igual que la última vez, no siento que pueda valorar lo ocurrido. Pero si siente que su amistad le daña... Quizás es seguro que le mantenga a un lado, al menos temporalmente, ¿Podría ayudarle a analizar más fríamente la situación?** — Volkov se veía confundido por no saber realmente como aconsejarle. — **Lamento no poder ayudarle demasiado en este tema, no se me dan bien las personas y tampoco conozco a Gustabo.**

— **¡Pero has visto a Gustabo en mis derivas!**

— **Es su percepción sobre él, no es la realidad.** —Contestó sin tener que pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

— **Oh...** — Horacio desvió su mirada, empezando a jugar un poco con la comida de su bandeja. — **Pero si lo pienso, quizás alejarme un tiempo está bien... En el pasado cuando estuve con Gringo, perdí de vista a Gustabo por más de un año y estuve bien, pero cuando regresó todo se fue un poco a la mierda.**

— **Tampoco sobre piense las cosas, no le hará bien.** —Era curioso como con lo serio que era Volkov incluso cuando se preocupaba, aquellas palabras le llegaban tan hondo. — **Debería cenar un poco, se le va a enfriar.**

Horacio asintió levemente con el rostro y le acompañó en la cena; ciertamente la conversación no le había cerrado el apetito, porque el tema de Gustabo era algo que había estado reflexionando cuando se había quedado a solas en muchas ocasiones y, ahora que estaba afectado por las derivas y pensaba de una manera mucho más calmada y "rusa", sentía que se tomaba las cosas de otra manera.

— **Me apena la posibilidad de perder la amistad con Gustabo porque siempre hemos sido amigos pero... Claudio me dijo una vez que las buenas personas atraían personas buenas a su lado. Aquí he hecho buenos amigos como Nikolai y Yuu, ¿Quizás un nuevo inicio no es tan mala idea?**

— **Creo que se está apresurando mucho, Horacio. Deje que las cosas sigan su rumbo antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.** — ¿Aquella diferencia la marcaban sus personalidades o la diferencia de edad que compartían? Horacio nunca estaría seguro. — **Sé que mi actitud fue inapropiada** **refiriéndome** **a** **l Doctor en el pasado, me arrepiento de haber sido... celoso por el tipo de relación que habían compartido.** **Sin embargo, honestamente le comento que en el día que yo falte, espero que sigan siendo amigos. Se le ve un buen hombre.**

Si bien Horacio se alegraba de que Volkov se hubiera dado cuenta de que su actitud celosa en el pasado no había sido la correcta y era algo que no le reprocharía porque estaba claro que el ruso quería cambiar, no era ese el problema; Volkov tenía muy interiorizado que estaba enfermo, pero Horacio no. Le costaba afrontar el hecho de que la vida del ruso iba a ser breve y esa idea le producía alta ansiedad.

— **No me gusta que vayas siendo así de pesimista...**

Si bien Horacio había apartado la mirada al decir aquellas palabras, podía notar la mirada de Volkov clavada en él cuando le respondió. — **No es pesimismo: Estoy enfermo y estamos viviendo en una guerra, más que pesimista estoy siendo realista.**

Volkov tenía la razón en aquellas palabras, pero no había manera en que Horacio podría tomárselo de buena forma, así que se levantó con lagrimas entre los ojos y se retiró apresuradamente a su habitación.

— **¡Horacio, espere!** —Pero Horacio no estaba listo para continuar esa conversación, así que no lo esperó.


	29. двадцать три [23]

No es como si Horacio hubiera pensado que al iniciar una relación sentimental con Volkov iba a ser algo sencillo, pues desde el primer momento en el que habían interactuado había sido un total desastre y era obvio que ninguno de ellos tenía o había tenido una vida demasiado común, así que eso afectaba a como se relacionaban entre ellos. Después de que Volkov hubiera mencionado otra vez el tema de que se iba a morir y que deseaba que Horacio tuviera buenos amigos con los que relacionarse cuando él no estuviera; el chico simplemente lloró el resto de la noche en su habitación. Volkov había intentado hablar con él, pero Horacio no había tenido el valor para encararle y trasladó la conversación al día siguiente.

Aquella era su gran desgracia, a pesar de que tuvieran roces por su relación sentimental, seguirían siendo compañeros de trabajo que deberían verse obligados a coincidir a diario. Volkov se disculpó y Horacio no tuvo más remedio que perdonarle, remarcando que no debía ser tan directo con aquel tema o volvería a suceder lo mismo.

Si bien su relación se había intentado normalizar con el transcurso de los días, de nada ayudaba que las condiciones de la guerra provocasen que su atención debiera dirigirse a la responsabilidad que tenían como pilotos. Habían sido citados absolutamente todos los pilotos de Jaeger de la base al despacho de Conway y aquello, nunca aseguraba nada bueno. Horacio solía prestar más atención a Armando que a Conway, por el simple hecho que era una figura que le parecía mucho más cercana y no le infundía temor, aunque para su suerte o desgracia, aquel día se encontraban en el despacho los científicos, Diego y Yuu, así que la mayoría de los pilotos esta vez estaba por prestar atención a sus explicaciones.

— **Según los cálculos con los que contamos el total de Kaijus con los que nos enfrentaremos será** _ **tres**_ **. Probablemente no aparezcan a la vez.** —Si bien Diego había respaldado su explicación en una ecuación numérica, estaba claro que solamente Yuu en la sala tenía los conocimientos necesarios para seguir la explicación de su compañero.

Entonces fue el turno del asiático de explicar como funcionaba la brecha: — **Para que me entendáis, los Kaiju tienen una especie de "código de barras" con el que pueden acceder a la brecha. Nosotros carecemos de él y no tenemos conocimientos necesarios como para emularlo, por lo que no podemos abrir la brecha artificialmente, por ende, la única manera por la que podríais acceder a la brecha para la explosión es confrontar directamente a un Kaiju y aferraros a él para que os abra la brecha.** —A pesar de que ya se había hablado de aquel punto en la conversación anterior sobre la "batalla final", si era cierto que con la explicación de Yuu ahora a los pilotos les quedaba mucho más claro porque debían actuar de esa forma.

Conway se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. — **El encargado de confrontar a ese Kaiju, por su superioridad tecnológica, será Striker Eureka.**

Rogelio y Segismundo se miraron entre ellos contrariados, si bien eran los que menos miedo mostraban en las operaciones porque para ellos pilotar era un juego, no había que perder de vista que de los tres grupos: Eran los más novatos. Matador Fury llevaba pilotando durante años y en Cherno Alpha quizás estaba Horacio que era igual de novato que ellos, pero lo compensaba con creces con la experiencia de Volkov, que actualmente era el piloto con más renombre del mundo entero. Aunque lo lógico hubiera sido que los gallegos empezaran a cuchichear, en realidad fueron los hermanos Escobilla quien empezaron a hacerlo, pero Conway les cortó, hablando por encima de ellos.

— **Mientras que Striker Eureka será el que acceda a la brecha con ese Kaiju, Cherno Alpha y Matador Fury serán los encargados de retener a los demás Kaiju para que no intercedan en el plan.**

Volkov estaba con los brazos cruzados y aunque daba la impresión de que estaba prestando atención, Horacio sabía que en realidad le estaba importando una mierda lo que Conway tuviera por decir. Evidentemente era el más tranquilo de la reunión, porque Pablito no tardó demasiado en cuestionar el plan.

— **¿Usted está loco? ¡No tenemos fuerza ofensiva aunque sea tres contra tres!** —A lo que Emilio apoyó la moción, creando después un silencio incomodo en el despacho.

— **Si es necesario, yo les daré apoyo con Gipsy.** —Contestó Conway, sin dar mucha más explicación.

En otras circunstancias, Segismundo habría reído, pero ahora se trataba de sus vidas en juego y no le hacía ninguna gracia. — **¡Si hombre, es imposible pilotar una bestia de esas siendo solo un piloto!**

En lugar de obtener la explicación que les faltaba a todos, Conway se levantó y finalizó la reunión con un: — **Ya tenéis las indicaciones, ahora salid de mi despacho. Todos.**

En cierta manera, Horacio estaba más tranquilo al no cruzarse ni con los hermanos Escobilla ni con los primos García, pues después de aquellas indicaciones para la batalla final, se notaba que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para poner en riesgo la vida de aquella forma. No había hablado del tema con Volkov, pero no era necesario preguntárselo para saber que el ruso lo encaraba de otra forma: Su experiencia en combate provocaba que aquellas situaciones que ellos veían como imposibles, él si tuviera en su mente su propia estrategia para quizás, salir victorioso. Había peleado veces contadas junto a Volkov, pero sabía que esa era su manera de proceder.

Al igual que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, Horacio también estaba preocupado y aquel sentimiento se canalizaba en una ansiedad que no tenía forma de controlar, por lo que simplemente intentaba continuar con su vida con normalidad. Por lo tanto, su día a día había continuado basándose en entrenar para poder estar en la mejor condición física para el día indicado. A veces iba solo, aunque la gran mayoría del tiempo coincidía con Volkov, como era ese caso.

Al inicio le había preocupado todavía más ver que Volkov se exigía físicamente cuando estaba enfermo, pero al final se había percatado que realmente para el ruso no era tanta exigencia porque su condición física le daba mil patadas a la de Horacio. Probablemente Volkov llevaba tantos años saliendo a correr y levantando pesas que era natural de una forma que, Horacio nunca experimentaría.

— **Horacio, ¿Me está escuchando?** —Sin duda Horacio le oía, pero no tenía la capacidad para concentrarse y escucharle detenidamente. Debido a que estaban a solas, Volkov se atrevió a acercarse un poco más y acariciar la mejilla al que era su novio. — **¿Se encuentra bien?**

Horacio negó levemente con el rostro. — **Llevo unos días... preocupado, siento como un nudo en el pecho. Es incomodo.** — Si bien normalmente era Horacio quien se aproximaba a Volkov, hoy era al revés porque se notaba que este primero estaba bastante desubicado. Volkov se agachó un poco para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Horacio y se alejó tras dejar una caricia en la mejilla del menor.

— **Si no se encuentra del todo bien, debería descansar un poco. Podemos tomarnos el día libre, no ocurrirá nada por no entrenar un día.**

Horacio volvió a negar con la cabeza. — **Creo que me irá bien hacer algo para despejar la cabeza, no pasa nada.** —No intentaba hacerse el fuerte, simplemente creía que estaba en lo correcto al tomar esa decisión.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde se percataría que no estaba en lo correcto porque a pesar que su cuerpo estaba entretenido, su mente volvía a darle vueltas a sus responsabilidades y su ansiedad fue creciendo poco a poco hasta el punto que le costaba respirar, teniendo que cesar de correr en la cinta antes de tiempo. Volkov desde su posición pudo ver que algo parecía fuera de lugar, acercándose de forma algo apresurada. Horacio le miró como si fuera un animalejo herido y en consecuencia, pudo ver como la mirada de Volkov se preocupaba más.

— **N-no puedo respirar bien...**

Horacio no sabía bien lo que le ocurría, pero Volkov sí parecía entender el contexto, reaccionando rápido y diciéndole al muchacho que se tumbase en el suelo, boca arriba y que le acompañase en las respiraciones. Si hacía memoria, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, sin embargo nunca era capaz de detectar que lo que le ocurría era un ataque de pánico cuando Volkov si lo veía bastante claro. Con el transcurso de los minutos, Horacio se encontró mucho mejor y Volkov le ayudó para que se sentase poco a poco en el suelo, sin forzar los movimientos.

— **¿Se encuentra mejor?** —Había una ternura en su voz que Horacio había escuchado en pocas ocasiones.

— **Sí, mucho mejor, perdona por asustarte de esta forma... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** —Volkov respondió con un simple sí. — **Siempre se te da bien lo de ver que me da un ataque de pánico... ¿Cómo tienes tanto ojo?**

Volkov le acarició por un lado de la cabeza donde a Horacio le había empezado a crecer el pelo y ya no estaba completamente rapado, por lo que ya no se solía hacer su famosa cresta, además que era molesta para entrenar. Los toques del ruso le tranquilizaban y aunque Volkov en cierta manera se indeciso por aquella manera nueva de interactuar, Horacio se le veía cómodo con la dinámica.

— **No he sufrido ataques de pánico personalmente, pero los he visto en los demás... Creo que es más fácil identificarlos de ese modo.** —Volkov explicó con normalidad y entonces Horacio recordó la vez que mencionó que a Ivanov le había sucedido también. No importaba que Horacio le hubiera visto como un héroe, el compañero de Volkov no dejaba de ser una persona humana con sus puntos fuertes y debilidades... Además, Ivanov era más joven que Volkov, aunque no compartían la gran brecha de edad que Horacio y Volkov tenían.

Después de aquellas palabras, Volkov se agachó enfrente de Horacio, pero dándole la espalda. — **Suba.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **No voy a dejar que haga más esfuerzo hoy, le llevo a su habitación. Suba.**

Horacio hizo caso y se subió a la espalda de Volkov, notando como aquellos fuertes brazos le sostenían y apoyaba su cabeza en el ancho hombro del ruso. Sin duda se sentía protegido al estar cerca de él. — **¿No te dará vergüenza si nos cruzamos a alguien y nos ve así?**

— **Creo que ya ha notado que no es que me importe demasiado lo que los demás opinen de mi persona.**

Entonces de aquellas palabras Horacio quiso deducir que si Volkov no daba muestras de afecto en público era porque a él personalmente le daba vergüenza, no porque le otorgase valor a que los demás le vieran ser afectuoso con alguien. No era algo que a Horacio le molestase, simplemente le parecía curioso ir aprendiendo más sobre el ruso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que lo podéis deducir vosotros mismos por la trama en sí, pero estamos muy cerquita del capítulo final. Os pregunté en mi perfil si queríais que hiciéramos un stream cuando la historia terminase y así pudiéramos hablar un poquito entre todos de las sensaciones, así como aclarar algunas cositas (siempre que no sean spoilers de Cherno Delta, la continuación, por supuesto) y a la mayoría de vosotros os gustó la idea. Como hay gente que no me sigue o que quizás no lo leyó, lo comento por aquí para que se sepa que se habló de esa idea : )


	30. двадцать четыре [24]

El tiempo había transcurrido de una forma lenta, pero había llegado el día en el que el marcador de la sala principal del cuartel indicaba que estaban a un día de la aparición de los tres Kaiju. Horacio estaba completamente aterrorizado e incluso alguien a quien le costaba leer el ambiente como era Volkov, había sido capaz de ver lo que ocurría al más inexperto de los pilotos del Cherno Alpha. El ruso había llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente Horacio no podría dormir esa noche, así que lo había invitado a su habitación para compartir algo de tiempo y con la expectativa de que su presencia redujera algo su ansiedad. Sin embargo, a decir verdad, Horacio había llegado con cara de pánico y estaba paseando por el poco espacio que había en la habitación e incluso una persona con la paciencia de Volkov se estaba poniendo histérico por extensión.

— **Horacio, ¿Puede sentarse?** —Las palabras no hacían efecto en el menor, quien estaba mentalmente en su propio mundo, así que Volkov, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama se levantó y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del otro hombre. — **No me imaginaba el supuesto en el que tuviera que pedirle que me prestase atención...**

Más que por las palabras, lo que hizo reaccionar a Horacio fue el contacto físico y se giró para corresponder al abrazo, hundiendo un poco su rostro en el pecho de Volkov, pero al cabo de unos segundos, decidió trepar para que Volkov le tomase en brazos.

— **¿Sabe usted que pesa un poco, no?**

Horacio sonrió coqueto y le besó suavemente en los labios mientras mantenía esa sonrisa. — **Suerte que tengo un novio fortachón de dos metros.**

— **No me incomode con sus comentarios para desviar el tema de conversación** **sobre** **sus nervios...** — Aunque el verbo exacto no sería "incomodar" en esa situación sino simplemente que, Volkov se sentía avergonzado cuando Horacio decía esas cosas.

— **¡Solo digo la verdad!**

Cuando estaban a solas, cada vez que Horacio formulaba algún comentario sobre su relación, lo mucho que le gustaba Volkov o porque le gustaba, conseguía ruborizar al mayor y dejarlo sin palabras. Sin embargo, cuando lo besaba o lo abrazaba era una reacción más natural, el ruso empezaba a perder el miedo que le proporcionaba la inexperiencia en ese contacto físico tan amoroso y simplemente se dejaba llevar, incluso en alguna ocasión era él quien iniciaba los besos. Se notaba que habían creado un ambiente en el que el ruso podía sentirse cómodo y Horacio no podía sentirse más feliz al percatarse de ese detalle.

Con Horacio en brazos, Volkov retrocedió unos pasos hasta que notó que la parte posterior de sus piernas golpeaba con el borde de la cama y se sentó sobre ella con una delicadeza que Horacio no tuvo en el momento en el que se abalanzó sobre Volkov, quedando los dos tumbados sobre la cama mientras buscaban extender más el abrazo que estaban compartiendo. El ruso no supo que decir, así que se quedaron en un silencio que no era del todo incomodo y empezó a acariciar el rostro de Horacio, quien cerró los ojos.

— **Cuando pienso en mañana... Mi estomago se revuelve y mi mente se colapsa.** —Horacio pronunció aquellas palabras mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera ver la reacción de Volkov. Horacio era alguien que siempre intentaba mostrarse como alguien capaz de afrontar las adversidades, pero no era un secreto que a la mayoría de pilotos aquella situación les quedaba grande, probablemente la única excepción al caso era Volkov. — **Estar contigo me relaja un poco, gracias por estar aquí.**

Volkov no supo responder, porque aunque no quería ver a Horacio mal y quería hacer todo lo posible para evitar que sufriese más de lo necesario: Tampoco consideraba que estuviera haciendo gran cosa, incluso le gustaría poder ofrecer palabras que le calmasen y era consciente de que carecía de la oratoria necesaria para ello. — **No es nada.** — Eran las únicas palabras que le salían de forma natural.

Horacio abrió sus ojos lentamente y en el momento que intercambió su mirada con Volkov, este pudo sentir la vulnerabilidad que el menor estaba mostrando en aquel momento. El ruso solo quería proteger a Horacio entre sus brazos, pero tenía que afrontar el hecho que mañana iba a ser uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas y que no podría proteger de forma independiente a Horacio, sino que tenía que trabajar codo con codo con él para que el plan pudiera ser ejecutado a la perfección.

El semblante de Volkov se tornó pensativo y entonces fue el turno de Horacio para ofrecer apoyo moral; no necesitaban palabras entre ellos, consecuencia de las derivas que habían compartido hasta ese día, en muchas ocasiones eran capaz de leerse el uno al otro. Las caricias que antes Volkov le había ofrecido se habían transformado en tiernos besos por parte de Horacio, quien medio sentado encima de un Volkov descansando tumbado en la cama, recibía besos por todo su rostro.

No era la primera vez que estaban tranquilos en la habitación de Volkov mientras intercambiaban besos y caricias, a pesar que quizás en alguna ocasión si habían compartido besos que pudieran arrebatarles el aliento, lo cierto es que nunca habían avanzado más allá de eso. Volkov parecía cómodo en esos términos y Horacio no quería presionarlo más de la cuenta, porque tampoco había mostrado indicios de querer compartir más intimidad con él. Es por eso que Horacio se sorprendió un poco cuando Volkov trató de separarlo un poco, empujándole cuidadosamente con las manos sobre su pecho para que se apartase, pues no era como si fuera la primera vez que se ponían cariñosos.

— **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te he incomodado con algo?** —Horacio intentó establecer contacto visual, pero Volkov no simplemente dirigió su mirada en otro punto sino que también ladeó su cabeza. El ruso estaba sonrojado y lo peor es que Horacio no sabía interpretar a que se debía esa reacción. — **¿Volkov?**

Volkov hizo el ademán de intentar contestar, pero las palabras no salían de forma natural y al final todo se redujo a un balbuceo nervioso que era indescifrable. La situación se tensó en pocos instantes y fue por esa razón que el ruso se incorporó, apartando un poco de nuevo a Horacio para que ambos quedasen sentados con la espalda en la pared, en lugar de tumbados sobre la cama.

— **Si no me explicas lo que pasa por tu mente, no puedo saber que te incomoda.** —Horacio quería reducir el espacio entre ellos, pero sabía que quizás acariciar el rostro de Volkov en esas circunstancias solo haría que el mayor se pudiera alterar así que se mantuvo a su lado. — **Respira hondo, no me voy a molestar porque seas sincero.**

Haciendo caso a esas palabras, Volkov respiró hondo, cerró los ojos unos segundos y pareció sentirse un poco más dispuesto a hablar. — **No estoy tan acostumbrado a... esto.**

Horacio espero unos segundos, pero Volkov no añadió nada más. — **Tendrás que ser un poquito más especifico. Osea, sé que soy la primera persona con la sales y no quiero presionarte, por eso necesito saber tus límites para que no estés incomodo.** ****

Esas palabras pusieron nervioso al ruso y Horacio decidió tomarle de la mano, con algo de reparo por si era un acto que Volkov pudiera considerar intrusivo, pero en ningún momento hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— **Yo...** —Volkov tuvo que tragar saliva y volver a quedarse callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas. — **No se trata de limites. Es... Estar con usted me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido.**

— **Dicen que no hay edad para el amor.** —Dijo Horacio sonriendo, intentando relajar la conversación, pero Volkov hizo una mueca.

— **No me está entendiendo.** —Sería el momento adecuado para que Horacio se quejase de que Volkov no estaba colaborando demasiado, pero no ayudaría en absoluto a la situación, así que espero a que fuera el propio Volkov quien intentase aclarar lo que sucedía. — **Yo nunca había tenido interés en... tener contacto físico con nadie, pero... ahora usted** **hace que algo dentro de mi arda de pasión.**

— **Oh.** — ¿Cómo se suponía que Horacio tenía que reaccionar ante aquel comentario? Volkov era muy parado e incluso la forma en la que había tenido de expresarlo había a su modo, calmado. Nunca habría esperado que le dijera que él le hacía sentir lujuria. — **Nunca había querido preguntarte directamente pero casi como había asumido que eras... ¿** **No te interesaba nada del ámbito sexual** **? Luego al salir empezaste a ser más cariñoso y no me rechazabas los besos así que... no sé, decidí ir lento por eso.**

Volkov rehuyó la mirada de Horacio, pensativo, pero terminó por mirar a su pareja cuando se atrevió a continuar con la conversación. — **Nunca me ha interesado el sexo, ni había espacio en mi vida para pensar en esos temas. Es por eso que me confunde ahora que si exista esa atención por mi parte... Pero no es como quiera que suceda ya.** — Entonces el ruso pareció como que había algo más que quiso decir, pero lo añadió con un tono de voz muy bajo. — **Ya sabe, yo soy virgen.**

Horacio se acercó y sin decir nada, depositó un beso en la frente de Volkov. — **Te lo he dicho, había asumido ir lento contigo. No quiero que sientas presionado, lo que más me jodería es que te arrepintieses por no sentir que sea el momento o cualquier cosa.** —Y con aquellas palabras, notó la mirada profunda de Volkov clavada en su ser. Una mirada penetrante que podía intimidar, pero que indicaba que el ruso dudaba de algo que no estaba diciendo. — **¿En qué estás pensando?** —Preguntó Horacio, sosteniendo el rostro de Volkov entre sus manos.

Aquellos ojos azules se perdían en la mirada de Horacio, sin pestañear. — **Tu... ¿Estás bien así?** — La duda que mostraba Volkov, solo provocó una risa estúpida en el otro chico.

— **Estás confiando en mi como para mostrarme como eres de verdad, lo que piensas y lo que te hace sentir más vulnerable: ¡Claro que estoy bien! Esto es mil veces mejor que** **chupártela** **, sinceramente.** —Era evidente que para Horacio ser abierto en los temas sexuales no era ningún problema, pero Volkov se había sonrojado en sobremanera como para tener que tapar su rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza.

— **Horacio, no diga esas cosas de golpe...**

— **¿Te lo digo despacio? Esto es...** —Horacio empezó a pronunciar la misma frase que antes pero de forma mucho más calmada, pero no pudo terminar porque Volkov le cubrió la boca con su mano para que no pudiera escuchar lo que decía, a lo que Horacio aprovechó para chuparle la palma de la mano.

— **¿Qué hace?** — Obviamente Volkov apartó la mano y Horacio empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo que fue contagioso y Volkov también río pero de una forma menos escandalosa por su parte.

— **¡Para que estés menos tenso, no sé!**

Era gracioso porque habían decidido pasar la noche juntos porque Horacio estaba preocupado por la batalla final, pero habían dirigido la preocupación a los aspectos en los que Volkov se sentía inseguro en la relación. En cierta manera tenía su lógica que fuera de esa forma: Lo natural para Volkov era pelear, la situación podía preocuparle pero tenía muy interiorizado que su misión como militar era que, pilotando Jaegers, pudiera conseguir la felicidad para la humanidad. Por otro lado, Horacio era sociable por naturaleza y no tenía filtros en lo que aplicaba a la sexualidad, por eso trataba aquel tema de una forma que Volkov nunca sería capaz de sentir como tan natural. Eran muy distintos, pero a su manera, ambos eran capaces de complementarse casi a la perfección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según el fic, mañana es la batalla final, así que... Bienvenidos al apocalipsis en el próximo capítulo, chicos.
> 
> Quizás deberé dividir ese capítulo por partes, todavía no lo tengo muy claro, pero en mi mente la composición tiene sentido (?)


	31. двадцать пять [25]

Incluso los grandes días que están marcados en el calendario de una forma especial acaban siendo alcanzados en la realidad. Horacio no había podido dormir lo más mínimo en la noche anterior y aunque pensó en algún punto que, Volkov seguiría sus pasos, ciertamente el ruso se quedó profundamente dormido a su lado a altas horas de la madrugada. La mañana siguiente no intercambiaron muchas palabras y no se debía a que la conversación de la noche anterior hubiera podido ser incomoda en algún punto, sino que Volkov era incapaz de romper el hielo con una conversación irrelevante para calmar los nervios a su compañero.

Se cambiaron a sus trajes de piloto en silencio y este no se rompió hasta que reunieron con el resto de pilotos en los hangares. Como novatos que eran los primos Garcia, se los estaban comiendo los nervios aunque tratasen de camuflarlo inútilmente con bromas estúpidas que realizaban entre ellos. Los mexicanos al tener más experiencia en combate, se les veía conversando de una forma más natural. Sin embargo, no importó demasiado pues una vez los equipos técnicos se reorganizaron rápidamente, cada una de las parejas de pilotos se dirigieron a sus propios Jaegers.

Como era habitual, cada Jaeger era apoyado por su equipo técnico pero al tratarse de una situación excepcional, se constituyó un equipo que se encargaría de supervisar y coordinar a todos los demás. El técnico a la cabeza de la operativa se trataba de un hombre reconocido en el cuartel por haber sido en su día el operador técnico de Gipsy Danger: Greco Rodríguez. En esa sala de supervisión también se encontraba Armando al ser el ingeniero jefe de los Jaegers, Yuu y Diego como los científicos que habían calculado la llegada de los Kaiju y, por último, Jack Conway, que a pesar de haber mencionado a los otros pilotos que no dudaría en darles apoyo con Gipsy de ser necesario, lo cierto era que el militar no se había subido al Jaeger aunque este se encontrase listo y operativo en su hangar.

La idea principal era tomar a los Kaiju desprevenidos y por ese motivo los Jaegers fueron trasladados al océano antes de que cualquier alarma llegase a sonar en las estructuras del cuartel militar. Mientras los Jaegers eran trasladados en helicóptero, escucharon una voz procedente de las comunicaciones:

— **Algunos de vosotros ya me conocéis: Mi nombre es Greco Rodríguez. Seré el Capitán encargado de gestionar esta operativa, en principio debéis seguir las ordenes de vuestros propios equipos y solo debéis saber que en caso de diversas opiniones, mi orden será la prioritaria.** —Horacio escuchó atentamente las palabras del Capitán, alguien que sin duda tenía mucha experiencia en sus funciones, pero que no imponía a los demás de forma autoritaria. Eso le tranquilizó un poco, además, gracias a la deriva supo que Volkov ya había trabajado con él anteriormente y tenía una opinión positiva sobre él, lo que era de extrañar al llevarse mal con Conway y que esos dos hombres tuvieran Gipsy en común.

A pesar de que las comunicaciones estaban abiertas para que los pilotos se pudieran comunicar de Jaeger a Jaeger, hasta ese punto solo la emplearon para comprobar que efectivamente era operativa, pues solamente hicieron un pequeño reconocimiento por el área del océano hasta que la primera alarma que indicaba la aparición de los enemigos empezó a sonar. Sin embargo, de los tres enemigos que se esperaban, solo apareció uno. ¿Acaso se trataba de un error de cálculo?

— **¡Nos encargamos! Striker debe conservar energía.** —Antes de que cualquiera pudiera rebatir la opinión de Emilio, Matador Fury se dirigió directamente al Kaiju que hizo aparición y aunque todos coincidían que debían preservar a su protagonista, Cherno se unió a la batalla con la lentitud que caracterizaba al Jaeger ruso.

No fue una pelea complicada y se debió a que la ventaja numérica jugaba a su favor: La rapidez de Matador Fury junto a la gran armamentística de Cherno Alpha provocó que el Kaiju se hubiera sentenciado a muerte al aparecer solo. Sin embargo, los cálculos de Diego no fueron errados y los dos Kaijus restante hicieron aparición, siendo Kaijus que se clasificaban en la categoría más peligrosa que existía en la actualidad. No era su aspecto inmenso e imponente el principal problema que conllevó la aparición de los nuevos enemigos, sino que en lugar de parecer querer establecer una pelea con los Jaegers, se dirigieron directamente a la ciudad y uno de ellos al interponerse entre el cableado eléctrico: Consiguió dejar a la ciudad sin suministro, casi como si supiera que aquella era una de las torres generadoras. Anteriormente los Kaiju no habían parecido elaborar un plan, pero últimamente parecían volverse más listos.

En este punto, Horacio y Volkov fueron los últimos en percatarse de la gran problemática que conllevaba que la ciudad se hubiera quedado sin suministro eléctrico y por extensión, que el cuartel militar también lo hubiera hecho. Ellos dos operaban un Jaeger de primera generación y era analógico, lo cual suponía que tenía independencia al no poder ser controlado remotamente, la cual era la gran diferencia con sus compañeros. Horacio no se percató tan pronto de que habían quedado incomunicados con los otros pilotos, pero en cambio, Volkov si tuvo esa sospecha:

— **Matador Fury, Striker Eureka. ¿Pueden oírme?** —Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte. — **¿Operador?**

Se escuchó a través del altavoz algún tipo de interferencia y Volkov miraba atentamente a sus compañeros, los cuales también se habían quedado clavados en sus posiciones mientras los Kaiju avanzaban hasta la ciudad más cercana.

— **Le recibimos, Teniente Volkov. Estamos teniendo problemas de comunicación con el resto de pilotos, sus Jaegers al ser digitales han quedado mucho más limitados en sus acciones. Deben tomar el relevo de Striker Eureka, tomar la bomba y dirigirse a la brecha.**

A pesar de que Horacio no mencionó palabra alguna, entró en pánico al instante de escuchar las nuevas instrucciones. Tomar el relevo de Striker suponía ocupar el papel principal de la operación y por lo tanto, pasar a tener muchas más responsabilidades y que el riesgo se elevase mucho más. El único hecho por el que probablemente no había roto a llorar presa de la ansiedad, era la confianza que depositaba en Volkov; el ruso estaba tan serio y se le veía poder tener la situación bajo control que Horacio no podía desear tener a otro compañero pilotando con él en esos momentos. Además también estaba el hecho de que no le agradaba dejar atrás a los otros dos Jaegers, porque aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablase con los otros pilotos y hubieran perdido el contacto, Horacio igualmente les tenía aprecio y no quería que nada malo les pasase.

De todas formas, no tuvieron más remedio que acatar las ordenes y con la nula comunicación que mantenían con Striker, consiguieron al cabo de muchos minutos que les cedieran la bomba que debería ser denotada en la brecha. Cherno encabezó la partida hacia los Kaiju, siendo el único Jaeger operativo al 100% pues el resto podía moverse con dificultad, pero no tenían acceso a su armamento ni acciones especiales. El plan a ejecutar fue sencillo: Cherno debía separar a uno de los dos Kaiju de la brecha, aprisionarlo para lanzarse con él hacia la brecha y continuar con la detonación. Debido a que Matador Fury y Striker Eureka les apoyaron aunque fuera de forma torpe al no poder comunicarse entre ellos y no coordinarse en sus movimientos, Cherno Alpha fue capaz de separar uno de los Kaiju hacia el océano mientras el restante continuó hacia la ciudad.

Volkov decidió reducir la pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo, para evitar gastar armamento de forma innecesaria y al mismo tiempo, también ahorrar consumo de energía, pero aquella decisión les conllevó llevarse más de un zarpazo y algunos golpes directos en los que Cherno empezó a mostrar algunos fallos de operatividad. En otra situación, no sería un gran problema pero Horacio no pudo evitar empezar a llorar en silencio al percatarse de que Cherno Alpha no era un Jaeger ágil como Striker que pudiera escapar de la brecha fácilmente y si no estaba en sus plenas facultades, probablemente se estaban metiendo en un punto de no retorno. La posibilidad de morir en aquella operación siempre había estado en su mente, pero ahora que era tan real, el chico solo podía llorar mientras continuaba peleando, mientras su Jaeger se mantenía aferrado a un Kaiju con el que se había lanzado a la brecha y habían podido acceder a un punto que nadie jamás había podido llegar tan lejos.

La cuestión de las derivas es que no son necesarias las palabras para entender el punto de la otra persona, aunque respecto a Volkov aquella implicación era un poco más confusa. Aunque Horacio no pudiera saber qué opinaba totalmente Volkov de qué hubiera entrado en pánico, estaba totalmente seguro que el ruso se había percatado de que había asumido que iba a morir, por eso le sorprendió cuando de la nada su compañero habló: — **Tu no vas a morir.** —Eran unas palabras muy ambiguas que no explicaban nada y Horacio solo pudo girar su rostro para observar a Volkov, aunque tampoco dedujo nada con ese gesto.

Horacio sería presa del pánico pero aun así no dejó que Volkov se encargase de toda la carga neuronal de la deriva, ayudando en cada uno de los pasos que el más experimentado en combate realizaba. Una vez dentro de la brecha, acuchillaron al Kaiju con aquellas nuevas cuchillas tóxicas que habían implementado en su Jaeger y debido a los fallos que Cherno estaba presentando, la bomba debería ser detonada manualmente. Entonces, Horacio notó como el humor de Volkov cambió drásticamente a pesar de no saber bien qué pasaba por su mente y eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

— **Horacio, escúcheme**.—Volkov se quitó el casco y también salió de la zona que le permitía controlar el Cherno, aun con los cables de su hombro conectados y con la deriva estable con Horacio. Horacio también hizo lo mismo, pero sus pasos retrocedían.

— **No, no. ¿Qué** **nos** **va a pasar? No me gusta ese tono...**

Pero no importaba que Horacio quisiera huir, no era posible dentro del Cherno y los pasos firmes de Volkov fueron capaces de alcanzarle, tomándole por la muñeca sin aplicar demasiada fuerza. — **Sabía que usted tenía pánico a pilotar el Cherno sin que tuviera una capsula de escape, así que hice que instalaran una para usted. La bomba debe ser denotada manualmente pero no es necesario de dos pilotos para realizar esa tarea, usted debe vivir, Horacio.**

Horacio que ya había estado llorando hasta ese momento, solo pudo romper a llorar todavía con más fuerza. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que huir como un cobarde y dejar que el hombre que amaba muriese solo? Pero no importó que no pudiera pronunciar todas aquellas ideas, porque estaba conectado a la mente de Volkov y este supo todas las incertidumbres que pasaron por la mente de Horacio. En silencio, el ruso le abrazó y Horacio solo pudo esconder su rostro en el pecho de su pareja mientras no era capaz de controlar su llanto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera alguna opción para que pudieran escapar juntos.

— **Lamento que las opciones que tengamos entre manos no sean muy esperanzadoras.** —En ese punto, Horacio no estaba viendo a Volkov directamente, pero de haberlo hecho, se hubiera encontrado que el ruso tenía los ojos humedecidos, a pesar de que controlaba su tono de voz para parecer que tenía la situación bajo control. — **Usted no tiene que dar la vida por esta misión, Horacio y es inviable que podamos escapar los dos en la capsula de escape. Esa capsula ni siquiera podría soportar ni mi peso ni mi altura, menos con dos personas en su interior.**

En ese momento, Horacio alzó el rostro y como si su corazón hablase por él, solo pudo mencionar lo siguiente: — **¡No voy a irme sin ti, no voy a poder vivir sabiendo que te he dejado atrás!**

— **Horacio...** —La voz de Volkov era suave, como aquellas veces que le abría su corazón y por primera vez en su vida, Horacio fue capaz de entender lo que pasaba por la mente del ruso en la deriva. Era desolador, pero Volkov se sentía cansado de vivir: Aquella era su oportunidad para cumplir la misión que se le habían encomendado, terminar las cosas bien y no observar como su vida era arrebatada por su enfermedad. Quería estar en paz, reunirse con su familia e Ivanov.

Aquellas ideas hicieron que Horacio no pudiera dejar de llorar, pero hubo algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera: Volkov le amaba incondicionalmente. Era un amor puro, genuino y se había sentido feliz de compartir aquellas últimas semanas con Horacio, quería que si su vida tuviere un final, fuera con buenos recuerdos como aquellos.

Volkov tomó las mejillas de Horacio entre sus manos e intentó quitar el rastro que habían dejado las múltiples lágrimas que habían bajado por su rostro. Después aproximó sus labios a los de Horacio y fue un beso apasionado como nunca habían compartido, sabiendo que sería el último beso que les esperaba: Sus labios se buscaban ferozmente y sus lenguas chocaban torpemente al saber el poco tiempo que tenían. Se separaron al quedarse sin aliento y continuaron abrazado unos pocos segundos más, Volkov acariciando el rostro a Horacio y este ya empezando a pensar lo mucho que anhelaría esos toques.

El ruso le acompañó hasta adentrarse en la capsula y debido a que tuvieron que anular la deriva para poder andar sin estar atados a los cables, fueron necesarias las palabras. — **Horacio, usted me ha hecho muy feliz,** **gracias por enseñarme que puedo querer de nuevo al alguien. No dude que lo he amado este breve tiempo.**

Horacio asintió con el rostro, lagrimas todavía en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y añadió: — **Yo también te amo.**

— **Recuerde, siempre me encontrará en la deriva.** —Y aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Volkov antes de que no volvieran a verse nunca más.

Durante el periodo en el que Cherno Alpha se encontraba en la brecha, la situación en la superficie fue muy diferente: Matador Fury y Striker Eureka tuvieron que adentrarse en la ciudad para frenar al Kaiju restante y aunque consiguieron apartarlo a la zona portuaria, sus movimientos estaban muy limitados por el corte de luz y las acciones que podían realizar con sus Jaegers se limitaban a moverse y poco más. Además, ambos Jaegers eran incapaces de comunicarse entre ellos y con sus equipos técnicos, lo que provocó que fueran extremadamente en el despliegue de sus acciones.

Pelear en la zona portuaria provocaba que los daños a la ciudad y el peligro a los civiles se redujera considerablemente. Desgraciadamente ante la incapacidad de emplear armamento por ser una acción que se requería una autorización inmediata desde el cuartel, la única opción que les quedaba a ambos equipos era luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; una habilidad que era más característica del único Jaeger que no estaba presente en la escena.

Debido a la incertidumbre que se tenía desde el cuartel de lo que estaba sucediendo más allá de sus instalaciones, se decidió finalmente usar el último as que tenían bajo su manga: Desplegar a Gipsy Danger. Información que fue otorgada por el canal de megafonía, pero sin mencionar todavía al desconocido copiloto de Conway.

Armando fue el encargado de contactar al susodicho, pues, se trataba de una persona que ni siquiera era conocedora que iba a desempeñar ese papel. Si bien para muchos pilotar un Jaeger podía ser considerado un honor, en el mayor de los casos podría ser más una putada y sin ningún lugar a dudas, por el perfil psicológico del individuo: Ese iba a ser el caso.

Gustabo se encontraba en el hangar de Gipsy, descansando en un rincón, aprovechando que por el corte de luz no podían desempeñar tarea alguna y a decir verdad, tampoco le importaba mucho lo que estuviera por sucederles. Por eso le sorprendió en sobremanera de repente encontrarse con la presencia de Armando, su superior, frente a él en un momento de crisis.

— **Gustabo, levanta. Gipsy va a ser lanzado en cuestión de minutos y has sido elegido para ser el copiloto de Conway. Debes ir al vestuario a cambiarte.**

Toda la situación en sí era sorprendente, no solamente Gustabo había dejado el programa de pilotos meses atrás porque su rendimiento no era el esperado, sino que ahora se esperaba de él que pilotase con alguien con el que nunca lo había hecho y le aplastaba en cuanto a experiencia se refería.

Gustabo se levantó con un claro signo de no estar comprendiendo el porqué era él quien había sido elegido para una tarea así. — **¿Qué dices? Yo no sé pilotar, soy un técnico.** — Buscaba cualquier forma de librarse de esa responsabilidad porque a diferencia de Horacio, él nunca había soñado con ser un gran héroe, él simplemente iba donde la vida le deparaba, sin tener metas demasiado desorbitadas.

— **Es una orden, Gustabo.** —Armando cesó la conversación en aquel punto, dejando al chico solo la opción de acceder a cumplir con el papel que le había sido designado.

Fue sin mucha motivación a los vestuarios de los pilotos de Gipsy, a los cuales obviamente nunca había accedido pero, como si hubiera sido su destino, un traje de piloto le estaba esperando en el sitio perfecto. No coincidió con Conway hasta que accedió al ascensor que le trasladaría al interior del Jaeger: En una zona central de la "cabeza" donde operaban los pilotos.

— **¿Tienes a todo un cuartel a tu disposición y metes a pilotar a un tipo que ni terminó el programa de pilotos? Los tienes bien gordos, viejo.** — Probablemente nadie tendría valor a hablar a Conway de esa forma, pero era evidente que Gustabo no le guardaba ningún tipo de respeto ya que no se sentía involucrado con la vida militar.

— **Hay razones por las que has sido seleccionado, capullo.** — Pero aun así, Conway no aclaró cuales.

— **Perfecto, pero se me da fatal derivar con otras personas, así que ya me dirás que hacemos con eso.**

— **Nunca me llevo nada a la deriva. No me molestes, dejame hacer mi trabajo** **y todo irá bien.** — Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Conway, ya que en el momento que accedieron al interior de Gipsy los operadores empezaron a darles un puñado de instrucciones que provocaron que fuera inviable continuar una conversación.

Por su cuenta, tanto Matador Fury como Striker Eureka no eran conscientes de que Gipsy Danger estaba siendo preparado para ser lanzado en su ubicación, de hecho, debido a los problemas de comunicación que estaban sufriendo, los hermanos Escobilla no sabían que tenían en mente los primos García en su modo de actuar. Tenian que estar agradecidos de que aquello no fuera un espectáculo, pues los movimientos de los Jaegers eran torpes, descontrolados y suerte tenían de no poder acceder a su armamento o sino seguramente se hubiera hecho daño a alguno de ellos sin quererlo.

A pesar de que esa situación caótica se podía aplicar a ambos Jaegers quienes se estaban llevando la peor parte eran sin duda Striker Eureka que siendo el Jaeger cuyos avances tecnológicos eran los más avanzados, también contaba con los pilotos más novatos de todos los equipos, por lo que estos se habían confiado demasiado en aquella tecnología que ahora no podían emplear y, los convertía en unos totales incompetentes.

Es por eso que a pesar de la superioridad numérica, estaban pasando un mal tiempo en la superficie: Matador Fury al menos estaba pudiendo esquivar los ataques del Kaiju, pero Striker Eureka no gozó de la misma suerte, hasta que uno de esos golpes fue el último fulminante y consiguió no solo perforar la cabeza de Striker, sino también dejarlo inoperativo y llevarse la vida de sus pilotos.

Pablo se quedó sorprendido por la situación, pero Emilio se dejó llevar por la ira al asumir que había presenciado la muerte de los pilotos de Striker con sus propios ojos. Aquel enojo fue suficiente para que Emilio fuera capaz de tomar el control de Matador Fury sin la coordinación de su hermano y sin la necesidad de emplear armamento, se abalanzó hacia el Kaiju para apresar su cuello, aplicando toda la fuerza que era capaz de canalizar. La exageración en aquellos gestos y que la deriva estuviera siendo unilateral provocaba un gran desgaste para Pablo, quien apenas era capaz de tomar decisiones en el manejo de Matador Fury.

Cuando Gipsy llegó a la localización indicada, fue demasiado tarde. En el océano yacía el cuerpo inerte de un Kaiju y dos Jaegers inactivos donde más tarde se confirmaría que los pilotos de Matador Fury solo estaban exhaustos y sin consciencia, mientras que Striker Eureka no había sufrido de la misma suerte y sus pilotos habían fallecido en combate. Esos dos Jaegers tendrían que esperar en el océano hasta que un gran equipo de helicópteros pudiera trasladarlos de nuevo a la base. En cuanto a Cherno Alpha no hubo rastro alguno de su paradero, a excepción de una pequeña capsula que había sido expulsada y que ahora flotaba en el mar; Gipsy acercó su mano para sacar a la capsula del mar que en comparación a la mano del gran Jaeger, parecía una pequeña hormiga. De su interior saldría Horacio, que con claros indicios de no estar para nada centrado, tendría que aferrarse a uno de los dedos de Gipsy en el momento que una explosión sucedió en el subsuelo marino.

La guerra había terminado, la brecha no existía y los Kaijus no podrían reaparecer. Muchas vidas habían sido salvadas, ¿Pero a qué precio?

**FIN**


	32. Epilogo: ¿Y qué fue de ellos?

**Jack Conway & Armando Gruas.  
**Fieles a su honor como militares, continuaron ejerciendo sus funciones en esa institución. Armando nunca fue una figura que se hizo popular cara a los civiles, pero siempre será un individuo muy respetado para cualquier persona que hubiera ejercido como técnico militar y hubiera tenido un mínimo desarrollo en el campo de los Jaegers.

**Gustabo García.**  
Su tiempo en el ejército fue el suficiente para cumplir con su condena que y sus antecedentes fueran eliminados (como si nunca hubiera construido un Jaeger ilegal ni lo hubiera pilotado). Decide que él no siente ninguna vinculación con el ejército y se retira a vivir una nueva vida, incluso si el mundo está en caos debido a la post-guerra y fuera mucho más cómodo para él permanecer en el ejército. Prefiere ser libre y no seguir ninguna orden, a tener un techo bajo el que dormir.

**Viktor Volkov & Aleksandr Ivanov.  
**Muertos en combate. Debido a que nunca hubo un cuerpo al que enterrar después de la batalla final, al igual que en el caso de Ivanov, se les realizó a ambos una ceremonia en Moscú en la que Horacio estuvo presente como el único superviviente del Cherno Alpha. En el cuartel de Vladivostok, donde estuvieron patrullando durante largos años después de la primera guerra, se les alzó un monumento en su recuerdo.

**Serjay**.  
Tanto el ejército ruso como el ejército estadounidense reconocieron su buen desempeño en el Cherno Alpha y actualmente, sirve como militar y suele ser un enlace entre estos dos ejércitos, por lo que viaja bastante entre esos dos países.

**Nikolai Petrov & Yuu Yagashaki.  
**Gracias a los informes que realizó durante la guerra, Yuu fue reconocido como uno de los científicos más destacados en el campo de los Kaiju. Se le ofreció un empleo como profesor en la universidad de Tokyo en la cual le permiten seguir investigando y formándose. Nikolai decidió acompañar a su pareja en esa nueva etapa de su vida y pesar de no tener ningún conocimiento de japonés. Y por lo tanto, también se desvinculó definitivamente del ejército.

**Pablo & Emilio Escobilla.**  
A pesar de que ellos pilotaron con la simple finalidad de no ser sentenciados a muerte, el mundo dejó de verlos como asesinos a sangre fría y empezó a apreciarlos como héroes. Una vez finalizó la guerra, fueron repatriados a México, donde se les eliminó sus antecedentes penales y por lo tanto, se eliminó esa sentencia a muerte y se les consideró como hombres libres. Emilio guarda cierto resentimiento porque la burocracia se extendió lo suficiente como para no poder asistir al entierro de Segismundo.

**Segismundo & Rogelio García** **.**  
A diferencia de Ivanov y Volkov, sus cuerpos si pudieron ser rescatados y conservados, por lo que la poca familia que les quedaba en España contactó con la embajada para poder repatriar sus cuerpos. Ahora se encuentran descansando en el panteón familiar en un pequeño pueblo de Galicia y así podrán estar reunidos con los suyos.

**Yun Kalahari, Tonet Fallet** **.**  
Yun Kalahari y su grupo de chicos que participaban en su narcotráfico de las partes de Kaiju fueron probablemente la única parte vencedora de esta guerra. Ganaron una fortuna y Yun le dio a cada uno de ellos una parte para que iniciase una nueva vida, él decidió emprender una nueva vida en un paraíso fiscal (Islas Caimán) y al final, la gran mayoría de sus chicos le siguió hasta ese nuevo destino.

**Claudio Kigryakos "** **Dr. Muerte" & Giovanni Sanchez "El chileno"** **.**

Continuaron ejerciendo como médicos hasta que su compromiso con el ejército llegó a su fin, meses después de finalizar la guerra. Una vez fueron libres, decidieron regresar a la vida civil y actualmente comparten piso en la zona más céntrica de Los Santos y una de las pocas zonas que todavía sigue en pie después de la guerra. Ninguno de los dos se ha visto con el valor suficiente de volver a ejercer la medicina después de ver las desgracias de la guerra.

**John Walker "Gringo".**  
Uno de los pocos miembros del grupo de Yun que fue incapaz de abandonar la ciudad. Decidió que no podía abandonar Los Santos, la ciudad en la que había fallecido su hermano mayor, para irse a vivir la vida a un paraíso como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Vive en el barrio chino, debido a que Yun abandonó la tienda y todo el edificio que había comprado para ello, diciéndole a Gringo que "podía hacer con ello lo que quisiera", así que simplemente vive ahí. Actualmente trabaja como mecánico, aunque tiene tanto dinero que no necesitaría trabajar nunca más en su vida y encima no tiene que pagar alquiler.

**Horacio Pérez** **.**

Su vida es un total misterio, fue considerado el gran héroe de la guerra, pero nunca se mostró en público para dar una entrevista ni para recoger las medallas que el ejército le había entregado. La única vez que se le vio en público fue en el funeral de Volkov e Ivanov, en Rusia, por lo que se rumorea que quizás ya no viva en Estados Unidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este epilogo, la historia está oficialmente completada. Como habrán podido leer anteriormente Cherno Alpha contará de una continuación, la cual se llama "Cherno Delta", así que les aconsejo que lo lean si quieren saber sobre las aventuras de Horacio después de la guerra. Por el momento, espero que les haya gustado Cherno Alpha y me tomaré unos días hasta que Delta inicie.
> 
> Y hasta aquí esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final!


End file.
